Tú y Yo igual a: Error 404
by MimiChibi-Diethel
Summary: [Vicio Tsun]/ Lo peor que le pudo haber pasado al perfecto Arthur Kirkland fue encontrarse en la misma habitación que Lovino Vargas. Dos personas de la misma 'especie' no pueden estar en un mismo sitio. -UsUk/Spamano-
1. A mal tiempo buena cara

**Tú + Yo= Error 404.**

**1\. A mal tiempo buena cara.**

— ¡Es lo peor!—murmuró, poniéndose blanco del susto. — ¿Cómo…? Pero… ¡Inadmisible! ¡No, no, no, no!

Esto no podía estar pasando, él era Arthur Kirkland, Presidente del Club de Magia, y no menos importante, Presidente del Comité de Disciplina Estudiantil. Y si era Arthur Kirkland, uno de los favoritos de los profesores, ¿Por qué le tenía que estar pasando eso? Sin volver la mirada a la pizarra que lo había dejado helado, se dirigió atravesó de la multitud de gente a la sala de profesores.

Había varios estudiantes rondando las escaleras y los pasillos, unos reencontrándose, otros intentando averiguar dónde estaban los dormitorios donde compartirían con alguien _TODO_ el curso escolar. De nuevo, ¡inadmisible! ¿Cómo es que lo podían poner con él? No sólo era de primer año, un año menor para que pudiera pisar el piso de los de segundo año, si no que era una persona sumamente molesta, con la que no tenía la intensión de compartir habitación. ¿¡Cómo es que los profesores se atrevían a ponerlo con él!? Si él era un estudiante modelo… está bien, no se llevaba con los estudiantes a excepción de Kiku, pero eso no era razón para que lo pusiera con un alumno de primero que conocía perfectamente bien, y sabía que ambos chocarían al momento de verse las caras.

—Permiso. —habló, sin querer usando más fuerza de la deseada y azotando la puerta. Todos los profesores voltearon a verlo, pero él no tenía tiempo ni ganas de pedir disculpas. Sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie, excepto al profesor encargado de las habitaciones, se adentró en la sala. —Supongo que sabe quién soy.

—Arthur, no has crecido en nada. —dijo el profesor, regalándole una sonrisa. El joven rubio intento no matarlo con la mirada. ¡Había crecido dos centímetros en las vacaciones de verano!

—Sí, sí. —respondió, forzado. —Pero eso no es a lo que vengo. Quiero un cambio de habitación.

El profesor hizo una mueca, Arthur pensó que tal vez había puesto una voz demasiado autoritaria.

—Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, Arthur. Incluso si eres el Presidente de Comité. Si los alumnos se enteran de que te hemos cambiado de habitación solo a ti, entonces comenzaran a quejarse y a decir que hay favoritismos.

— ¡Pero es que no puedo congeniar con mi compañero! —se quejó, apretando más el agarre de la maleta que había estado arrastrando con él. — Simplemente me es imposible. Lo conozco desde la escuela secundaria, estoy seguro….

—Entonces yo no le veo el problema. —interrumpió. —Pueden aprovechar esta ocasión para interactuar. Como es un estudiante de primer año, y dado sus antecedentes, no creo que haya alguien mejor que tú para él.

— ¡Sí que hay alguien mejor!—dijo, emocionado. Se le habría una oportunidad. —Se lleva bien con esa persona, además de que él tiene un cierto poder sobre mi compañero de habitación. Lo mantendrá controlado.

— ¿Y quién es esa persona? —Arthut señaló un nombre en la lista de segundo año. —Bueno…podríamos ser el cambio si está de acuerdo, pero usted tendría que compartir la habitación con…

—Lo siento. No, estoy muy bien con mi compañero de ahora. —dijo, agarrando de nuevo su maleta y dándose media vuelta. —Además de que no quiero que los demás alumnos piensen que usted tiene favoritismos. Si me disculpa.

Sintió la mirada confusa del profesor hasta que cerró la puerta tras salir. Soltó un sonoro suspiro. ¿Y si le pedía a Kiku que cambiara habitaciones con él? Seguro que el japonés no se opondría. Negó rápidamente, no, no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo; y su única opción, cambiar de habitaciones, se le había esfumado.

Prefería mil veces dormir todo el curso con el crío idiota que le había tocado a compartir la habitación, o un poco de aire, con Francis Bonnefoy.

—.—.—.—.—

Hizo todo lo posible por no ir a la habitación, así tuviera que cargar todo el día su molesta maleta. Los alumnos que ya lo conocían, lo miraban extrañados. Arthur no daba recorridos con su maleta, Arthur no salía de su habitación el primer día, Arthur no se sentaba a tomar el sol en una banca con su maleta, Arthur no bebía en pajita moviéndose incomodo en la banca donde había estado sentado alrededor de dos horas.

Tendría que ir a su habitación tarde o temprano, a menos que quisiera acampar con miles de mosquitos que estaban dispuestos a tomar su sangre como cena. ¡Pero es que le era imposible! ¿Cómo podría dormir con un sujeto como él? Descuidado, despreocupado, ruidoso y más fastidioso que la comida bien hecha de Francis.

—Maldición. Debí decirle a Kiku que me cambiara de habitación. —se lamentó, recostándose en la banca, poniendo su maleta como apoyo para recargar su cabeza.

—_Oh mon dieu~_ Se ha metido un vagabundo en la escuela. —chilló una voz que conocía muy bien, para su desgracia. —Alguien vaya a avisar a los profesores.

Chillona, insolente y odiosa. ¡Adiós cinco minutos de paz! ¡Adiós vida tranquila! ¡Hola infelicidad!

—Kesesesese~ ¿Qué pasa Arthur? ¿Los conejos te corrieron de su madriguera? —chistó una voz, Arthur cerró más fuerte los ojos. ¡Sólo había ocurrido una sola vez! ¿Cuándo dejarían de repetírselo?

—Creo que se hace el dormido. Bueno, yo también me haría el dormido si la madre de los conejos me mordiera la cabeza. —rio, otras de las personas insoportables.

— ¡Sólo fue una vez! Y si no lo recuerdan fue por su puta culpa. —gritó, enfadado y levantándose.

—Que boca tan sucia tienes, Arthur. —dijo Francis, haciéndose el ofendido. —Yo podría limpiarla si lo quisieras.

—Que asco. —sin poderlo evitar había hecho una mueca de repugnancia.

—Kesesesese~ creo que alguien no recuerda quien fue su primer beso. —el alemán abrazaba al español por los hombros, ambos riendo por lo dicho.

Sin avisar, un sonrojo notable había sido puesto en sus mejillas. — ¡Sólo fue una maldita obra de teatro! Y-y…no fue mi primer beso, i-idiota.

Francis que al parecer no quería dejar de joderlo, alzó suavemente su mentón con una mano. —Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si soy el primero que toma lo virgen que eres?—un tono terriblemente seductor, esos que hacían caer a las chicas (idiotas) a los pies del francés. Si pudiera verse, Arthur podría compararse con el cabello rojo de su hermano mayor.

Un minuto después el Bad Friend Trio se reía a carcajadas. Antonio agarrándose el estómago, Gilbert tirado en el suelo y Francis dándole palmaditas al español en la espalda. De nuevo ahí estaban los más imbéciles de la escuela, humillándolo. Y de nuevo, ahí estaba él, dejándose humillar. Sin contestar nada, tomó su maleta y se marchó, oyendo a sus espaldas los gritos de los tres imbéciles: _"Tu virginidad es de Francis, no lo olvides."_

Ya se la pagarían, haría un hechizo que trajera a un príncipe del infierno para que se los comiera. Pensar en que pudo haber compartido habitación con Francis, le daba un terrible escalofrío en la espalda.

Luego de caminar un enorme rato, aún sin querer ir a su habitación. No pudo prolongarlo más. Eran las ocho de la noche, no se había encontrado con Kiku, las pizarras habían sido quitadas para saber en qué habitación su mejor amigo se podría encontrar, los alumnos se dirigían a sus dormitorios. Nadie podía estar afuera pasando las nueve de la noche, por seguridad. Y él, como Presidente, no podía faltar a la reglas aunque quería. Además, las luces se iban a las diez, tenía que acomodar sus cosas para el día siguiente que iniciaban las clases.

Sin poderlo evitar y con un paso terriblemente lento, se adentró a los dormitorios. Subió hasta el segundo pasillo, arrastrando su maleta y rogando que ningún idiota, dígase alguno de los BFT, se les ocurriera asomarse mientras él pasaba; parecía que al menos la suerte se había apiadado de él, pero claro, sólo parecía. La suerte le había dejado de lado.

—Espero que entiendas, que si te metes con él te metes directamente conmigo. —refunfuñó el español, después de haber cerrado la habitación 404. —Y…

—Y también con el dueño de media Italia. Sí, ya sé. —se quejó. —Ahora, quítate. —ordenó abriendo la habitación.

—Si le llega a pasar algo…

—Será porque él se lo busco. —contestó, Antonio justo iba a reprochar cuando Arthur le cerró la puerta en la cara. Soltó un suspiro, y dándose la vuelta, ahí estaba. Mirándolo con una pisca de miedo e inseguridad, pero también como si quisiera retarlo, tal vez siguiendo un consejo de Antonio.

Lovino Vargas, su nuevo compañero de habitación.

* * *

**Incluso la habitación sabe que es un Error 404. XD**

**¡Hola hetalianas! Aquí la Srta. Diethel trayéndoles una nueva historia, donde juntamos a un tsundere y a un tsundere mayor. (Siempre he creído que Lovi-Love es el mayor tsundere que conozco :v)**

**Hace tiempo estaba pensando que pasaría si juntáramos a estos dos. No podía juntarlos como Inglaterra y Romano, pues siempre he pensado que los demás países no ven a Romano como un país, si no como la sombra de Italia. Y pues así no creo que Inglaterra hubiera congeniado con el lindo italiano mayor. Así que para esta clase de cosas existen los AU, y me dije ¿Por qué no? **

**Si habrá parejas, si habrá mucho yaoi. Pero, esas cosas las dejamos un poco de lado y nos centramos en lo divertido que será que estos dos se junten xD Su tsunderismo gobernara al mundo.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	2. ¡La aparición de un héroe!

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Tú + Yo= Error 404.**

**2\. ¡La aparición de un héroe!**

—Deja de mirarme así. —regañó el inglés, frunciendo el ceño en señal de molestia. —No voy a comerte.

Y es que desde hace una hora lo había estado mirando de la misma manera que cuando entro, de hecho, no le había quitado la mirada de encima y eso le incomodaba de sobremanera. No le iba a hacer nada siempre y cuando no se metiera con él.

— ¡Me lo has dicho mil veces, joder!—masculló. — ¡Ni quien te esté viendo, cejotas!

El rubio apretó la mandíbula, con furia. Una hora, sólo había sido una hora para que al italiano se le pasara por alto el respeto. Pasada la hora lo había mandado directo a la mierda.

— ¡Ten más respeto!—dijo, enojado. Provocando que el italiano se encogiera un poco, bueno, al menos le seguía teniendo algo de miedo.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!—gritó, de nuevo, sacándole el dedo de en medio.

—_Fuck you!_—imitando su gesto, también le hizo la misma seña.

Lovino desvió la mirada a la puerta de entrada, con molestia. Antes de que llegara Arthur le había pedido al español que se quedará cuando este llegará, pero el muy bastardo gilipollas había dicho que era tarde, que estaba prohibido pasar la noche en la habitación de otro alumno pasadas las nueve y que no quería meterse en problemas. ¡Sí, claro! ¿Quién le iba a creer semejante chorrada? Seguramente iba a pasar el rato con los dos hijos de puta que llamaba 'mejores amigos'. ¿Pues ese cabron que creía que era él? ¡También era su amigo!

Arthur encarnó una ceja al voltear la mirada a su compañero de habitación, su mirada había cambiado a una furiosa, le sorprendió, no sabía que el italiano mayor pudiera poner aquella mirada; oh sí, porque para su desgracia también conocía al italiano menor, ciertamente Lovino era más soportable al no estar diciendo _Veee~_ cada vez que el viento pasaba.

—Pongamos reglas. Así solamente conviviremos los dos. —dijo Arthur, soltando un suspiro.

—Me vale una mierda convivir contigo. —respondió enojado. Aún estaba molesto por sus pensamientos hacia el español, así que no le dio importancia a la conversación.

—A mí tampoco me interesa, no te hagas ideas equivocadas. —rechistó el inglés. —_Stupid Italian._

Lovino plantó sus ojos verdes en los de Arthur. —_Vaffanculo or 'ffanculo. _

El británico quiso protestar, pero se dio cuenta que no sabía que significaba aquello; pero sabía que era una grosería, tal vez debería traer a Francis para ver a quien de verdad le tendría que limpiar la boca, no obstante la idea le era repulsiva, así que la desecho.

La tensión en la habitación duro aproximadamente una hora más; donde Arthur, con toda y ella, tuvo que moverse por toda la habitación, para acomodar todas sus cosas, arrepintiéndose de no haberlo hecho antes. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, las luces se habían ido.

—_Fucking hell!_ —gritó, golpeando una de las mesas. Lovino pego un brinquito del susto.

— ¡Cállate imbécil gilipollas, estoy tratando de dormir!—gruñó aventando una almohada a la cabeza del inglés. Los ojos esmeraldas de este destellaron con furia, aventándosela de nuevo.

—Maldito crío de mierda, ¿no sabes con quien estás hablando?—exclamó, harto. ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso de primer año?

Lovino se tensó en su lugar, guardando silencio. Aunque claro, maldecía al inglés en su mente todo lo que podía.

Ignorando por completo al italiano, Arthur tanteo su cama con las manos. Estaba cansado así que lo más seguro es que cayera rendido cuando tocara cama, y no se equivocó, pocos minutos después de acostarse, se quedó profundamente dormido. Lovino estaba entre el punto del terror y el asco, pues nunca le había desagradado tanto ver dormir a alguien hasta que vio, por la luz de la luna, que el inglés dormía en puros boxers.

Después de aproximadamente dos horas, donde todo se había sucumbido en el silencio; Arthur despertó al recibir una luz directo a la cara.

— ¡Qué mierda!—histérico se sentó en la cama. Volviendo la vista al lugar de donde provenía la luz, notó que era el teléfono de Lovino, el cual obviamente ya estaba dormido; de una forma que en otra ocasión le hubiese parecido graciosa a Arthur.

El celular continúo brillando, pues al parecer le llegaban mensajes continuos al italiano. Enojado, Arthur se levantó, tomó el aparato y lo lanzó por la ventana. Quedándose este en la rama de un árbol. Y sin más, el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario, de nuevo se fue a la cama.

—.—.—.—.—

Comenzó a escuchar ruidos y maldiciones por eso de las seis de la mañana. Y no queriendo, abrió los ojos. La silueta de Lovino aventando algo por la ventana no le pasó desapercibido, por lo que se sentó en la cama, frotándose un poco los ojos antes de despertarse por completo.

— ¡Quién jodidos pone una alarma tan temprano!—le espetó enojado. Arthur abrió aún más los ojos.

— ¿Lanzaste mi despertador por la ventana?—preguntó, anonado.

— ¡Tú que crees, pendejo!—contestó, metiéndose a la cama de nuevo. O no, eso sí que no. Levantándose de las tibias colchas, fue hasta la cama de Lovino y jaló sus cobijas, provocando que cayera al suelo.

—_Stupid Italian, coward. Fuking you!_—aventándole de nuevo la cobija, se fue directo a la cama, sin embargo no conto con que el italiano le tomará del tobillo y lo halará hacía si, causando que cayera de boca al suelo.

—_Cazzo me stupido inglese _—masculló, con la cabeza escondida en la sombras de la cobija.

Bien, de todas maneras Arthur ya se había esperado algo como eso.

—.—.—.—.—

Cuando Antonio miró a Lovino salir acompañado de Arthur, frunció el ceño, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Francis, quien sonrió con malicia.

—Parece que no están peleándose cómo lo imaginaste, Toño. —susurró, mirando como Arthur se irritaba con el simple hecho de verlo. —Tal vez se lleven mejor de lo que crees.

— ¡No digas algo tan repugnante, Francis!—pidió, molesto. — ¡Lovi!

El italiano lo miró, irritado. No estaba de muy buen humor como para soportar todos esos brillos y gritos que desprendía Antonio; y es que, todo lo contrario a lo que Francis había dicho, Arthur y él estaban lejos de llevarse bien.

La pelea había llegado más lejos de lo pensado, claro, no a golpes. No obstante, habían tirado casi todas las cosas del otro por la ventana, y todo empeoro cuando Arthur le había gritado que había lanzado su teléfono por la ventana; Lovino no pudo contenerse más y tiró todos los libros de Arthur, quien no se quedándose de brazos cruzados, hizo lo mismo.

Pararon cuando lo único que tenían para lanzar era el otro.

—Arthur, _mon amour~ _¿Cómo te la has pasado con el delicioso Lovino? —preguntó, pasando un brazo por los hombros del más bajo. — ¿Le has mirado mientras se cambiaba?

Una mueca de asco se dibujó en las caras de Lovino y Arthur. — ¡Claro que no, enfermo!—gritó, dándole un manotazo para que lo dejara ir.

— ¿No te ha hecho nada malo, Lovi?—preguntó el español, tomándolo del mentón. La cara del italiano enrojeció de golpe.

— _¿Por quién me toman estos idiotas?_ —se preguntó Arthur con mala cara, con un suspiro y, convenciéndose de que le daba igual, aceleró su paso, aunque fue en vano, pues el francés iba tras de él.

Antonio, sin embargo, sólo se concentró en la cara roja de Lovino, la cual era igual que un tomate. — ¡Qué lindo, Lovi!

— ¡Vete a la mierda! —fue su respuesta al momento que le daba un puñetazo en el rostro. Antonio se llevó una mano a la cara con los ojos acuosos.

— ¡Lovi!

— ¡Jodete!

Ya sin esperar por el español, aceleró su paso hasta la salida de los dormitorios. Por supuesto Antonio no espero para seguirlo, con su gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—.—.—.—.—

Cuando Lovino llego a su salón entró sin prestarle atención a nadie. Con ayuda de Antonio y Francis habían recogido la mayoría de las cosas, por supuesto a Arthur le fue más difícil porque nadie le ayudaba, aunque Lovino hubiese preferido que el francés le estorbara a este y no a él.

Situándose en asiento de atrás, pegado a la ventana; sin embargo cuando se sentó, volvió a pararse de golpe al sentir un suave viento soplarle en la nuca.

— ¡Pero qué mierda!

No se había dado cuenta de cuando, pero otro chico había ocupado el lugar. Sus ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa, estaba seguro de que no había nadie ahí.

—_L-Lo siento…_—dijo, con una voz casi inaudible.

Lovino lo miró con recelo y se situó en el asiento de adelante. La verdad es que no le importaba estar en el atrás, sólo le importaba poder observar la ventana cuando fingía prestar atención a clases. Aunque realmente casi se caga en los pantalones cuando notó al chico detrás de él, ¿acaso el bastardo tenía problemas de invisibilidad o qué?

El sonido de la campana y el profesor entrando lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Así que sin mucho ánimo sacó sus libros, pues si no fuera por el bastardo de Arthur se habría saltado esta y la siguiente clase.

—.—.—.—.—

El día no pudo esmerarse en joderlo cada vez más; primero con lo de Arthur, después con el chico invisible y ahora, eso.

—Soy de primer año. —gruñó, intentando lo más posible no mandar al profesor directo a la mierda.

—Pues tu credencial dice que estas en segundo. —contestó el hombre, de más de cincuenta años.

— ¡Eso es porque se equivocaron y no me la quisieron cambiar!—protestó, apretando con todas sus fuerzas la credencial.

Ciertamente no quería entrar a la cafetería, pues sabía que se encontraría con el bastardo de Feliciano y al macho patatas que este llamaba a amigo, hermano del imbécil Gilbert. Pero estaba prohibido estar en el aula o en los jardines a la hora del almuerzo.

—Ve a la cafetería de segundo. Allí podrás comer. —ordenó el hombre, atendiendo a otro estudiante.

— ¡Vallase a la mierda!—estalló, y dando media vuelta, se echó a correr.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso se encontró con una mujer de mediana edad, con una muy mala cara, así que sin decir nada enseño la credencial y se le permitió la entrada. Lo primero que vio era que tenía un color azulado a comparación de la otra, que era color crema.

Debía encontrar a Antonio… y no, ¡no era porque quisiera estar con él! Si no que era preferible a pasar toda la comida sólo, aunque tal vez era mejor así, seguramente el español estaría con Francis y Gilbert, y la verdad no estaba de humor para soportarlos.

Al terminar de comprar su comida aún no encontraba a Antonio y varias personas le mandaban miradas hostiles, seguramente preguntándose qué hacía uno de primer año con ellos. Un poco desesperado por encontrar una mesa vacía y tomarla como suya, no notó como uno de los mayores le ponía el pie, y en poco tiempo quedo pegado al suelo.

Las risas no tardaron en escucharse. Lovino se comenzó a levantar con dificultad, dispuesto a romperle la cara al maldito hijo de puta que le había hecho eso; pobre de él cuando su pequeño cerebro se enterara a que familia pertenecía.

Pero al darse la vuelta, dispuesto a soltar miles de maldiciones, se paralizo. El sujeto y los otros cuatro casi le doblaban el tamaño, por no decir que notó los músculos que ellos tenían.

— ¿Qué, se te perdió algo?—la voz amenazante no pasó desapercibida por Lovino.

— _¡Me asusta, maldición!_—se gritó internamente. Y como buen italiano, huyó del lugar. No sin antes escuchar las risas de esos cinco imbéciles, más aparte las de toda la cafetería.

Con hambre y sintiéndose una mierda, se sentó en una de las mesas traseras, donde casi ni siquiera llegaba la luz del día. Un poco asqueado comenzó a limpiarse con las manos el alimento que tenía en la ropa, con ligeras lágrimas amontonadas en sus ojos.

—Estás en mí mesa.

Lovino pego un brincó del susto, volteando la mirada hacia atrás, notó a Arthur.

—Quítate.

—Que te den—respondió, enojado. ¡Había pasado un día de mierda! No estaba de humor para soportar al cejas creído.

Arthur frunció la boca, pero antes de contestar, observó la ropa y la expresión del italiano, seguramente era por qué cuando entro a la cafetería segundos más tarde todos habían comenzado a reír. Si bien, debería hacer algo como Presidente, lo ignoró.

Ya sin protestar, Arthur se sentó a su lado, sacando una pequeña caja de almuerzo. Lovino lo miró de reojo, ¿en qué jodido momento había preparado Arthur un almuerzo? El estómago del italiano lloró al ver un pequeño onigiri; el británico lo miró, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Quieres un poco?

— ¡Nadie te está pidiendo nada!

El silencio reinó por algunos minutos, donde el italiano seguía limpiándose los pocos restos de comida que le quedaban en el saco, aunque para ser francos la ropa se le había arruinado por completo.

Los ojos verdes de Lovino se ampliaron con suavidad cuando vio la mitad de un onigiri y un pan medio brumoso a su lado.

—N-No tienes por qué dármelo, maldición. —murmuró, desviando la cara a un lado.

—No te confundas, no lo hago por ti. —respondió Arthur, sin mirarlo. —Tú estomago es molesto.

—_Idiota…_—pensó Lovino, tomando el onigiri. Sabía cómo si lo hubiese preparado un Dios, sin pensarlo dos veces lo devoró. Y, pensando que el pan sabría mucho mejor, no dudo en llevárselo a la boca.

Error.

Del cielo había sido bajado al infierno. — ¡Sabe a mierda!—exclamó, escupiendo a un lado.

La cara de Arthur enrojeció de golpe. — ¡P-Pues no te lo comas! ¡N-no es como si quisiera saber tú opinión de mi comida ni nada por el estilo!

Lovino lo miró, extrañado. ¿Cómo era capaz de preparar algo tan rico para después preparar mierda? Después pensaría en eso, ahora sólo tenía que buscar algo para quitarse ese sabor de boca; así que sin dudarlo, tomó el té de Arthur y se lo empinó.

¡De nuevo en el cielo!

— ¡Oye, idiota!—gritó, quitándole el vaso vació. — ¡Te lo has acabado!

— ¿Acaso te quieres envenenar?—preguntó, limpiándose un poco de té que se le había derramado.

— ¡No es comida envenenada!—gritó, enojado. Lovino encarnó una ceja, el inglés debería ser un adicto al dolor si comía aquello. — ¡Dámelo, última vez que te doy algo mío!

— ¿Por qué el onigiri te ha salido bien?—cuestionó, sentándose de nuevo.

—Yo no lo he hecho. ¡Deja de joder!

—El té… sabía bien. —murmuró, desviando la cara a un lado. Kirkland volvió la vista a él, sorprendido.

—N-No es que me importe tú opinión o algo así…—masculló, igual de bajo que Lovino.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a direcciones opuestas, en un silencio profundo, pero cómodo. Hasta que alguien tomó a Lovino por detrás, abrazándolo.

— ¿¡Qué crees que haces, gilipollas!?—gritó, al sentir la risita de Antonio en su oreja, su sonrojo incremento aún más cuando el español lo cargó. — ¡Bájame!

—Ya, ya. Lovi, eres malo, no me dijiste que estarías en nuestra cafetería… es más, ¿por qué estás aquí?—preguntó, devolviendo al italiano al suelo.

—No me dejaron ingresar a la cafetería de primero por mi credencial. —refunfuñó.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Estaremos más tiempo juntos!—gritó, abrazándolo. Lo cual de nuevo hizo enrojecer a Lovino.

— ¡Suéltame, maldición! ¿No ves que estoy sucio?—protestó, empujando al español.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado Lovi?—cuestionó, para después mirar a Arthur. — ¿Acaso te hizo algo malo? ¡Te dije que…!

—Él no me hizo nada, bastardo. Al menos no ahora. —masculló, recordando la mañana.

— ¿Entonces?

—Me caí. —murmuró. Arthur lo miró encarnando una ceja, estaba seguro que le contaría a Antonio y le haría darles una buena paliza a aquellos chicos.

—Lovi, tontito. —haciendo un puchero el español acaricio los cabellos de Lovino.

Y la campana había sonado de nuevo, dándole fin al almuerzo. Sin decir nada, Arthur se levantó y se fue, dejando a los dos castaños solos.

—Vamos, Lovi. Tenemos que ir a clase.

—.—.—.—.—

Cuando terminaron las clases, Arthur se encaminó a la oficina del Comité Disciplinario, pues aunque era el primer día, tenía muchos papeleos que hacer, no obstante, justo cuando dio vuelta se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver.

Scott Kirkland.

Su hermano se encontraba frente a la oficina, seguramente esperando por él. Sin pensárselo mucho, se volvió a esconder detrás de la pared. ¿Qué demonios quería ese idiota con él? ¡Debería meterse en sus asuntos!

— ¡Ah, estas aquí! ¡Tú, el rey de las sombras que invaden este reino, Arthur Kirkland!—una estruendosa voz, lo sacó de su escondite, atrayendo en el proceso la atención del pelirrojo.

—Oye…—comenzó, retrocediendo hasta toparse contra una de las paredes.

— ¡Arthur, ríndete el increíble poder del héroe!—gritó el otro, apuntándolo con el dedo.

* * *

**¡Siguiente capítulo, Alfred hará su aparición!**

**Bueno, técnicamente ya la hizo, pero ñe :v **

**Una disculpa por tardar tanto (2 meses) pero no quería salir el segundo capítulo, porque sentía que no estaba a la altura del primero, y tenía que hacerlo un poco más largo :) Sin embargo me han gustado los resultados.**

**También, sí, como se habrán dado cuenta saldrá mi querido Scottland (llamado Scott en el fic :v). Por lo que estoy algo emocionada por ver cómo me queda la personalidad, y aclarando un poco, tome al Scott del fandom, no el que mi Hima-papa hizo ; 3;**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, ojala les gustara!**

**Contestación de reviews: **

**Meruko: **Claro ;) Aunque me siento culpable de como esos dos (Lovi e Iggy) me lo tratan ; 3; Francis también quiere amor. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Rebirth: **¡Aquí la continuación, gracias por leer y comentar!

**Melody OfBlue Wings: **Ojala no hiciera falta esperar ;3; pero se me va la inspiración. Ya se verá lo del conejo XD No pienso dejar que Iggy lo olvide. ¡Lo sé! Es un amor con trasero hermoso ese español. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Kokoa Kirkland: **Lo sé, lo mismo pensé cuando se me ocurrió este fic. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Guest: **¡No te preocupes, no lo abandonare! También son mis parejas favoritas :D ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Mrs. DolphinKawaii: **¡Claro que sí! Esos tsunderes gobernaran al mundo y nuestros corazones x3 ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**AkaArtyUsUkLover: **¡Gracias por el apoyo, también por leer y comentar!

**Haneko-chan: **¡Claro que habrá drama! Dios, yo soy amante del drama y angust. Pero será mucho después, primero lo cómico Xd ¡Y cuando menos lo esperen, buum, baam, justo en los feels! Antonio es un amor, tiene su corazón tan grande como su trasero, y bueno, eso ya es mucho. :D ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! (Sobre las parejas, aún estoy considerando algunas pero otra confirmada que tengo es el GerIta u)

**Yop: **Hahaha, gracias. Si, la verdad es que esos tsunderes son hermosos. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

**Y bueno, me despido. No sin antes agradecerles de nuevo.**

**Con cariño y sed,**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	3. Príncipe de las sombras

**Circulo: **_Visio Tsun._

* * *

**Tú + Yo =Error 404.**

**3\. Príncipe de las sombras.**

— ¡Arthur Kirkland, ríndete al increíble poder del héroe!

El rubio miró al supuesto héroe con aire confuso y un poco consternado. ¿¡Quién se creía ese mocoso de primer año gritándole así!? ¡Y justo enfrente del idiota de su hermano!

Inconvenientemente antes de que siquiera pudiera citar algo, el héroe continúo:

—Tú, que has atemorizado a los estudiantes con tus reglas y castigos, déjame decirte una cosa: ¡Tú reino demoniaco se ha terminado! —golpeándose en el pecho, añadió: — ¡Yo, Alfred F. Jones, he sido el elegido para terminar con el reino de las sombras!

— ¿¡Pero qué mierda estás diciendo!?—gritó, harto.

Los ojos azules de Alfred destellaron. — ¡No me engañaras con tus tretas, sé de buena fuente que eres Arthur Kirkland!

Con expresión aún más confundida, Arthur desvió la mirada, topándose con la fría de su hermano; quien analizaba la situación con aburrimiento.

—Pensé que te tomabas más enserio los deberes, Arthur. —comentó, con esa voz gélida que siempre lograba hacer pequeño al británico.

Ligeramente ofendido y confuso al ser ignorado de esa manera por el pelirrojo, Alfred quitó su pose triunfal de héroe para analizar un poco la situación.

— ¡Me los tomo enserio, maldición!—protestó, poniéndose a la defensiva. — ¡No sé quién demonios es!

—Aún no veo que le apliques un castigo. —continuó, provocando un nuevo desvió de mirada por parte del rubio. —Sí, ya me lo suponía. Por suerte sólo tendré que soportarte un año más, y no veré en que ruinas quedara la escuela cuando tomes mi lugar.

Y pasando a su lado, lo golpeo en el pecho con un sobre, para después volver a ignorar olímpicamente a Alfred y bajar por las escaleras.

—_Cómo lo odio…_—masculló, lo suficientemente alto para que Alfred volviera la vista hacía él.

Golpeando suavemente su puño en la palma derecha, Alfred volvió a tomar la palabra. — ¡Ah, ya veo, estaba equivocado!

Arthur lo miró de nuevo, confundido. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, todo era gracias a ese mocoso idiota. ¡Bien, pues le daría un castigo!

—_Va a parecer que estoy queriendo impresionar al imbécil de Scott…_—se gruño mentalmente el británico, al recordar las palabras de su hermano.

— ¡Tú sólo eres el príncipe! ¿No es así?—preguntó, Alfred, ladeando la cabeza como un cachorro. — ¡Aquel sujeto es el Rey!

— ¡Cállate, todo es tú culpa!—exclamó, apuntándolo con el dedo. — Además, ¿quién demonios eres? ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?

—Verás, quería acabar con tu reinado del terror, pero ahora que veo no eres el Rey de las Sombras. —contestó, sincero. —Pensé que el Comité de Disciplina era lo peor, pero ese sujeto…—Alfred miró hacia atrás, por donde el mayor se había ido. —Es el que atendió a mi padre cuando pregunto cosas de la escuela… ¿cuál era su nombre…?

—Scott… Kirkland. —murmuró, haciendo una mueca.

— ¡Ah, pero si es tú hermano!—señaló, sorprendido. Arthur jamás en su vida había visto ojos más destellantes que esos.

— ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta?—preguntó, Arthur, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Ahh… parecía un buen chico cuando atendió a mi padre. Pensé que estaba siendo acosado por ti cuando menciono el riguroso Comité de Disciplina. —dijo, llevándose una mano al mentón, como si aquello de verdad fuera importante para él. — Supongo que el héroe tiene mucho trabajo por hacer.

—No tengo tiempo para tus juegos. —masculló Arthur, dirigiéndose a la oficina.

— ¡Espera, Arthur!—tomándolo del brazo, lo obligo a voltearse. El británico se tensó, observándolo sorprendido, sin duda si seguía tan cerca de esos ojos llenos de vida se comenzaría a sonrojar.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

—Me aseguraré de destronar primero al Príncipe, después iré por el Rey. —dijo, tomando una actitud seria, cosa que molesto al más pequeño. — ¡Estate preparado!

—El que tiene que estar preparado es otro…—murmuró, provocando que Alfred se acercara más al no lograrlo escuchar. — ¡Tú, mocoso idiota, ven conmigo!

Y tomándolo de la oreja, lo jaló hasta la oficina. Se aseguraría de que ese tal Alfred F. Jones, aprendiera su lugar.

—.—.—.—.—

Lovino frunció el ceño con disgusto, e intentándolo de nuevo, se estiro lo más que pudo, intentando en vano alcanzar la rama del árbol.

—Ese bastardo cejon, ya me las pagará. —murmuró, poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Había tratado por todos los medios bajar el celular, pero al no saber escalar árboles le era casi imposible, además de que Antonio se había ido a jugar con los idiotas de sus amigos, dejándole solo.

Poniéndose de puntitas, saltó. Pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse el pie al volver al suelo.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde jodidos vas cuando te necesito, bastardo español?—gruñó entre dientes, mientras volvía a saltar. Sin embargo esta vez no toco suelo, pues alguien lo agarro por debajo de los brazos y lo alzó, como si fuera lo más ligero del mundo.

No obstante, fue capaz de alcanzar su celular.

Cuando Lovino se volteó para observar a quien le había ayudado y tal vez, sólo tal vez, agradecerle. Este se estaba yendo en dirección contraria, con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón y una enorme bufanda ondeándose con el viento.

—Maldición… gracias…—murmuró, mirando cómo se alejaba.

Minutos después en donde el chico extraño de la bufanda se perdió por completo de su vista, observo su celular.

— ¡Ese bastardo inglés!—gritó, temblando de rabia. Tenía alrededor de cincuenta llamadas perdidas de su madre y padre; le esperaban unos buenos gritos por parte de ambos.

Justo cuando se estaba debatiendo si llamarles o no, una nueva llamada entro. Su padre. Tragó duro y al segundo timbrazo, contestó.

— _¡Se puede saber por qué no contestas!_—gritó, provocando que Lovino se encogiera un poco.

—Mi celular se quedó atascado en una rama de árbol. —replicó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que la voz no le temblara.

— _¡Seguro que te estás metiendo en problemas de nuevo!_—le chistó su padre, enojado. —_ ¡Pásame a tú hermano!_

—No está conmigo. Tenemos aulas diferentes.

— _¿Le has dejado sólo? ¡Vaya hermano que tiene!_—Lovino sintió como le tiritaba el labio inferior. —_Entonces, déjalo. Adiós._

— ¡E-Espera!—pidió, alcanzando a su padre antes de que cortara la llamada. —M-Mi uniforme se ha arruinado y….

— _¡Lo sabía, de nuevo en problemas! Cómpralo con tus ahorros, que es tu problema. Adiós._ —y colgó.

Lovino se quedó unos minutos más con el teléfono en la oreja, apretando los labios con fuerza para que ni una pisca de la rabia o el dolor que sentía se le saliera de la boca.

—Aquí. —sintió como le colocaban algo en la cabeza, una cosa fría.

—Tú… joder. —llevó sus manos a la cabeza, notando una lata de cola. — ¿Qué es?

—Suele levantarme el ánimo. —encogiéndose de hombros, el más alto se fue a sentar justo en el árbol donde Lovino había recogido su celular.

—Hace poco me ayudaste. —la boca de Lovino se frunció, reconociendo al tipo como el _idiota de la bufanda_. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque no me podía refugiar en el árbol. —contestó, con voz indiferente. —Es mi árbol.

— ¿Por qué me has traído una lata?—preguntó, decidiendo si cambiar su apodo _idiota de la bufanda _a _idiota del árbol._

—Parecías a punto de llorar. —de nuevo el rubio se encogió de hombros, completamente indiferente. —Me debes cinco con noventa.

—Tsk. ¡Nadie te lo pidió, tómala!—gritó, aventándosela. Lo cual le causo más enojo, pues el chico logro atraparla.

Lovino se quedó parado frente a él, con expresión desafiante. Unos minutos después, al parecer el rubio recordó que estaba allí y lo llamó para sentarse a su lado, como si se tratara de un pequeño perro.

— ¡Jodete, imbécil gilipollas!—exclamó, intentando con toda su fuerza de voluntad no lanzarle su celular a la cabeza.

—Te me has quedado mirando, pensé que querías sentarte y no sabías como pedírmelo. —explicó, neutro.

— ¡Nadie estaba pensando en eso! ¿Por qué quisiera sentarme a tú lado, idiota?—en un intento de no cometer asesinato, se dio la media vuelta.

—Soy Govert Morgens.—comentó, más al viento que a Lovino. Este último volvió a voltearse con expresión confundida y molesta.

— ¿A quién le importa?—dicho esto se encogió de hombros, comenzando a avanzar.

—Nací en Holanda.

— ¡Ya te dije que no me importa!—gritó de nuevo, harto de que siguiera murmurando.

El rubio lo miró, encarnando una ceja. —Nadie está hablando contigo. —dijo, serio. Mientras un pajarito bajaba de la rama del árbol para posarse en la mano del mayor. —Y estoy en tercer año.

— _¡Loco de los pájaros!_—se dijo, mientras emprendía una caminata más rápida, lejos de ahí.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Ya dije que lo siento!—se quejó Alfred, presionando frenéticamente el botón de las copias. — ¡No puedes tener a un héroe en cautiverio!

— ¡Cállate, mocoso engreído!—a su lado, Arthur le apachurraba la mejilla con saña. —Eso te ganas por molestarme.

—El héroe no debería estar haciendo trabajo de oficina. —protestó, inflando las mejillas. — ¡Ah, espera!

El británico lo miró, poniéndose a la defensiva, sólo por si se le ocurría intentar atacarlo como el supuesto "héroe" que era.

— ¡Esto es igual que Clark Kent!—llevó sus manos a su rostro, completamente emocionado. — ¡Cómo Superman!

—Sólo saca las copias…—protestó Arthur, tapándose la cara con una mano, pues estaba cansado de escucharlo.

—Pero no soy de otro planeta…—murmuró, haciendo un puchero. — Y esto no es una editorial. ¡Ya sé, iré al club de periodismo!

Dicho esto, soltó las copias y salió corriendo, totalmente emocionado.

— ¡Hey, idiota, vuelve!—gritó Arthur, y alternado miradas entre las copias y el chico, por alguna razón que no comprendió del todo, decidió seguirlo.

Justo cuando iba a doblar la esquina que recientemente había cruzado Alfred, se detuvo de repente, pues el americano había caído al suelo.

— ¡Fíjate por donde vas, gilipollas idiota!—gritó, la voz que reconoció al instante.

Lovino Vargas. Al parecer aquella creencia que tenía de no topárselo hasta la noche, era más falsa que su cariño hacia Scott, pues ahí estaba de nuevo su dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Tú, idiota cejon!—levantándose del suelo, antes de maldecir por completo a Alfred, se dirigió a él. — ¿Sabes el trabajo que me costó alcanzarlo? —preguntó, mostrando su teléfono. — ¡Incluso tuve que lidiar con un idiota de bufandas, árboles y pájaros!

— ¡Fue tú culpa por no apagarlo en la noche!—señaló el rubio, enojado.

— ¡No tenías derecho! Lanzaré tu colección de Homes de nuevo por la ventana. —exclamó, sabiendo que eso era importante para el británico, pues cuando habían recogido las cosas en la mañana le había amenazado con matarle si algo malo les había pasado a sus preciados libros.

— ¡Atrévete!

Alfred miró a los dos chicos, y con expresión de asombro se puso de pie. —Pero si ustedes dos son igual de enojones.

— ¡Cállate, gilipollas!—le gritó Lovino.

—Muérete, gordito. —comentó, Arthur, completamente enojado.

— ¡¿A quién le llamas gordito?!—exclamó, golpeándolo con el canto de su mano.

— ¿Te atreves a golpearme, idiota?—la cara de Arthur cambio a una tétrica, asustando por completo a ambos chicos.

— ¡Deja esa expresión, es aterradora!—gritó, Lovino. Situándose detrás de Alfred.

—Si ustedes fueron los que comenzaron. —protestó el inglés, volviendo a su forma natural.

—Así que esta es la evolución del mal. —murmuró Alfred, mientras Lovino y Arthur seguían peleando. — ¡Arthur!

— ¿Ahora qué?—preguntó, el rubio, entretanto ponía una mano en la cara del mayor de los Vargas, evitando que hablara.

— ¡Yo, Alfred F. Jones, destrozaré tú imperio, Príncipe de las Sombras!—exclamó de nuevo, provocando unas enormes ganas de golpearlo por parte del mayor, y un poco también en Lovino.

— ¿De nuevo con esas mierdas…?

—Así que…—separándolo de Lovino, y tomándolo del brazo, hizo que lo mirara. — ¡No permitiré que te enfrentes a nadie que no sea yo!

Sin poderlo evitar más, Lovino se echó a reír de buena gana. Alfred por su parte seguía sonriendo con ego, pero aquella mirada desapareció cuando notó el aura negra que rodeaba al Presidente del Comité Disciplinario.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, idiota! Voy a darte tú merecido—exclamó, casi expulsando sus pulmones en el proceso.

Lovino estaba tirado en el suelo, partiéndose de la risa, observando como aquel autoproclamado héroe huía del pequeño cejon.

* * *

**¡Feliz 4 de julio!**

**¡Ohh! ¡OMG!**

**Un capitulo en tiempo record ;w; Ya hasta se me había olvidado que era actualizar pronto T~T ¡Estoy arrasando! En menos de un mes, capitulo nuevo, soy una autora feliz. **

**¡Y nuestro héroe apareció! ¿Qué les pareció la entrada de nuestro querido hero? **

**Sí, me ganaron los feels y metí un poco en el capítulo XD Pero son leves, nada comparado a lo que tengo mucho más adelante. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció este pedacito de feels?**

**El que apareció era Holanda solo por si alguna le quedo la duda XD Decidí ponerle Govert Morgens porque son los nombres sugeridos que me salieron en la Wikitalia~**

**Y sip, actualice lo más rápido que pude sólo para poder celebrar el 4 de julio con ustedes ; 3; **

**Bueno, vamos a la contestación de los reviews:**

_**Ranmaru Kirkland:**_

_No lo sé D: Jamás me lo había cuestionado hasta ahora. Seguro se dirían "no es amor" hasta que explotara el mundo xD ¡Nadie lo sabe, sólo Arthur y el BBT! Pero pronto sabremos porque fue mordido por conejos XD ¿Hay otra forma de ser de Lovi? ¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te gustara la aparición del héroe! _

_**Haneko-chan:**_

_¡El drama y el angust dominaran el mundo! –okno- ;3; Gracias panqueque. Nope, aún no uwu tienen que pasar algunas cosas :D ¡Claro, el culo de Toñete no puede faltar! … perdón el amor de Toñete no puede faltar xD ¡Sí, el GerIta es súper Cannon, un cannon indestructible! ¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te gustara la aparición del héroe!_

_**Sakadacchi:**_

_¡Ya la pagaran esos malditos, verás! Muchas gracias panquesito, un besote. ¡Gracias por leer, espero que te gustara la aparición del héroe!_

_**Meruko:**_

_¡Lo sé! Esos dos son un amor de tsunderidad nwn Toñete es vida, es amor, es cultura, es un culón 3pero nos llega al kokoro. ¡Muchas gracias por leer panque, espero que te gustara la aparición del héroe!_

_**Guest:**_

_¿Te gusto? ¿Odias a Scott? No lo odies, él es amor :'3 ¡Muchas gracias, disfruta la aparición del Rey de las sombras, Scott Kirkland!_

_**Hatoko Nyan-chan:**_

_Lo sé, pero no te preocupes 3 algún día tendrán su merecido. Más cuando se enteren quien es Lovi-Love. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, disfruta la aparición del héroe!_

_**Magnificent Malformed Box:**_

_Gracias 3 Me haces muy feliz con lo que me has dicho de mi forma de redactar. La verdad me costó un poquito escribir el segundo capítulo, no obstante todo salió bien al final. 7u7 Eh jejeje sólo falta que se entere Alfred y se arme la osa~ _

_Sobre la duda, me saque de onda, incluso me hiciste revisar el capítulo de nuevo XD Lo que pasa es que Lovi-Love es de primer año (al igual que su hermano) sin embargo hubo un error y lo mandaron a las habitaciones de segundo, y le dieron una credencial de segundo año. Hay tres cafeterías, una de primero (primer piso), una de segundo (segundo piso) y una de tercero (que se encuentra en otro lado) entonces, Lovi al no tener una credencial de primer año y sí una de segundo tiene que ir a comer a la cafetería de segundo (donde esta Toñis y Arthur). No sé si logre explicarme o te hice bolas D: ¡Sí es así, dímelo, intentaré explicarlo de una manera menos enredada! _

_¡Gracias por leer panqueque, espero disfrutaras la aparición del héroe!_

_**Kokoa Kirkland:**_

_¡Gracias panquesito, espero te gustara la aparición del héroe!_

_**Melody OfBlue Wings:**_

_No, no es tú imaginación, sí hay celos de Toñete~ 7u7 y ya salió Holanda, lo que falta._

_¡Gracias, espero te gustara la aparición del héroe!_

**Y sin más que decir, excepto darles las gracias por leer, comentar, agregarme a favoritos y follow, me despido.**

**¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Con cariño y deseándoles un feliz 4 de julio,**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	4. ¿La amistad es mágica?

**Circulo:**_ Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Tú + Yo=Error 404.**

**4\. ¿La amistad es mágica?**

Había pasado una semana difícil, demasiado difícil. No sólo porque tuvo que usar el mismo uniforme arruinado que tenía manchas imborrables por todos lados, sino que vivir con Arthur Kirkland era el infierno mismo.

—Ya levántate, el sol salió. —y aventándole un chorro de agua, logró despertar al castaño.

— ¡Joder, que dejes de hacer eso, imbécil!—gritó Lovino, aventándole lo primero que encontró en la repisa: su despertador.

Suerte que en el extenso campus había una tienda donde podría comprarlos, y no salían tan caros.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, y ni siquiera había salido el sol cuando Arthur lo despertaba presa de su paranoia de llegar tarde a clases. Y no sólo eso, lo _obligaba_ a entrar a clases, si no fuera porque Antonio se pegaba a él entonces parecería un perro faldero escondido detrás de Arthur.

Pero eso sí, cuando se necesitaba de su apoyo el muy gilipollas no aparecía, un ejemplo, la cafetería. Ir todos los días a ese maldito lugar ponía de muy mal humor a Lovino, pues desde el martes se había dado cuenta que su estancia no sería fácil al convivir con los de segundo año.

Los mismos chicos que le habían arruinado el uniforme lo seguían molestando, haciéndole todo tipo de bromas y haciendo que fuera el hazmerreír de todos; pero ciertamente eso no era lo que más le fastidiaba. Había descubierto la razón del porque Antonio no iba a ayudarlo, y era que el muy gilipollas español se la pasaba rodeado de chicas a todas malditas horas que apenas le ponía un poco de atención, tan poca era esta que el bastardo había olvidado que iba a la misma cafetería que él.

—Realmente me sorprende que Antonio no sepa nada. —comentó el rubio, mirando de reojo el uniforme del otro, lleno de manchas de comida.

—A ti te vale mierda mi vida, así que deja de aparentar que te importa. —dijo Lovino, sentándose en la cama, tratando de acostumbrarse a estar despierto tan temprano.

—No te confundas, no me interesa para nada. Sólo me sorprende. —exclamó, y encogiéndose de hombros para hacer más creíbles sus palabras, el británico entro al baño; escuchando como de nuevo el despertador se estampaba en la puerta de este.

Convivir con Lovino era tan horrible como se lo había imaginado, no, incluso más. Tenía demasiados malos hábitos; como levantarse desproporcionadamente tarde, dormir en cuanto regresaba de clases olvidándose por completo de los deberes, ser un perezoso egocéntrico y llorón. Bueno, nombrar todos sus defectos tardaría una eternidad.

Lo malo es que no sólo eso era la causa de su estrés; quizás ni siquiera la mitad de este. El que ponía su mundo de cabeza era el autoproclamado héroe que apenas había conocido unos días atrás. Toda la semana se había preguntado porque lo tenía esclavizado, ayudándolo con su trabajo en el Comité Disciplinario. Bien, podría librarse de él cuando quisiera, Alfred estaría más que encantado de ya no estar a su lado; pero no quería que Scott se lo echara en cara como la última vez que se lo había topado.

— ¡Mierda, ¿acaso eres una chica para tardarte tanto en el baño?!—gritó el mal hablado de Lovino, como todas las mañanas.

—Ya salí. —gruñó su acompañante, abriendo la puerta y dándole un empujón para que se quitara de en medio.

—Tch, no sé porque mierda me levantas tan temprano si me vas a dejar esperándote. —bufó, azotando la puerta del baño.

Sí, ahora esa sería la vida del perfecto Arthur Kirkland.

—.—.—.—.—

—Pensé que había dicho que tendrías los papeles hoy. —regañó Scott, sorbiendo un poco de té.

—…—Arthur miró a otro lado, mientras imitaba la acción de su hermano.

—Siendo tan inútil… me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta aquí. —comentó una vez que terminó de beber toda la taza.

—Siendo tú, me sorprende que me hayas dejado llegar hasta aquí. —contestó, neutral. Sabía que su hermano sólo lo hacía para provocarlo y burlarse de él aún más.

Scott afiló su mirada ante tal respuesta, logrando poner un poco nervioso a Arthur. Sin embargo, aquella escena se vio interrumpida cuando abrieron la puerta de par en par.

— ¡Arthur, he decidido que hoy te derribaré de tú trono!—gritó, la única voz que no quería escuchar en ese momento. —He encontrado un secuaz…

— ¿A quién mierda llamas secuaz, gordo imbécil?—refunfuñó su acompañante, entrando un poco después. En ese justo momento, Arthur deseo más que nunca que apareciera el diablo mismo y lo llevara al infierno; seguramente sería mucho más tolerable que estar con ellos tres.

— ¿¡A quién llamas gordo!?—exclamó Alfred, ofendido.

Lovino chasqueó la lengua, ignorando al de ojos azules que sólo comenzó a hacer más alboroto. Scott miró al castaño que parecía querer agarrar a puntapiés al otro; pensando un poco más, logró reconocerlo.

—Lovino Vargas. Nieto de Máximo Vargas. —dijo, atrayendo la atención de los tres. Arthur sólo miró a la ventana, esperando a lo que venía.

—Mierda, ¿qué todos en esta escuela saben quién soy?—bufó el italiano, enojado.

—Es un placer…

— ¡Arthur, hijo de puta!—chilló, ignorando al otro. — ¿¡Donde mierda has dejado mi celular está vez!? ¿Sabes lo que tengo que soportar por tus gilipolleces?

— ¡No me hables así, mocoso creído!—contestó el nombrado, acercándose a zancadas y tomándolo por la camisa. — ¡Lo tiré, y la basura ya se lo llevó!—una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y comenzó a reír quedamente.

La cara de Lovino se tornó purpura por el enojo, y sin pensarlo un segundo más, le tiró un cabezazo al rubio, provocando que este escupiera un poco de sangre.

— ¿Qué mierda…?—y dándole un puñetazo lo derribo al suelo.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, el héroe se interpuso entre ambos, extendiendo los brazos.

—Yo soy tu rival. —exclamó, con pose triunfante. No obstante, sólo recibió como respuesta un golpe en el estómago por parte de Arthur.

Scott miró la escena con molestia, no sólo había sido ignorado por un crío idiota si no que ahora lo era por tres. Así que no soportándolo más, avanzo a zancadas hacía Arthur, dándole un empujón para que se quitara de su camino.

—Tienes hasta las seis de la tarde. —dijo, con un tono de advertencia que puso de nervios al menor de los Kirkland.

—Sí…—respondió rápidamente antes de que su hermano quisiera repetirlo con un tono más amenazador.

Lovino se puso de pie sobándose la mejilla, aquel bastardo le había puesto la piel de gallina con la mirada que le había lanzado a Arthur. Aunque esté se lo mereciera por cejon, sentía un poco de pena por él.

—Toma esto Lovino. —ordenó, pasándole unos documentos. —Tienen que firmarlos todos los que estás ahí, búscalos y después búscame cuando me encuentres.

— ¿¡Ah!?—gritó, tirando los papeles al suelo. — ¿Por qué mierda tengo que obedecerte? Es tú trabajo no el mío.

—Tú hiciste que se pusiera de malas. —contestó recogiendo los papeles y frunciendo la boca. —Así que acepta la responsabilidad.

—Responsabilidad mis cojones. —rezongó. —sólo estas pasándome tú trabajo.

—Si me ayudas con esto… te daré tu celular. —murmuró Arthur, desviando la cabeza a otro lado. —Y no lo volveré a tomar.

— ¿Cómo mierda se supone que confié en ti?

— ¡No te estoy obligando!—chistó el británico, frunciendo la boca y volviendo la mirada hacia el italiano de manera defensiva. —Por mí quédate sin ese aparato del infierno.

—Cómo héroe…

— ¡Tú cállate!—gritaron ambos, para después volverse a mirar. Alfred hizo un puchero infantil, mirando a ambos que parecían echarse rayitos asesinos por los ojos.

—No tengo otra opción. —comentó Lovino, rodando los ojos. —Más te vale que cumplas o te afeitaré las cejas cuando estés dormido, bastardo.

Una vena palpito en la frente de Arthur, pero se controló. —Sólo tienes que ir y pedirle a todos los de segundo que firmen la petición; sólo son veinte personas las que faltan.

—Supongo que tú y el gordinflón irán juntos. —alzando una ceja, señaló con la cabeza al estadounidense.

— ¡Deja de llamarme gordo!

—…No realmente. —contestó para después mirar a Alfred quién seguía haciendo pucheros hacía Lovino. — ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?

Jones lo miró, ampliando los ojos con ligera sorpresa al darse cuenta de ese detalle, realmente Arthur no le había pedido que regresase al día anterior.

—Y-Ya sabes…—comenzó, intentando buscar la mejor excusa que pudo. — ¡El héroe no puede dejar que el Príncipe de las Sombras vaya por ahí, esparciendo terror y caos!

Tanto los ojos verdes de Arthur y Lovino, se pusieron en blanco. ¿Realmente era un estudiante de preparatoria aquel idiota sin cerebro?

—Entonces, te veré después. —masculló, alzando una mano y dándose la vuelta.

— _Good luck!_—dijo Alfred, comenzando a seguir a Arthur.

Lovino frunció el ceño y comenzó a ir en dirección opuesta. Mirando la lista se topó con algunas caras que le resultaron conocidas, pero le restó importancia, al menos hasta que se topó con cuatro caras muy familiares.

Sí, el jodido de Arthur Kirkland le había dado a los del BBT. Pero quitando a ellos, había otra cara, la del chico _idiota-de-la-bufanda-del-árbol-y-loco-de-los-pájaros_, en cortas palabras, Govert.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo su trabajo?—se quejó Antonio, tomando el paquete de documentos. —Lo hubieses dejado sólo… ¿o te obligo?

—Deja de joder. —dijo molesto y apartándolo de un manotazo, evitando la cercanía. Lo ponía nervioso. —Sólo hagan lo que les digo.

—Oh, _mon amour_~—comenzó Francis, pasando sus manos por el hombro de Lovino. Un contacto que el menor repudio enseguida. —Lo haré si me das un beso~

— ¡Primero muerto!—contratacó enojado, intentando quitarlo de su lado.

—Tal parece que Francis quiere robar todos los primeros besos de los puñeteros enojones. —carcajeó Gilbert. —Primero con Arthur, ahora con Lovino.

—Eh, no dejaré que Francis tenga el primer beso de Lovi. —se quejó Antonio, frunciendo la boca. El italiano lo miró sorprendido, sintiendo levemente como las mejillas comenzaban a arder.

—Claro que no. Ese ya pertenece a mi querido Antonio. —y guiñando el ojo, sonrió hacia el español.

Lovino sintió que toda su cara era un caldero hirviente, ¿por qué demonios el idiota del vino tenía que haber dicho eso? ¡Y no, no es que se lo haya imaginado o algo así! ¡Ni tampoco que por un par de segundos hubiese pensado lo bueno que se sentiría besar a _su mejor y único amigo_!

— ¿Qué cosas dices, Francis?—sonrió el español, sin notarse un poco afectado por lo que había dicho el rubio.

—Las cosas que no te atreves a decir. —apuntó el alemán, riendo al ver la cara de Lovino. El italiano apretó los dientes con fuerza, bajando de su encanto, los muy bastardos sólo se estaban burlando de él.

— ¡Y-Yo ya tuve mi primer beso!—exclamó apartando las asquerosas manos del francés, no podía permitir que lo siguiera tocando, lo repudiaba. — ¡Joder, sólo hagan lo que les digo, pendejos bastardos!

Y sin que se pudiera evitar el BBT estalló en risas, escépticos de lo que había dicho Lovino. Esté mismo se mordió el labio, evitando que palabras más descabelladas salieran de sus labios; sin embargo, no dejaba de fulminar a Antonio con la mirada, porque él no debería estar riéndose de él, debería estar enojado con Francis por tocarlo y ¿por qué no? Golpearlo no sería algo desagradable.

—Si ya terminaron de burlarse de mí, me largo. —dijo, arrebatándoles las hojas en el proceso. —El bastardo cejon y el imbécil cabello de tomate se encargaran de ustedes.

—No te enojes, Lovi. —pidió Antonio, deteniéndolo con un abrazo. —Si de verdad quieres el beso, puedo dártelo. No me molesta.

— ¿¡Quién mierda quisiera besarte!?—gritó, intentando zafarse.

—Oh, yo creo que muchas chicas y chicos. —comentó Francis. —Toñete es muy popular con las damiselas y los chicos.

—_Sí, lo sé._ —pensó Lovino, desviando la mirada.

—Seguro que incluso pagarían por besarlo. —siguió Gilbert, metiendo las manos en el pantalón y desviando la mirada. —Aunque es obvio que mi asombroso ser sea mucho más popular que él.

— ¿Entonces, qué piensas de eso, Lovi?—preguntó Antonio, con una sonrisa que Lovino no pudo descifrar totalmente. Pero tenía burla incluida, por lo que logro enfurecerlo más.

—Ya te dije que tuve mi primer beso. —dándole un manotazo, logro apartarlo. —Y de una chica verdaderamente hermosa.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?—cuestionó Francis.

Lovino apretó los dientes, pero después una idea llegó a su cabeza. —No lo sé. No voy preguntando el nombre de cada chica que beso. —contestó con una simpleza que asombro a los demás.

—Lovi nunca me lo contaste. —dijo Antonio, con un tono extrañamente triste. El italiano lo miró sorprendido. —Te pude haber dado unos consejos.

Un puño directo a su boca lo hizo callar, y mientras los otros dos del BBT 'ayudaban' a Antonio; porque en el caso de Francis no había desaprovechado la oportunidad para agarrarle el trasero, se fue.

—.—.—.—.—

—Sólo falta uno. —sonrió satisfecho el rubio, mirando al alumno. No reconocía muy bien su rostro pero al menos eran las cuatro de la tarde y tenía tiempo suficiente como para buscarlo. — ¿Por qué no me ayudas un poco? En vez de estarme siguiendo como perro. —bufó mirando a Alfred.

—No quiero. —respondió haciendo un mohín.

— ¿Qué eres un niño de cinco años?—preguntó, poniendo las manos en la cintura. —Pensé que te querías librar de mí a toda costa, pero veo que no es así.

— ¡Claro que me quiero librar de ti!—afirmó, causando que una pequeña vena en la cabeza de Arthur se hinchara.

— ¿Entonces?

—…—el americano se quedó mirando al inglés por un buen tiempo, tanto que logro incomodar al otro.

— ¡No conseguirás nada con verme de esa manera!—exclamó con una sonrisa socarrona. —N-no es que me incomodes o algo así.

—No es nada. —bufó con molestia, dándose la vuelta. —Buscaré un método para destruirte mientras como una hamburguesa.

Kirkland lo miró alejarse, confundido por su repentino cambio de actitud. Sin embargo se encogió de hombros y siguió buscando al tipo que le faltaba.

—.—.—.—.—

Lo sabía, ya lo había previsto cuando las caras le resultaron conocidas. Eran de aquellos chicos que lo molestaban en la cafetería como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo, entre ellos estaban los dos bastardos que estaba buscando.

—Tsk…tal vez sería mejor volver por Antonio. —se dijo, asomándose por detrás de una pared. —O darle estas cosas de nuevo al imbécil de Arthur.

— ¿Qué demonios haces?—cuestionó, el nombrado. Apareciendo de la nada.

Lovino pegó un grito tan fuerte que provoco que el británico tuviera que cubrir sus oídos, y sin querer salió de su escondite, poniéndose a la vista de esos sujetos; los cuales al parecer no tardaron ni dos segundos en reconocerlo.

— ¡No me espantes así, pendejo!—gritó, señalándolo.

El británico chasqueo la lengua y avanzo hasta él. —Espero que tengas de una buena vez los documentos que te pedí.

— ¡Sólo me faltan dos, deja de joder!—protestó, dando un golpe al suelo.

—Los dos son unos putos escandalosos. —dijo la voz del líder, que parecía de tercer año. Arthur y Lovino los miraron con desprecio.

—Sólo tienen que firmar esto y los dejaré en paz. —explicó Arthur, arrebatándole los documentos a Lovino y mostrándoselos a ellos.

— ¿Por qué crees que tienes control sobre nosotros, Kirkland?—preguntó otro, con una expresión de burla.

—Porque lo tengo sobre toda la escuela. Ahora firmen. —exigió, agitando los papeles. —A menos de que quieran verle la cara a Scott.

—Tu hermano no nos asusta. —volvió a hablar el de tercer año. —y mucho menos un puto cejon como tú y su perro faldero.

— ¡No soy ningún perro!—gritó Lovino, aunque no podía dejar de estar tras Arthur. ¡Y por supuesto que no era porque tuviese miedo, claro que no!

—No les cuesta absolutamente nada firmar. —el inglés se pasó una mano por la cabeza, enojado. —Es para confirmar su inscripción.

—Lo haremos, siempre y cuando nos dejes golpearte cinco veces en la cara. —propuso de nuevo el líder. —y por supuesto que nos dejes a ese idiota italiano.

—Ni de coña. —respondió Lovino. —A él puedes golpearlo todo lo que quieras, sin embargo.

Todos los miembros de la pandilla se encogieron de hombros y sonrieron. —Espero que no pienses que lo decíamos enserio. —aclaró el líder. —Dame los papeles.

El británico obedeció, y el chico les paso los papeles a las personas correspondientes. Con una mirada confusa, sin querer busco respuesta en la cara de Lovino, pero se sorprendió al verlo tan a la defensiva, aunque se encontrara detrás de él.

—Toma esto Kirkland. —ofreció. El nombrado asintió con la cabeza y justo apenas pudo esquivar un golpe que tendría impacto en su barbilla.

— ¿¡Qué mierda haces!?

—Vamos, ¿de verdad creíste mis palabras?—preguntó, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Automáticamente los demás miembros rodearon a ambos. —No te dejaré salir de aquí ileso.

— ¿Te arriesgaras a una expulsión?

—Lo haré. —encogiéndose de hombros, dirigió de nuevo su puño, sólo que está vez a Lovino.

— ¡Ya basta!—gritó Arthur, soltándole un golpe directo a su mejilla. —Tú, bastardo infeliz, ¿crees que puedes tocar a un caballero sólo porque te dieron ganas de hacerlo?—preguntó, con una sonrisa bastante torcida. — ¿Crees que teniendo a tres hermanos bastardos no aprendería a defenderme de ellos?

—Inténtalo.

—No creo que sea necesario hacerlo. —habló una voz detrás de ellos, causando que los cinco chicos se pudieran rectos. —Piérdanse.

No basto ni un minuto para que ellos se fueran, incluso aunque no voltearon hacía atrás para comprobar de quién era la voz.

—Tú eres…—Lovino se sintió un poco cohibido al mirar hacia arriba al _loco-de-los-pájaros_. —Govert.

—Levántate—ordenó, tendiéndole la mano. El italiano miró lo ofrecido y trayendo de nuevo toda su dignidad de vuelta, lo ignoró, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la mejilla.

Arthur se quedó de brazos cruzados, alzando una ceja, inspeccionando la situación. Ese chico, que era mucho más alto que él, parecía conocer al mocoso engreído.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó el británico, mirando a otro lado, intentando que no sonara preocupado.

—Sí…—murmuró el castaño, desviando la mirada. Govert los miró con indiferencia y simplemente se marchó; el mayor de los Vargas quiso objetar algo pero al final su orgullo no se lo permitió. —…_Gracias, supongo._ —masculló demasiado bajo, aun así Arthur pudo escucharlo.

—Eh…—una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro. —Sólo tienes que inclinarte y reverenciarme mientras dices "Muchas gracias grandioso Arthur, no te volveré a molestar nunca más y me cambiaré de habitación enseguida."

—No te creas tan importante. —bufó Lovino, cruzándose de brazos. —Me sigues cayendo peor que el bastardo de Francis.

— ¡Mocoso engreído, todavía que te salvo!

—No te lo pedí. —comentó, sin dirigirle la mirada. —Aunque si quieres… podríamos ser buenos compañeros. —dijo, mirándolo de reojo. —No me malentiendas no estoy diciendo que quiero tu amistad o algo así.

Arthur alzó una ceja, incrédulo. — ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué ahora aprendamos cosas de la amistad y le enviemos una carta al director con la lección aprendida?—cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Y-Yo no quiero tú amistad o algo así. —señaló Lovino, intentando que la vergüenza no se apoderara de él. — ¡Sólo me sirves para deshacerme de los demás, bastardo cejon, no te creas tanto!

Los ojos se Arthur destellaron con sorpresa, sin embargo no se dejó intimidar y apretando los puños siguió con esa discusión. —Y tú sólo me sirves por el nombre de tu familia. —espetó, intentando contener la rabia de su voz. —Tal vez si fuera con Feliciano sería mucho más fácil llegar hasta tú abuelo y tus padres ¿no?—resaltó con arrogancia, pero la cara de su contrincante lo dejo helado.

Lejos de sentir satisfacción al ver a Lovino sorprendido o enojado por lo dicho, la culpa lo carcomió en menos de diez segundos. La expresión de Lovino Vargas, era de estupefacción y dolor total, sus ojos se habían puesto rojos y al darse cuenta había intentado esconder la cara rápidamente.

—_No le des una expresión tan lamentable a tu rival…_—pensó, dejando caer los brazos que hasta ahora se habían mantenido cruzados en su pecho.

—Sí, accederías más rápido. —dijo, volteándolo a ver con una cara que Arthur considero horrorosa. — ¡Pero si le abrieses las piernas seguro que sería aún más!—gritó.

El británico abrió la boca con sorpresa, y al voltear se dio cuenta que varios alumnos se habían detenido a verlo por el grito de Lovino. No obstante, cuando intento decir algo en su defensa, notó que el italiano se había echado a correr en dirección al jardín interior.

—_Jodido crío, imbécil…_—sus dientes rechinaron con enojo, y sus manos tronaron al momento de cerrarlos en un puño. —No creas que puedes hacerle esto al gran Arthur Kirkland e irte sin más.

Y tal era su enojo que no notó al auto-proclamado héroe unos metros más atrás, frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

**Y no, Alfred no está celoso de manera romántica. Aún no XD Y sí, Arthur se refirió a My Little Pony cx**

**Bueno como no hubo reviews anónimos pues no pongo nada más. A las hermosas chicas que comentaron les conteste con MP*corazón***

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Con cariño, **

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	5. Nueva rutina

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Tú + Yo = Error 404.**

**5\. Nueva rutina.**

—Últimamente he visto muchos carteles de este tipo. —dijo Alfred, subiéndose los lentes para poder apreciar mejor.

— _¿Últimamente? Llevas aquí cuatros días, idiota._ —los ojos verdes de Arthur se posaron en el castaño que veía con determinación el cartel. —Es una fiesta de bienvenida. Mañana se hará el anuncio oficial.

Los ojos azules de Alfred destellaron con felicidad. — ¡De verdad! ¿Una fiesta?

—Eso fue lo que dije. —sin prestarle más atención, el presidente volvió a tomar un sorbo de té y a leer los documentos que tenía en su escritorio.

— ¿Qué tipo de fiesta?

—De bienvenida.

— ¿Para quienes?

— ¡Para los de nuevo ingreso! —contestó, Arthur. Preso de la irritación por tener al autoproclamado héroe de regreso en su oficina. ¡Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que soportarlo!

— ¡Yo soy de nuevo ingreso! —exclamó Alfred, emocionado. El inglés rodo los ojos, decidido a ignorarlo. — ¿Quién está a cargo de la organización?

—Grupo 1-A.

— ¡Esa es la clase de al lado! —chilló, pataleando. Arthur volvió a alzar la mirada de los papeles, con expresión de molestia pura. — ¡No es justo! No hay mayor armador de fiestas que un americano. —inflando las mejillas, se dejó caer en el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo que digas. —Arthur se recargo en su mano, mirando con aburrimiento al otro. Le había quedado claro que, si el otro estaba ahí, no podría concentrarse por más que lo intentara. — ¿Y bien?

El castaño lo miró con una ceja alzada, sin quitar el mohín de su cara. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, tomando otro sorbo de té. — No te pedí que vinieras. ¿Ya encontraste una forma de destruirme?

— ¡No te burles! —bufó, golpeando la mesita que tenía adelante. Las cosas parecieron brincar, sorprendiendo al presidente. — ¡Ya encontraré una forma!

—Si bueno. —Arthur se levantó y sirvió en otra taza de té. —En lo que la encuentras toma esto, y cuando termines vete. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Alfred miró al rubio quién tenía una sonrisa divertida en la cara y después a la taza de té. — ¿Esta envenenado?

— ¡No tiene veneno! —Arthur se volteó, hecho una furia. Pero se calmó al notar que Alfred lo bebía con una cara divertida.

—Lo que sea. El héroe no morirá tan fácilmente.

—.—.—.—.—

Estaba de un humor insoportable. Y por ello se había alejado de todo el mundo, incluso del bastardo español que llamaba amigo; no quería desquitarse con él, no porque Antonio no supiera controlarlo o que hacer para calmarlo. Sino que le haría preguntas, más preguntas de las necesarias y entonces tendría que dar explicaciones, y todo sería un caos.

— ¡Pero si es Lovi! —la melodiosa voz de su hermano menor llego a sus oídos, en ese momento sólo quiso arrancárselos y seguir avanzando. Pero si lo hacía, entonces preocuparía a Feliciano.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, tonto? —preguntó, dándose vuelta. Su gemelo se hizo un poco para atrás, asustado.

— ¿Por qué estás enojado, Lovi? —chilló, cuando se le paso el susto. — ¿Papá te regaño de nuevo?

Un tic apareció en el ojo de Lovino, hace algún tiempo habían comenzado a darle mucho más que los verbales. Ahora el _chigii _sólo salía cuando se cagaba los pantalones, lo cual no era muy a menudo.

— ¡A quién le importa ese viejo verde! —protestó, indignado. —Estoy muy bien. Ahora piérdete antes de que decida darte una patada en tu lindo culo.

La cara de su hermano se descompuso en un segundo. — _Ve~ _Lovi, sabes que papá solo está preocupado porque te metes en muchos problemas. No quiere que te vuelvan a expulsar como antes.

El mayor rodó los ojos con disgusto, esa conversación la tenían todos los días. Incluso cuando no se encontraban, Feliciano ya fuera por _whatsupp_ le recordaba lo buenos y maravillosos que eran sus padres y su abuelo.

—Sí, sí. Lo que sea.

De nuevo una sonrisa adorno la cara de Feliciano, quién abrazo a su hermano sin dudarlo. El mayor había aprendido con el paso del tiempo que intentar quitarlo sólo hacía el brazo más caluroso y bochornoso, al menos no estaba su abuelo para acompañarlo.

—Bueno, te veré después, _fratello_. —se despidió, deshaciendo el abrazo y yendo en sentido contrario. —Ludwig dijo que iríamos a comer pasta junto con Kiku.

Un bufido se escuchó por parte de Lovino, pero su hermano no le dio tiempo de protestar y hecho a correr cuando vio a sus dos amigos en el edificio cercano.

—He de suponer que él es tú hermano gemelo. ¿No?

— _¡Chigiiiiii! _

Tras él no había otro que Govert, alias _el loco de los pájaros_. ¡Sería maldito el bastardo, casi le saca el desayuno por el susto!

— ¡Serás cabron! —gritó, intentando recuperar el aire. Llevó una mano a su pecho, hasta que respiración se regularizó. No obstante, tomó una arcada extra para lo que venía: — ¡Imbécil! Casi me matas del susto. ¿Qué eres, un puto ninja o qué? ¡Te mataré!

La cara de indiferencia del otro pareció encender aún más a Lovino.

— ¡Que te den! —gritó, retomando su camino.

No obstante, sentía los pasos del otro detrás de él todo el tiempo. Y cuando se detuvo y volteó, pensó que como en las películas sólo sería su imaginación; no fue así.

— ¡Por qué mierdas me sigues!

Govert se encogió de hombros, con un aire de aburrimiento que fastidio por mucho a Lovino. ¿Es que acaso era día de encontrarse con estúpidos idiotas que lo sacaban de sus casillas en cada segundo?

— ¡Deja de seguirme entonces!

Dispuesto a retomar su camino, le dio la espalda y comenzó a avanzar, pero el otro para su desgracia hablo.

—No puedo.

Y por alguna estúpida y horrible razón, su corazón dio un vuelco. Lovino sintió que su cuerpo se contraía y lo obligaba a voltear por voluntad propia, como si no tuviera control de lo que hiciera; como si su cerebro no quisiera escucharlo.

— ¿Q-Qué mierda dices ahora?

—Mi hermana parece feliz. —comentó, mientras un ave se posaba en el canto de su mano. —Porque tengo un amigo.

Lovino amplió los ojos con sorpresa. — ¡J-Jodete imbécil! ¡No soy tú amigo o algo así, no conseguirás nada de mí!

Govert movió la cabeza hacía él, pues hasta ahora sólo miraba el pájaro. —No necesito nada de ti. —respondió, con una seriedad devastadora. —Sólo que finjas que eres un conocido, Bel se enojará si te alejas de mí.

El menor retrocedió un poco, cohibido. —N-No es como si me importara de todas formas.

—Te conseguiré un nuevo uniforme…

— ¡Lovi! —gritó Antonio, corriendo hacia él. Cuando Lovino volteó se vio envuelto en los brazos del español. Y de nuevo, su corazón parecía a punto de reventarse, pero no por las emociones si no porque el español de verdad no lo dejaba respirar.

— ¡Bastardo, deja de abrazarme! —lo empujo con ambas manos, separándolo un poco de él. — ¿Qué demonios quieres?

— ¿Por qué estás con él? —señaló con un dedo acusador. Lovino se sorprendió al ver una mirada de rabia. — ¿Te está molestando? ¡No le creas nada de lo que te dice, es un mentiroso!

—Huf. —bufó Govert. —Me pregunto quién será el verdadero mentiroso. Si no mal recuerdo, todo fue tu culpa, además de tu idea.

— ¡Cállate!

—Tal vez quisieras callarme. —retó.

—No me molestaría darte un puñetazo en esa horrible boca. —aceptó Antonio, alzando los puños. Lovino se puso en medio por pura inercia. — ¡No intentes detenerme Lovi!

—Por mí que te partan por la mitad, bastardo imbécil. —chistó, enojado. Aún no se le pasaba que el cabron lo había ignorado por casi una semana. —Pero este bastardo y yo iremos al sector 3-B por algunas cosas, así que piérdete. —sacudió su mano en señal de desprecio.

Antonio puso mala cara de inmediato, entre tristeza y enojo. — ¿Lovi? Si necesitas cosas puedes ir conmigo. —comentó con una cara triste, a Lovino se le hizo pequeño el corazón, parecía que estaba apaleando a un cachorro. — ¿Es que ya no me quieres?

Los colores del italiano destallaron en su cara, y que se mordiera la lengua para no contestar fue inevitable. Antonio sonrió levemente, le gustaban mucho esas acciones de Lovino, las encontraba realmente adorables.

—N-No es que no te quiera o algo así… b-bastardo. —tartamudeó, evidentemente afectado por las palabras del otro. —B-bueno, no te odio… pero…

—Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer, idiota español. —intervino Govert, alzando con una mano a Lovino y poniéndolo encima de su hombro. Por la impresión, ambos castaños se quedaron con las bocas abiertas; hasta que se perdieron de vista.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Qué haces guilipollas pendejo, bájame de una puta vez que te voy a enseñar lo que es bueno! —gritó, dándole golpes en la espalda, si pudiera desde hace tiempo le hubiera soltado unas buenas patadas en las bolas, pero el muy hijo de puta le había pasado el brazo por detrás de sus rodillas, para evitar cualquier movimiento brusco. Y, al parecer, los puñetazos no funcionaban.

Para empeorar la situación, los alumnos miraban y después murmuraban cosas. Las chicas, las preciosas chicas los miraban con una ceja alzada, insatisfechas.

Cuando lo bajo, Lovino se echó para atrás inmediatamente. — ¡Jodido imbécil! ¿Sabes cómo he quedado ante todos? ¡Eres un bastardo infeliz! ¡Por mí que te atropellé un puto carro! —iba a seguir maldiciéndolo, recordándole a su madre ¿y por qué no? Dándole uno que otro puñetazo, pero Govert se lo impidió, apresando sus labios con una mano formándole una boca de pato.

—Guarda silencio. Estamos en el sector 3-B. —mencionó, haciéndose a un lado para que Lovino pudiera ver; cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba más tranquilo, Govert lo soltó. —Así que te convenció mi ultima oferta.

—Fue la única que me diste, bastardo. —dijo Lovino, pasando a la tienda seguido de Govert. —Además, no me quiero pasar todo el ciclo escolar con esta mierda de uniforme.

—Dices muchas groserías. —comentó, observando algunas cosillas que estaban en los estantes. — ¿Las aprendiste todas en Italia?

—A ti te vale mierda. —contestó, tomando un paquete de su medida. —Este es.

—Humm. De acuerdo.

—.—.—.—.—

Al llegar a la habitación, se paró triunfante en la puerta. Lo cual sin duda atrajo a atención del inglés.

—_Bastardo cejon, seguro que debe sentir envidia porque mi uniforme está demasiado limpio. Incluso más que el suyo, jajaja._ —una mirada maliciosa paso por la cara de Lovino.

Arthur bajó de nuevo la mirada a su libro, sin prestarle atención. Había tenido suficiente con el _héroe_, gracias.

— ¡Di algo maldición!

—Si entraste a una bodega sin autorización…

— ¡No eso, bastardo inglés! —chilló, aventándole un cojín. El rubio logró esquivarlo antes de que lo golpeara en la cara.

— ¡Tú me pediste que dijera algo!

— ¡Pero no que me tacharas de ladrón!

—Entonces no me pidas que diga algo—concluyó, cruzándose de brazos. —Aunque para ser honestos, es la primera vez que te veo limpio.

—Tu mamá, guilipollas. —bufó Lovino, azotando la puerta del baño.

— ¡Vuelve aquí y repítemelo!

Y de nuevo, como se había hecho costumbre desde el segundo día que habían dormido juntos. Los demás compañeros de piso comenzaron a gritarles desde sus habitaciones.

Tenían una nueva rutina.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Yo, hohoho! ¿Qué tal? ¡Después de años, siglos, milenios! Estoy de nuevo aquí, escribiendo para estos dos.**

**En este capítulo quise más que nada, enfocarme en los avances del UsUk/Spamano, leves. Casi nulos, porque en el siguiente, oh, bueno :'D No saldrá ni Alfred. **

**¡Disculpen la tardanza! Mi PC murió y apenas me he comprado otro. Pero por falta de tiempo no he podido escribir nada hasta hoy, que me dieron el día libre en mi trabajo :3**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios **_Hatoko Nyan-chan, Cero-A-La-Izquierda, Hatsune Kawaii, almamikan y Kokoa Kirkland._

**Y a todos los demás, gracias por leer.**

**Con cariño,**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	6. En el cine 1

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Tú + Yo= Error 404.**

**6\. En el cine. /Primera parte.**

—Deberías recoger la parte de tú habitación, al menos. —le regaño Arthur, quién acomodaba su ropa en el armario que le pertenecía. —Sólo mira la porquería.

—Sí, te estoy viendo. —dijo Lovino gruñendo, el inglés se volteó enojado. — ¡Deja de joderme, infeliz!

— ¡También es mi habitación!

— ¡Pues si tantas ganas tienes, límpiala tú! —gritó, dándose la vuelta hacía la pared mientras abrazaba una de las almohadas.

—Jodido crío, imbécil. —refunfuñó Arthur, metiendo de golpe la ropa recién doblada.

Unos golpeteos en la puerta provocaron que Lovino se estremeciera en la cama. Arthur lo miró, después miró la puerta y, cuando los golpes se volvieron a escuchar se convenció de que el italiano fastidioso no abriría.

—No soy tú puta criada. —le dijo, avanzando.

—No, eres la de el gordo americano. —contestó, inflando los cachetes.

Una vena creció en la frente del más bajo, ¿qué acaso no podía mantener su puta boca cerrada por una vez en su vida?

—Lovino.

—Soy Arthur. —contestó, mirando al recién llegado que para su desgracia era mucho más alto que él. El británico con trabajos le llegaba al hombro.

—Hmm…—resopló Govert, mirando adentro de la habitación. —Vengo por Lovino.

Arthur alzó una ceja, ¿de qué iba ese sujeto? Además, ¿por qué el crío bastardo tenía un amigo de último grado?

— ¡TE DIJE QUE NO, IMBECIL! —gritó Lovino desde el baño. Kirkland se cuestionó en que tiempo se había trasladado ahí.

Govert pareció indiferente el insulto que le había proporcionado el italiano.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres? —le pregunto, curioso.

—No es tu asunto. —fue la respuesta seca que obtuvo.

Arthur chistó, y refunfuñando se fue de nuevo a ordenar aún más la parte de su habitación que le correspondía; dejando la puerta abierta por el recién invitado.

Govert entró cuando vio que el rubio bajito no se interpondría y fue directo a la puerta del baño. Cerrando tras él.

—Lovino.

—No iré a ninguna parte. ¡Vete bastardo gilipollas! —le gritó de nuevo. Govert al momento de querer jalar la palanca y abrir, está se volvió a cerrar por el otro lado. — ¡No intentes pasar!

—Bel se enojará…. Tiene ganas de conocerte. —le dijo, intentando convencerlo.

— ¡Me importa una mierda, bastardo!

El rubio holandés suspiró. El viernes por la tarde, después de que el anuncio de la fiesta de bienvenida fuera dado, había sido obligado por su hermana a que invitara a Lovino para conocerlo. _Quiero conocer a tu primer amigo_, le había dicho. Así que, como buen hermano mayor, se lo había prometido, sin embargo, no se esperó la negativa de Lovino. Es decir, le había comprado un uniforme ¿acaso no se dio cuenta lo difícil que le fue soltar el dinero?

—_Crío malagradecido._ —pensó.

De nuevo, unos golpes en la puerta distrajeron a todos. Arthur muy a su pesar, volvió a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Ve~!

¡Oh, no, eso sí que no!

— ¡No, no, no! —reprochó el inglés, intentando cerrar la puerta. Pero tres manos se lo impidieron.

—Oh, ¿qué pasa cejotas? —le preguntó Gilbert, sonriéndole descaradamente.

—Seguro que quiere tener a Lovinito para él sólo. —le siguió Francis, con una sonrisa terriblemente lasciva.

— ¡Y una mierda! —les gritó, intentando que la puerta se cerrara.

—Déjame pasar, Arthur, quiero ver a Lovi. —le ordenó Antonio, mientras empujaba la puerta con su cuerpo.

Al final fue que Antonio y Feliciano cayeron encima de Francis, Gilbert y Ludwig, cuando la puerta sucumbió.

— ¡Qué mierda creen que hacen, largo de mi habitación! —les gritó, pateando principalmente a Francis.

—También es la de Lovi. —le reprochó Antonio, quién no se salvó de recibir también unas patadas. Al alzar la vista se encontró con Govert, vestido de civil. — ¡Qué demonios haces aquí!

El aludido lo ignoró totalmente y volvió a tocar la puerta del baño.

— ¡Lárguense de una puta vez, todos ustedes! —les chilló Lovino, pateando la puerta.

—Pero hermano, tenemos entradas para el cine. —contestó Feliciano. — _Ve~ _¡Estoy seguro que te encantará la función, es de mafiosos y tiene mucha acción!

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Feliciano-kun? —llamó el japonés, recién entrando a la habitación. El rostro de Arthur cambio instantáneamente a felicidad. —Oh, pero si es Arthur-san.

— ¡Kiku, toda la semana no te vi! —dijo, yendo hasta él. Francis hizo un puchero al ser ignorado.

—Lo lamento, mis nuevos compañeros me han mantenido ocupados. —contestó. —Ellos son…

—Sí, los conozco. —le paró, sonriendo con resignación. —He convivido con el idiota de Lovino por una semana.

— ¡Tú mamá gilipollas! —gritó Lovino, Arthur frunció las cejas con enojo.

—Debe ser duro. —admitió el japonés. —Pero pienso que Lovino-kun puede ser agradable también.

— ¡Lovi, vamos sal! —pidió Antonio, apachurrando la cara de Govert con su mano, mientras esté lo pateaba en el estómago. —Si lo piensas bien, estaríamos en una cita.

—Lovino. —llamó Govert. —Bel se decepcionará de ti.

— ¡Como si me importara!

Antonio dejo de pelear con el holandés y lo miró fijamente, para después darle una sonrisa. — ¡Pero sí Bel puede venir! —le dijo, sonriente. —Sólo que sin el idiota de Govert, claro está.

—Como si fuera a dejar a mi hermana, sola contigo. Imbécil.

—Yo creo que ya ha estado bastante a solas con Antonio. —dijo Gilbert del otro lado, ganándose un golpe por su hermano.

—Calla, Gilbo. —secundó Francis, echándose un mechón de cabello hacía atrás. —Seguro que ambos enamorados se mueren por pasar otro rato solos sin la compañía de Govert.

Y ante las carcajadas que pensaron ambos que habría, todo se hundió en silencio. Incluso Arthur que estaba sólo platicando con Kiku se había callado, Lovino al parecer había dejado de patear y chillarles que se largaran.

—No tengo tiempo. —comentó el holandés, con un ceño más serio que nunca. Y halando la puerta, que ya se encontraba sin trabas del otro lado, la abrió. Lovino que aún tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, se vio obligado a salir de ella al sentir el tirón de Govert, y quedo estampado en el pecho de este.

Antonio entonces miró a Lovino, este le miró con curia y simulando desdén. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Govert tiró de la mano de Lovino para después volverlo a cargar como saco de patatas.

Y ahí fue cuando todo estallo de nuevo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —cuestionó Antonio, poniéndose enfrente. A no, eso sí que no. No volvería a caer ante las sorpresas de Govert.

— ¡Ve~ si vamos todos sería mucho más divertido! —exclamó Feliciano. —Aunque el Presidente me de miedo, ve~

— ¡No es mi culpa que seas un bebé llorón! —le reclamó Arthur, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Así como tampoco es su culpa ser virgen. —completó Francis, sonriendo. Un golpe en la cara no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Bájame ahora mismo! —aulló Lovino, comenzando a patear a Govert.

—_Kesesesese_—la estruendosa risa de Gilbert resonó por encima de los gritos. — ¡Yo también quiero participar! —y ante la sorpresa de su hermano menor, se lanzó a la pelea de Arthur y Francis.

—Ve~ todos juntos. Ve~

— ¡Dame a Lovi, él irá con nosotros!

— ¡No iré con nadie, bájame grandísimo estúpido!

Ludwig entre tanto grito pudo reconocer la voz nerviosa de Kiku, intentando pedir calma.

— ¡Arthur, él héroe está aquí! —una voz mucho más ruidosa, que incluso superaba la de Gilbert abrió la puerta por completo.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al recién llegado. Antes de ignorarlo por completo y volver a sus propias peleas.

— ¡Idiota, qué mierda crees que haces aquí! —le regaño Arthur, llegando hasta él entre los empujones que le daba el francés.

— ¡Vine a intentar ahogarte con una almohada! —dijo, sincero. —Mira, incluso traje la mía. —le mostró una almohada afelpada con manchas de vaca. —HAHAHAHA.

— ¡No digas algo tan aterrador con una sonrisa! —reclamó Arthur, picándole la mejilla con el dedo.

— ¡GUARDEN SILENCIO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! —gritó Ludwig, harto.

La habitación volvió a hundirse en silencio.

— ¡Escuchen bien, porque no lo volveré a repetir! —todos dieron un brinquito por el susto, incluso Govert, aunque después lo negará. — ¡Tenemos exactamente diez entradas gratis para el cine, perfecto para todos los que estamos aquí!

— ¡Yo no quiero que vaya Govert! —reprochó Antonio, jalando a Lovino de los brazos para poder bajarlo del holandés.

— ¡Dije que son perfectos para los que estamos aquí!

—Bel quiere conocer a Lovino.

—Pues entre todos nos cooperamos para una entrada, y listo. —dijo de manera firme. — ¡Ahora andando que la película comienza en una hora!

Nadie quiso discutirle, incluso Arthur que seguía refunfuñando por lo bajo, terminó aceptando tan descabellada oferta.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Yo espero tener la segunda parte antes de que acabe el mes :3 y la tercera a principios de abril. ¡Ojalá que así sea!**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y la bienvenida de nuevo. ¡Gracias!**

_Marceline Kirkland, Shadwood, Hatoko Nyan-chan _y_ Cero-A-La-Izquierda_ **¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo!**

**Con cariño, **

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	7. En el cine 2

**Circulo:** _Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Tú + Yo= Error 404.**

**7\. En el cine /Segunda parte.**

Cuando llegaron al cine, todos se quedaron maravillados por el edificio donde se encontraban. Era hermoso por dentro y por fuera, tenía un diseño antiguo y sacado de un diseño inglés. Parecía un lugar demasiado caro incluso para ellos, así que pensando que Ludwig se había equivocado, voltearon a verlo con una ceja levantada.

—Ya les dije que son cortesías. —respondió a la pregunta flotante. —Además no son mías, son de Feliciano. Se las dio su madre.

Una mueca cruzó la cara de Lovino, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Govert. El italiano sólo mir ó a otro lado y se cruzó de brazos, inconforme. Aunque no dijo nada, y mucho menos se atrevió a mirar a Feliciano.

— ¡Toño, hermano, por aquí! —gritó la voz de una chica. Sacudiendo la mano con efusividad.

—Es mi hermana, vamos. —Govert jaló a Lovino del brazo, alejándose un poco de los demás que estaban observando el lugar completamente embobados.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Lovi. —comentó la chica, inspeccionándolo de arriba hacia abajo una vez que llego. A su lado se encontraban Govert y Antonio, el primero intentando que su hermana parará, incomodo. Y el segundo sólo los había seguido para que Govert "no pasará la línea", según él.

—Lovino Vargas…—arrastró sus palabras, volteando la mirada. ¡Seguro su cara estaba hirviendo! Ella era tan linda, no sólo por sus ojos verdes o su cabello rubio. ¡Tenía una preciosura inmensa! Era como la chica de sus sueños sacada a la realidad.

—Mi nombre es Emma Morgens. —dijo, alzando un dedo. Tenía una mirada coqueta, casi picara que provocaba que Lovino tragara duro. — Sin embargo, puedes llamarme Bel.

— ¿Bel…? —logró murmurar. Escucho la risita molesta de Antonio detrás de él. ¡Seguro el muy gilipollas se estaba burlando de su sonrojo!

—Le gusta ser llamada así. —comentó Govert, encogiéndose de hombros. —Nuestra madre se llamaba así.

La mirada de Lovino dejo de seguir a la chica para posarse directamente en Govert. ¿Acaso acababa de escuchar lo que dijo? ¿Era idiota? ¿Cómo podía hablar de eso tan naturalmente?

—Lo siento. —murmuró, desviando la mirada. Antonio soltó otra risita lo cual sólo provoco que Lovino jurará que, si volvía a reírse, le soltaría un puñetazo en su perfecta cara.

— ¡No pongas esa cara, Lovi! —animó ella, abrazándolo. —Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y mi hermano ha hecho un gran trabajo cuidándome.

El italiano miró a Govert, este le devolvió una mirada indiferente antes de comenzar a avanzar.

— ¡Hey, Lovi! —gritó Antonio, que llevaba un tramo más largo, junto con Bel. Ella volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa juguetona. —Te dejaremos atrás.

—Voy…—.

Miró hacía adelante, confundido. Tenía una sensación rara en el pecho cada vez que veía a Antonio y Bel juntos, inmediatamente su mirada se dirigió a Govert, y sólo pudo soltar un sonido de sorpresa, quedándose parado de nuevo.

— ¿Qué demonios…? — murmuró, centrando su vista en Govert, quién observaba como su hermana y Antonio iban avanzando hacia los demás. Tenía una mirada única, una que él conocía jodidamente bien y por alguna razón la estaba dirigiendo a Antonio.

Era una mirada de odio.

.:::::.

—Maldición, si va a tardar tanto no debió haber venido. —gruñó Arthur, mirando con reproche a Lovino. Se acababa de incorporar con ellos, después de que Alfred tuviera que ir por el a base de gritos cómo _"¡El héroe tiene que ver la película!" _o _"¡Si no vienes en este momento correré tan rápido como Flash o te lanzaré una kriptonita!"_

Arthur no sabía a lo que se refería, pero a juzgar de que Gilbert y Francis se estaban carcajeando como idiotas y que Ludwig fingía ignorarlos, supuso que no sería nada bueno.

— ¡Batman no es nada sin su Robín! —se quejó Alfred, cuando Arthur lo reprendió por la oreja. Unas chicas pasaron a su lado y soltaron risitas. El rubio tiró más fuerte de él. — ¡Vale, vale, puedes ser el Robín!

— ¡Cállate de una vez! —espetó, jalando su mejilla. — ¿Qué película vamos a ver? —preguntó hacía los demás.

—Es obvio que _Yo antes de ti._ —dijo Francis, echándose un mechón de cabello hacía atrás.

—_Von wegen!_ —soltó Gilbert en su idioma natal. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas con molestia. — ¡Quiero ver una película de acción y mujeres guapas! ¡Y esa es _300_!

—No me jodas, germano imbécil. —bufó Lovino, apartando a su hermano de un empujón por su abrazo eufórico. —No vine hasta aquí para ver porquerías. Veremos _El Padrino_.

— ¿Qué es este cine, pasan todas las películas del mundo o qué? —gruñó Arthur. Alfred río entre dientes por su comentario. —¿Qué?

—Este cine…—comenzó. —Puedes elegir la película que quieras. Son pequeñas salas donde sólo estás con tus amigos y pasan películas de cartelera o las que ya se han estrenado. Es mi primera vez aquí…—sonrió, notablemente emocionado.

Arthur sintió un poco de esa felicidad. Y estaba a punto de decirle que era también su primera vez en un lugar como ese, también que era su primera vez saliendo con un puñado de personas, pero desistió. En vez de eso, preguntó algo diferente.

— Si es tú primera vez, ¿cómo es que sabes dónde estás? —.

Alfred miró a otro lado, incomodo. —He estado investigando…

— ¿Para qué?

—Por si algún día…bueno, venía con un amigo. —murmuró por lo bajo, Arthur sintió que era mejor no seguir con ello cuando vio su reacción decaída. Incluso el americano acosador que se la pasaba hablando de superhéroes y gritando al aire, podía poner esa cara.

— ¿Y tú qué película quieres ver? —cambio de tema, mirando a otro lado. —N-No es que es importe, pero si ya estás aquí supongo que también puedes elegir.

— ¡Por supuesto una de héroes! —gritó, llamando la atención de todos. El Presidente sonrió, había recuperado su temperamento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. — ¡Veamos _Batman vs Superman_! ¡O podemos elegir _Spiderman_, _Superman_, _Batman_, _Deadpool…_!

—O puedes irte a la mierda. —cortó Lovino, ganándose un puchero del americano. — ¡Veamos El Padrino!

—Lovi yo quiero ver una de terror. —dijo Antonio, inmediatamente todos fingieron no haberlo escuchado.

—Tienes mala fama, ¿eh, Toño? —sonrió Bel, golpeando amistosamente su brazo. — Seguro que eliges unas muy buenas.

—Podemos ver una si quieres cuando estemos solos…—comentó, sonriendo. Aparto la mirada, un poco apenado cuando notó la sorpresa de Bel. —Bueno, si quieres.

— ¡Sí, me gustaría!

—_Ve~ _—Feliciano estaba al lado de Kiku, esperando a que los demás decidieran. Mientras no fuera una de miedo, todo estaba bien para él. —Me gustan las sugerencias del amigo del Presidente. —comentó sonriendo.

—No sabía que te gustarán los superhéroes, Feliciano-kun. —expresó Kiku, volteando a verlo. —Pero tienes razón, incluso yo prefiero.

—Necesitas dar tú opinión Kiku. —reprochó Ludwig. —No te dejes llevar solamente.

— ¡Dije El Padrino y esa es la que vamos a ver, joder!

—Yo prefiero una donde no haya tanta violencia y más escenas de amor. —dijo Francis, haciendo un pequeño drama en el suelo.

—HAHAHA! ¡Los superhéroes son lo que hace al mundo del cine genial! —gritó Alfred, haciendo que todos lo miraran mal. — ¡Batman vs Superman!

— Kesesese—otro igual de ruidoso, se unió. — ¡Yo sólo quiero ver buenas piernas y muertes, no me interesa lo demás!

— ¡Vete a un burdel! —gruñó Lovino. — ¡Y quédate ahí para siempre!

—Ya les dije que es mejor una de terror. —comentó Antonio, Bel lo secundo a pesar de que sentía el enojo de su hermano.

— ¡Una de acción!

—Imbécil, El Padrino tiene acción. —gruño Lovino, Gilbert le dio un golpe en la frente.

—Cualquiera que no sea sugerida por ti, es bienvenida. —rezongó molesto, ganándose un puntapié por parte del menor.

—_Ve~_

—Me voy a la escuela. —anunció Arthur, aunque nadie lo escucho excepto Kiku. Estaba cansado de todo ese escándalo y sería demasiado vergonzoso si alguien lo veía con personas tan extrañas.

— ¡Arthur-san! —llamó el japonés, intentando alcanzarlo.

— ¡Eh, no me puedes dejar aquí con gente que no conozco! —reprochó Alfred siguiéndolo también, y jalando a Lovino con él, aunque este estuviera discutiendo todavía con Gilbert. — ¡Ya te dije que te puedes convertir en Robín!

— ¡Suéltame gordo idiota! —chilló, dando patadas al aire.

— ¿No has visto la _Era del Hielo_? —preguntó sin soltar su muñeca, lo llevaba arrastrando. Y Gilbert le discutía por detrás al mismo tiempo. —Cuando Manny dice que no está gordito, sólo esta pachoncito.

—Te voy a dar tu _pachoncito_ si no me sueltas de una buena vez. —gritó, intentando morderlo.

— ¡Oh, pero si nuestro Presidente ya se va! —se adelantó Francis, bloqueándole el paso a Arthur. Alfred tuvo dificultades en no chocar contra él, y en el acto soltó a Lovino que volvió a su discusión con Gilbert, y al parecer el mayor de los alemanes lo recibió gustoso.

—Que te den, Francis. —gruñó Arthur, intentando pasarlo. El francés no se lo permitió.

—Prefiero darte a ti. —le guiño el ojo. Arthur puso inmediatamente mala cara.

— ¡Idiota asqueroso!

—Recuerda quién fue tú primer…—antes de que siguiera, Arthur le tapó la boca, sonrojado. ¡Ese bastardo no tenía sentido de la decencia! ¡Estaba soltándolo de nuevo, ahora frente a todos! ¿Es que acaso tanto vino le había podrido el cerebro?

— ¡Idiota!

Alfred intercaló miradas entre ellos, incluso con él, Arthur no solía enojarse tanto. Además, parecía tener una estrecha relación con el rubio, a pesar de que ambos se llevarán como perros y gatos. _¡Oh, no!_ Definitivamente no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, así que se acomodó los lentes, un poco molesto. — ¡Arthur…!

— ¿Deberíamos irnos a otra parte, _mon amour?_ —le dio un golpe al inglés, provocando que este respondiera de inmediato. Ambos peleaban como niños pequeños por lo cual la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera consideraba eso como una pelea y sólo los ignoraban.

Sin embargo, cuando menos se dio cuenta, Alfred había tomado a su nombrado enemigo de la mano y lo había puesto detrás de él.

— ¡Yo soy quién derrotará al Príncipe de las Sombras: Arthur Kirkland! —gritó, y por un momento todo el cine se quedó en un silencio incómodo. — ¡Nadie tiene derecho a enfrentarlo más que yo!

Todos miraron al estadounidense, escépticos.

—Pufff…—estalló Gilbert a carcajadas unos momentos después. — ¡Tenemos todo un héroe aquí!

Arthur se soltó de su agarre, completamente sonrojado. Tan avergonzado estaba que se hinco en el suelo para cubrir su cara. —_Idiota, eres un idiota._ —mascullaba.

Francis, Antonio y Bel comenzaron a reír. La última más discretamente.

—Presiento que nos podemos llevar bien. —comentó Francis, abrazándolo por los hombros. Alfred lo miró curioso. —Dime, ¿ya has estado con alguien?

— ¿Con alguien? —repitió el americano, sin lograr entender.

— ¿Y tú primer beso? —masculló más bajo. Gilbert también se acercó y lo abrazó por el otro hombro formando un pequeño círculo. Las mejillas de Alfred se sonrojaron e intento separarse, pero no pudo.

—Vamos, tío. Un chico americano debe saber mucho de eso ¿no? —le guiñó Gilbert. — ¿Cuáles son tus XXX favoritas?

— ¿Qué?

Arthur miró el pequeño círculo y se levantó. Nada podía salir bien si ellos comenzaban a llevarse bien. Así que decidió intervenir, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Lovino se le adelanto.

—Idiotas pervertidos. —refunfuñó, dándole otro puntapié a Gilbert quién aulló de dolor. —Ven acá. No queremos que tu cerebro sufra más. —dicho esto, tomó a Alfred por la parte de atrás de su inseparable chaqueta de aviador y lo jaló hasta donde estaba Govert.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados, lo soltó. Para después mirarlo de abajo hacia arriba; ¡tenía toda la pinta de ser un niño de preescolar!

—Salvaste al héroe. —felicitó Alfred, sonriendo. Lovino sólo frunció la boca. —Gracias, Robín.

— ¡Me llamó Lovino! ¡Lo-vi-no! —aclaró, extrañado por el nombre. Es decir, contrabajos se había acostumbrado a Lovino y ahora un idiota se lo quería cambiar.

—Robín. —secundó Govert, mirando a otro lado. El italiano lo miró sorprendido, pero después le mandó una mirada llena de reproche. —Creo que te queda.

A Alfred le brillaron los ojos y comenzó a decir _quiensabequecosa _según el holandés y el italiano.

Antonio se acercó a Ludwig con una sonrisa en la cara, él platicaba con Feliciano analizando las películas. Sin que se diera cuenta, le arrancó las entradas del bolsillo; mejor dicho, su cartera. Y fue directo hasta Bel, quién tenía esa mirada picara de nuevo.

— ¿Lista? —murmuró, la chica asintió. Y ambos discretamente fueron a la taquilla.

.:::::.

—Ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo. —comentó Ludwig. Todos lo miraron con una ceja alzada, excepto Govert que se mantenía un poco alejado por la gran cantidad de preguntas que había sufrido por parte de Alfred y su manía de querer conseguir otro secuaz.

— _¡Tú podrías ser Gatubela!_ —había dicho el americano, emocionado. Govert sacudió su cabeza, intentando olvidarse de él, vistiendo en licra.

—Espero que hayas elegido bien, macho patatas. —bufó Lovino, con el ceño fruncido.

—_Ve_~, vamos a ver la de Batman. —completó Feliciano. Un puchero se formó en la cara de Lovino, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reclamar, Govert lo jaló para sí.

—_Of course! You're awesome!_ —gritó Alfred, dando un brinco. — ¡Vamos, entonces! La función comienza en diez minutos y todavía hay que comprar palomitas.

—Eso no se va a poder. —intervino Emma, con las manos atrás. —Ya hemos cambiado los tickets por los de la película. Y por supuesto, he tenido que comprar mi entrada. —regañó, haciendo un mohín.

—Estás loca—comenzó Gilbert, Govert dio un paso hacia el frente, sabiendo lo que venía. —Mi hermano tiene los canjes. ¿No es así, West?

—Sí. —contestó el rubio, buscando su billetera. —No está…

—No, yo la tengo aquí. —mostró Antonio, poniéndose al lado de Bel. —Chicos, son muy difíciles. Si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo no hubiera echo eso.

— ¿Le robaste a mi hermano, Toño? —reprochó Gilbert.

—No es robar. Sólo cambie los tickets, de todas formas se iba a hacer. —le lanzó su cartera al alemán, que se mostraba escéptico.

Antonio mostró los boletos en su mano con una sonrisa, y entonces todos lo supieron.

Estaban condenados a dos horas de terror inmenso.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Ah, de verdad pensé que lo tendría antes de finalizar marzo. Pero no pude por quedarme viendo doramas varios días seguidos, ¡ay! Es horrible porque son jodidamente lindos.**

**By the way… ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Realmente me gusta mucho Alfred, no sé, siento que es como un friki aficionado a los comics con un novio inglés que es totalmente un caballero pervertido. ¡Me encanta!**

**Muchas gracias a **_Marceline Kirkland_, _Dark-nesey, haneko-chan, Hatoko Nyan-chan, CachorrodeGatoImI, FatInsideHorror _&amp; _cony n.n _**por dejar sus maravillosos comentarios. ¡Son de lo que me nutro!**

**¡Los quiero!**

**Con cariño,**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	8. En el cine 3

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Tú + Yo= Error 404.**

**8\. En el cine. /Tercera Parte.**

_El Conjuro._ Esa había sido la película seleccionada por el español, no le prestaron mucha importancia hasta que a más de uno le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda cuando vieron la sala. Entre ellos Francis, Arthur y Ludwig se mostraban un poco incomodos por el ambiente del lugar. Govert se mostró apacible en todo momento, sin miedo.

Los empleados les habían informado antes de entrar que todo estaba ambientado según la película que escogieran. Nada había tenido un sentido tan literal como esto. Las paredes simulaban sangre escurrida, y parecían arañadas por uñas humanas. En una de las paredes, que era donde se encontraba la pantalla de proyección, por debajo de esta había maniquís apilados, algunos con los ojos huecos o incluso arreglados de una manera horripilante. En medio de la habitación había veinte sillones tipo puff de diferentes colores, aunque todos se veían como bultos sospechosos en la oscuridad. Para iluminar había sólo tres candelabros, uno en cada pared restante, muy pequeños para poder iluminar toda la habitación. Sólo se alumbraba lo necesario para conservar el sentido tétrico.

Por su lado, Antonio y Bel se maravillaban por lo hermosa que estaba la sala. Ambos se miraron y fueron los primeros en pasar, situándose en los puff más cómodos que eran los de en medio. Una vez que lo hicieron, voltearon atrás, encontrándose con una escena que los hizo reír bastante.

Arthur a duras penas intentaba quitarse a Kiku y Alfred de sus brazos. Pues, aunque el japonés era reservado en sus acciones no dudo en colgarse del brazo de su amigo por el simple hecho de que al entrar había un maniquí colgado justo al lado de él. Por otro lado, Alfred, que no paraba de temblar y hacer rotar su cabeza como si fuera el exorcista, al ver que Kiku se había aferrado a Arthur no dudo en hacerlo también. Ya después tendría tiempo de volver a su papel de héroe, por ahora sólo era Alfred F. Jones, el que odiaba las películas de terror.

— ¡Dijimos que veríamos Batman! —chilló, arrastrándose por el suelo mientras el Presidente trataba de quitárselo de encima. — ¡No quiero estar aquí, no quiero! ¡Vamos por una hamburguesa, a la feria, o incluso a la casa de tu abuelita, pero no aquí!

Arthur sólo siguió arrastrando a ambos, hasta quedar en los sillones que comenzaban la media luna. Daba un buen ángulo a la pantalla y al menos no le llegarían todas las escenas de impacto tan fuerte como a los demás, ya que, lo único que le faltaba era que ambos decidieran asfixiarlo con un abrazo cuando el miedo se apoderara completamente de ellos.

Gilbert y Feliciano iban por detrás de Ludwig, escudándose. Mientras Francis mordía un pequeño pañuelo, llorando el hecho de que no verían una película romántica. Se habría ofrecido de sentarse al lado de Antonio o cualquiera para consolarlo como buen hermano mayor que era.

— ¿No vienes? —preguntó Govert, mirando a Lovino que se había quedado estático en la puerta. Este frunció el ceño.

—Idiota, sólo pueden estar diez adentro. —gruñó. —No hay suficientes boletos.

—Eso es cierto. —comentó el empleado, mirando la pila de boletos.

—Emma compró su boleto. —contestó el holandés, mirando al chico, provocando que este se hiciera pequeño. —Debió recibir once entradas.

—S-Sólo tengo diez… señor. —dijo el empleado, buscando una manera de escapar lo más rápido posible de ahí.

—Emma…—el mayor se talló los ojos, soltando un suspiró de molestia. Seguro que su hermana había mentido sobre comprar los boletos por la influencia de Antonio; lo más probable es que el maldito español pensaba que él sería el último en entrar y al no tener boleto, se quedaría afuera.

—Está bien, no tengo muchas ganas de ver esto. —el italiano se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

Govert sonrió para sus adentros. —Sólo di que tienes miedo. —comentó, acercándose. Lovino lo miró mal. —No te preocupes, me encargaré de que mi hermana te abrase para que se te quite.

— ¡Imbécil! —espetó, dando un paso furioso hacía él, aunque sonrojado. El empleado sólo río por lo bajo, causando que el rubor de Lovino sólo pasará a ser mayor.

—Tome esto. —ofreció Govert, el dinero suficiente para otra entrada. —Ahora no puedes decir que no.

Le dijo a Lovino, dándole una expresión neutra que pronto se suavizo con una mueca que el italiano logró descifrar como una sonrisa. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a esa acción, Govert lo tomó por la mano, jalándolo hacia adentro.

—Se tardaron mucho. —comentó Bel a su hermano que se había sentado a su lado. Lovino miró a Govert y después a Antonio, ambos estaban con un asiento vacío al lado.

—Ven a sentarte conmigo, Lovi. —invitó Antonio, dando una palmadita en el puff color verde a su derecha.

El italiano no lo pensó realmente, sólo paso entre los dos primeros colchones que habían quedado vacíos al lado del holandés. Antes de que llegará a siquiera pasar a Govert, este lo atrajo de la mano y tiró de él, provocando que cayera en el puff azul de su izquierda.

— ¡Idiota!, ¡qué crees que haces!

— ¡Govert! —llamó Antonio, poniéndose de pie. Bel se puso rígida en su lugar, mirando alternadamente a su hermano y amigo, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

—Yo te compré la entrada, así que decido donde te sientas. —dijo, sin mirar a Antonio. Lovino infló las mejillas molesto.

—Hermano, —llamó Feliciano. —Me sentaré a tu lado. —anunció, no prestando atención a la tensión que se había formado entre Antonio y Govert.

— ¡West, sólo hay dos lugares! —chilló Gilbert. — ¡Dile a la _princesa _que se recorra al lado de Toño!

— ¿A quién mierda le llamas princesa, bastardo patatas? —gritó Lovino, poniéndose de pie. Ignorando a los otros dos. — ¡Seguro que tienes miedo de que tú hermano, bastardo patatas dos, te deje sólo! ¡Eres todo un bastardo patatero miedoso!

— ¡Lo dice quién está se cagaba en los pantalones cada vez que veía a Francis cuando éramos niños! —bramó el alemán. — ¡Sólo muévete, Toño! —ordenó enojado. — ¡No hay nadie a tu lado!

—Lovi, ven acá. —pidió el español con una sonrisa.

— ¡Tienen otros nueve putos lugares para sentarse!

—Sólo ven, Lovi. —jaló Antonio. Mandando una mirada de advertencia a Govert cuando este quiso ponerse de pie.

—Sh. Idiota español. —murmuró por lo bajo Govert, ignorando su opinión, y aventando a Antonio a donde estaba sentado antes. —Sólo recórrete un maldito lugar, su hermano parece que quiere tenerlo a su lado.

—Pero si tiene a Ludwig. —rezongó Antonio, haciéndole frente. El holandés lo miró desafiándolo.

—Chicos, ya basta. —ordenó Francis, quitando a Lovino para poder hacer para atrás a Antonio. El ambiente se volvía más pesado cada vez, no dudaba que aquello acabaría con una pelea. —Nos sacaran de este lugar antes de poder ver la película.

—Oye, héroe, haz algo. —se burló Arthur, mirando como Alfred se escondía en su brazo. —Me vas a arrancar una extremidad, idiota.

—Si tienes un maldito problema no debiste haber venido. —gruñó el hispánico, intentando que su amigo lo dejará libre. —Lovi ni Bel tienen porque estar soportándote todo el tiempo. ¿No te cansas de ser así?

Antes de que pudiera Govert responder, Emma se puso de pie entre ambos. —¡Chicos, ya basta! Sólo vamos a mirar la película. ¿Sí? —miró a su hermano con aire desesperado. — ¿Hermano, podemos hacer eso?

Govert sólo rodo los ojos y le hizo una seña a Antonio para que se recorriera. Este obedeció a regañadientes, y se sentó en el otro puff, junto a Francis. Pues Lovino volvió a tomar el lugar junto a su hermano y Govert.

Unos minutos después de que las cosas se habían tranquilizado, los empleados llegaron con las palomitas y refrescos, algunos dulces para Feliciano y una pastilla tranquilizadora para Alfred a petición de Arthur.

Cuando Antonio se hizo para adelante, intentando acomodarse mejor, notó que Govert y Lovino tenían sólo un bote de palomitas para ambos. Frunció las cejas con enojo, y aunque él no lo notará, Emma pudo hacerlo. Antonio estaba sosteniendo con demasiada fuerza el vaso de refresco, si fuera uno común, ya lo habría roto.

— ¿Toño? —llamó, bajito. No quería que su hermano volviera centrar su vista en ambos y tuviera de nuevo un momento vergonzoso a causa de él. — ¿Antonio?

Era inútil, el español no le prestaba atención. Al menos no lo hizo hasta que colocó su mano sobre la suya, y apretó un poco.

— ¿Bel? —preguntó, desconcertado. La rubia lo miró interrogante, ¿de verdad se había enojado tanto con su hermano?

—Siento que mi hermano sea un aguafiestas. —se disculpó, dándole una sonrisa tímida. —Me aseguraré de regañarlo correctamente cuando lleguemos de nuevo a la escuela.

—Ah…—vaciló, realmente no sabía porque se había enojado en ese momento. —Sí. Ponlo en su lugar.

A su lado Francis sonrió, alternando miradas entre los cuatro a su lado y los tres que tenía enfrente; Arthur, Kiku y Alfred.

Al menos no estaría aburrido todo el semestre.

**.::::.**

_Clap, clap._

Al momento en que los aplausos se escucharon y la luz de la habitación se apagó, un grito de terror llenó toda la sala. Arthur tuvo que tapar sus oídos para que sus tímpanos no reventaran, Alfred a su lado agarraba con tal fuerza su brazo que temía que lo rompiera.

—Oye…

—_Quiero irme, quiero irme..._ —murmuró, echo un ovillo. Los ojos verdes de Arthur reflejaron preocupación. —_quiero irme de aquí._

Lovino inconscientemente se había aferrado a la mano que su hermano le estaba sosteniendo. Ambos gemelos tenían los ojos fijos en la pantalla, choqueados. Ludwig pudo darse cuenta que las manos de ambos temblaban y parecía que en cualquier momento se pondrían a llorar a causa del miedo.

El elevó una ceja, confundido. Sí, la película tenía momentos que te hacían encogerte y quizás dar uno que otro grito. ¿Pero de verdad era para tanto? Dio un suspiró cuando miró que Gilbert, daba uno que otro brinquito en su asiento, y en sus ojos rojos sólo notó el terror puro. Parecía que se estaba haciendo el fuerte.

— _¡Nancy!_ —gritó el padre de las niñas cuando esta comenzó a volar por los aires y se estrelló contra un muro de madera con ventanas de vidrio.

Arthur miró más alarmado a Alfred, que parecía a punto de sufrir un paro respiratorio. Volteó hacía Kiku, que parecía igual de asustado, pero no al grado de morir. Así que cuando acabo la escena, no se dio tiempo de pensar y sólo tomó la mano del americano antes de jalarlo para que ambos avanzarán hacía una parte despejada. Alfred sólo se dejó llevar, hasta que salieron del lugar en completo silencio.

Francis con cuidado, se colocó al lado de Kiku, para que este no notará que su amigo se había ido. Tal vez, no sería tan divertido como había pensado.

Emma estaba sosteniendo su mano, mejor dicho, casi se la estaba arrancando. Los ojos de la chica, eran como los de un gato al asecho. Y, cuando Annabelle apareció, todo se volvió un completo caos en la sala. La rubia se colgó de su brazo, echa un mar de nervios y enterrando su cara en él. Antonio frunció los labios comprimiendo una sonrisa, intentando concentrarse en la película en vez de en la chica. Así que, sólo tomó más fuerte su mano, y se aferró a ella; tratando de que sus acciones pasaran desapercibidas por Govert. Al inclinarse para localizar al holandés, poco a poco fue soltando la mano de Bel.

Lovino, mientras con una mano sostenía la de su hermano que estaba igual o peor que él, había copiado la acción de Feliciano quién estaba refugiado en un Ludwig que se removía incómodo. Por su parte, Lovino se estaba refugiando en Govert que tenía una sonrisa de burla en su rostro, aunque parecía mucho más intrigado en la película que en las acciones del italiano.

—Maldición…—gruñó, desviando la mirada. Emma dejó de aferrarse cuando se calmó, y después lo miró de reojo.

Ahora ninguno de los dos se podía concentrar en la película.

**.:::::.**

—Alfred, cálmate. —pidió Arthur, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. Chasqueó los dedos, intentando traerlo de vuelta.

Lo único que consiguió fue que el idiota americano que se había autoproclamado su rival, lo abrazara, muerto de miedo. Su fuerza era desorbitante para Arthur, por lo cual lo doblaba al intentar sostener todo su peso. Arthur miró al frente y notó como las personas murmuraban, poniéndolo nervioso.

— I-Idiota, ¡estamos en público! —gritó, dándole un porrazo para apartarlo.

— ¡Ay! —se quejó Alfred, sobándose la cabeza. — ¿Por qué me has pegado?

— ¡Deja de abrazarme, ahora! —se quejó, apartándose de él en un movimiento. — ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Sólo tenía miedo—admitió, desviando la mirada y acomodándose mejor los lentes. —No soporto las películas de terror.

—Sí que eres un niño—mofó, tapando su boca con la mano en señal de burla. —Debiste haberlo dicho. ¿Qué pasa si te da un paro cardiaco allá adentro?

—No llegó a tanto. —comentó molesto. —Sólo tengo pesadillas y esas cosas. Usualmente me calmo en unos días.

— _¡Días!_ —pensó Arthur, mirándolo con sorpresa. —Oye, —llamó molesto, sus cejas fruncidas le causaban cierta risa a Alfred. —la próxima ves sólo di que no quieres entrar y ya.

—Si hago eso no volverán a invitarme.

—Ellos son idiotas. Seguro que lo harán. —afirmó, intentando tranquilizarlo. —Por ahora vamos, te invitaré algo dulce para que te calmes.

Alfred sintió deseos de abrazarlo de nuevo, pero se contuvo. No obstante, el brillo en sus ojos no pasó desapercibido por parte del inglés.

— ¡Quiero una crepa con helado y zarzamoras! —gritó, corriendo a donde estaba la zona de comida.

— ¡Algo que no sea tan caro, idiota! —exclamó Arthur, marchando rápidamente tras él.

**.:::::.**

Al terminar la función, todos se quedaron en sus asientos hasta que los candelabros se encendieron levemente. En la pantalla se mostraba un muñequito despidiéndolos, indicando que la película había terminado.

Feliciano seguía aferrado a Ludwig al igual que Gilbert cuando salieron. La luz llegó de improvisto, provocando que se tuvieran que tallar los ojos.

—_Ve~_ Al menos con Ludwig pude sentirme seguro. —comentó Feliciano, revoloteando a su alrededor. —Me alegra haber visto la función contigo, Lud.

— ¡Feli, ¿y yo qué?! —preguntó Gilbert, señalándose. — ¡Yo también estuve asombroso allá adentró!

—Seguro. —comenzó Lovino con burla. —Haciéndote en los pantalones.

—Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero sentí algo mojado cuando me recargué en tu sillón, Lovino. —intervino Govert, dándole una mirada neutra al pasar. Gilbert estalló en risas.

— ¡Bastardo, cabrón! ¡Vuelve! —sin detenerse más con el alemán, Lovino siguió al holandés.

—Antonio, ¿qué te pareció la película? —preguntó Bel, mientras dejaba su basura en el contenedor. — ¡Fue bastante intensa, me hizo temblar!

—Vamos, Bel. Eres muy miedosa. —se burló, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza. —Tenías más resistencia antes.

— ¡Ehh! ¡Pero sí que dio miedo! —protestó molesta, golpeando suavemente su hombro a manera de juego.

En eso paso Govert dándoles una mala mirada, pero no reparó en ellos pues se dirigió sin más al baño. Seguido de él paso Lovino, recordándole a Antonio todo el diccionario de malas palabras; al menos no iban dirigidas hacia él.

Iban para Govert.

—Todos parecían tener miedo y…—la rubia paro de hablar cuando notó que el castaño realmente no le estaba prestando atención. — ¿Antonio?

—Espera un minuto, Bel. —pidió, cerrando sus palmas en señal de súplica. —Volveré en un momento.

Se dirigió al baño, ya desde la entrada podía escuchar a Lovino recordándole a Govert su madre perdida. Río bajo, y cuando abrió la puerta lo vio parado, recargado en los lavaderos y maldiciendo al holandés como si no hubiese mañana.

—Lovi. —llamó, atrayendo su atención.

El castaño pegó un brinquito, quizás por la reciente película. —Bastardo, pensé que estabas con la belleza de Emma. —comentó alzando una ceja. —Ese imbécil francés no desaprovechará la oportunidad si se la dejas.

—Lovi, entonces ven. —dijo, mirándolo. —Será divertido si estamos los tres juntos.

Notó como el italiano vacilaba un momento, antes de rascar su nuca y atreverse a contestarle.

—Eh…, yo estoy bien aquí. Sé que un lacayo necesita ordenes, —inició con autosuficiencia, Antonio sabía que estaba bromeando, pero aun así algo se removió en él cuando escucho la primera frase. — pero como buen jefe, te daré el día libre hoy. Así que, vete. —sacudió su mano en señal de que se podía retirar.

—Lovi. —volvió a llamar, cada vez más cerca del italiano. — ¿Por qué te estas juntando con Govert?

— ¿Qué dices, imbécil? —preguntó, alzando una ceja. —Este bastardo infeliz me necesita para impresionar a su hermana, como el buen tipo que soy no pude haberme negado.

— ¡Claro que sí! —cortó, tomándolo del brazo.

— ¡Qué mierda haces! —rechistó, intentando soltarse. Comenzaba a lastimarlo. —Mierda, Antonio. Me haces daño.

En ese momento Govert abrió la puerta del baño y encarnó una ceja ante semejante situación. Luego, caminó hasta los lavabos y soltó el agua para limpiarse las manos. Lovino volvió a reaccionar y se soltó del agarre de un manotazo, despertando también a Antonio.

—Él te está utilizando. —afirmó, sin una pisca de temblor en su voz. —Porque quiere vengarse de mí.

— ¿Qué? —contestó Lovino, burlándose. —Bastardo, sé que te cae mal pero no inventes cosas tan despreciables. ¡Di mejor que tienes un video de él en ropa interior!

—Lovi, estoy hablando enserio. —farfulló.

—Wow. Esto es un nuevo nivel de lo bajo que puedes caer, idiota. —se metió Govert, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Basta Antonio, tú no eres así. —intercedió Lovino, mirándolo extrañado. — ¿Qué te pasa?

—Lovi, sólo confía en mí. Como siempre lo has hecho. ¿Vale? —pidió, dándole un suave pellizco en la mejilla. —Vámonos.

—No. —fue la respuesta seca de Lovino. — ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Antonio? No me hagas tener una mala idea de ti, dime que pasa. ¿Por qué se odian tanto?

Los dos mayores intercalaron miradas, unas llenas de desprecio. Lovino bufó enojado, antes de dar un manotazo a la mano de Antonio que volvía a acercarse a su cara.

—Bien. Hagan lo que quieran. —gruñó, pasándolos de largo. —Iré con Bel. Mátense si quieren.

Antonio lo miró marcharse con expresión abatida, era la primera vez que le escondía un secreto a Lovino y eso lo hacía sentir terrible. Notó como Govert también comenzaba a salir del baño y bloqueo su paso.

— ¿Qué es lo que tramas? ¡Escúpelo o te lo sacaré a puñetazos! —dijo, completamente furioso. Se había peleado con uno de sus mejores amigos por su culpa, y eso no se quedaría solo en palabras.

—Si quieres que te dé una buena paliza que sea un momento donde no este Emma. —respingó Govert. — Ya ha llorado suficiente por tú culpa.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no lo sabía. —explicó, extendiendo los brazos. Govert rodó los ojos. — ¡Lo sabes!

—Fingiré que te creo si con eso me dejas pasar. Emma entrará al baño para buscarnos.

—No te permitiré hacerle daño a Lovi. —aclaró el verdadero punto por el cual lo había detenido. —Él es muy ingenuo, y por lo que veo ya está confiando en ti. No te daré el lujo de destrozarlo.

—Sí lo destrozo a él, ¿tú sufrirías? —preguntó. Antonio cambió su expresión por un segundo a sorpresa y horror mezclados. —Con que lo harías.

—No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados si le haces daño. Bastante tiene con sus problemas personales.

—Luces patético cuando me ruegas. —río en su cara, para después darle unas palmaditas en su mejilla. —Sin embargo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Lovino me cae bien, al punto donde no me importa si es tú amigo o no.

Al escuchar eso el español respiró de nuevo, levemente aliviado. Tal vez no pudiera creerle del todo, pero escucharlo lo calmaba más de lo que podría imaginar. Govert afiló su mirada hacía él, en señal de profundo odio. Cuando paso a su lado, sonrió, y antes de salir volteó de nuevo hacía Antonio.

— ¿O sí me importa? —cuestionó, al momento en que volvía a caminar y se perdía en la salida.

Antonio lo siguió con la mirada, en completo shock. Sabía de lo que Govert era capaz, y también que lo odiaba profundamente. ¿Pero de verdad no podía buscar otra forma donde no involucrara a nadie? Especialmente a Lovino.

—Lovi. —murmuró antes de salir corriendo tras él.

Lo único que quedaba esperar era que sus palabras fueran ciertas, que Lovino no pasara a ser parte de la pelea que ambos llevaban desde hace un año. Porque entonces Antonio no sería la única persona lastimada, también lo sería Emma, Feliciano y todo aquel que se involucrara con Lovino de forma personal, incluido el mismo Govert.

Pero aquel que sería destrozado hasta los huesos, no sería otro más que Lovino Vargas.

* * *

**¿Qué tal, eh? Sí que hay tensión entre esos dos. Y no de la sexual *carita pervertida aquí***

**Antes que nada, quiero darles una súper noticia. Hoy 10 de abril, se cumple un año desde que subí el primer capítulo del fic, llamado **_A mal tiempo buena cara_ **y es por ello que he subido este capítulo antes. Y como es el mes de aniversario del **_Tú + Yo= Error 404 _**se subirá otro capítulo en los días que siempre se acostumbra subir cada mes. (18, 19, 20, 21… quizás 22, también XD).**

**¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo hasta ahora! Espero contar con ustedes hasta el final. **

**Bueno, ahora pasando al capítulo, no sé ustedes, pero El Conjuro es la peor película de miedo que he visto. Tal vez porque soy una miedosa, pero de verdad, está cada vez que la veo me hace llorar del miedo QuQ Por eso fue la elegida, incluso compitiendo con actividad paranormal, saw y la noche del demonio. **

**Sí, mis hermanos me obligan a ver películas de terror con ellos.**

**Muchas gracias a **_tomato49, Julchen awesome Beilschmidt, FatInsideHorror, Hatoko Nyan-chan &amp; Dark-nesey_ **por sus preciosos comentarios, chicas no saben cuánto me alegran. Me emocionan y me hacen querer escribir mucho más rápido.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Con cariño, **

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**

* * *

"_¡Seguro que tienes miedo de que tú hermano, bastardo patatas dos, te deje sólo! ¡Eres todo un bastardo patatero miedoso!"_

_Romano, 2016._


	9. ¿Quién?

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Tú + Yo= Error 404.**

**9\. ¿Quién?**

El cielo estaba nublado, Lovino podía verlo a la perfección desde el lugar donde se encontraba. La clase de dibujo era una de las que más odiaba, porque quisiera o no, sus dibujos siempre eran comparados con los de Feliciano; aunque este estuviera en distinto salón. Así que ya se había rendido, solo dibujaba un garabato y remarcaba las líneas hasta que pasaran las tres horas que tenían, sin prestarle atención a nadie.

Ahí, como era de costumbre nadie lo quería, sus compañeros le rehuían y algunas veces se burlaban de él.

—_Mejor para mí._ —se decía, cuando los miraba. —_No los necesito._

— ¡Te digo que es verdad! —reprochó en voz baja uno de los dos chicos de la mesa del frente. —Me han aparecido cosas en mi cuarto, cosas que no tenía. Esta mañana fue miel de maple, sabe muy rica.

— ¿Será una chica? —preguntó el otro. — ¿O un chico que quiere ganarse tu favor?

— ¡Qué asco! —río el otro. — Seguro que es un fantasma. Mi abuela era fanática de los fantasmas, y siempre le cumplían favores, a lo mejor este se prendió de mí y busca que le haga un favor en el mundo humano. Ya sabes, un elegido para dar un mensaje a alguna linda chica.

—Lees mucho manga. —cortó el otro, volviendo a lo suyo.

Lovino apretó su pincel inconscientemente, lleno de miedo. Desde el fin de semana, cuando habían visto la película de terror, se había vuelto mucho más susceptible a ese tema. ¡Todo era por la puta culpa de Antonio y su adicción a las películas de terror! ¿Y sí aquella cosa se le aparecía cuando las luces se fueran en el colegio en la noche, después de que él fuera a recoger algo que se le había olvidado? ¡Todo sería culpa de Antonio! ¡Si lo mataban era su maldita culpa!

—Bien, ahora haremos equipos. Les daré material para cada mesa, así que asegúrense de seguir muy bien y con cuidado las instrucciones, porque no hay más. —explicó el profesor, desde el centro del salón. Al parecer había estado dando recorridos por las mesas de trabajo, que se conformaban en dos personas. Cuando paso por su mesa, el mayor se quedó viendo el trabajo del italiano fijamente. Después suspiró, dejó los papeles en la mesa y se fue.

—Así que voy a trabajar sólo. —bufó, haciendo los papeles a un lado. —Da igual.

—_Trabajemos bien juntos._ —murmuró una voz a su lado.

Lovino se tensó al momento, volteando lentamente se encontró con una persona a su lado. Rubio de cabello ondulado, ojos azules escondidos detrás de unas gafas, y con una cara absurdamente familiar.

— ¿¡Qué diablos…!?—gritó, echándose para atrás. La silla hizo un golpe seco cuando se cayó, atrayendo la atención de todo el salón. — ¡Desde cuándo estás ahí!

— _¿Eh? Yo…_—.

— ¿Hay algún problema, Vargas? —bufó el profesor, con evidente molestia de tener que lidiar con Lovino. — ¿Necesita irse a la dirección acaso?

— ¡Este bastardo me está gastando una broma! —gruñó enojado. — ¿Por qué soy yo el que va a tener problemas?

— ¿De cuál _bastardo_ me habla? —gritó el profesor, mirando a la silla de al lado. Al momento, pegó un pequeño brinquito. —¿Desde cuándo lleva ahí?

—_A-Al inicio de la clase…siempre me siento aquí._ —murmuró, tímido.

— ¿Es alumno de esta clase? —preguntó molesto.

—_Sí. Mi nombre es Matthew Williams._ —respondió agachando la mirada.

— ¿Quién? —cuestionó de nuevo, intentando recordar el nombre. Al final le tomó al menos diez minutos; Williams, el chico que nunca estaba. —Eso no es posible. Pase lista y estoy seguro que no escuche su voz al pasar su nombre. —regañó, llegando a conclusiones erróneas. — ¿O alguno de ustedes lo escucho? —preguntó a los demás alumnos. En automático todos negaron, como si no reconocieran a la persona que tenían materializada ahí.

—_Pero…_

—Seguro que se ha metido a escondidas mientras repartía el material. —señaló, golpeando la mesa con una regla. Lovino miró al chico, parecía bastante asustado, y por alguna razón se sintió mal de haberlo delatado. —Vaya a la oficina del Comité cuando termine sus clases, espero que al joven Kirkland pueda explicarle sus inasistencias. Por ahora, fuera de mi clase.

El chico no pareció protestar, pero Lovino pudo notar la mirada triste que tenía cuando tomó sus cosas y después salió.

— ¿Vargas quiere acompañarlo? —preguntó el profesor, agrio. —Tome asiento.

Lovino obedeció, aunque realmente no le prestó atención. La cara de aquel chico le parecía demasiado familiar, su cabello rubio y ojos azules. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde lo había visto antes? Si volvía a pensar en él, añadiéndole un poco cachetes, y más grasa a su cuerpo…, quitándole el cabello ondulado por uno lacio. Y si gritaba….

—_Soy un héroe._ —murmuró, antes de abrir su boca con sorpresa y volver a mirar la silla de al lado. — ¿Qué mierda…? —al bajar la mirada a la mesa, se encontró un dibujo bastante trabajado, donde se podían notar dos siluetas, ambas bastantes parecidas.

Una de ellas tenía _Yo_ en la parte de abajo, mientras que la otra tenía _Mi hermano, Alfred. _

**…..**

La cafetería por alguna razón estaba más ruidosa de los normal aquella mañana, todos por alguna razón parecían más interesados en lo que decían los demás que de costumbre. Incluso por aquella ocasión, Lovino pudo salvarse de ser molestado por aquellos chicos de segundo.

—Parece bastante ajetreado. —comentó Arthur cuando se sentó a su lado. Por extraño que a ambos les pareciera, ya se les había hecho un hábito sentarse juntos, pero preferían no pensar en eso cada vez que llegaba a su cabeza.

—Incluso mi salón parecía un mar de rumores. —bufó Lovino, tomando un poco de mantequilla para untarla en el pan. —Es algo sobre un fantasma.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Arthur, recordando la película. —E-Es obvio que es un tonto rumor, yo no creo en los fantasmas.

—Por supuesto. —secundó Lovino, igual de nervioso.

—Oh, pero _mon amour_—comentó Francis, llegando, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Arthur. —El fantasma es real.

—Es verdad. —continuó Gilbert, repitiendo la acción, pero con Lovino. — He escuchado que varios chicos de primer año cuando regresan al aula, han visto una silueta, simulando estudiar. _Buuu~_

Lovino chasqueó la lengua y aventó los hombros hacía atrás para quitarse a Gilbert de encima. —Primero que nada, bastardo patatas. Odio que me toques con tus manos patateras y segundo, no tengo miedo.

— ¿El mariquita no tiene miedo? —se mofó Gilbert, riéndose entre dientes. —Te reto a ir a tu salón cuando las clases hayan terminado entonces.

—Lo haría, si cualquiera que me lo pidiera no fuera alemán. —rezongó Lovino. — O un bastardo patatero como tú. Y tú eres los dos.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si retamos a nuestro presidente? —sugirió Francis, mandándole un beso con el aire. Arthur puso mala cara de inmediato.

—Cualquiera que entre a las aulas sin el permiso correspondiente, está cometiendo vandalismo. —gruñó molesto. —No hay nada como un fantasma. No existen.

—El cejotas tiene razón. —aseguró Lovino. —No existe algo como los fantasmas.

Arthur y Lovino intercambiaron miradas, intentando creerse que lo que había dicho el otro fuera verdad.

**….**

—Entonces sumas las fracciones de la derecha, y al terminar sacas la raíz cuadrada de ambos lados. Conservando la raíz positiva y negativa. —explicó, dibujando los números en el cuaderno de Alfred que lo miraba con un signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza. —Restas _b/2a _de ambos lados para poder despejar X, y…

—Para, para. —pidió Alfred, exhausto de solo escucharlo. Sediento sorbió de la pajilla que tenía su refresco. — ¡Es muy difícil!

— ¡Claro que no, es demasiado simple! ¡Son ecuaciones que un niño de secundaria sabe muy bien! —reprochó Arthur, dejándose caer en el sillón. — ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, hamburguesas?

—_Después, como el denominador bajo el radical es un cuadrado perfecto…_—. Explicó una voz a su lado, lo bastante tímida que apenas lo escucho como un susurro, aunque se encontraba a su lado. El Presidente lo miró con sorpresa, antes de poder reaccionar totalmente aterrado.

— ¡Quién demonios eres! —gritó, parándose de un salto con el corazón en la mano. Alfred por su parte había escupido el refresco sobre el cuaderno y los libros. —¡Idiota, mira lo que hiciste!

— ¿Yo? —preguntó ofendido el americano. — ¡Tú fuiste quién grito como si hubiese visto un fantasma!

—Serás…—Arthur levantó un puño para golpear su cabeza, pero pareció recordar que no estaban solos.

— ¿Cuándo entraste, Matthew? ¡No escuche ni un ruido! —comentó Alfred, tomando el poco refresco que le quedaba.

—Estoy aquí poco antes de que llegaras. —comentó, encogiéndose un poco y abrazando su portafolio. —El Presidente me estaba atendiendo, pero después llegaste tú.

Arthur se quedó pensando un poco, intentando recordar. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Alfred llegara? ¡Ah! Atendía a los tipos problemáticos que les mandaban los profesores, aunque podría asegurar que ya había acabado con todos antes de que el gordito americano llegara.

— ¡Sí que eres idiota, Arthur! —se jacto Alfred. —Mira que olvidarte de tus responsabilidades así.

— ¡No quiero que un idiota me llame idiota! —reprochó, jalándole un cachete. Alfred no quedándose atrás, tiró de un mechón de su cabello.

—_Esto…_—susurró Matthew, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de ambos.

—Ah, lo siento. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Arthur, quitándose de encima a Alfred para tomar la lista que le habían mandado los profesores. — Y tu grupo y grado.

—1-D, Matthew Williams. —respondió, alternando miradas entre Alfred y Arthur, aparentemente esperando que el americano dijera algo respecto a que él estaba allí; no sucedió, Alfred parecía estar más concentrado en limpiar sus libros y sorber la última gota de refresco en el vaso.

—No estás en la lista, —comentó, extrañado. —¿Estás seguro que te metiste en problemas?

—El profesor de dibujo me saco del salón, y me dijo que al terminar las clases viniera aquí. —explicó, agachando la mirada.

—Seguramente debió estar molesto por un momento. —tranquilizó Arthur. —No debió ser nada grave. No te preocupes, puedes irte.

Matthew miró al rubio confundido, aunque al escuchar que se podía ir sonrió. —Gracias. —murmuró, inclinando un poco la cabeza y mirando a Alfred, intentando transmitirle su alegría, pero al parecer este se había olvidado por completo de él. Al final Matthew sólo salió de allí.

—Que raro. —comentó Arthur, Alfred lo miró con expresión aburrida. ¿Es que aún no se daba cuenta? —Se me hace muy conocido.

—Es mi hermano gemelo. —contestó Alfred, con una sonrisa ladina.

Arthur lo miró como si estuviera loco. — ¿Qué? ¡¿Hermano gemelo?!

—No sé porque te extraña tanto. Somos casi idénticos. —reprochó haciendo un puchero. —Sólo que yo soy un héroe, y él no.

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera tienen los mismos apellidos! —puntualizó Arthur, paralizado.

—Eso fue porque mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía cinco años. —comentó monótono. — Mi madre le cambio el apellido porqué no quería tener que ver con mi padre nunca más, así que nos separaron. ¡Yo también estuve sorprendido cuando él me hablo diciendo que era mi hermano!

—Espera…—Arthur subió una mano, intentando analizar todo lo dicho. —En todo este tiempo…, ¿no se vieron?

Alfred desvió la mirada, con una sonrisa incomoda en el rostro. Arthur lo observó, recreando toda la conversación una y otra vez en su cabeza, hasta que reparo en algo muy importante: "_Mi madre le cambio de apellido porqué no quería tener que ver con mi padre nunca más." _Allí estaba su razón, si Alfred se había quedado con su padre, entonces ella no quería nada con él tampoco.

—_Debió ser muy duro para él._ —pensó, sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Lo poco que sabía era por parte de Scott, y era que el padre de Alfred trabajaba como piloto aviador en la armada de los Estados Unidos, por lo que apenas tendría tiempo para pasar con el pequeño Alfred de cinco años. Que debía quedarse sólo, en una casa inmensa, extrañando a su madre y seguramente con una nana nada agradable.

— ¿Qué te estas imaginando? —interpeló Alfred, desconcertado por la cara repentina que había puesto el británico, su enemigo. —¿Te estas compadeciendo de mí? ¿De tú enemigo? —chilló molesto.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Arthur, saliendo del trance.

— ¡Me la pase muy bien! —confesó, irritado. — Mi padre me cuido muy bien, y tuve un gran amigo llamado Dave. ¡Todos los de la armada fueron muy buenos conmigo, y me enseñaron a pilotear! No necesite a mi madre para nada, allá me sentía completamente en familia.

—No, yo no…

— ¡Así que ni te atrevas a sentir lastima de mí! —estipuló, señalándolo con el dedo. — ¿De acuerdo?

—Eh… sí. —comentó Arthur, mirando la espalda de Alfred hasta que la puerta de la oficina se cerró tras él.

**…..**

—Aigh. —farfulló el americano, sacando una barrita de chocolate. —Sólo eso me faltaba, que sintiera lastima de mí. ¡Yo soy un héroe!

Haciendo varios pucheros y sacando varias golosinas, decidió ir a sentarse a una jardinera cercana. Donde para su sorpresa el BBT, lo llamó haciéndole señas; excepto Antonio, que parecía encantado, abrazando a Lovino.

— ¡Es el héroe! —gritó Gilbert, riendo. —Ven a comer algo con nosotros.

—Tantos dulces te harán daño. —comentó Francis, tomando un chocolate envinado de la pila que Alfred tenía. Por su parte, Gilbert parecía decidir que era mejor, si las papitas con sal o paletas en forma de tarro de cerveza. —Cuando te enfermes, puedo enseñarte una buena forma de curarte. Sólo llama al hermano Francis.

—No gracias. —comentó Alfred, desenvolviendo otra barra de chocolate. — ¡Ah, Robín!

— ¿Robín? —preguntó Antonio, extrañado. — ¿Quién es Robín?

— ¡Ya te dije que no me llames así! —gritó Lovino, sonrojándose por la vergüenza. — ¡Y tú bastardo, deja de abrazarme o te meteré una buena patada en ese culo tuyo!

—Que es muy lindo, por cierto. —comentó Francis.

—Francés pervertido. —gruñó Lovino. Después centró su mirada en Alfred. —Por cierto, Superman relleno, —llamó, provocando un puchero en él. — ¿tienes un hermano gemelo?

La sorpresa invadió su cara, ¿cómo es que Robín sabía aquello? —Sí. —comentó sin mucha importancia e intentando guardar su incomodidad. ¿No acababa de salir de ese tema con Arthur?

—Está en mi clase. —comentó, extrañado por su actitud. — ¡Qué me dejes de abrazar, joder contigo Antonio!

—Pero Lovi, estás muy suavecito. —contestó Antonio, pegando su mejilla con la del italiano. —Además, no me has perdonado por lo que paso la última vez.

— ¡Te perdono! Pero ya deja de colgarte de mí como koala. —gritó, intentando zafarse. Antonio sólo lo apreso más. — ¡Que te den!

—Por cierto, —comenzó Francis, intrigado por el tema que había quedado en el aire. Alfred lo miró confuso. —lo sabía, tu cara se me hacía conocida cuando fuimos al cine. Es Matthew Williams, ¿verdad?

— ¿Quién?

—Tu hermano, ¿se llama Matthew, no? —preguntó, recargando su barbilla en la palma de su mano. Mientras su brazo se sostenía en su rodilla, que estaba arriba de la jardinera. — Es bastante agradable cuando hablas con él.

— ¿Puedes verlo? —preguntó Alfred, desinteresado. El francés abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Claro que puedo verlo. No podría ignorar ese hermoso cabello, aunque quisiera. —aclaró, echándose un mechón de cabello para atrás. —Incluso estoy usando el mismo shampoo que él utiliza. Es muy bueno.

—Pareces niña, Francis. —río, Gilbert. — ¿Quién usa shampoo cuando es hombre? ¡Jabón, yo utilizo jabón!

— ¿Qué dices Gilbo? —preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa. —Si no utilizas shampoo tu cabello se pone muy feo. ¿Verdad, Lovi? —el italiano asintió, riéndose de Gilbert.

—Por eso tu cabello parece una patata mierdosa. —se mofó Lovino. —A no, ese es todo tu ser.

— ¡Repítelo, italiano idiota! —rezongó el albino, pellizcando sus mejillas. El italiano trato de defenderse, pero entre los brazos de Antonio, era capaz de hacer nada.

Alfred miró la pelea con gracia, pero antes de que pudiera unirse a ella, Francis volvió a atacarlo con otra pregunta.

— ¿Tú no puedes verlo? —cuestionó, interesado. Los ojos azules de Alfred chocaron al instante con los de él.

—Sí, puedo hacerlo. —protestó, mordiéndose el labio. — ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque él ha estado aquí todo este tiempo, y ni siquiera has volteado a mirarlo. —respondió el rubio, señalando con la mirada a la otra persona que también estaba en la jardinera.

— ¡Qué diablos…! —gritaron los otros tres, notando apenas como el chico se materializaba ante ellos.

Alfred miró a su hermano, quién le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. —Ha pasado tiempo. —comentó Matthew, encogido. —Desde la ceremonia de entrada, cuando me reuní con el general Jones y contigo.

—Sí. —respondió el americano, alejando la vista de él. —Ahora que lo recuerdo, deje mis cuadernos con el Príncipe de las Sombras. Iré por ellos, antes de que se ponga a hojearlos y me regañe por mis garabatos.

— ¿Príncipe de las sombras? —se carcajeó Gilbert. — ¿Así es como llamas a Arthur?

Alfred río con él por unos momentos, antes de volver a tomar sus cosas e irse de allí. Dejando todos sus dulces; Lovino entonces sintió una extraña sensación en todo eso, se sentía mal, como si tuviera un dolor horrible en el estómago, pero se tuviera que callar. Miró a Matthew, pero al parecer Francis ya se estaba encargando de animarlo.

Quizás debería hacer lo mismo con Alfred, pero desistió. No era el momento, no hasta que lograra averiguar qué es lo que le molestaba de todo ello.

**…..**

—Al parecer su padre ganó la custodia de ambos en este año. —explicó Scott, revisando algunos papeles con mucho interés. Por su parte Arthur se encargaba de sellarlos cuando él se los pasaba, echándoles un vistazo rápido pudo ver que se trataba de la colegiatura y otros gastos de la escuela que los padres tenían que pagar. —Su madre acabo en la ruina después de apostar todo lo que tenía, y se convirtió en una prostituta de los suburbios para poder pagar sus drogas.

Arthur paró el sello por un momento, pero sin voltear a verlo, ganándose una mirada rápida de su hermano. Aventando dos hojas más, consiguió que volviera a reaccionar.

—Estoy seguro que el director no los hubiera aceptado si no tuvieran a alguien tan importante como padre. —fue su conclusión, apartando dos papeles en la mesa a su lado izquierdo, continuó: —Alguien con ese historial, no sería muy bienvenido a una escuela para ricos como esta.

—Todos aquí tienen una historia que no quieren contar. ¿Por qué ellos son diferentes? —preguntó Arthur, sin levantar la mirada.

—Pero no todos tienen la suerte de que te preocupe, Arthur. —río, provocando un pequeño estremecimiento en el nombrado.

— ¿A-A quién le preocupa? —dijo, nervioso. —Sólo me dio curiosidad.

—Alfred Jones, no mantiene las notas que se necesitan para seguir en esta escuela. Y por el otro, el simple hecho de que ni siquiera los profesores lo noten ya es grave. —murmuró, tomando un sello del cajón izquierdo de su escritorio. Poniendo una marca azul en el papel, para al final colocarlo en su lado derecho.

— ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? —interrogó, parando el sello de nuevo, esta vez alzo lentamente su mirada verdosa.

—Seguramente los echaran de la escuela acabando el primer semestre. —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. —Oye, esas hojas no se van a sellar solas.

Arthur le mando una mirada de reproche, que su hermano contesto con un levantamiento de cejas. Al parecer el tema ya había cerrado por parte de Scott, sin embargo, cuando los dos habían terminado después de al menos tres horas sellando y sin cruzar palabra, le dejo caer los dos papeles que antes había apartado.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Te estoy mostrando lo que nuestro padre paga por esta escuela. —gruñó. —Lo de ambos. Así que espero que, con esto, te dediques a lo que vienes y no a estar jugando a los amiguitos.

Arthur tomó los papeles y fingió revisarlos, apretando sus puños entre las hojas. —Nadie está jugando nada.

**…..****….**

Justo como se lo había imaginado en la mañana, se le tuvo que olvidar algo ese día. Para cuando se había dado cuenta, ya estaba lloviendo y las nubes habían tapado el sol por completo, dando paso a una luz opaca.

—Mierda, y justo cuando el bastardo gilipollas de Antonio tiene que estar rodeado. —gruñó para sí mismo. La escuela parecía desierta por la lluvia, solo unos cuantos profesores se paseaban por ella cubriéndose con los paraguas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Arthur a su espalda, chocando el paraguas de él con el propio. —Ya no estás en hora de clase.

Lovino dio un brinco por el susto, pero al reconocer su voz se volteó con el ceño fruncido. —Se me olvido algo importante. —chasqueó la lengua molesto. — ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres el dueño de la escuela o algo así?

—No. —suspiró Arthur, haciendo una mueca. —Pero tengo el derecho a sacarte a patadas de aquí sí me parece que estás haciendo vandalismo.

— ¡Ni siquiera he entrado a mi puto salón! —rezongó, dando una patada al suelo. — ¡Muévete cejotas idiota!

— ¿Ah? —protestó, Arthur. — ¡Muévete tu primero, italiano imbécil!

— ¡Yo llegué primero!

—Pues no me voy a mover hasta verte salir del edificio. ¡Es más, como no te creo, te acompaño! —dijo, cerrando el paraguas al momento que sintió que el domo del edificio lo tapaba de nuevo. — ¡Ven ahora mismo, que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que seguirte!

Refunfuñando Lovino aceptó a regañadientes. Aunque un poco más tranquilo al saber que no tendría que ir sólo por todos los pasillos ya abandonados. Arthur caminaba a su lado, silencioso, observándolo de reojo algunas veces; sintiéndose un poco incómodo porque no había ningún tema de conversación.

—B-Bastardo…—llamó Lovino, Arthur volteó a verlo indignado por el apodo. —¿No escuchas eso?

Ambos se quedaron en medio del pasillo. Minutos después se escuchó la melodía de un teléfono, lo bastante suave como para pensar que era música de ambiente; los dos se miraron con expresión asustada en sus rostros.

—D-Debes ir a ver, es tu responsabilidad. —balbuceó el italiano, tragando duro.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Ve a ver tú, está en tu salón! —chilló bajito, Arthur. — ¿No venías por algunas cosas?

— ¡No quiero ver al fantasma! —lloró Lovino, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Arthur. El británico se estremeció en su lugar, recordando la película que había visto.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo sí? —contestó, sacándoselo de encima y echándolo para el frente. —Solo toma lo que necesites y sal, no creo que se dé cuenta.

— ¡Serás cobarde!

— ¡No eres nadie para decirme eso! —reprochó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Bien, sólo hagamos esto juntos.

Lovino asintió, al momento que tomaba del brazo a Arthur; cuando ambos pusieron la mano en la puerta, se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, pasando saliva. Recorrieron suavemente la puerta, asomando sus cabezas por el pequeño espacio que se había abierto.

* * *

**¡Soy yo de nuevo!**

**¿Qué tal, eh? ¿Se me ha pasado la mano con la historia de Alfredito y Matty? Yo la siento liviana, pero es porque soy una masoquista que ama ver a los otros sufrir. (Aunque eso es sadismo si lo pensamos de alguna forma…)**

**Bueno, ya que ha terminado este capítulo, puedo decir con orgullo que: ¡Desde aquí comienza el primer arco de la historia! Donde nuestros protas, Lovi y Cejotas, se verán involucrados en una situación que tendrán que resolver juntos. Comenzaremos con lo que vinieron a leer en este fic c: La amistad tsunderina de estos dos, más un poco de UsUk avanzando. **

**Elegí a Canadá (¿quién?) para esta situación, puesto que él es un amor, y nadie le dice que no al bebe maple *corazón* Es perfecto para crear un lazo entre estos dos. Aunque sí, considere mil veces más a Kiku, pero él tendrá su propio arco también más adelante. **

**Una disculpa por no subir el mes pasado, pero últimamente el trabajo me sobreexplota desde a mediados de abril. Así que intentaré compensarlo en este mes, subiendo el otro capítulo antes de que termine.**

**Como siempre, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios: **_tomato49, Dark-nesey, Shadwood, FatInsideHorror, Pos-Chan, maraleja92 &amp; TheSugarRose_** ¡Me alegra mucho que les guste tanto la historia! Y por supuesto a los que me alegran a favoritos y siguen la historia. (Ya casi vamos para los cincuenta favoritos c': )**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Con cariño,**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	10. Primera interacción

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsu._

* * *

**Tú + Yo= Error 404.**

**10\. Primera interacción.**

— ¿Lo ves? No hay nada. —comentó Arthur, al parecer satisfecho de que el salón estuviera vació. Incluso tuvo la valentía de meterse y cerciorarse. —Ya, pasa por tus cosas para que dejes de molestar por aquí.

—Tsk. —Lovino chasqueó la lengua, insatisfecho. ¿Acaso el maldito inglés no veía que aquello era peor si no había nadie? ¿De dónde había salido la música entonces? —_Bueno, como sea._ —pensó, entrado al salón. Fue cuando se percató que en la banca detrás de donde él solía sentarse había varias cosas regadas en el pupitre.

— ¿Estás son? —preguntó Arthur, tomando el celular. —Este no es tú celular.

—N-No…—masculló, Lovino. Dando un paso hacia atrás. — ¡Gilipollas, seguro que tú haces esto para asustarme!

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué mierda me estás hablando? —protestó Arthur, ofendido. ¡Como si tuviera el tiempo de estar montándose escenitas para asustar al idiota de Lovino! Aunque pensándolo bien, no sonaba tan mala idea.

— ¡Él salón estaba completamente vació al final de la clase! —remarcó, apuntándolo con él dedo. — ¡Lo sé, vine a recoger mis cosas al final del día y ya no había nadie!

— ¡Seguro que alguien vino a estudiar después y se le olvido! —cortó, llevándose una mano a la cara. — ¿No puedes razonar de una manera lógica?

—Quizás podría si Antonio no nos hubiera llevado a ver esa película. —chilló, dando golpes al suelo con su pie.

— ¡Entonces es culpa de ese imbécil no mía!

— ¡Antonio no es un imbécil, cejotas idiota!

—De acuerdo. ¡Es un tarado!

— ¡Qué no!

—Ah, lo siento. —gruñó, levantando las manos en señal de burla. —Pensé que estaba hablando con su amigo no con su novia.

— ¡Q-...Q-QUIÉN MIERDA ES NOVIA DE ESE IMBÉCIL! —gritó con la cara roja como un tomate, dándole un cabezazo justo en el estómago que mando al suelo al inglés. — ¡CHIGIII!

Desde el suelo, Arthur miró unas cuantas estrellas en el techo del salón. —_Al menos admitió lo de imbécil._ —pensó.

—C-Como sea. —murmuró Lovino, intentando recobrar el tono normal de piel en su cara. —Deberíamos llevar ese teléfono a objetos perdidos.

— ¡No actúes como alguien serio después de golpearme, idiota! —regañó Arthur, jalando su rulo. Un quejido se escapó de Lovino, quién no dudo en darle un manotazo.

—_E-Es mío._ —murmuró una voz detrás de ellos. Logrando que ambos pegaran un brinco, y voltearan lentamente hacia atrás, encontrándose con una figura humana cara a cara. —_N-No gri…_

— ¡AHHH!

De la impresión Lovino intentó correr, pero se estampo con un pupitre y dio una maroma hasta quedar en el suelo. Por su parte, Arthur igual de asustado, casi se lanza por la ventana; y lo hubiese logrado si no fuera porque _aquel_ fantasma lo tomaba de la cintura, impidiendo su caída.

— _¡No soy un f-fantasma!_ —replicó, intentando meter al inglés lo más que podía. —_ ¡Mi nombre es Matthew Williams!_

— ¿Matthew? —cuestionó Lovino, asomándose sospechosamente por la mesa de la banca con la que se había caído.

— ¿Williams? —completó Arthur, volteándolo a ver. Ahora que podía verlo con calma, se le hacía conocido.

—_Nos encontramos en la sala del comité disciplinario. Estaba con mi hermano, Alfred._ —confirmó, logrando a meter a Arthur por completo de nuevo en el aula.

— ¿Alfred? —Arthur se cruzó de brazos, intentando recordar. — ¡Ah, claro! Eres su hermano.

—Ya te recuerdo. —prosiguió Lovino, levantándose y yendo a su lugar por lo que había olvidado. —Eres el que estaba con el bastardo francés.

—_S-Sí. Bueno, no creo que el señor Francis sea un bastardo…_

— ¿Qué dices?, ¡es un bastardo total! —completó Arthur. — Le queda corto ese apodo.

—Pienso lo mismo, pero no se me ocurre otro. —dijo Lovino, alzando los hombros. — Quizás bastardo barbudo.

—Sí, tiene demasiada barba. —concuerdo Arthur, para después soltar pequeñas risillas. —De seguro cuando se afeita parece que está podando el césped.

Lovino río, armonioso con él. —Lo más probable es que ni sea verdadera, se la debe cambiar por una postiza cada día.

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡El otra vez tire de ella y pareció moverse! —comentó Arthur, mofándose.

— ¡Qué asco! —igualmente Lovino no parecía querer dejar de burlarse de Francis.

—_Esto…_—llamó Matthew, intentando atraer de nuevo la atención.

—Deberíamos poner a vivir una colonia de pulgas. Seguro que podemos abrir un circo con ellas. —dijo Lovino, Arthur movió la cabeza en señal de buena idea.

— ¡Joven Arthur! —gritó, lo bastante alto como para que resonara en todo el pasillo. Lovino y Arthur voltearon, sorprendidos.

—Matthew…—murmuró Arthur, después miró su mano. Aún tenía su teléfono. —Ah, lo siento. Es tuyo, ¿verdad? Aquí lo tienes.

Matthew se quedó en su lugar, mirando al suelo, estaba agitado por haber gritado. Lovino por su parte miró a su compañero con una ceja alzada ¿cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo se hubiesen olvidado de su presencia?

—Toma. —Arthur tomó la mano de Matthew y puso en ella el celular, suavemente. —Yo, lo siento. —rascó su mejilla, apenado. — Creo que me deje llevar al hablar de Francis.

—_No es tú culpa._ —murmuró Matthew, volviendo a su timidez.

—Bueno, nos vemos. —concluyó el inglés, dando media vuelta. Miró a Lovino sin entender muy bien todo, y en silencio, ambos terminaron saliendo del aula. Lo último que pudo ver Lovino al cerrar la puerta, era como Matthew se ponía en cuclillas, para esconder su cara entre sus rodillas.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que ambos salieron del edificio. Sus ojos verdes contactaron cuando decidieron voltear a verse, Lovino miraba a Arthur queriendo iniciar una conversación, mientras el inglés le daba una mueca que intentaba disfrazar con una sonrisa; ambos parecían incomodos con el tema del que querían hablar, porque quisieran o no, ya se estaban involucrando.

—Creo que te admira. —admitió Lovino, sin saber muy bien como comenzar. Desvió la mirada a un lado, mirando como las gotas de agua que habían quedado atrapadas en la barandilla del domo goteaban.

—Hmn. —respondió Arthur, subiendo la mirada. Las nubes no parecían querer despejar, pero ya no se veían cargadas de lluvia, por lo que el cielo adquiría un tono azul índigo al estar anocheciendo. Algunos faroles de la escuela comenzaban a alumbrarse a medida de los minutos.

—Tal vez…—.

—No. —cortó Arthur, seco. Lovino volteó a mirarlo con expresión ceñuda, odiaba que lo cortaran a mitad de una frase, más cuando era importante. —Sea lo que sea, no me interesa. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, no me importa en lo más mínimo, pero ni si quiera pienses en involucrarme. Yo tengo una cara que dar frente a toda la escuela.

Lovino crispó sus cejas, y su cara se contrajo en furia total. —¡Ni quién mierda te quiera involucrar! ¡Jodido imbécil! —replicó, sin apartar los ojos de Arthur. Este a su vez dio un paso para replicar por tan mala forma de contestar, pero Lovino se lo volvió a impedir. — ¡No te engrandezcas tanto!

Y sin más, avanzó al frente hasta perderse de la vista de Arthur.

—Estúpido niñato. —refunfuñó cuando salió de la sorpresa. — _Fuck you!_

Matthew observó desde la puerta de salida del edificio, abrazando su oso de peluche que siempre llevaba consigo. Tragó duro, y a paso cada vez menos decidido se encamino hasta la persona que tenía delante de él. Estaba nervioso por hablarle, pero ahora que el inglés había sido capaz de verlo, de escucharlo, no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

— _¡Ve por él!_ —le había dicho el joven Francis, aunque estaba completamente seguro de que había malinterpretado sus palabras. Sin embargo, aquello fue lo suficiente para que se plantara cara a cara con él.

— ¿Qué sucede? No tengo tiempo para ti, tengo que ir a poner en su lugar al imbécil de Lovino. —aulló, golpeando al suelo. — ¡Estúpidos italianos!

—Yo…—murmuró, sintiéndose cohibido por sus primeras palabras.

— ¡Ve a jugar al héroe en otra parte! —gritó, harto. Maldito Lovino y sus cambios de humor, lo ponían de malas. — ¡Mejor aún, ve y ponle atención a tu hermano! ¿No ves que la está pasando mal? —rechistó. Matthew casi sintió como el peluche se le resbalaba de las manos por la impresión. — ¡Y por supuesto no te olvides de ir a las tutorías que te estoy dando! ¡Estás muerto su te pierdes una! —dicho esto, se encamino hacía la misma dirección que Lovino, esperando poder alcanzarlo para darle una buena paliza.

Matthew escuchó un trueno a lo lejos resonar, mirando como el joven inglés se marchaba sólo pudo aferrarse aún más al oso de peluche, y dar media vuelta para ir a su propia habitación.

…

Lovino se dejó caer en su cama, mirando al techo. Mientras que Antonio lo miraba con expresión confusa, pues su amigo lucía demasiado pensativo para su gusto. Así que aprovechando que Francis había ido a la habitación de Gilbert, no dudo en tirarse a su lado, mirando a la misma dirección que él.

— ¿Qué sucede Lovi? —preguntó, haciendo que su mano avanzará suavemente sobre la cama para posarla encima de la del italiano. Una costumbre que desde pequeños habían tenido cada vez que él otro se ponía triste o furioso. — ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Lovino cerró los ojos con una diminuta sonrisa cuando sintió la mano de Antonio sobre la suya. Sintió cálido todo su ser, y por un momento se dejó llevar por la sensación; hasta que recordó que la espinita que tenía desde que Alfred se había marchado por la tarde, seguía dentro de él.

—Matthew… Williams. —murmuró, ladeando la cabeza para dirección del español. Sólo para darse cuenta que él ya lo estaba mirando. Sintió su cara roja, así que sin pensarlo se sentó en la cama y apartó la mano de Antonio. Logrando que este hiciera un puchero. — ¿Has escuchado ese nombre?

—No. —contestó, extrañado. — ¿Debería? ¿Es alguien que te está molestando Lovi?

Lovino dio un pequeño brinco al escucharlo, recordando a los chicos de segundo año que se metían con él como si no hubiese mañana. Al menos se habían calmado un poco desde que Govert los había corrido al tener aquella pequeña disputa cuando entrego papeles con Arthur.

—N-No digas estupideces. —masculló, sin darle la cara. Fue cuando Antonio se puso alerta, él mejor que nadie sabía cuándo Lovino estaba mintiendo. Y aquel gesto le había dicho que decía una muy grande. —Lovi, ¿hay alguien molestándote? ¿Es Matthew?

— ¿Qué? —Lovino volteó a mirarlo, como si estuviera loco. — ¡Claro que no!

Y Antonio no sintió eso como una mentira. — ¿Entonces quién es? —replicó, olvidándose del tema central. Había algo mucho más importante ahora.

Aunque para Lovino fuera todo lo contrario. — ¡No me estás escuchando!

— ¡Lo hago! ¡Lovi, dime quién es!

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que hay un problema! —gritó, poniéndose de pie. Antonio lo imitó.

—Lovi, sé que me estás mintiendo. —dijo, tomándolo del brazo para impedir que en un arranque él fuera a escapar. —Dime quién es. Podemos librarnos del problema ahora. Entonces puedes contarme después lo otro que te preocupa.

— ¡Suéltame, gilipollas! —chilló, forcejeando. — ¡Te partiré la cara!

Antonio se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, logrando que Lovino se tranquilizara un poco más en ese momento, pensando también si ese era el momento apropiado para decirlo; quizás… sí. Siempre contaba con Antonio para librarse de los problemas, siempre lo ayudaba… pero no. Se había hecho una promesa antes de ingresar junto con él, y la cumpliría.

— ¿Es Govert? —preguntó Antonio, alzando la cara para contactar los ojos de Lovino. De esa forma sabría si el menor mentía o no; _si podía_ hacer algo o no.

La piel de Lovino se heló, sintió los latidos de su corazón uno por uno, sus dedos contrayéndose lentamente, sus parpadeos cada vez más pesados. Y entonces la ira lo invadió, quizás porque ahora mismo se estaba dando cuenta que no quería decepcionarse de Antonio, aunque él le diera motivos.

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó, soltándose de un manotazo. — ¡Me voy!

Cuando paso a su lado, Antonio se abalanzo sobre él, tirándolo en el suelo.

— ¡Pendejo, eso duele!

— ¡Perdón Lovi! ¡Perdón! —chilló, intentando abrazarlo aun cuando Lovino le soltaba algunos puñetazos. — ¡De verdad lo siento! No volveré a decir tonterías, perdón. ¿Puedes perdonarme? —con esfuerzo logro tumbar a Lovino boca arriba, tomando sus muñecas para evitar que lo siguiera golpeando. Al menos por la pequeña racha de pelea que habían tenido.

— ¡Déjame imbécil!

—Lovi, Lovi. —siguió chillando. — ¡Si no me perdonas tendré que hacerte cosquillas!

— ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, idiota?

— ¡Cosquillas! —reafirmó, con un puchero. Y para probar que de verdad lo haría no dudo en apresar con una mano las manos de Lovino, que seguían resistiéndose y colar la otra por la camisa del italiano, llegando a su estómago y deteniéndose ahí. — ¡Decide!

— ¡JODETE!

— ¡Tú lo pediste, Lovino! —gritó, soltando el agarre para llevar ambas manos a su estómago. Lovino intentó impedirlo sujetando los brazos de Antonio, pero era claro cual tenía más fuerza así que fue inútil. En cuanto los dedos se movieron ágilmente, comenzó a reír sin control alguno.

…

Arthur miró a todos lados, busco por todas partes, pero al final del día no encontró a Lovino. Bueno, de todas maneras, no es como si no lo fuera a ver por la noche; entonces se ganaría la paliza que bien merecida la tenía.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora ya había anochecido, y varios alumnos se paseaban ya con la ropa de dormir para ir al comedor. Era hora de la cena y todos parecían hambrientos por el largo día de estudios que habían tenido, incluso algunos se paseaban con el uniforme, quizás por la ardua tarea que los profesores dejaban.

—M-Mi…—llevó una mano a su boca, sorprendido. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! — ¡Mi reporte de historia!

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo corrió hacía la biblioteca, esperando que aun la encargada no se hubiera ido a ninguna parte. Pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado, cuando llegó todo el sector 2-C estaba oscuro o al menos dentro de los edificios. Sin darse tiempo de pensar corrió hacia alguna otra, pero las tres del campus ya estaban cerradas.

Desanimado, como se encontraba ya, se dejó caer en la primera banca que encontró. Era muy tarde para ir a la sala de Comité Disciplinario, y aunque lo hiciera nada le aseguraba que hubiese un libro de historia ahí, pues la mayoría eran de artes oscuras, magia blanca y sus derivados. Una pequeña colección de él.

Podía buscarlo de Internet, pero si mal no recordaba la red no llegaba hasta los dormitorios por lo que tendría que llevar su ordenador a cualquiera de las aulas cercanas, claro, saltándose unas cuantas reglas en el proceso. Era mucho más preferible que fallar como Presidente del Comité Disciplinario, todo el respeto se le iría por las manos y si llegaba a oídos de Scott quién sabe qué pasaría.

Decidió ir por sus cosas, aún había varios estudiantes y profesores por lo que no se vería raro que se paseará por los edificios, menos siendo él. Aunque después de las nueve tendría que esconderse forzosamente para que los guardias no lo descubrieran. Una vez que se cambió el uniforme por ropa deportiva y abrigadita, salió con laptop bajó el brazo y dos pilas recién cargadas, además de una mochila llena de cuadernos y notitas.

Maldito Lovino, se había salido con la suya. Ya mañana se las cobraría.

Al salir notó que ya no había nadie en los pasillos, lo cual le aseguró un escape seguro. Con una sonrisa triunfante no dudo en escabullirse por la salida trasera, en la cual momento de abrirla, chocó de inmediato con alguien.

— ¡Duele! —chilló la voz contraria. Arthur de inmediato salió al reconocer la voz.

— ¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces aquí? —reprochó intentando poner sus manos en la cintura, aunque le fue impedido por las cosas que tenía en las manos. — ¡Te podría llevar a la dirección ahora mismo!

—Sólo me perdí. —murmuró con un mohín. — Además podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti. ¿No se supone que el Príncipe debe de seguir todas las órdenes del Rey Demonio?

— ¿A quién llamas príncipe, imbécil? —regañó, apretando sus mejillas. Alfred sólo pudo balbucear quejas.

— ¡Me duele!

—Lo que sea. —el inglés lo soltó, volviendo a tomar las cosas que con cuidado había tomado en el suelo. —Hagamos un trato, ¿de acuerdo? Tú no me viste por aquí, y yo tampoco te vi.

— ¿Solapar a mi enemigo por un motivo en común? —farfulló el americano, con una mano en su mentón. — ¡Suena bien para mí, HAHAHA!

— ¡Guarda silencio! —Arthur lo miró antes de poner mala cara enseguida. Si estaba con él sería descubierto en cuestión de tiempo, por lo que optó por irse de inmediato. —Nos vemos.

— ¡Claro! —gritó, despidiéndose con la mano. ¿Cómo podía ser que su enemigo le cayera tan bien? ¡Era tan divertido!

Al avanzar por toda la escuela decidió que lo mejor era ocultarse donde no pasaba mucha gente y donde los guardias pudieran pensar que sería el peor escondite, ósea las afueras de la biblioteca 2-C, si bien los arbustos eran espesos muy pocos estudiantes lo sabían pues no recurrían mucho a ellas. Como la mayoría de la escuela era de una economía buena, podían permitirse gastar lo que quisieran y todavía les sobraba para comprar los libros.

Miró un arbusto lo suficientemente grande para ocultarlo, y hacía juego con un árbol un poco ancho. Aunque más al fondo podía verse uno mucho más grueso decidió no ir más allá, cortesía de Antonio y la película, por supuesto.

Comenzó a escribir una vez que tuvo todas sus cosas afuera, no había aire por lo que le fue más fácil poder organizarse sin que las notitas salieran volando. A medida que se fue concentrando dejo de sentir el tiempo y la presencia de todo.

— ¡Qué buen escondite! —rechistó la voz de Alfred detrás. — ¡Me tomo una hora encontrarte!

Arthur casi pegó un grito del susto, si no fuera porque el americano le puso una mano en la boca al tiempo en que se agachaba para que el arbusto lo cubriera también.

—Shh. —calló Alfred, quitando su mano. —Harás que nos descubran.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —regañó, bajito pero duro. — ¡Te estás saltando las reglas!

—Si bueno, no soy el único. HAHAHA.

— ¡Cállate! —Arthur pellizcó su mejilla, logrando silenciarlo. Asomándose por los arbustos notó como un guardia había salido de una esquina y comenzaba a apuntar a los arbustos, seguro que había escuchado la risa de Alfred. —Demonios, ahí viene.

Arthur sintió un tirón en su brazo que lo arrastró atrás del árbol más ancho que lograba cubrir el cuerpo de ambos. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte Alfred lo había pegado a su pecho mientras este se recargaba en la corteza, asomándose levemente para ver si el guardia ya se había marchado.

— ¡Qué mierda haces! —reprochó, intentando apartarse. —No me abraces.

Alfred pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía, pero aun así le puso una mano en la boca, logrando que Arthur comenzará a recordarle a su madre y algunas que otras veces a su padre.

—Shhh. Cállate. —musitó volteando a verlo. Arthur entonces aprovechó para morderle la mano. — ¡Ay!

—Shhh.

— ¡Quién está ahí, muéstrate! —ordenó el guardia, abriéndose paso entre los setos.

— _¿Ves lo que haces? ¡Nos descubrieron!_ —reprochó Arthur, halando de nuevo sus mejillas.

— _¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste quién inició todo!_

— _¡Es tú culpa por abrazarme!_

— _¿Ah? ¡Sólo estaba transmitiéndote la tranquilidad de un héroe!_

— _¡Jodete!_

—Ustedes dos…, será mejor que tengan una buena explicación para estar aquí. —intervino el guardia con una venita en su frente. —Y quiero escucharla de inmediato.

— _¡Mierda!_ —pensó Arthur. ¿Ahora cómo explicaría eso sin que su hermano se enterará? —B-Bueno… verá…

—Me estaba dando tutorías. —explicó Alfred, con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba. —La verdad es que soy muy malo para los estudios, pero él me está ayudando en las preguntas que marcharnos si lo desea.

El guardia paso la mirada de Arthur a Alfred, evaluando si lo que decía el americano era cierto. Al final suspiró y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Ahora se explicaba los materiales dejados a unos metros.

—Lo que sea para que aprendas. —sonrió, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. —Asegúrense de irse antes de que acabe mi turno, o no me haré responsable de si los ve alguien más.

Arthur y Alfred se miraron con una sonrisa. — ¡Sí!

Al final cuando el guardia se marchó, ambos pudieron volver a donde estaban escondidos, aunque decidieron ponerse detrás del árbol usado para que ningún otro guardia pudiera verlos. Pasaron al menos dos horas en los que Arthur estuvo callando constante veces a Alfred, ya que el americano no llevaba ni un solo material de estudio con cual pudiera distraerse.

—Esto ya está listo. —bostezó Arthur. Miró la hora en la laptop e hizo un ruido de molestia, pasaban de la una de la mañana por lo que se tendrían que ir a dormir pronto para poder levantarse a la primera clase del día. — ¿Alfred?

Cuando se fijó en el americano este yacía recostado en el pasto, completamente dormido. Extrañamente lucía demasiado apacible para ser él, por lo que Arthur sintió el deseo de verlo más de cerca, no todos los días podía ver a su nombrado enemigo tan calmado. Si bien la mayoría del tiempo era una molestia, había comenzado a tomarle apreció a sus acciones.

—Hey, tonto héroe. —llamó, removiéndolo. Seguro que cogería un resfriado si pasaba toda la noche ahí. —Alfred.

—Hmn.

— ¡Te estoy hablando!

El americano contrajo sus brazos, buscando un poco más de calor. Y cuando notó que la molesta voz que lo llamaba no desaparecía, decidió dar vuelta. Arthur sintió ganas de abandonarlo en ese momento, apretó su puño y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, logrando al fin despertarlo.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay!

— ¡Despierta, tonto! —regañó, poniéndose de pie. — ¡Es hora de marcharnos!

— ¡No tenías que golpearme!

— ¡Cállate! —bufó. — ¡Vamos!

Un bostezó por parte del menor fue la respuesta, aun así, logró ponerse de pie y comenzó a seguir a Arthur. — ¿Puedo dormir en tú habitación? —preguntó cuándo pasaron el patio principal. Arthur se detuvo en seco, volteando a mirarlo como si estuviera loco. — Olvide la llave de mi cuarto. ¡No quiero ser malo con mi compañero y despertarlo a estas horas!

— ¡Olvídalo! ¡Yo no te pedí que te quedaras conmigo!

La cara de decepción que puso en ese momento el americano logró conmover un poco a Arthur, que de repente miró hacía el frente y comenzó a avanzar a paso rápido.

— ¡Lo que sea!

Y la sonrisa que formo Alfred en su rostro fue lo suficientemente grande para que Arthur sonriera también.

— ¡Tendremos una buena pijamada!

— ¿Ese era tú plan? —gritó Arthur, atrayendo los silbatos de unos guardias.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo!**

**Lamento haber tardado, pero al fin salió algo de esta cabeza mía. C: Muchas gracias por serme tan paciente con los capítulos. Espero poder seguir lo más rápido que pueda.**

**¡Enamórense de Matthew!**

**Muchas gracias a **_Guest, Rose Kirkland Jones, Dark-nesey &amp; tomato49 _**por sus bonitos comentarios. Y por supuesto a los seguidores y favoritos.**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Con cariño,**

**MimiChibi-Diethel. **


	11. Mi apuesta

**Circulo: **_VicioTsun._

* * *

**Tú + Yo= Error 404.**

**11\. Mi apuesta.**

—Últimamente Lovi se ha estado distanciando de mí. —comentó Antonio, hundiendo un trozo de pan en su boca. —Es como si apenas nos acabáramos de conocer y no le cayera bien, parece que me evita.

—Bueno, creo que por primera vez se está llevando con chicos de su edad, así que es normal. —dijo Francis encogiéndose de hombros. —Como Matthew y Alfred.

— ¿Matthew? —Antonio miró a su amigo con duda, estaba seguro que ya había escuchado ese nombre antes.

— ¿Recuerdas al chico que estaba el otra vez conmigo? Cuando el héroe trajo todos esos dulces.

—No realmente. —vaciló, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar. —Aunque recuerdo el chocolate que me dejaron al final.

Francis suspiró, después formo una triste sonrisa en su boca. —Sí, ya me lo imaginaba. Sería un milagro que…

— ¡Ya lo recuerdo! —gritó el español, levantándose de un salto. — ¡Es el chico que Lovi menciono!

— ¿M-Matthew?

—Sí. —afirmó. —Por un momento pensé que se estaba metiendo con Lovi, pero se aclaró el malentendido de inmediato…, aunque al final no supe lo que Lovi me trato de decir. Acabamos hablando de Govert. —refunfuñó.

—Siempre te pones de malas cuando hablas de él. —Francis plantó una sonrisa pícara en su cara, quería indagar un poco en el tema. — ¿Te sientes celoso de que pase mucho tiempo con el delicioso Lovi?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Antonio contrajo su cara en una mueca, haciendo reír a Francis. — ¡Fran, no es gracioso!

—Estás completamente celoso. —aseguró, señalándolo. — Porque seguro Lovi te deja de lado para estar con él. ¿Me equivoco?

Antonio miró su pan, mordiéndose el labio. ¡Todo era cierto! Pero por su orgullo de hombre que no podía admitir en voz alta que odiaba a Govert con todas sus fuerzas y le molestaba que estuviera rondando por donde Lovino; todo por la estúpida venganza que tenía con él. Había pensado al menos mil veces decirle a Lovino la razón por la cual ambos no se podían ver ni en pintura, pero el sólo hecho de ver esa mirada de desconfianza que ponía el italiano cuando de Govert se trataba le era suficiente para detenerse. Sabía que Lovino no le creería.

—No pongas esa cara. —dijo Francis, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. —Estoy seguro de que Lovino no va a dejar de quererte por estar con Govert.

—Lo dices muy fácilmente. —masculló. —Govert a comparación de mí es genial.

Francis frunció las cejas con molestia. Odiaba cuando Antonio se mostraba o sentía inferior a los demás.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices? —preguntó, poniéndole una mano en su hombro. —Él lo entenderá.

— ¿Cómo podría decirle eso? Pensará que soy patético, que soy una basura humana. —dijo entre dientes. —Además…—hizo una pausa, después soltó un suspiro y alzó sus ojos al cielo. —, destrozaría todo lo que Lovi piensa de mí.

…**..**

— ¡El héroe puede alzar todo esto junto! —gritó Alfred, llegando emocionado a una pila de sacos llenos de granos de maíz. — ¡Nadie me puede igualar! HAHAHAHA.

Matthew, quién caminaba por fuera del área de almacén para la cocina, fue uno de los pocos que escuchó el estruendoso grito de su hermano seguido de varias señoras mayores pidiéndole que no lo hiciera. Tímidamente, Matthew se asomó por el marco de la puerta justo en el momento en que todos los costales caían encima de Alfred.

— _¡Alfred!_ —medio gritó, asustado. Seguro que se había lastimado por tanto peso encima, ¿debía ir a la enfermería? ¿quizás estaba inconsciente? ¿debería ir por un profesor?

— ¡Por eso te dije que no movieras nada, idiota! —regañó Arthur, apareciendo por detrás de las señoras que miraban con molestia y hastió la escena. — ¡No debí dejar que me acompañaras!

— ¡Deja de quejarte y ayúdame! —chilló molesto el americano.

—Lo lamento mucho, señoras. —se disculpó Arthur, metiendo las manos por debajo de sus antebrazos para cargarlo. Aunque fue inútil, no logró moverlo ni un poco. — ¡No puedo, estas muy gordo!

— ¡NO TIENES QUE SER TAN SINCERO!

—_D-Déjame ayudarte, joven Arthur._

Arthur se puso azul del susto, aunque luego de reconocerlo dio un brinquito hacía atrás dejando que Matthew se abriera paso. Pero antes de que el chico pudiera tocar a su hermano, Alfred se deshizo rápidamente de los costales, para incorporarse rápidamente.

—Estoy bien. —farfulló, sin darle una mirada. —Ven Arthur, ayúdame a recoger esto. Las señoras parecen increíblemente molestas, parece que voy a morir. —tembló.

— ¿Por qué debería? —preguntó el rubio, con las manos en la cintura. Después miró a Matthew, parecía bastante consternado con lo que su hermano había dicho; por lo que, sin pensar, Arthur tronó los dedos delante de él para traerlo de nuevo a la realidad. —Hey, ayúdame con el desastre que hizo tu hermano.

—_Joven Arthur…_

— ¡El héroe puede sólo!

— ¡Cállate y sigue recogiendo! —le gritó, tomando un costal. —Anda Matthew, que tengo otras cosas que hacer.

—_S-Sí._

…..

—El renacimiento produjo una revolución en las artes y la ciencia nuca igualado. Otra forma de llamarlo es el Siglo de Oro. Se basa más que nada en un renovado interés por lo grecolatino y, por ende, el Humanismo. Su estética valora las formas equilibradas y armónicas. Además de que gracias a esto surgió un nuevo prototipo de caballero, el cual no sólo tenía que ser experto en armas, sino que, a su vez, un experto en ciencias y arte.

— ¡Justo como Ludy! _Ve~_—gritó Feliciano, interrumpiendo la explicación de Ludwig.

— ¡Ya basta de ese apodo absurdo! —reclamó el nombrado, aventándole un libro a la cabeza.

— _¡VEE~!_

—No te entiendo una mierda, bastado patatas. —bostezó Lovino, levantando su cabeza de la mesa donde antes había dormido.

— ¡Una persona que se duerme no tiene derecho a reclamarme!

— ¿Ahora resulta que es mi culpa tú explicación de mierda?

—Ludwig-san, lo mejor será que paremos un momento. —pidió Kiku, tratando de calmarlo. —Por favor tomé un poco de mi té.

Lovino bostezó de nuevo, dejando caer su cabeza en los libros. —Oye, bastardo. —llamó.

Feliciano lo miró con una sonrisa, era pocas las veces que Lovino quería hablar con él y no dormir. — ¿Qué pasa, Lovi? ¿Quieres que te explique algo, _vee~_?

—Si alguien como tú me explica me moriré de hambre en el futuro. —rechistó, alzándose lentamente. — ¿Por qué mierda el bastardo papatas de está enseñando de arte? Debería ser al revés, y él lo sabe.

—Cuando Ludwig me explica es mucho más fácil.

—Pero no lo necesitas.

—Pero me gusta escucharlo, _vee~._

—Tsk, ¿acaso eres una chica enamorada? —murmuró. Sin darse cuenta que las mejillas de Feliciano se habían sonrosado.

—Ludwig-san parece mucho más tranquilo. —dijo Kiku, atrayendo la atención de ambos. — ¿Qué les parece si continuamos?

—Yo paso. —farfulló Lovino poniéndose de pie y guardando el único cuaderno que había sacado. —Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pasar mi tiempo con mi hermano idiota y su amigo patatero.

— ¿Lovino-kun?

—_Vee~_, Lovi pero los exámenes están cerca. —comentó Feliciano, poniendo una expresión afligida. —No debes de reprobar.

—Tengo otros dos parciales para reponerme. —argumentó, inexpresivo. —De todas maneras, no es como si fuera un completo idiota.

—Si se siente incómodo con nosotros puede pedirle ayuda también a Arthur-san. —dijo Kiku, con una sonrisa. —Él es muy bueno con los estudios también.

— ¡C-Como si me fuera a ir con ese bastardo idiota!

—_Veee~ _Podrías ir con el hermano Antonio también. —Feliciano sonrió, logrando sonrojar a Lovino. Una pequeña venganza por parte del menor. —Estará muy feliz si le pides ayuda.

— ¡Tampoco voy a ir con ese imbécil! ¡Estudiaré por mi cuenta, tonto!

—Pero Lovi…

Y sus palabras quedaron en el aire, pues Lovino ya había abandonado el salón azotando en el proceso la puerta. Ludwig suspiró, sus hombros se relajaron en sobremanera cuando Lovino se marchó, sin embargo, ver la cara de preocupación de Feliciano no le gustaba.

—Lovino-kun es una persona muy tímida. —sonrió Kiku, Ludwig de inmediato lo volteó a ver como si estuviera loco.

— _¿Tímido? ¿De dónde le ves lo tímido, Kiku?_ —Ludwig carraspeó, para olvidarse del tema. —De acuerdo, sigamos.

— ¡Sí, capitán!

…

—Sí que no tienes vida social. —recriminó Alfred dejándose caer en el sillón del comité. —Mira que arrastrar al héroe hasta tu guarida sólo para tener un amigo.

—Te puedes ir cuando gustes. —dijo Arthur, tomando los papeles en su escritorio. Seguro que Scott lo había ido a buscar, mierda, tendría que justificar su ausencia.

—_Y-Yo…_

— ¿Qué pasa Matthew? —preguntó, volteando a él. Matthew lucía sorprendido ante su respuesta. —Pude acostumbrarme a tu presencia. —explicó.

—Humm. —Alfred infló las mejillas, insatisfecho por la contestación de Arthur. —Sí que eres tonto, Arthur. Mira, dejaste caer un sobre.

— ¡Justo iba a levantarlo! —bufó, con las mejillas sonrojadas. El sobre era tamaño carta, de color amarillo cosa y llevaba la palabra _urgente _con letras rojas lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa: alguna petición del director. Sin mucha gana abrió el sobre y saco la única hoja del comunicado, a lo mejor era una de las cosas que siempre le pedía, … o no.

— _¿Se encuentra bien, joven Arthur?_ —preguntó Matthew, acercándose. De inmediato Arthur pegó el sobre a su pecho, asustado.

— ¿Dejaste tu mochila aquí, Alfred?

—Sí. ¿Por? —contestó, mordiendo un trozo de chocolate.

—Matthew, hay que estudiar un poco. Les ayudaré. —dijo sonriendo, guardando los papeles de nuevo en el sobre y metiéndolo en uno de los cajones del escritorio. —Vamos. También tú, Alfred.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Tan de repente? Ni he tenido tiempo de tomar una soda. —comentó, encaprichado. Aun sosteniendo la barra de chocolate en una mano. —Comamos algo primero.

— ¡Esto es más importante!

— _¿Qué es lo que sucede, joven Arthur? Luces pálido._

Alfred hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos. — ¡Sólo dinos! Si es algo malo el héroe se encargará. Incluso te ayudaré, aunque seas mi villano.

El inglés suspiró, tallándose la cara con la mano. Tomó la mochila de Alfred y regó unos cuantos cuadernos en la mesa, junto con algunas plumas. —El sobre que recibí es de parte del director. —narró, jugando con un lápiz. —Necesitaba reunirlos a los dos, justo como ahora.

—Sólo dinos a dónde quieres llegar. Me estas revolviendo el estómago. —intervino Alfred.

—El director quiere expulsar a ambos antes de que inicien los primeros exámenes. —concluyó Arthur, bajando la mirada.

…**..**

—Tsk, como si necesitara de esos tontos para ponerme a estudiar. —gruñó Lovino, acomodándose la mochila. — _"Ludwig, Ludwig… ve~ ve~ ve~" _Quién tuviera una escopeta.

—Puff. —una risilla se escuchó detrás de él. Y al momento de voltear no se encontró con otra persona más que Bel, por lo cual de inmediato sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. —Lovi, eres muy divertido.

— ¡B-Bel!

—Lo siento. ¿Te asuste? —preguntó, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—C-Claro que no. —aseguró, poniéndose recto. —Es sólo que no m-me imaginaba que una_chicatanlindamehablara._ —susurró.

— ¿Eh? No entendí lo último, Lovi.

— ¡Nada, no es nada!

Bel de nuevo rio, llevándose una mano a la boca. —Definitivamente, eres un chico muy lindo.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Lovino sintió su cara arder y de inmediato volteó la cara para ocultarse.

— ¿Estabas estudiando? —preguntó al observar su mochila. —Seguro que estás preocupado por el primer examen.

—N-No, soy bueno en la escuela. —mintió.

—Si dices mentiras te crecerá la nariz, Lovi. —comentó una voz detrás de él. — ¿No es verdad, Emma?

Lovino se volteó, con cara de pocos amigos hacía el recién llegado. Antonio venía llegando junto con Francis y Gilbert, este último intentando ocultar la risa, quizás al ver su patético intento de ligue.

—Ya, ya. No lo regañes, Toño. Fui yo quién lo provocó. —guiñó Bel, poniéndose al lado de Lovino. —Perdona Lovi, sólo estaba jugando.

—Por cierto, ¡sabía que te estarías saltando el estudio! —regañó Antonio, tomándolo de la mejilla para jalarlo. — ¿No me dijiste que no necesitabas mi ayuda porque estarías estudiando con Feli?

—Me cansé de estar con el macho patatas. —bufó, dándole un manotazo para que lo soltara. —Yo puedo solo.

— _Alors? Quelle est la capitale de la Suède?_

—Tú mamá gilipollas. —respondió de inmediato Lovino, inflando las mejillas.

— ¡Lovi!

— ¿O es la tuya, hijo de puta? —rezongó, dando una patada al suelo.

—Es francés básico, Lovi. —dijo Antonio preocupado. — ¿De verdad que no sabes que te pregunto?

— ¡Ya déjame con ese tema! —replicó enojado. — ¡Es mi problema!

—Pero Lovi…

—Te pones pesado cuando quieres, bastardo. —bufó, pasándolo de largo. —Metete en tus cosas.

—Este también es mi asunto. —replicó, tomándolo del brazo.

Lovino lo miró sorprendido, Antonio parecía molesto. ¿Qué le habían dicho al bastardo? ¿Había sido Feliciano? No, quizás… ya sabían que había pasado. Tranquilamente se soltó de su agarré, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes por cosas absurdas. —intentó calmar, antes de adquirir un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. —No me voy a apartar de tú lado de nuevo…

— _¡Qué lindo!_ —pensaron de inmediato Bel y Francis, Gilbert sólo había volteado al otro lado, restándole importancia.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Lovi? —preguntó Antonio, ladeando la cabeza.

— ¡Arruinas el momento Toño! —reprochó Bel.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—_Este es mi mejor amigo._ —suspiró Francis.

…**..**

— ¿Eh? —Alfred parpadeó un par de veces, incapaz de comprender lo que había dicho Arthur. — ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— ¿Debería de explicártelo con manzanas? —preguntó Scott, interrumpiendo. La puerta del Comité escolar había sido abierta de par en par, dando paso primero al mayor de los Kirkland, luciendo impecable.

—_Justo como un tirano._ —pensó Alfred.

Detrás de él, el Director de la escuela se abrió paso entre los estudiantes, dirigiéndose lentamente al escritorio. Casi disfrutando la cara de terror que tenían sus alumnos.

— ¿Tú lo entiendes Williams? —Scott sonrió con ironía, apreciando la cara de sorpresa que puso Matthew al ver que no lo había ignorado.

—_Y-Yo…_

—E-Espera, Scott. —intervino Arthur, su hermano le mando una mirada fulminante. —Director, con todo respeto, creo que está tomando una decisión muy precipitada.

—No es precipitada, joven Kirkland. —contestó, poniendo las manos detrás de la espalda, mirando por el ventanal que daba hacía el patio. —Es el acuerdo al que llegué con el General Jones.

— ¿Con papá? —cuestionó Alfred, dando un paso al frente. —Él no me dijo nada de nada.

Arthur puso una mano en frente de Alfred, impidiéndole que siguiera hablando y avanzando. — ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

—Si los dos podían mostrar un buen desarrollo académico entonces dejaría que ambos se quedaran todo el año escolar en la escuela, y a base de ver su desempeño en el año, estarían hasta finalizar sus estudios.

— ¡Pero estamos estudiando! —reprochó Arthur. Sentía la mirada de Scott taladrando su espalda, pero lo ignoro. —Estoy seguro de que lograran pasar.

—Ese no es el problema, joven Kirkland. —el director volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. —Son ellos.

— ¿Qué quiere decir…?

—Uno que se auto-proclama héroe y va gritando y buscando problemas por toda la escuela. —explicó, logrando que Alfred sonriera nervioso. —Otro al cual ni los profesores logran notar. ¿Puede ver ahora la gravedad del asunto?

—Puedo verlo. —contestó Arthur, sin saber muy bien que decir. —Pero es normal, son sólo chicos de…

— ¡Ya es suficiente, Arthur! —gritó Scott, tomándolo del brazo y echándolo para atrás. —No es tú asunto.

—Scott, suéltame.

Alfred miró a su hermano, lucía pálido con la reciente noticia. Seguro que él lucía igual o mucho peor. ¿Realmente había costado tanto que los aceptaran en esa escuela? Su padre no le había puesto alguna condición, ni siquiera una advertencia para que no se metiera en problemas… ¿quizás a Matthew sí?

—_Y-Yo…no quiero irme de esta escuela._ —habló Matthew, dando un paso al frente. — _¿No puede darnos una oportunidad…?_

—Bien, entonces mañana llamaré al General Jones. —cortó el Director, al parecer ni siquiera había escuchado a Matthew. —Por favor empaquen todo esta noche.

— ¡Espere un poco, director…!

—Joven Kirkland, comprendo que sean sus amigos. —habló molesto. —pero debe entender que no puede hacer nada por ellos ahora mismo, claro, sí no quiere meterse en problemas usted también.

El rubio se quedó callado, estático en su lugar. ¿Meterse en problemas por ellos? No, no… era impensable ¿qué es lo que diría su padre? Tragando duro, miró a Scott, los ojos verdes del mayor chocaron con los suyos en una advertencia de que fuese lo que estuviera pensando no lo hiciera y lo remarcó cuando su agarre se hizo mucho más firme, queriendo quitar toda la probabilidad de que fuera a hablar. —Estarán bien en la escuela militarizada. Les puede ayudar a mejorar ese carácter.

Arthur volvió a pensar en su padre, seguro que en vacaciones de invierno se llevaría unas buenas bofetadas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer; sino es que claro, Scott lo hacía antes.

—Lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo. —dijo firme, soltándose del agarre de su hermano.

—_Joven Arthur…_

—Arthur…

—Le puedo probar que, si los deja bajo mi tutela, mejoraran. —explicó. El Director formó una sonrisa en su rostro, al ver los ojos de Arthur, como de una bestia enjaulada. —De lo contario, yo mismo abandonaré las instalaciones junto con ellos.

— ¿QUÉ? —Scott y Alfred se miraron al escuchar su grito sincronizado.

— ¿Esa es su propuesta, joven Kirkland?

—Sí. Es mi apuesta. —Arthur apretó los puños, tragando duro.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita?

—Hasta finalizar los exámenes. Lograran aprobarlos con una calificación aceptable y por supuesto, haré que den una buena impresión a la escuela.

— ¿Cree que puede lograrlo?

— ¿Alguna vez le he fallado, Director? —contratacó, sorprendiendo al mayor.

—De acuerdo, joven Kirkland. Acepto su propuesta.

—No, Director. —se metió Scott, tirando de Arthur. —Puede ignorar lo que acaba de escuchar, él sólo esta aturdido por que tiene un amigo.

—Scott, no deberías subestimar a tu hermano. —sonrió el Director, caminando hacía la puerta. —La calificación que es aceptable para mí, joven Arthur, son cien puntos.

— _¿Qué? ¡No es justo!_

—Si no puede lograrlo, joven Williams, debió decir algo antes.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta del Comité. Dejando anonadado a los cuatro presentes.

—Magnifico. —aplaudió Scott, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. El aura que tenía era tan opresora que Arthur de golpe se estaba quedando sin aire. —No podía esperar menos de Arthur Kirkland. ¿Verdad?

—Scott, yo…

Y como ya se lo esperaba, un puñetazo acabo estrellado en su cara, mandándolo directo al suelo. Arthur se encogió, llevando su mano a la mejilla ni si quiera fue capaz de mirar a su hermano, de volver a poner la misma mirada con la que había desafiado al director.

—Escucha esto, Arthur. —ordenó, tomándolo de la camisa. Obligándolo a mirarlo. —Si esos dos reprueban un examen, no, si sólo sacan 99.9 en uno, el que va a morir aquí eres tú. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Ya basta, creo que él lo sabe! —reprochó Matthew, intentando quitar el agarre tirando del brazo de Scott. Arthur lo miró con sorpresa, pero al moverse un poco Matthew al forcejear con Scott pudo ver que detrás de él, Alfred miraba la escena escéptico, mordiéndose el labio… lucía triste.

—Una vez que esto acabe, será mejor que no los vea de nuevo. O no sabrán lo que les espera. —amenazó Scott, soltándolo. Sólo así Arthur pudo volver a presar atención a la escena. —Y tú, —señaló a Arthur, quién de inmediato se afligió. Sabía lo que venía. —estate preparado para las consecuencias.

Cuando al fin Scott salió de la sala, azotando la puerta el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Matthew con cuidado volvió a poner de pie a Arthur, el cual parecía a punto de echarse a llorar; pero el canadiense lo sabía, eso no pasaría, no cuando ellos seguían en la sala.

—B-Bien, ya lo escucharon. —dijo, avanzando a los cuadernos, ignorando la ayuda de Matthew. —Pongámonos en marcha.

—Yo no te lo pedí. —gruñó Alfred, dando dos zancadas ya estaba delante de Arthur. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡Yo no te pedí nada! ¡Deja de tenerme lástima! —gritó, lleno de ira. El rubio sólo pudo retroceder, hasta chocar con Matthew que lucía igual o más sorprendido que él.

* * *

**¡A- AL FIN!**

**Ujú, después de mucho tiempo ya lo tengo listo. Gracias a todos por su enorme paciencia. También muchas gracias por los follows y favoritos, que incrementaron aún más c: y por supuesto, a los amores que me dejan reviews **_Dark-nesey, tomato49 &amp; Javany._

_No odien a Scotty c:_

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Con cariño, **

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	12. El peor hermano

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Tú + Yo= Error 404.**

**12\. El peor hermano.**

_Dos semanas antes…_

_Miró la enorme escuela a través del vidrio oscuro del auto; era mucho más maravillosa que cualquier otra que hubiera visto antes, aunque al mismo tiempo, intimidante. No estaba seguro de poder encajar ahí como le había pedido su padre, después de que le informo que a partir de ese momento no vería más a su progenitora. No estaba aliviado, de hecho, ella le preocupada, ¿qué haría de ahora en adelante? ¿estaría bien sin él para indicarle si estaba a punto de intoxicarse con tantas pastillas?_

_Aunque el general Jones, como Matthew lo llamaba, le había pedido que se olvidase de ella no podía. Era su madre, la persona con la que había compartido toda su vida; la que le había dado de comer, a pesar de que tuviera que ceder a otras cosas, la que incluso no había permitido que los hombres malos, con los que ella solía dormir, lo tocaran. _

_De hecho, entre sueños aún podía escuchar los sollozos de su madre cuando lo vio partir, despidiéndolo con la mano. _

—_Ya estás aquí. —sonrió Jones cuando lo vio llegar, acompañado del chofer que contrato especialmente para él. — ¿Qué te parece Matthew?_

_Sonrió. No es que fuera mal agradecido, pero, ese señor que se hacía llamar su padre no era más que un completo extraño para él. En diez años, desde que se separaron, no lo había vuelto a ver. Y de repente había aparecido, diciendo que no le convenía estar con su madre y que lo sacaría de esa miseria donde vivía._

_Le agradecía, o al menos intentaba hacerlo._

—_Mira, —llamó, atrayendo de nuevo su atención. Matthew abrazó a Kumajiro; el oso que con mucho esfuerzo su madre le había comprado por su onceavo cumpleaños. — ¿lo reconoces?_

_Su hermano. _

_Alfred por su lado bebía una soda en un vaso jumbo, sorbiendo de la pajilla con evidente indiferencia. Él sabía que tenía un hermano, estaba al corriente que era el día de verlo después de diez años separados; pero no estaba emocionado, tampoco se sentía nostálgico. ¿Qué debía de sentir si no conocía ni un poco a la persona parada delante de él?_

—_S-Soy Matthew Williams. —murmuró, llevando la mirada el suelo. Jones sonrió por la timidez del hijo menor. —Hola, hermano._

—_Ahahaha! —río, provocando un brinco en el canadiense. — ¿Tú eres mi hermano? ¡Tienes muy poca presencia!_

— _¿E-Eh?_

— _¡Ah, vamos a comer! —pidió a su padre, este asintió con una sonrisa. — ¡Hamburguesa, hamburguesa!_

_Y entonces, simplemente fue dejado. _

El recuerdo de pronto vino a la cabeza de Matthew cuando Arthur se dejó caer en el sillón, llevando sus manos temblorosas a su cabeza para revolver sus cabellos no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan de los ojos; se estaba conteniendo demasiado, y ahora que Alfred se había marchado no podía soportarlo más. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Por qué demonios se había echado la soga al cuello por él? Ni siquiera era tan cercano como Kiku, sin embargo, no había dudado ningún instante al enfrentarse al director. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba por la cabeza? Echando todo el trabajo de su padre por el desagüe si lo expulsaban de la escuela, desperdiciando lo que había logrado en tan poco tiempo…, comprendió en el momento que al aceptar el reto tendría problemas con Scott, con su padre, pero nada de eso le dolió al pensarlo. Sin embargo, la simple reacción se Alfred lo destrozo por completo. ¿Por qué le había tratado así? Después de ver lo que sacrificaba, no le pedía gratitud o respeto, sólo quería que ellos se quedaran.

—_Joven Arthur._ —llamó una voz al lado de él. Instintivamente el Presidente del Comité de Disciplina se puso recto, recordando de pronto que tenía a una persona a su lado, que no podía llorar. Aunque era demasiado tarde, Matthew ya lo había visto todo.

—L-Lo siento, Matthew. —dijo, limpiándose con las mangas de su camisa las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro, contrayendo la nariz para evitar el escurrimiento y dándole una rota sonrisa al final. —Vamos a ponernos en marcha.

—_Siento lo que dijo mi hermano._ —se disculpó, evitándole la mirada. Arthur se contrajo en sus hombros, esperaba que no hablaran de ese tema durante toda la sesión. —_De verdad lo lamento._

—N-No importa. —contestó, intentándole dar ánimos. —Estoy seguro de que, si al menos el director ve tu potencial, te dejará quedarte. No es tiempo de preocuparte por tu hermano, debes preocuparte primero por ti. Alfred se las arreglará de una u otra forma.

—_Confía mucho en mi hermano, ¿no es así?_ —preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¡Q-Qué! ¡Ni loco! ¡Lo pondré en cintura cuando logre atraparlo! —gritó, nervioso. Agitando las manos para disipar la idea que Matthew tenía sobre ellos. — ¡N-no somos amigos o algo así!

—_Ya veo…_

— ¡Vamos, pongámonos a estudiar!

—_Sí._

…**.**

Echó a correr después de cerrar la sala del Comité de Disciplina, estuvo a punto de caer por las escaleras más de dos veces, aunque logró incorporarse a tiempo. Lo que más quería era huir de ese lugar, dejar de ver las lágrimas mal contenidas que tenía Arthur en el rostro, las cuales le habían afirmado que no era por lástima que lo hacía. Quizás lo había hecho sin pensar, pero no era porque les tuviera misericordia o pensara que eran un caso perdido; para su desgracia fue todo lo contrario. Sucedió porque él tenía plena confianza en que lo pudieran lograr.

Se sintió tan estúpido, que fue incapaz de darle una disculpa y sólo salió huyendo. Después de bastante tiempo alguien volvía a creer en él y lo echaba a perder.

— ¡Alfred eres un idiota! —se gritó, al bajar el último escalón. Jadeó un par de minutos, recuperando el aire que había perdido apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, hasta que se recompuso un poco. Al momento sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, y cuando alzó la vista, lo vio.

—_El Rey de las Sombras._ —pensó de inmediato. —_Debe estar queriéndome matar porque metí en este embrollo a Arthur…_—inconsciente, tragó duro. Estaba temblando por el miedo que el otro le causaba.

— ¿Qué puedo darte de regalo? —preguntó Scott, avanzando lentamente hasta él. —Con esa cabeza llena de aire, seguro una hamburguesa bastará. ¿No es así?

— ¿Eh?

Scott aplaudió, sus manos formaban un ruido seco que rebotaba por las paredes y regresaba a Alfred como un pitido molesto. No estaba seguro que estaba pasando, pero no le gustaba, lo cierto es que comenzaba a asustarle. Aquella sensación nunca la había sentido, ni siquiera con su madre; ¿cómo podría describirla?

—Matthew Williams parece ser completamente devoto a mi hermano. —comenzó, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro. —Todo lo contrario, a ti, que le declaraste la guerra al primer momento de conocerlo.

Alfred bajo la mirada, apenado. Ahora que lo decía Scott se sentía bastante incomodo, como si compartiera un objetivo con su villano principal y no le gustaba. Odiaba tener esa sensación dentro de sí.

—Eso… sólo estaba exaltado por la emoción del momento. —se excusó, desviando la mirada. —Fue como cuando el Capitán América y Iron Man pelearon frente a frente en el Comic de Civil War, ya sabes, estalle en gritos por toda la base de mi padre. ¡No sabía a quién apoyar!

—Eres una burla a tu propia persona, ¿te lo han dicho?

—Hum. —asintió, con una sonrisa. —Muchas veces.

—_Este idiota._ —murmuró Scott, chasqueando la lengua después, dio dos pasos más hacía él.

—De todas maneras. ¡No te preocupes! —aseguró, alzando su puño. — ¡Pasaré los exámenes como de lugar! No tienes por qué angustiarte por Arthur, como un buen héroe no puedo dejar pasar la ayuda que mi rival me ha dado. Incluso aunque no me guste, la tomaré.

—No estoy aquí para amenazarte. —respondió enojado. Aunque su cara lucía demasiada tranquila para el tono de voz que había utilizado. —De hecho, es todo lo contario. —Te estoy pidiendo que lo repruebes.

— ¿Qué?

—Ver a mi pequeño hermano bastardo suplicando mi ayuda para que mi padre no se entere de su gran error. —una sonrisa tan grande y horrible apareció en su cara, sus ojos volviéndose oscuros de repente hicieron a Alfred retroceder un par de pasos hasta chocar con el barandal de la escalera. — ¿Puede haber algo más increíble que eso?

Alfred contrajo sus hombros hacía el frente, emocionado. Aquella sacudida era idéntica a cuando enfrentaba el ultimo nivel de un videojuego o leía el primer capítulo de un comic donde el villano era rebelado.

— ¿Estas emocionado por lo que he dicho? —preguntó, alzando una ceja. En definitiva, aquel crío de primer año no le caía para nada bien.

—No, de hecho, lo encuentro bastante repulsivo. —admitió, sonriendo. —Es sólo que me he dado cuenta que no me equivoque.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—El hecho de que tú eres el Rey de las Sombras.

Las cejas de Scott se contrajeron en enojo, estaba dispuesto a darle un puñetazo si seguía hablando. — ¿Te estas burlando de mí, imbécil?

—No en realidad. —aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros. —Eres como un hermano celoso de que su hermano menor acaparé toda la atención.

—Tu entre todas las personas diciéndome eso…

—Estoy en lo correcto ¿verdad? —preguntó, señalándolo. Alfred lo miró persistente, esperando su siguiente movimiento. Estaba emocionadísimo.

Y entonces comenzó: —Alfred F. Jones y Matthew Williams. Se separaron cuando tenían cinco años, llevado por su madre Matthew fue llevado a Canadá donde no lo viste por más de diez años, aunque era tu derecho. Tu madre desapareció todo ese tiempo sin importarle ni un poco que tu estuvieras bien. —Alfred se quedó hecho piedra en su lugar, mientras que en la boca de Scott se curvaba en señal de victoria. —Puedo ver porque te sientes culpable, pero no fue tu culpa que tu madre quisiera usar a tu hermano para atraer clientes.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —gritó Arthur, llegando corriendo por las escaleras, acompañado de Matthew. Alfred se giró de inmediato sobre sus talones, sorprendido por verlo ahí parado, después de todo, defendiéndolo. — ¡Tú no sabes nada de ellos, no tienes derecho de hablar sobre algo que no conoces!

— ¿Y tú lo sabes? —preguntó Scott, burlón.

—Matthew…

—_No fue así…_—habló, encogiéndose. Alfred aparato la mirada de inmediato, dándole a entender que no quería volver a tocar ese tema, porque no le creía. —Hermano, no fue así. —aseguró Matthew, el americano volvió a él, tras los lentes Alfred pudo ver la seguridad en sus ojos. —Mi madre pudo haber hecho muchas cosas mal respecto a su vida, pero ella nunca se puso primero antes que a mí. Ella siempre me protegió y siempre pensó en lo cruel que fue al abandonarte. ¡Siempre se culpó a sí misma por no poder estar a tu lado!

—Es mentira. —dijo, haciendo un mohín. —No quiero hablar más sobre el tema.

—Se sentía avergonzada. —Matthew mordió su labio y apretó sus puños, le dolía decir todo aquello. Cuanto había sufrido su mamá en todo aquel tiempo. —Siempre fue su sueño ver que tu pudieras verla de forma esplendorosa, que cuando la vieras decidieras venirte con nosotros y dejar al General Jones. Pero… terminó así. —agachó la cabeza, conteniendo el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado. —Ella no pudo conseguir la riqueza que tanto anhelo, tuvo que robar y hacer _eso_ para que ambos pudiéramos sobrevivir. Al final de todo no pudo con tanta presión… y fue cuando contactó al General Jones.

—E-Eso no es cierto…—los ojos de Alfred de inmediato de aguaron. ¿No le había dicho su padre que él fue quién los había localizado? ¿Qué él había salvado a su hermano? —Ella nunca me mando cartas…, incluso cuando nos vimos en el juzgado, ni siquiera me miro.

—Tenía miedo… ella te dejo para construirse una vida mejor. Y cuando no la consiguió, tuvo miedo de que vieras que al fin de cuentas de nada sirvió dejarte, que le reprocharas por abandonarte.

— ¡No voy a creerte eso! —gritó, estallando en lágrimas. Antes de que pudiera salir corriendo, Arthur se puso enfrente, ante el estupor que llenaba los ojos de Scott.

Sin darse cuenta Alfred había sucumbido de nuevo a su abrazo.

** …..**

—Toma Lovi. —ofreció Antonio, pasándole una libreta. El italiano la miró de soslayo, concentrándose más en escribir un mensaje que iba directo a una linda chica que había aceptado dárselo. —Anda.

— ¿Qué mierda me quieres dar ahora? —protestó, arrancándole el cuaderno de las manos, dejando el teléfono de lado se puso a hojear las páginas. Un par de minutos después, abrió los ojos sorprendido, volteando a ver a Antonio. —Esto es…

—Mi cuaderno de primer grado. —dijo, rascándose la nuca. —Tal vez no fuera el mejor de la clase, pero estoy seguro de que podrá ayudarte, al menos en matemáticas. Fue el único que encontré.

—Tus ejercicios de la página seis y siete están completamente mal. —regañó Lovino. Antonio se mostró un poco aturdido, pestañeando un par de veces. — ¡De verdad quieres que estudié esto, bastardo de mierda! —gritó, enojado. — ¡Incluso mis apuntes son mejores! ¿Cómo lograste pasar de año?

— ¡Qué, estoy seguro de que están bien! —aseguró, acercándose a él, hasta agacharse para recargar su mandíbula en el hombro contrario. Lovino se sonrojo por la cercanía, pero decidió ignorarlo; después de todo el bastardo español siempre hacía lo que quería. —Mira, incluso seguí la formula.

—Tu desarrollo es bueno. —admitió, señalando por el cuaderno hasta parar por el medio. —Pero aquí bastardo multiplicaste la X pero no la dividiste sobre el valor de W.

— ¡Oh! Entonces el resultado cambia completamente, sería… ¿123.5? —Lovino ladeó la cara, topando directamente con la de Antonio. Se sonrojo contra voluntad y no tuvo más opción que girarse de inmediato para que el otro no lo notará. — ¡Lovi, eres genial!

—Una ecuación tan sencilla, ¿cómo es posible que seas tan idiota, bastardo?

—Ahhh, desearía que fuéramos en el mismo grado. —suspiró, apartándose de él, para sentarse en el suelo. —Hay tantas cosas que no comprendo. ¡Podrías ayudarme!

—Sí, bueno. Por suerte no es así. —comentó Lovino, frunciendo el ceño. No le molestaría enseñarle a Antonio, pero sabía que si le enseñaba a él entonces también se colarían Francis y Gilbert. ¡Antes muerto que enseñarles algo a esa patata mal oliente!

— ¡Qué malo!

—Si necesitas ayuda yo puedo enseñarte. —canturreó una voz, llegando de repente por detrás. Antonio hecho su cabeza para atrás, mirando a la recién llegada con felicidad. —Hola, chicos.

— ¡B-Bel! —gritó Lovino, soltando el cuaderno. Mierda, lucía patético de nuevo.

—Veo que ya estás estudiando, Lovi. —sonrió gatunamente, girando en círculos hasta llegar a él. —Si solo estudias las libretas de Antonio sacaras un menos cinco en el examen final. ¡Incluso hay rumores de que puedes combinar la geografía y matemáticas sin darte cuenta!

— ¡Bel, eres muy mala! —chilló el español, inflando las mejillas. Sus apuntes no eran tan malos.

—Si te preguntas como logro pasar de año fue gracias a….

— ¿A ti? —preguntó Lovino, esperanzado. Seguro que Emma se terminaba compadeciendo de él y le ayudaba a estudiar. Estudiar al lado de una belleza, que increíble.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Soy igual o peor que él. Una vez puse que el río de Janeiro quedaba en Autralia. —río, avergonzada. Lovino sintió en ese momento como si una piedra le hubiese caído en la cabeza. —Volviendo al tema, ya debes de saber que hay una leyenda en la escuela; sobre un cuaderno dorado.

— ¿Cuaderno dorado?

—Muchos han perdido sus manos al intentar tocarlo, han pagado millones por tenerlo. ¡Incluso han perdido la virginidad por él!

— ¿V-Virgini…? —las mejillas de Lovino se volvieron a sonrojar. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—Bel, lo asustas. —intervino Antonio, dándole un golpecito a la chica en la cabeza. Esta lo miro haciendo un puchero, le había arruinado la diversión. —Sólo está exagerando, no es tan grave Lovi. Sólo es el cuaderno de Arthur.

— ¿Ah? —de inmediato se le formo mala cara a Lovino, recordando la última conversación que había tenido con él. — ¿Y por qué yo quisiera el cuaderno de ese bastardo? Que se lo meta por el culo, seguro que le cabe bien.

—Lovi siempre tan divertido. —Emma soltó una risita.

—La cosa es Lovi…—siguió Antonio. —Que Bel y yo necesitamos todos esos cuadernos dorados, al menos los de segundo año. —concluyó, rascándose la cabeza. — ¿Podrías, quizá… pedirlos por nosotros?

—Espera, ¿qué?

…**.**

Tardaron más de diez minutos en esa posición, para el momento donde Arthur volvió al mundo real, Scott se había marchado. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que hablar con Alfred antes de que el volviera a huir de nuevo o que su hermano recordará que tenía un asunto importante ahí.

— ¿No me dijiste que te la habías pasado de maravilla? —ironizó. — ¿Por qué ocultas todo dentro de ti, no sabes el daño que te puede causar?

—No te mentí. —dijo, quitándose la mano que Arthur tenía en su hombro. —Realmente fueron días grandiosos los que pase en la academia militar. Todos eran buenos conmigo, lo siguen siendo; me divertí mucho. Sin embargo, cada vez que me veo sonriendo en un recuerdo, pienso en Matthew. Mientras yo sonreía, él se quedaba encerrado en una casa, mirando a su madre llevando diferentes personas a casa.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había soltado todo. Alfred entonces retrocedió de golpe, mirando horrorizado a Arthur. ¿Por qué le había dicho todo eso? ¿Qué ganaba diciéndole todo eso? ¡Debía estar loco! Soltándole todo a su archienemigo, tonto, tonto, mil veces tonto.

—Si te sientes de esa manera, ¿no deberías decírselo? Matthew comprenderá. —dijo Arthur, suave. Intentando hacerlo recapacitar. — ¿No es lo que hacen los hermanos?

—Tú debes saber mucho del tema, Arthur. —contratacó molesto el americano. Escuchó al inglés tragar duro, pero su cara no había cambiado en absoluto. Le había dolido, ¿entonces por qué no se mostraba diferente? Fue lo mismo cuando había rechazado su ayuda para los exámenes.

—Tal vez no sea la persona más indicada para decirlo, Alfred. —murmuró, antes de volver a mirarlo con severidad. —Pero, Matthew es muy bueno si tan sólo…

—No quiero escuchar nada de él. —gritó, dando un paso adelante, el mismo que Arthur retrocedió sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud. —Mi madre me odia, pero a él no. ¡Los dos somos del mismo padre! ¿Por qué soy al único que odia entonces? ¿Hice algo horriblemente malo? ¿Quiere que me crea que ahora después de diez años sin escribirme o hablarme siempre me amo?

Se quedó sin palabras ante la atenta mirada del americano, esperando una respuesta. Al momento Arthur recordó que Matthew se encontraba ahí, y cuando al fin fue capaz de enfocarlo con la mirada, este ya se había marchado cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

…

Desde que era pequeño nunca llamo demasiado la atención. Al principio no le molestaba demasiado, sus padres solían discutir mucho y su madre sobretodo regañaba a su pequeño gemelo cada vez que se la pasaba gritando o jugando; su padre harto de eso, se había divorciado de ella, y su madre, apelando que quería conservar a uno de sus hijos se quedó con él. Poco tiempo después solo descubrió que era para obtener dinero de su padre. Aquello tan sólo fue ignorado por su parte.

Su madre no era tan mala como el General Jones, su padre, solía pintarla. De vez en cuando le compraba alguno que otro capricho, como Kumajiro, el cual le había sido entregado en su décimo cumpleaños. También nunca lo dejaba sin comer, aunque bueno, él era quien preparaba su comida desde los cinco años que sus padres se divorciaron; incluso de vez en cuando servía un poco para los invitados de su madre, aunque estos apenas y notaran su existencia. Al final, su madre apreciaba un poco sus acciones y le palmeaba la cabeza con gratitud.

—Bien hecho, hijo. —era lo que solía decirle ella, cuando no estaba consumida por el sueño o por el alcohol.

Tiempo después, con ella ebria había descubierto toda la verdad que le contó a Alfred. Revelando a su vez que el General Jones siempre poseyó la información sobre el paradero de ambos.

En la escuela realmente no era diferente, siempre pasaba desapercibido por todos. Nadie lo invitaba a jugar, nadie se metía con él, nadie notaba su existencia. Sólo una vez tuvo un amigo, proveniente de Cuba, aunque al principio no se llevaban bien; pues resulto que el chico logró conocer a su hermano en sus repentinos cambios de escuela por parte de su padre. Su amistad había durado toda la primaria y parte de la secundaria, hasta que de nuevo se trasladó a Cuba.

Desgraciadamente para Matthew su único mejor amigo se marchó cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse más intensas con su madre. Fue a mediados de su ultimo años, cuando su padre le había puesto una demanda a ella por el uso indebido de sus fondos; su madre al final, le dio un beso en la frente antes de marchase del juzgado, abandonando el caso.

Se había quedado completamente sólo.

Fue entonces cuando conoció a Arthur y Francis, este último prestándole mucha más atención de lo que creía por su cabello. Arthur lo había apartado de él, diciéndole que era una pésima influencia y como Presidente del Comité Disciplinario no podía tolerar eso. Debía proteger a los de primero; entonces, cuando vio ese temperamento y esa fuerza con la que Arthur se ponía en pie, lo admiró.

…

— _¡Contamos contigo, Lovi!_

Sí, eso habían dicho ambos tumbándose en el pasto mientras él se alejaba para recoger los cuadernos de Arthur. Argumentando que a Bel no la conocía y que odiaba mucho más a Antonio de lo que se pudiese imaginar.

—Yo realmente pensaba que Bel no tenía las mañas de Antonio. —bufó Lovino, caminando a paso rápido hacía la oficina de Arthur. Seguro que el muy idiota estaba ahí metido, leyendo libros hasta morir. — ¿A quién engaño? Si Antonio salió con ella… es la chica genial que creo que es. —murmuró, agachando la cabeza y deteniéndose de pronto. Sentía una punzada en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en ellos dos juntos; experimentaba una especie de malestar dentro.

Ya que muy en el fondo algo le decía que estaban ocultándole algo, Bel, Govert y sobre todo Antonio.

— ¿Tanto te molesta que no pase el rato contigo? —preguntó Govert, burlón. Apareciendo de repente detrás de él.

— ¡Chigiii! —chilló, echándose para adelante. — ¡Qué mierda, bastardo!

—Pareces tener la cara comprimida en agonía pura. —explicó, alzándose de hombros. —Así que llegue sólo a esa conclusión.

—Como si te fuera a extrañar de verdad. —dijo, apretando los cachetes. Ambos comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente. —Por si no lo sabes parece que me va mejor con las chicas que cuando estas cerca de mí. Eres un bastardo impopular, lo sabes ¿verdad? A este paso pasaras los tres años de tu preparatoria completamente sólo. ¿No te sientes triste, bastardo?

—Entonces, ¿debería probar tener una relación? —Govert alzó una ceja. Lovino lo contempló, sorprendido. — ¿Es lo que me dices?

— ¡Sí! —respondió emocionado. — ¿Quieres que te encuentre a una chica? Creo que las de primer año estarían bien, aún no te conocen del todo…

— ¿Debería probar contigo? —preguntó, bloqueándole el paso. Lovino abrió la boca y pestañeó un par de veces. Estos días estaba escuchando puras tonterías. —No tengo problema en las relaciones de hombres.

—A-Ah….—tartamudeó, hecho un tomate y con su característico rulo, erizado de la base a la punta. — ¿Qu-Qué… mierda…?

—Puff, sólo estoy jugando. —río, avanzando de nuevo. —No me van los tíos. Lamento decepcionarte.

— ¡TE MATARÉ, IDIOTA! —gritó, echándose a correr detrás de Govert. Justo cuando lo alcanzó, alguien choco contra él.

Matthew.

—Hey, Casper. —llamó, olvidándose de golpear a Govert. El rubio también volteó a verlo. — ¿Matthew? —bien, estaba llorando. Lovino no sabía qué hacer cuando las personas lloraban. — ¿Q-Qué mierda te paso, i-idiota? No llores.

—_A-Alfred estaba muy preocupado por mí._ —sollozó, acercándose a Lovino. —_Y-Yo pensé que estando con mi padre, él estaba muy bien. P-Pero no fue así._

— ¿D-De qué me estás hablando? —preguntó, temblando. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamar al 911?

— _¿Qué puedo hacer…? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no odie a mamá?_ —lloró, aferrándose a él.

…**.**

—Lovi se está tomando su tiempo. —comentó Bel, aburrida. Balanceándose de un lado a otro. —Mi hermano seguro me matará si sabe que intento tener de nuevo los cuadernos de Arthur. —suspiró.

—Debería dejar de distraerte tanto. —sonrió Antonio, rascándose la mejilla. —Pero es divertido platicar contigo en clase.

—Incluso si tú no lo hicieras, no me puedo concentrar. Es muy aburrido y siempre termino divagando en el mar de mis sueños. —aclaró, riendo. —Si no fueran tan estrictos, todo estaría bien. Extraño la secundaria.

Un pequeño silencio se instaló entre ellos, Antonio apartó un poco la mirada, nostálgico. —Sí, yo también.

El hispano no se dio cuenta, pero Emma había cambiado su sonrisa por una cara llena de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Iba a decir algo en ese momento, pero desistió. Antes las palabras no habían cambiado nada, ¿qué ganaría con decirlas ahora?

— ¿C-Cómo se encuentra la lesión de Govert? —preguntó Antonio, pasando saliva.

Emma tardó un poco en contestar. —B-bien, va mucho mejor cada día. Creo que en al menos dos años podrá volver a jugar. —respondió, fingiendo una sonrisa. —… aunque no será como antes. —concluyó, arrastrando las palabras.

—L-Lovi sí que está tomando su tiempo. ¿No? —cambió Antonio, volviendo con una sonrisa. — ¿Deberíamos ir a buscarlo?

— ¡Por supuesto! —respondió la chica, volviendo a los ánimos de siempre.

….

Matthew se había separado tiempo después, disculpándose con él y con Govert por las molestias causadas. No había dicho mucho, por lo poco que Lovino logró comprender, pudo darse cuenta de que aquello que había sentido antes aún persistía.

—Ah, ahora comprendo lo que me molesta de esta situación. —dijo hacía Govert. Este encarnó una ceja, para que se explicara. —Esos dos son una piedrita en el zapato del otro. Sí se quieren sólo deberían decírselo. ¿Qué esperan, qué caiga un meteoro?

—Quizás sólo estén esperando una oportunidad. —dedujo Govert, pensativo. —No entiendo de que va esto, aunque por lo que entendí, me queda claro que si yo estuviera en una situación similar con Emma quisiera una oportunidad para arreglarlo. Ya fuera que alguien me la diera, o saliera naturalmente.

— ¡Eso es! —afirmó Lovino, emocionado. — ¡Oh, joder! ¡Debo irme! Eres genial Govert, ¡gracias! —remató con una palmada en su hombro, feliz.

Luego sólo salió corriendo directo a su habitación. Ante eso el holandés sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Corrió, volteando a todos lados, intentando localizarlo. Juraría que le pondría un cascabel para nunca perderlo de vista. Si no fuera porque logró divisarlo antes de chocar de nuevo contra él, se lo habría llevado de paseo directo al suelo.

— ¡Te encontré!

—_L-Lovino…._

—Matthew, espera en los jardines traseros del primer dormitorio. Te traeré a Alfred definitivamente.

— _¿Qué?_ —cuestionó, desconcertado.

— ¡Sólo ve! No importa cuánto tarde, espera ahí. —pidió, alzando su puño. —Te lo llevaré y haré que se disculpe mil veces contigo.

—_Lovino yo…_

— ¡Y tú tendrás que disculparte mil veces con él también! ¡Así es como funciona lo de ser hermanos!

Matthew observó lleno de expectación a Lovino. Lucía agitado por la corrida, emocionado por la idea y confiado porque esta funcionara. Pero y sí…

— ¡Si no funciona buscaremos otra oportunidad! —continuó, sin darle tiempo de contratacar. — ¡Seguiremos buscando hasta que una funcione!

Lovino pensó en Feliciano, en la maldita cara de felicidad que siempre tenía. Lo que alegraba sus días en ese infierno que llamaba vida. Su hermano siempre había sido lo más importante para él, así que el simple hecho de pensar que él pudiera ser quién estuviera con Feliciano en esos términos, le dolía. Eso era lo que tanto le molestaba de esa situación.

—No te preocupes. El maldito de Arthur y yo definitivamente entendemos que es tener un jodido hermano molesto. —sonrió. —Por esa razón no creemos que sea justo que ustedes dos no tengan que liderar uno con otro.

—_Lovinooo…_—Matthew sonrió, un poco de fluido escurría de él en su nariz y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de pequeñas lágrimas. — _¡Esperaré!_

— ¡Bien!

Ahora, sólo tendría que buscar a Arthur.

…**.**

— ¿No tenías una cara que dar frente a toda la escuela? —preguntó, recargándose en el marco de la oficina. Arthur alzó la cabeza, que momentos antes se encontraba sumergida en un libro de historia.

—Ugh. ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, Lovino? —protestó, poniendo mala cara. Suficiente tenía con contradecir sus palabras para que ahora Lovino viniera a echárselo en cara.

—Supongo que sí eres el _Príncipe de la Sombras._ —se burló, imitando la voz de Alfred. —Actuando tan genial frente a mí, pero actuando diferente después.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones sobre lo que hago y lo que no. —suspiró, recargándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—El grandioso Arthur Kirkland. ¿No? —ironizó Lovino, entrando a la oficina. El rubio lo miró sin animo, sabía que tramaba algo, pero no qué.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí, mocoso idiota?

—De hecho, Antonio y Emma me mandaron para que robara tus preciosos cuadernos dorados. —dijo, alzándose de hombros.

— ¿Eh? ¿¡De nuevo!?

—Pero al venir para acá me encontré con un fantasma llorando. —siguió, bajando la mirada. Arthur de inmediato supo que se topó con Matthew. —El fantasma me dijo que tenía un imbécil por hermano.

—Sí, bueno. El héroe me dijo lo mismo. —contestó Arthur, desviando la mirada. —Por mi parte creo que ambos son idiotas.

—Ya estás involucrado al menos superficialmente. —vaciló, esperando que pudiera comprender de inmediato que estaba tramando. Arthur cerró los ojos, _superficialmente_, no era así. Estaba involucrado hasta los huesos. — ¿Podrías ayudarme… quizás?

—Ehh…—una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. — ¿Así que vienes aquí, arrastrándote por mi ayuda?

— ¡Ya quisieras! —gritó, inflando las mejillas. —Estoy aquí porque al parecer luces igual o peor que yo. ¿Tanto te molesta que esos dos no se lleven bien, bastardo?

—Los hermanos están para apoyarse. Bueno, al menos eso creo. —murmuró, pensando en Scott.

—Según Govert, sólo están buscando una oportunidad. —explicó Lovino, poniendo sus manos encima del escritorio de Arthur. —Yo aquí en esta bolsa, tengo la oportunidad perfecta. —golpeó un poco la mochila que llevaba, intentando convencerlo.

Arthur lo miró con recelo, siendo idea de Lovino… ¿sería buena idea confiar en él?

— ¡Te odio, imbécil! —gritó Arthur, aventando todo. — ¡No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de vestir así!

— ¿Crees que yo quiero vestir estar ropas? —preguntó Lovino, avergonzado — ¡Pero es la única manera!

— ¡Hace un frío del demonio!

—Jodete bastardo. Estoy seguro que estás tan cansado de esta situación como lo estoy yo. —chasqueó la lengua molesto. Antes de que una sonrisa burlona se formará en su rostro. — Quién diría que el Presidente de Comité de Disciplina tuviera las piernas tan flacuchas.

— ¡Definitivamente no quiero escuchar eso de ti! —gritó, sonrojado.

La puerta se abrió de repente, Alfred entró con expresión afligida. Seguro seguía pensando en lo que había pasado en la mañana. Cuando subió la mirada, noto un par de mantas amarillas tapando a Lovino y Arthur.

—Dijiste que tu mensaje era urgente, Robín. —comentó, confundido mirando su teléfono. —Como soy el héroe pensé en ayudarte, pero Arthur ya lo está haciendo.

Los dos pares de ojos verdes chocaron, ambos asintiendo a la misma vez elevaron las capas, mostrando un perfecto traje de Robín.

— ¡Esto…! —la cara del americano cambio por completo, emocionado. — ¡Es increíble! ¿Dónde conseguiste trajes tan bien hechos?

—Tengo contactos. —presumió Lovino, con las manos en la cintura. Arthur al contrario quería que una piedra le cayera del cielo y terminara enterrándolo.

—Ahora ve. —murmuró Arthur, sin disminuir su sonrojo.

— ¿A dónde?

—Con Matthew. —respondió Lovino. Alfred volvió a cambiar su cara.

—No quiero que se metan en mis asuntos….

—Mira gilipollas, no me vestí así para nada. —contratacó Lovino, enojado. Tomándolo de un brazo y Arthur del otro, comenzaron a jalarlo hasta la puerta del dormitorio. Alfred comenzó a forcejear de inmediato y más de una vez logró escapar.

Entre la vergüenza que pasaban frente a los demás estudiantes, ambos tomaron más fuerza de voluntad y lograron apresarlo de una manera satisfactoria. Logrando su objetivo hasta los jardines traseros. Cuando Alfred visualizó a Matthew, comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Robín, suéltame ahora mismo! ¡Batman, obedece a Batman!

—Querías que nos disfrazáramos así, ¿no? —los dientes de Lovino crujieron, provocando un saltito en Alfred. —Ahora te jodes y cumples nuestras demandas. ¿No, Robín dos?

— ¡Muéranse los dos, idiotas! —gritó Arthur, cubriéndose con la capa amarilla del traje. — ¡Refundándose en el maldito infierno!

— ¿A dónde me están llevando? ¡No iré a verlo! —contratacó.

— ¿Cuánto más vas a estar esperando? ¿Hasta que los dos sean viejos? ¿Hasta dar tú último aliento de vida? —protestó Lovino, apretando con más fuerza la capa negra. Arthur lo miró, había algo en la mirada de Lovino, una cosa que le decía por momentos que el niño malcriado que tanto detestaba estaba siendo sustituido. — ¡No me jodas! ¿Crees que eso te hace ver genial?

—Lovino tiene razón. —se unió Arthur, soltando la capa amarilla para tomar de la muñeca al americano. —Deja de lado esa absurda identidad por un momento.—se pararon unos cuantos centímetros antes de llegar a Matthew que parecía sorprendido por la repentina llegada.

—Y sal como el idiota americano que eres, Alfred F. Jones. —dijeron los dos, empujándolo; Lovino con una patada y Arthur con un empujón sobre la espalda.

* * *

**Oh, viejo. Un capitulo tan largo en menos de un mes… extrañaba esa sensación. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron review: **_tomato49__** y **__Dark-nesey__**. **_**¡Gracias, no saben cuánto lo aprecio!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Con cariño,**

**MimiChibi-Diethel. **


	13. Fiesta de bienvenida

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Tú + Yo= Error 404.**

**13\. Fiesta de bienvenida.**

―No te culpo si me odias. ―soltó Alfred, limpiándose las lágrimas quitando sus lentes.

―No te odio. ―objetó Matthew, con una sonrisa.

― ¿No me odias? ―preguntó, sorprendido. ― ¡Te he evitado desde el primer día en que nos vimos! Nunca estuve ahí para ti, te ignoré lo más que pude… no pude verte. No estuve para protegerte cuando _ella_, ―Matthew supo de inmediato que se refería a su madre―comenzó a caer. Sin nadie en quién respaldarte, te debiste sentir completamente solo.

―Es lo mismo para ti. ¿No? ―preguntó, observando al frente. ―El General Jones no podía estar contigo siempre.

― ¡Pero tuve amigos! ―afirmó. ― ¡Muchos amigos!

―Ahora yo tengo amigos. ―dijo Matthew, mirando atrás. Donde Arthur le daba varios golpecitos a Lovino, reprochándole el cómo volver a la habitación sin ser la burla de todos. ―Y te tengo a ti.

―Matthew…―sus ojos de nuevo se llenaron de lágrimas, antes de lanzarse por completo a él. ― ¡Hoy tú eres el héroe!

― ¿Eh? ―el canadiense cayó de la jardinera, con el cuerpo de su hermano encima suyo. Reaccionó al momento para ver si su hermano no estaba lastimado, notó que Lovino y Arthur corrían hacía ellos, regañando a Alfred.

―_Mamá, por fin todo está bien._ ―pensó, sonriendo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Antonio alzó la mirada con enojo, a su pesar Govert era mucho más alto que él. ―No tienes remedio. ―gruñó, dando un paso al frente. A su lado Gilbert y Francis pusieron una mala cara también, dando a entender que si tocaba a Antonio no se iría limpio. ― ¿Qué pretendes acercándote a Lovi?

Govert se encogió de hombros. ―No parece que tú quieras alejarte mucho de mi hermana. ¿Tengo que darte otra advertencia? ―amenazó, tomándolo de la playera. ― ¿Qué dices?

El español se zafo de un tirón, recobrando su compostura. ―Parece que aún sigues siendo la basura que recuerdo. ―escupió. ― ¿Sigues tomando venganza por tu propia mano? ¿Emma se ha enterado de ello?

― ¡TE DIJE QUE TOMARAMOS EL CAMINO CORTO! ―chilló la voz de Arthur doblando la esquina. Lovino detrás de él, intentaba ocultarse lo mejor que podía y por ello no pudo evitar chocar con Arthur cuando se paró de repente. ―_Joder…_

― ¿Qué mierda bastardo…?

― ¡Pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí! ―comenzó el francés, olvidándose por completo de los otros dos. Antonio miraba con sorpresa y alegría a Lovino, mientras que Govert y Gilbert intentaban contener la risa. ―Prefiero los trajes sexys de enfermera, por si no lo sabes, Arthur~. Lo dejaré pasar esta vez.

― ¡Ni pienses que me vestí así por ti! ―gritó, con la cara hecha un bombillo. ― ¡MUERETE!

― ¡Lovi! ―llamó Antonio, tirándose sobre él. ― ¿Por qué estás vestido así? ¡Te ves lindísimo!

― ¡CALLA TU PUTA BOCA!

―No me importaría si me la callas vistiendo este traje. ―coqueteó Antonio, poniendo su dedo medio en los labios de Lovino. El rostro del italiano tomó el mismo color de Arthur en segundos.

― ¡No te vayas, Robín! ―jadeo la voz del americano, apareciendo junto con Matthew quién parecía a punto de dar a luz un niño. ―U-Ustedes, ―jadeo. ―ustedes corren muy rápido. Eh… ¿Robín-Lovi? ¿Qué haces?

Los ojos de ambos gemelos se escondieron en sus lentes, mientras hechos piedras miraban como Antonio cubría el cuerpo de Lovino en el suelo, sosteniendo entre sus piernas las del contrario, con el dedo en sus labios y sus frentes casi pegadas. Paso un minuto de silencio antes de que todo estallara a gritos, junto con el cuerpo del hispano que fue preso de todos los golpes del menor.

―Toma esto. ―ofreció Govert, mostrándole dinero. ―A cambio déjame tener una foto.

― ¡No me estés jodiendo imbécil!

― ¡Waaaa, Lovi te ves muy bien! ―lloró Antonio, colgándose de una pierna. ― ¡Déjame ser tu Batman!

― ¡Te hacen falta como veinte kilos de musculo para eso, gilipollas!

Los ojos freaks de Alfred vieron una oportunidad. ― ¡La fiesta de bienvenida es una fiesta de disfraces! ¡Todos podemos ir de la liga de la justicia!

―_Alfred…_

―Matthew aquí presente puede ser el hombre invisible. ―se burló Francis. ―O Flash.

― _¡Joven Francis!_

― ¡Y yo seré el Capitán América!

― ¡Ese es de Marvel, gordo imbécil! ―gritó Lovino, quitándose a Antonio de encima.

―Si tú eres el Capitán América, América esta jodida. ―bufó Arthur, arrebatandole el suéter a Francis y ahora lo usaba como falda para cubrir sus piernas junto con un poco de trasero.

― ¡Yo puedo ser Iron Man por lo asombroso que soy! Kesesese~

― _¿No era la liga de la justicia?_ ―pensó Matthew, quizás no conociera mucho al respecto, pero incluso él sabía de los personajes más populares.

― ¡Gatubela puedes ser tú! ―señaló Alfred hacía Govert.

―Puff. ―Antonio y Lovino se burlaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo sonrojar y enojar al mayor.

―El tío Francis puede ser la mujer maravilla. ―agregó con una sonrisa.

―No digas cosas repugnantes. ―añadió Arthur, escupiendo a un lado.

―Ni se coña te dejare sólo usar un calzón. ―complementó Lovino.

― ¡Son muy malos con el tío Francis! ―lloró, sacando un pañuelo.

― ¡Está decidido! ―concluyó feliz Alfred.

― ¡Ni una mierda se ha decidido! ―gritó Lovino.

― ¡Me largo a mi habitación! ―finalizó Arthur, dándose media vuelta.

Todo volvió al silencio una vez que Alfred, Matthew y Francis siguieron a Arthur. Alegando un montón de cosas sin sentido, sin darle tiempo de replicar al joven representante del Comité de Disciplina; una parte de Lovino estaba feliz, todo ya comenzaba a arreglarse. Y al parecer Matthew lucía muy agradecido con ellos.

―Lindas piernas. ―se burló Govert.

―Cállate bastardo, ya quiero ver cuando uses licra. _Gatubela._

―Usa esto Lovi. ―ofreció Antonio, quitándose su suéter. ―Comienza a hacer frío.

―No deberías preocuparte tanto por la _princesa_. ―Gilbert chasqueó la lengua, cruzando las manos detrás de su nuca. ―Seguro puede atraer algunos clientes.

―Jodete, maldita patata.

Govert intercambió miradas con Antonio, recordándole la pequeña discusión que tuvieron antes. Y para sorpresa del hispano no tenía ninguna intención de continuar con ello, ¿era por Lovino? ¿Quizás lo que dijo en el cine fuera cierto? ¿Su querido Lovi no estaría involucrado en esa fea venganza?

―No hemos terminado contigo. ―llamó Gilbert, tomándolo del hombro justo cuando el holandés se marchaba. Antonio por primera vez odio la imprudencia de su amigo, si Govert se iba estaba bien ya no quería pelear con Lovino de nuevo al tratar de hacerlo comprender.

― ¿Quieres empezar una pelea? ―bramó, con la voz más peligrosa que Lovino le hubiera escuchado.

―Déjalo maldita patata. ―comentó Lovino, apartando la mano de Gilbert. ―Seguro que tiene que ir a lidiar con un pájaro, como el idiota de los pájaros que es. ―Antonio miró a Lovino con sorpresa al igual que Gilbert, así que sin decir nada más lo dejaron ir.

― ¿Qué fue eso Lovi? ¡Fue genial! ―comentó Antonio, emocionado.

―No te creas demasiado, _princesa_. ―bufó Gilbert, chasqueando la lengua. ―No tenía ni un poco de miedo.

―Cierra la boca, estúpida patata. ―gruñó, dándose vuelta, poniéndose el suéter de Antonio, quitándose la capa y cubriéndose con ella las piernas. ―Te ibas a convertir en una patata aplastada…, sería mejor que lo hubiera dejado.

―Lovi. ―Antonio se acercó a él para darle un abrazo, pero el italiano se lo impidió. ― ¿Qué pasa?

―Sé que no me quieres decir nada. ―encaró, provocando que el español retrocediera. Gilbert silbó, haciéndose el desentendido. ―Sólo te digo que me importa una mierda, ―mintió. ―así que si quieres romperte la cara con el imbécil de Govert está bien. Pero no me involucren a mí, ninguno de los dos.

Antonio curvo sus labios con tristeza. Gilbert como buen amigo puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo cuando miró que Lovino se marchaba sin agregar nada más, sabía que a Antonio le dolía el pensar en que aquel idiota italiano no volviera a confiar en él. Pero a la vista de sus asombrosos ojos eso era lo que estaba logrando al ocultarle las cosas, y de cierta manera le dolía ver a Antonio en ese estado; ya que él también era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Aunque Lovino le cayera de la mierda, quizás sería bueno comenzar a intervenir.

―.―.―.―.―

La noche paso rápidamente, también la semana. Una semana muy apurada para Arthur, persiguiendo a Alfred, forzándose a ver a Matthew; la cosa con el estudio respecto al más calmado de los gemelos iba muy bien, Arthur pensaba que sin su ayuda lograría pasar con una nota sobresaliente. Siendo todo lo contrario a Alfred, que al parecer cada cosa que le enseñaba cada cosa que le hacía retroceder mucho más.

La segunda semana llegó muy rápido, Matthew no necesitaba ayuda con las materias, pero sí con su personalidad. Alfred, bueno, Arthur venía preparando sus maletas para lo peor.

―No tienes buena comunicación con él, bastardo. ―comentó Lovino, mensajeando. Arthur despegó la vista del libro que tenía en el regazó, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba leyendo. Al parecer Sherlock Homes, una de sus sagas favoritas.

― ¿Qué?

―Has estado murmurando cosas. ―Lovino se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. ―Sobre lo mal que el gordinflón va en los estudios y Matthew en su personalidad.

― ¿Y ahora quieres darme consejos? ―reprochó, frunciendo las cejas. Lovino lo miró de reojo, chasqueando la lengua.

―Muérete sólo, cejotas.

―Gracias. ―sonrió Arthur, volviendo a su libro.

¿Cuál sería la mejor táctica para que ambos aprobaran? Estaba muerto si Alfred reprobaba, los tres lo estaban. Quizás Alfred y Matthew no, pero él sí, y no era Scott lo único que le preocupaba sino por sus otros dos hermanos, su madre y padre. ¿Qué demonios pensaba al meterse en ese lío? ¿Debería ir con Scott para que hablara con el director? Sí, quizás fuera lo mejor… se sentiría mal por Alfred y Matthew, aunque al menos ellos tenían la academia militar de su padre, incluso pensándolo bien podría favorecerles un ambiente más responsable.

Sí, lo mejor sería hablar con su hermano. Él comprendería que sólo era un impulso de héroe que le dio luego de pasar mucho tiempo con Alfred.

Así que, sin pensarlo más, se levantó. Conocía a su hermano, a él le gustaba pasar más tiempo en la oficina que en su habitación así que no era difícil localizarlo; a comparación de días anteriores los alumnos parecían menos relajados, todos luchando por los primeros exámenes. Más los de las becas como los idiotas del Bad Friends Trio que seguro estarían con la cabeza metida en los libros y en algunos cuadernos que le robaron en el trascurso de la semana.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―llamó una voz detrás de él, haciéndolo estremecer. Al voltear sólo encontró los ojos de Alfred, examinándolo con duda. ― ¿Te mando a llamar el director?

Arthur volvió en sí, el edificio de pronto apareció dentro de su campo visual. ¿Cuándo llegó hasta ahí? ¿No se suponía que iba con Scott?

―N-No, yo iba con Scott. ―contestó como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

― ¿Le pedirías que no te expulsen? ―Sintió el peso encima de sus hombros, el americano bajo la mirada resignado. ―Hazlo.

― ¿Qué? ¡No, yo…!

―Sólo no vayas a rogarle a Scott. ―dijo, circunspecto. ―No hagas eso y no me interpondré en que subas a ver al director.

Rogarle a Scott, justo eso iba a hacer.

― ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? ―cuestionó, cauto. Unos alumnos pasaban y por unos momentos se detuvieron para contemplarlos, al ver que ninguno de los dos volvía a hablar se marcharon.

―Es el Rey de las Sombras. ―contestó, hundiendo las manos en su inseparable chaqueta de aviador. ―Por eso.

―Scott es el único que puede ayudarme a charlar con el director y con mi padre. ―sonrió, agachando la cabeza. Debía lucir patético, desolado. No tenía cara para enfrentarlo después de pensar aquello, intentando salvarse él mismo. Primero luciendo una fiera, al último luciendo como un conejito asustado. ―No podrías entenderlo.

―No vayas con Scott. ―repitió, avanzando hasta postrarse delante. ―Por favor.

― ¡Te digo que…!

―Él percibía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano. ―explicó, tomándolo por los hombros. Logrando que Arthur se encogiera en su agarre. Ante la aparente resistencia del rubio, apretó mucho más, logrando que le prestara atención. ―Me lo dijo. Quería que reprobara el examen para que te fueras arrastrando a él.

―Escucha, Alfred. Scott puede intentar ser malo, pero en realidad es alguien bueno. ―intentó tranquilizar, aunque la mayor parte de su razonamiento sabía que lo que decía el americano era una absoluta verdad.

No obstante, aún no estaba preparado para escucharlo.

Alfred quiso hacer un berrinche en el suelo cuando escucho semejante respuesta. ¿Por qué no podía creerle? ¡Estaba diciendo la pura verdad! Quería devolverle el favor cuanto antes para volver a jugar como siempre; Arthur el príncipe villano y él como el súper héroe. Aunque en la lucha para que todo volviera a la normalidad, le tomo un cariño de amigo a su enemigo.

― ¡Estudiaré mas duro! ―prometió, sin soltarlo.

―No hay tiempo.

― ¡Debe de haber una forma!

―Yo podría ayudarle, Alfred-san. ―habló otra voz, apareciendo a un costado de Arthur. El americano lo miró con sorpresa, y sintió como las tibias manos del más pequeño apartaban las propias del inglés.

― ¡Kiku, no es necesario! ―alegó el otro, preocupado. ―No tienes que involucrarte, te generará problemas.

El japonés sonrió, intentando calmar a su amigo. ―Si no funciona podrá venir con el director. Yo mismo suplicaré a su lado para que lo deje estar.

―Tú eres el que estaba en el cine también. ―recordó de pronto Alfred, rompiendo la atmosfera. ― ¿Vas en primer año? ―sonrió, emocionado de encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

―No, soy de tercero. ―dijo con tranquilidad.

― ¿Eh? ―Alfred se atraganto con su saliva, antes de soltar un estruendoso grito. ― ¿TERCERO?

―Así es.

―Pero tú… el hermano de Lovino… nosotros.

― ¿Quieres concretar una oración? ―protestó Arthur con las manos en la cintura.

― ¡HAHAHA! ¡Engañar al héroe está mal! ―carcajeó, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. ― ¡Por poco caigo!

―No, de verdad yo…

―Déjalo Kiku, es tan idiota que seguro si le intentas explicar su cabeza explotaría. ―bufó el inglés, resignado.

Los siguientes días que pasaron fueron bastante agobiantes para todos. Arthur intentando que Alfred pudiera comprender mejor, obtuvo un permiso mejor dicho falsificado para que el chico y su hermano pudieran compartir habitación con él. Lovino a media noche les aventaba lo que tenía a su alcance para que apagaran la luz de la habitación, poco preocupado al parecer por sus notas al respecto.

La escuela estaba llena de zombies, de vez en cuando Alfred bromeaba con ser el héroe que derrocaría al sistema educativo del mundo, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Arthur y a veces un sermón de Kiku y Ludwig. Porque sí, para desgracia del inglés, Kiku les contó a sus amigos y no tardo mucho para que el lerdo de Feliciano se uniera, arrastrando al hermano menor de Gilbert con él; quién de hecho era de mucha ayuda. Aunque antes muerto que decir que era más inteligente que él.

― ¿No te parece que estás _demasiado_ relajado? ―gruñó Arthur, sacando la cabeza de los libros. Todos dieron un respiro al ver que alguien se desconcentro, volteando a donde estaba Lovino leyendo un libro policiaco que tomó de la colección de Arthur. ―Sería genial que te expulsen por incompetente.

La habitación estaba demasiado caliente por tantas personas. Ludwig sirvió té frío para todos, que se mostraron más relajados al tomarlo; Feliciano contempló en dirección a su hermano con gesto preocupado, sabiendo que si decía algo le comenzaría a gritar y se marcharía de ahí.

―Te vale mierda, pendejo. ―bramó, volteándose para darle la espalda y seguir leyendo la revista. ―Esta es mi habitación y hago lo que se me pegue la gana.

―Tsk. ―Arthur miró a Feliciano, al parecer se concentraba de nuevo en el libro. Así que sin darle más importancia prosiguió con la enseñanza a Alfred; parecía mucho más animado en estudiar desde que Kiku era su profesor.

Tardaron todavía tres horas sentados, repasando todo lo que podían. No fue hasta que Ludwig puso un alto, al notar que los cerebros de todos colapsarían si seguían toda la noche; además los exámenes comenzaban en un día. Se hizo todo lo que podía, era momento de relajar un poco sus cansadas mentes.

―Al parecer la fiesta de bienvenida será un evento de gala. ―comentó el alemán, guardando todos sus libros. ―Pensé que sería bueno ir a comprar todos juntos los trajes, al menos así no se vería tan raro.

― ¡EHHHH! ―la exclamación de Alfred despertó a Lovino de su quinto sueño. ― ¡Se supone que sería una fiesta de disfraces!

―Eso lo decidiste por ti mismo, idiota. ―regañó Arthur, recordando vergonzosamente la vestimenta de Robín.

―Los de tercero decidieron hacerlo así este año. Quieren que su despedida sea lo más formal que se pueda. ―comentó Kiku. ―Creo que suena elegante.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ―preguntó Alfred, haciendo pucheros. Seguro que era un malentendido.

―Soy el presidente de mi generación, la decisión se me da a mí.

― ¡Ah, Kiku siempre tan gracioso! ―sonrió Feliciano, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

―_Puede hacer chistes de vez en cuando._ ―pensó un feliz Ludwig. Arthur suspiró, aún no le creían al pequeño Kiku.

― ¿Despedida? ―preguntó Matthew, habían mejorado un poco con los susurros gracias a Ludwig.

―Sí. ―respondió Arthur, dejando que su amigo sonriera por lo bajo. ―Los de tercero ya no asisten a la fiesta de fin de curso por la preparación a la universidad. Si quieren entrar a la universidad que está ligada a la escuela tienen que prepararse desde ahora; el examen es elaborado con los mejores profesores de la academia. Además de que se elaboran tres entrevistas de ingreso, excepto claro, por los que tienen una beca deportiva.

― ¿Beca deportiva? ―preguntó Alfred. Él era un asco en los deportes, pero quizás podría cambiar para ir a una buena universidad.

―Déjalo, tonto. ―resopló Arthur, notando sus intenciones. ―Si no destacas en un equipo deportivo como súper estrella no podrás ir.

―Podría hacerlo si me lo propongo. ―murmuró.

―Tienes que ser extremadamente bueno, Alfred-san. ―completó Kiku. ―Sólo muy pocos obtienen becas deportivas. Hace un año sólo una persona que practicaba béisbol logró conseguir una.

―Los únicos clubes deportivos que quedan en la universidad son natación, futbol, béisbol y basquetbol. Además de que tienen que esforzarse el doble para pasar las materias y seguir siendo unas estrellas.

―Aunque tienen el futuro asegurado.

― ¡Que miedo! ―gritó Alfred. ―Seguro que no comen todo lo que les gusta. Debe ser muy duro.

―Lovi, ―llamó Feliciano feliz. ― ¿el hermano Antonio no jugaba futbol en la secundaria?

― ¡Y yo que sé! ―respondió tosco.

―Pensé que tendría la beca aquí por ello. ―dijo, pensando. Lovino chasqueó la lengua, volviendo a tirarse en la cama.

―Ese imbécil fue becado por mi tonto abuelo. ―contestó, atrayendo la atención de Feliciano en menos de un segundo. ― ¿No lo sabías? El vejete quiere que trabaje con él cuando se gradué de la universidad.

―Waa, el abuelo es genial. ―Feliciano junto las manos felizmente.

―Sí bueno, ya lárguense de aquí. ―cortó Lovino, levantándose. ―Casi es media noche y ustedes siguen pegando ojo a esa mierda de libros.

―Esta _mierda de libros_ nos ayudaran a pasar el examen que cierta persona reprobara. ―comentó Arthur, cruzando sus brazos.

―No diga eso, Arthur-san. ―Kiku para su sorpresa, salió a su defensa. ―Aunque no lo parezca Lovino es una persona muy inteligente.

―Sí, en Marte.

―.―.―.―.―

Para cuando llegaron los exámenes la escuela estaba más relajada. Unos mucho más preocupados que otros sobre en qué lugar quedarían, rogando no quedar por debajo del promedio de la escuela; tiene un prestigio que proteger.

―Hoy es el día. ―comentó Alfred nervioso. Estaba temblando.

―No te preocupes, estoy seguro que lograremos pasar con todo lo que hemos aprendido. ―reconfortó Matthew, dejándolo en su salón.

Cuando Matthew llegó al propio, notó la ausencia de Lovino en el pupitre de siempre. Frunció la boca, preocupado; ¿sería que se saltaría los exámenes por no haber estudiado? ¡Eso sería incluso peor!

―Muévete. ―ordenó detrás de él Lovino, llegando junto con Arthur. Al parecer el inglés lo traía más por fuerza que por ganas. Sin dirigirle algún saludo, se desparramó sobre su pupitre.

―Joven Arthur.

―Oh, Matthew. ―saludó, cada vez era más fácil notarlo. ―Cuida bien de este imbécil, seguro que quiere saltarse más de un examen.

―Aunque diga lo contrario, se preocupa por él, ¿verdad?

― ¡Qué! ¡Claro que no! ―objetó, sonrojado. ― ¡Ni por un momento me he preocupado por que fuera expulsado de la escuela!

―_Tan sincero._ ―pensó, sonriente.

―Como sea. ¡Mucha suerte! ―se despidió, alzando una mano. Varios de los alumnos de primero, intercalaron miradas entre el canadiense y la puerta, no creyendo que el chico de reciente ingreso (para ellos) fuera tan amigo del temible presidente.

Alfred en dos salones más atrás, luchaba arduamente recordando en que se basaba un hidrolisis, más varias fórmulas químicas que requerían una respuesta. Para cuando se dio cuenta faltaban menos de diez minutos para que finalizara el examen y al menos veinte preguntas sin respuesta, de treinta.

―_Oh my god._ ―murmuró, con lagrimillas en los ojos. ―_I'm a fucking donkey. _

―Si tiene tiempo de insultarse a usted mismo, ―comenzó el profesor pasando a su lado, Alfred lo observó tras sus lentes. ―tiene tiempo para terminarme esos ejercicios.

No paso mucho tiempo para que terminara la prueba. El profesor se marchó casi de inmediato, después de recoger las hojas, dándole paso a la siguiente tortura. Si Química fue la pesadilla total, no sabía que sería cuando se enfrentara Física.

Uno más de Bilogía, otro de Historia y concluyendo con Ciencias Sociales.

Era el primer día de exámenes y sentía que ya no quería vivir más. Al sonar el último timbre del día, varios se dejaron caer sobre sus pupitres.

― ¡Siento que se me han restado veinte años de vida! ―gritó, sacándose los lentes de encima. ― ¡Mañana amaneceré muerto!

―Creo que estás exagerando. ―río su compañero de al lado y de dormitorio, Toris.

― ¡No, no! ―siguió, agitando los brazos. ―Aparecerá: "Diario Gakuen: ¡Muerte del increíble héroe, Alfred F. Jones! Amado padre, esposo, hijo, héroe."

― ¿Padre? ―preguntó confundido.

―Una vez tuve una tortuga, la llame Killer Croc. Fue mi primer Robín. ―lloró, echándose en su pupitre. ―Pero creció y derivo de mi como Nightwing de Batman.

―Ya comprendo. ―vaciló, la verdad no comprendía nunca a su compañero, pero era divertido seguirle la corriente. ―Lo de… ¿esposo?

―Seguramente algún día me casaré.

―No entiendo por qué lo incluirían en el diario.

Alfred infló las mejillas. ― ¡No estás comprendiendo el punto, Toris!

―Sí, sí. Lo siento.

― ¿Está Alfred por aquí? ―preguntó desde la puerta Arthur. Los de primero lo apreciaron por varios momentos, sentándose correctamente en las bancas.

― ¡Arthur! ―chilló, corriendo a él.

―Son malas noticias. ―masculló por lo bajo.

― ¡Creo que pasaré todas! ―gritó, energético. ―Pero no con el promedio deseado.

―Ya lo imaginaba. ―consoló con una sonrisa. ―No te preocupes, lo resolveremos de una manera u otra. ―sin que Alfred lo esperará, el rubio acarició su cabeza con cariño.

―.―.―.―.―

― ¡Lovi! ―el abrazo que le dio Antonio por detrás, lo saco de sus pensamientos. ― ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te fue? ¡Yo creo que lo logré!

―Claro que sí. ―sonrió. Al ver la esplendorosa sonrisa de Antonio, se retractó de inmediato. ―L-Lo que quiero decir es que… mierda, mi abuelo no elegiría a un completo zopenco.

―Lovi…―pegó su mejilla contra la contraria, restregándola varias veces. ― ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué tal te fue?

―Si te refieres a lo que te dije hace días, ―chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba pedir disculpas. ―lo siento. Maldición.

―Ya esta olvidado. ―declaró, poniéndose recto delante de él. ―Perdón por presionarte de esa manera, no quería hacerte enojar.

―Conteste más de tres cuartos del examen con el tiempo que me alcanzó. ―murmuró, logrando emocionar a Antonio de nuevo. ―Sólo pensé que no quería estar lejos de ti de nuevo. Fue duro cuando no estuviste ahí.

El español mordió su labio, un nudo se le formo en la garganta en tan solo pensar el tiempo que no paso con él.

―Estoy aquí ahora. ―fue su contestación. Luego cambió su cara una más animada. ― ¡Iremos a comprar los trajes para la fiesta el fin de semana!

―Aún quedan más patéticos exámenes. ―bufó, agrio. ―Deja de perder el tiempo pensando tonterías.

―No son tonterías. ―palmeó su cabeza con cariño. ―No lo merecemos por nuestra guerra a muerte con los exámenes.

―Me enteré que te robaste los cuadernos del cejotas.

― ¡Ah! ¿Lo sabe? ―preguntó, moviendo la cabeza a todos lados para comprobar que Arthur no estaba rondando.

―Por supuesto. ―contestó, dándole una sonrisa ladina. ―Bien hecho, bastardo.

Antonio sonrió, lleno de felicidad. Se sentía bien estar con Lovino como siempre, bromeando, sin sentir esa tención que de repente se formó entre ambos; le daban ganas de tirarse encima de él, besarle las mejillas y abrazarlo toda la noche. Era una sensación cálida que no estaba seguro de como describir, pero le causaba una alegría inmensa. Así que sin importarle el sonrojo de Lovino tomó su mano balanceándola de adelante hacía atrás, siguiendo con la amena platica que tenían.

Para dolor de Alfred el siguiente día paso muy rápido, continuando con los exámenes uno cada vez más difícil que el otro. Palpando la ansiedad, frustración y enojo; tenía motivo suficiente para tener miedo. Aunque para su sorpresa no era miedo de lo que le fuera a pasar a él, sino a Matthew… y Arthur.

Arthur que dio la cara dos veces por él. Enfrentándose a su hermano, al director… haciéndolo entrar en razón con respecto a Matthew. ¡No podía fallarle! Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, sin poder contestar una pregunta tan fácil como la causa de la primera guerra mundial. No lo soportaba, las lágrimas estaban llenando sus ojos.

―_Alfred._ ―llamó bajito Toris, salvó porque el salón estaba en completo silencio, jamás lo habría escuchado con ese tono de voz. Se volteó a ver a su amigo, quién le daba una sonrisa compasiva, intentando tranquilizarlo. ―_Lee todas las preguntas con sumo cuidado._

― ¿Quién esta hablando? ―reclamó el profesor, alzando el cuello para ver mejor.

Algunos estudiantes se distrajeron en el proceso, haciendo creer que escuchó mal. Toris aprovecho para señalar su hoja varias veces, remarcando lo último dicho, en seguida alzó su pulgar en señal de buena suerte.

El americano releyó varias veces cada una de las preguntas, al reloj todavía le quedaba bastante tiempo. Así que las repaso de nuevo, en aquel momento lo comprendió de inmediato.

―.―.―.―.―

― ¡TERMINARON! ―gritó un chico de su salón. La mayoría respiraron y gritaron emocionados.

Matthew le tocó el hombro, pidiendo que volteara, lo encontró con una sonrisa enorme. ―Estoy confiado.

―Te hacía falta. ―contestó Lovino con un gesto parecido.

― ¿Qué tal te fue? Noté que estabas escribiendo mucho más que ayer.

―Sólo espero que no me digan que hice trampa. ―se encogió de hombros, bastante indiferente. ―Al menos no sufriré los regaños de mi abuelo.

― ¿Tu abuelo? ¿Y tus padres?

―Ellos pueden meterse sus regaños en su agujero más grande. ―al ver la cara de Matthew, gruño. ―No quiero resolver esos problemas, gracias.

―Quiero devolverte el favor. También al joven Arthur. Gracias a ustedes puedo hablar con mi hermano.

―Puedes hablar, mejor dicho. ―se burló. ―Yo no lo hice para que me debas nada. Estoy seguro de que ese idiota piensa lo mismo, lo cual me causa mucha repulsión.

Matthew rio por lo bajo. ―Aun así, quiero hacerlo.

―Cuando necesite algo, te lo pediré. ―contestó Lovino, encogiéndose de hombros. ―Por ahora estoy bien.

― ¿Tengo tu palabra?

―Mi palabra vale una mierda, pero si te basta con ello, entonces sí, la tienes.

―.―.―.―.―

― ¿Cómo te fue? ―preguntó Arthur, emocionado. ― ¿Lograste hacerlo?

―No lo sé, estuve muy nervioso en la mayoría de las pruebas. ―contestó Alfred, agachando la cabeza. ―Aunque en el examen de historia estoy muy seguro de que pude hacerlo. Lo siento, Arthur.

―No es como si esperara lo contrario. ―contestó, logrando que Alfred bajara la mirada, triste. ―M-Me estas malentendiendo, tonto. ―siguió, golpeando suavemente su hombro, intentando que recuperara su ánimo. ―Volverte inteligente en menos de una semana sería un completo milagro.

―Puff, estoy dudando de tu capacidad para dar ánimos. ―admitió, formando un puchero con la boca.

Recibió un golpe con el canto de la mano en la cabeza como respuesta.

―N-Ni creas que lo estaba haciendo. ―afirmó, sonrojado. ― ¡Muérete!

―Se te pegan mucho las mañas de Robín-Lovi. ―dijo, sobándose la cabeza. Escucho tronar la boca del otro, y sin más tiempo echo a correr en dirección contraria, riendo estruendosamente.

Alfred se paró, respirando a bocadas por el reciente esfuerzo físico. No tardo mucho para que Arthur lo alcanzara, plantándole otro golpe suave en la cabeza, gritando bastantes cosas incomprensibles por la comparación tan irracional que se hizo.

Cuando se calmaron las cosas, se quedaron parados un buen rato pensando en todo lo que había acontecido en tan solo un mes. ―El fin de semana será la fiesta de bienvenida. ―comenzó Arthur, jugando con sus manos.

―Sí, Ludwig dijo que íbamos a ir a comprar los trajes.

―Así que ya te apuntaste, ¿no, héroe?

― ¡Por supuesto! Incluso Matthew también irá. ―sonrió, emocionado. ―Ir con mis amigos y hermanos, eso es increíble. ―El rubio hizo una mueca, no quería quitarle todos los ánimos que cargaba encima, no obstante, tenían que tocar el tema de como conversarían con el director. Justo al abrir la boca, Alfred retomó de nuevo la palabra: ―Nunca tuve esta clase de aventuras anteriormente. Ya sabes, que me fueran a expulsar, que alguien diera la cara por mí, esforzarme por algo para proteger a esa persona. Pero cuando llegue aquí, todo eso paso.

―Es porque no dejas de dar lata. ―reprochó el inglés, cruzado de brazos.

―Sí, quizás. ―rio, bajito. ―Gracias, Arthur. A pesar de ser mi enemigo número uno, no lo lograría si no hubieses estado ahí.

El rubor se metió de nuevo en la cara de Arthur, dando media vuelta comenzó a andar de inmediato. Alfred parpadeó un par de veces por la repentina acción, ver como Arthur se alejaba a pasos agigantados era gracioso; sintió un golpecito en su pecho que no supo cómo descifrar, era cálido. Y dado el momento llegó a la conclusión de que sólo era agradecimiento.

―.―.―.―.―

El fin de semana llegó.

Emma intercaló miradas, emocionada. Ella no tenía amigas para ir de compras, medirse vestidos hasta el cansancio, probarse zapatos de tacón alto, maquillaje o accesorios; no le molestaba en absoluto, porque a cambio, había sido recompensada con aquellos maravillosos ángeles de la belleza, llamados: "amigos".

― ¡Te ves demasiado apuesto! ―gritó, revoloteando a su lado. Tomando fotos de todos los ángulos, ya con tiempo las subiría a Internet. Sentía que la saliva comenzaría a escurrir en cualquier momento.

―Emma, lo estas incomodando. ―regañó Govert, saliendo en un hermoso traje color vino. Mirándose en el espejo, se lo acomodó mejor.

La chica no tardó ni un segundo en acapararlo con la cámara, vinculando las fotos de inmediato a Internet. Podría ser egoísta y quedárselas, pero debía compartir la belleza con el mundo, eso le enseñó su difunta madre.

―No me puedo mover con facilidad. ―suspiró Alfred, saliendo del vestidor. Emma pasó saliva, con los ojos llenos de estrellas. ― ¿Por qué no puedo ir con una camisa simple, Arthur?

―Dijiste que yo podía escoger tu traje. ―comentó el inglés, el traje a pesar de ser verde le hacía relucir más sus ojos.

― ¡Pero no estoy cómodo!

― ¡Cállate! Esta toda chueca tu corbata. ―alegó, atrayéndolo de un tirón, quedando a pocos centímetros. ―De verdad, ¿qué soy? ¿La mamá gallina? ―Matthew rio.

―Emma, tu nariz sangra. ―comentó su hermano, pasándole un pañuelo por ella. La rubia apenas reparó en que podría morir de una hemorragia nasal.

― ¡Vamos, Lovi, no te apenes! ―gritó Antonio, intentando salir del vestidor. Jalando algo consigo. ― ¡A Bel le encantará!

― ¡Jodete maldito bastardo!

Al final, todo el BFT se unió para sacar a Lovino de ahí. Emma borró de inmediato todas las fotos de sus vacaciones en Bogor, Indonesia para capturar el momento, una y otra vez. Comenzando con Gilbert que llevaba un traje plateado, camisa negra y corbata del mismo tono del traje; quién al parecer no le molesto que la chica le tomara fotos, incluso hasta posaba con ellas junto con Francis.

―Creo que estas exagerando, Bel. ―comentó Antonio, intentando calmarla.

―Ya la perdimos. ―secundó Alfred, sonriente. ― ¡Yo también me quiero unir a las fotos!

― ¡Guarden silencio!

―Ya estamos listos, también. ―anunció Ludwig, saliendo con Kiku y Feliciano a sus espaldas. Todos con traje negros y camisa blanca, a excepción de Feliciano quién la llevaba naranja (contrario a Lovino, que la llevaba roja al par de Antonio).

A espaldas de Emma, el hispano hizo una seña con la cabeza. La cual, incluso Govert, acataron de inmediato. Así que cuando Bel se dio la vuelta para seguir fotografiando a Gilbert y Alfred.

La rubia parpadeo un par de veces, incapaz de comprender que estaban haciendo todos. Formados en fila, le hicieron una reverencia uno por uno, extendiéndole la mano. Al fondo se escucharon los gritos de las empleadas, emocionadas.

―Hermosa dama. ―comenzó Antonio, sonriendo. Inclinándose, seguido de Gilbert, Francis, Ludwig sonrojado por lo vergonzoso que era, Kiku, Feliciano dando brinquitos, Matthew nervioso, Arthur sonrojado aplastando la cabeza de Alfred en el suelo, Lovino como un foquillo de navidad y su hermano.

―Acompáñenos. ―pidió Govert, avanzando hasta ella. ― ¡EMMA! ―era tarde, la chica se desmayó.

Para cuando recobró la conciencia, estaba acostada en las piernas de Govert, quién le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. Desgraciadamente regresó a su ropa de civil.

―Hazme el favor. ―reprochó cuando la vio despertar. ―Yo intentando hacer algo lindo por ti.

―Son un montón de chicos guapos, ¿qué esperabas? ―preguntó con su sonrisa gatuna. ―Me pudo dar un infarto por tanta belleza. Oh, ya es de noche.

―Ya cerraron la mayoría de las tiendas. Los demás ya se fueron a la escuela. ―Govert vio como la cara de su hermana se apagaba un poco. ―Incluido Antonio.

―Tiene que dejar a Lovi a la puerta de su dormitorio. Alguien se lo podría comer. ―le guiñó el ojo, pícaramente. ―Tendré que venir mañana a primera hora por mi vestido. ―suspiró, haciendo un puchero.

―Eso. ―cortó Govert, mostrando una de las bolsas que tenía a su lado. ―Entre todos lo elegimos, aunque fueron Feliciano y Lovino quienes decidieron al final. Ya sabes, ellos saben de moda.

―Son italianos, después de todo. ―sonrió, tomando la bolsa. Emocionada echo un vistazo adentro. ―Govert…

―Si lo devuelves ellos se pondrán tristes.

Su hermana apretó el gesto, intentando no llorar de la emoción. Se pondría tan hermosa al siguiente día para estar a la par de su vestido.

―.―.―.―.―

El sonido resonó por todo el gimnasio, las luces parpadeando por todos lados y las conversaciones de algunos chicos se escuchaban por lo bajo. Arthur miró su reloj, la fiesta acababa de iniciar y sólo algunos comités de la escuela llegaron puntual. Scott junto con Govert estaban en la entrada principal, saludado a profesores y alumnado.

―Esta fiesta es una mierda. ―farfulló, tomando más ponche. ― ¿Dónde están los idiotas de siempre?

― ¡HAHAHA! ―bien, fue su culpa por haberlos invocado. ― ¡Arthur nos estaba extrañando!

―Te queda bien el vestido, Emma. ―ignoró Arthur, quitándose de encima a Alfred para apreciar mejor a la fémina. ― Esos idiotas sirven para algo después de todo.

― ¡Gracias! ―gritó emocionada. ―Por todas las fotos de ayer también.

―No comprendo lo último….

― ¡Vamos por comida, Arthur! ―se lanzó Alfred, tomándolo del brazo. ―Ya la están sirviendo, vamos, vamos.

― ¡Te escuche la primera vez, idiota!

―Se pondrá mucho más gordo todavía. ―gruñó Lovino. ―Ni siquiera es comida de buena calidad.

―No te permitiré que hables así de la comida, aunque seas tú, delicioso Lovino~―habló Francis, pasando una mano por sus hombros. ―Esa comida está hecha por el club de gastronomía, al cual por supuesto, yo pertenezco.

―No me toques, bastardo del vino. ―bramó Lovino, quitándolo. ―Estoy mil por ciento seguro que mi bastardo hermano cocina mejor.

―Kesesese~ A todo le llamas "bastardo". "Antonio bastardo", "bastardo del vino", "hermano bastardo".

―Patata bastarda.

― ¡HEY!

El pequeño grupo pronto notó una disputa en el área de comida. Lovino acompaño a Emma para ver qué pasaba.

― ¿Qué es lo que harás, Casper? ―preguntó burlón uno de los chicos de segundo que solían meterse con él. ― ¿Golpearme con una hoja de arce?

Alfred se estaba sobando la mejilla en el suelo, embarrando el fino traje con salsa de mostaza. Arthur estaba inclinado con él, revisando que no tuviera algo severo. Matthew para sorpresa del mayor de los italianos, miraba con desprecio a los de segundo, por alguna razón ya lo conocían.

No tardo mucho para que los profesores, acompañados del director intervinieran en la situación.

― ¡Matthew! ―el gritó sorprendido de Arthur fue todo lo que escucho el chico antes de quedar inconsciente. El director reprimió a Arthur con la mirada. ―Resalto, ¿no? ―preguntó, nervioso. ― ¿Tan~tan?

―Los veré mañana en la oficina. ―dijo, serio. ―Por lo mientras, disfruten de la fiesta.

Aunque pareciera imposible sólo llevaron al chico a los dormitorios, siguiendo con la tranquilidad del lugar que se comenzaba a elevar. Ante esto con ayuda de Emma y Lovino llevaron al americano a donde estaban los demás, no fuera que los amigos del tipo quisieran darle una lección.

―Sólo quería un pedazo de carne. ―bisbiseó Alfred, tomando agua. ―Y el gorila se me fue encima.

― ¡Ya te habías llevado cinco pedazos! ―gritó Arthur, limpiando su traje. ―Además, cuando trato de ganarte el pedazo, le mandaste una mirada que si por ti fuera lo habría matado.

― ¡Pensaba compartirlo con todos!

―Esa mentirá no te la crees ni tú, gordito. ―ironizó Lovino. ―Mira que echar a perder un traje tan caro.

Govert se acercó tiempo después, al parecer ya habían llegado dos chicas que los sustituían.

―Ya te dejaron libre, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Lovino, pasándole un vaso de ponche. ―Saca a bailar a Emma.

― ¿Dónde está?

―Allá. ―señaló. Inconsciente, Govert apretó los puños. ―Ese maldito no la suelta ni un minuto, quería bailar buen tiempo con ella. ―Antonio le sonrió a Emma, balanceándola de nuevo a vista de muchas chicas, quienes gruñían por lo bajo.

―Se le olvida la que provoca.

― ¿Eh?

―Nada, ven a bailar conmigo. ―sonrió burlón, tomándolo del brazo para jalarlo a la pista de baile.

― ¡Qué mierda! ―gritó, intentando zafarse. Las risas no tardaron mucho en sonar, atrayendo la vista de los otros dos.

Antonio paró su baile, observando con una mueca el baile tan desastroso que presenciaba. Lovino intentaba golpear a Govert mientras se removía como lombriz, queriendo correr lo más lejos que se podía de ahí. Una escena demasiado natural, siempre y cuando fuera él con Lovino… no con otra persona.

―Podemos parar si quieres, Toño. ―comentó Emma, atrayendo su atención. ―Así mi hermano puede bailar conmigo y tú con Lovi.

― ¡No es eso, Emma! ―gritó, justo al terminar la canción. El DJ pareció comprender el momento, pues no puso otra mezcla.

―Hey, ―llamó Govert. ― ¿Por qué estás gritándole a mi hermana?

―Soy el mejor amigo de Lovi. ―sentenció Antonio, furioso, desviándose del tema. Lovino se quedó tieso en su lugar, ¿Qué pintaba aquella frase en todo eso?

Govert alzó una ceja, formando una sonrisa en el rostro. ―Tal vez estoy a punto de cambiar su manera de pensar.

* * *

**WOOOO! Govert no me pudo quedar más gay XD Lo siento por eso (realmente no). Pensé que este capítulo tardaría más, pero creo que después de diez días escribiendo, borrando y tachando quedo algo bueno… ¿o qué opinan ustedes? ¡Un Lovi desnudo para todas! (?)**

**Lo que sea, primero que nada pasemos a dar gracia a los que me dejaron review:**

_Shadwood, Dark-nesey, Javany, JPArtist, Esther, Lovi, Luigi Cesar y Guest._

**¡Muchas gracias por todo este tiempo que me han apoyado! Desde los que dejan reviews hasta los lectores fantasmas que tengo. A todos les deseo lo mejor el año que viene, que la pasen en compañía de sus seres queridos y que cumplan todas las metas que se propongan.**

**¡FELICES FIESTAS! **

**Con cariño,**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	14. Resetear

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Tú + Yo= Error 404.**

**14\. Resetear.**

Decir que Arthur no había esperado la reprimenda del Director, sería una completa mentira. Sólo que está vez no estaba centrado en los gemelos a los que apoyaba, sino a un cuarteto de idiotas; Scott a su lado intentaba en vano no reír por lo bajo.

— ¡Por primera vez no hice nada, maldición! —chilló Lovino, golpeando el suelo con uno de sus pies. Tenía varias ramitas atoradas en el cabello y tierra en el rostro; justo como sus tres acompañantes. — ¡Sólo intentaba quitarle a este gorila de encima! —señaló a Govert, con un dedo acusador. Scott soltó una risilla.

— ¡Él me atacó primero! —protestó Antonio. A diferencia de los demás tenía una mancha de sangre por debajo de sus poros nasales que le escurría hasta el mentón y se perdía en su cuello. — ¡Intentaba defenderme!

El Director miró a cada uno de ellos con expresión sombría, deteniéndose en Emma. Arthur sintió pena por ella, el vestido que le compraron estaba arruinado, lleno de tierra, desgarrado por las ramas de los arbustos. Fue una escena graciosa para todos, eso ni ellos se atrevían a negarlo; después del acto tan homosexual que Govert y Antonio plantaron por Lovino, se comenzaron a pelear, rodando por todo el suelo de la pista. En un intento inútil por detenerlos Emma y Lovino habían abierto la puerta del recinto, mientras que la rubia corría por un balde de agua (como si de perros se tratase) Lovino pateó a los dos por igual hasta hacerlos llegar afuera del salón. Sin embargo, no esperaron encontrarse con un carrito de comida recién hecha con la que chocaron y se desviaron a las plantas decorativas.

—A mí defensa…—vaciló Govert, dudando. Por primera vez Arthur sintió que debía reprender a su hermano por el intento de carcajada silenciosa, fallida. —él se metió con mi hermana.

— ¡Govert, eso no se dice! —reprochó Emma con las mejillas rojas.

— ¡Él no se refería a lo que pasan en la televisión para adultos! —gritó Antonio de repente, intentando aclararlo. El Director alzó una ceja. — ¡N-No es que yo los vea!

— ¿Podemos mandarlos al matadero para que pueda ir a dormir de una buena vez? —bramó Lovino.

— ¡Lovi! ¡Si tú vas yo voy! —cortó Antonio, echándosele encima.

—Si puedo ver tú muerte primero entonces podría morir feliz. —dijo Govert, mirando la estantería.

— ¡Nadie te está invitando! —Antonio le saco la lengua, en un gesto infantil. Lovino sintió un abrazo mucho más intenso y deseos más grandes de matarlo. —Emma, también estás invitada.

—No quiero interrumpir a los amantes. —chasqueó los dedos, guiñándoles el ojo. Las mejillas de ambos castaños se encendieron de color rojo.

El Director miró a los hermanos Kirkland, en un intento desesperado para que pararan de una vez toda la idiotez que tenía enfrente antes de que sus neuronas se quemaran por completo. Arthur por su parte lo imitó, dirigiéndose a Scott que se mordía los labios intentando contener las risas.

—Yo me encargo. —suspiró Arthur. — ¡Ustedes idiotas…!

—No, lo hago yo. —intervino Scott con una mano en su hombro que lo empujo con fuerza atrás. —Es suficiente, Govert. No es propio de ti actuar de esta forma, mucho menos frente a tu querida hermana.

Govert lo miró, formando una mueca.

—Por otra parte, siendo Lovino Vargas un alborotador como he escuchado no me extraña que te veas mesclado en sus asuntos.

— ¡Lovi no es ningún alborotador! —gritó Antonio, poniéndose bravo. Nadie se metería con Lovi en su presencia.

—Lo dice el tipo que esta becado por su abuelo. —aplaudió con sorna. —El perro faldero de la familia Vargas.

— ¡Antonio no es ningún perro! —refunfuñó Lovino. El hispano lo miró, lleno de cariño. —Será un bastardo, un imbécil, una patata a medio cocer, pero…

—No es necesario que me defiendas, Lovi. —susurró Antonio, decaído.

—Sabía que cometía un error aceptándote en esta escuela también. —intervino el Director, en automático todos guardaron silencio. —Pero el Señor Vargas insistió demasiado.

—Puff, como si fuera a creer que el bastardo de mi padre…

—Me refiero a Máximo Vargas, tú abuelo.

El español mordió su labio, sabiendo lo doloroso que era para su mejor amigo escuchar esas palabras cargadas de burla, aunque esta vez era diferente, ¿tanto había pasado en aquellos años que no se vieron? Tanto que ahora Lovino ni siquiera tenía expresión alguna cuando le recalcaban a su padre. Antonio agachó la cabeza, eso Govert lo pudo notar; la razón no.

—Tsk. —la lengua de Lovino chasqueó, desviando la cara a un lado. —Ese maldito, siempre haciendo lo que se le viene en gana.

—Creo que esto se está saliendo de control. —intervino Emma, sonriente. —Sólo fue una pequeña disputa entre mi hermano y Antonio. Lovi no ha hecho nada malo. —El Director la miró con severidad, como si quisiera traspasarla.

—Emma tiene razón Director. Si me permite intervenir, fui testigo de que Lovino Vargas estaba intentando separar a ambos. —Scott habló. Arthur se giró a él, lleno de sorpresa. —Si me permite, les daré un castigo apropiado a los dos.

—Yo soy el Presidente del Comité de Disciplina. —intervino Arthur, recordando que estaba ahí. —El castigo debería proporcionarlo yo.

— ¿Apenas te vienes dando cuenta? —ironizó Scott. —Tienes más cosas de las cuales preocuparte.

—No dejaré que esta institución pierda prestigio por culpa de ustedes. —sentenció el anciano, los hermanos Kirkland sintieron como si también fuera dirigido a ellos. —Me importa muy poco los problemas que tengan entre ambos, por una señorita tan _especial_ como Emma.

—_Vaya educador…_—pensó Arthur, rodando los ojos.

— ¿Cómo le puedo hacer entender esto, querida Emma? —continuó, mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa fea. —Su hermano siempre salta por usted en situaciones como esta; así que, si piensa en ofrecer sus servicios, hay muchos burdeles allá afuera.

Un pitido resonó en cada uno de los presentes, constante, abrumador.

Govert sintió que la sangre se le drenaba por completo de su cuerpo, siendo sustituida por un fuego que lo quemo desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la base de su cabello. No supo que paso en los minutos que pasaron, sólo sabía que Scott le retenía su puño que estaba a milímetros de la cara del Director.

—Viejo infeliz…—gruñó Lovino, reaccionando. — ¡Discúlpate con Emma, imbécil!

— ¡Lovi! —Antonio lo retuvo, sosteniéndolo por debajo de los brazos. El italiano soltó varias patadas al aire, ante un divertido Director.

— ¿No debería hacer algo, Kirkland? —preguntó sin retirar su sonrisa. Arthur tembló en su lugar, incapaz de decidir. — ¿Tengo que elegir a otro representante de Disciplina?

—Sólo ayúdame a sacarlos de aquí. —ordenó Scott, aventando a Govert fuera de la Dirección. Arthur se apresuró entonces a mover a Emma con delicadeza, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada. Al frente Antonio ya se encargaba de los gritos de Lovino, maldiciendo al Director.

El portazo resonó en el pasillo vació cubierto de sombras. Scott y Antonio seguían luchando con Lovino y Govert, sobre todo con este último que no daba señales de querer calmarse.

—La estas asustando Govert. —dijo Scott, sólo para ambos.

—A ti te importa una mierda, al parecer. —bufó, soltándose de su agarre.

—Te acompañaré a tu habitación. —Emma miró a Scott con una sonrisa cansada. Con una despedida rápida, ambos avanzaron. —Ustedes a su habitación de inmediato o el castigo será poco más que severo. —ordenó.

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? —gritó Lovino cuando Scott ya estaba muy lejos para escucharlo. —Primero nos ataca, después nos defiende y luego nos ataca de nuevo.

—Así es él. —dijo Arthur, encogiéndose de hombros. Al darse la vuelta se encontró frente a Govert. —Lamento no haber podido hacer nada allá adentro…, Emma es una buena chica no merece ese trato.

—No es algo que tenga que ver contigo. —respondió, hundiendo las manos en el pantalón de su traje. Todo el esfuerzo del fin de semana se esfumó con tal estupidez. —Vamos, Robín.

Lovino se sorprendió cuando fue llamado, casi pego un brinco del susto. Antonio entonces tomó su mano incapaz de dejarlo ir.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Scott? —preguntó Arthur, molesto.

—No. —contestó, frío. —Andando, Lovino.

Antonio se aferró más a él, esperando poder disipar la idea de su cabeza de que Lovino lo dejaría por su peor rival. Por la persona que más le preocupaba que fuera su amigo. —No estoy de humor para soportar esto de nuevo. —soltó Lovino, fatigado. —Vamos, cejotas.

La mano a la que se había aferrado comenzaba a soltarse, a desprenderse de él. Y de una u otra forma le aterró.

—.—.—.—.—

—Es como una comedia romántica. —se burló Arthur, girando las llaves en el picaporte. —Tú relación con Antonio y Govert.

— ¿Me estás diciendo gay, imbécil? —protestó, azotando la puerta al cerrar.

— ¡Sí! —aceptó con una risa burlona. —No me lo puedes negar cuando ellos dos están haciendo semejantes escenas para obtener tú atención. Eres como la chica a la cual hay que salvar.

— ¡Jodete!

Arthur se encogió de hombros, soltándose la corbata para comenzar a desvestirse. Estaba demasiado cansado, esperando como afrontar al director al día siguiente sobre Matthew y Alfred; aunque a decir verdad ahora otra cosa también inundaba sus pensamientos, Emma y Scott. Por lo que conocía de su hermano él nunca reía por lo bajo, mucho menos con el Director presente.

—Govert…—comenzó, alzando la mirada. Lovino se terminó de sacar los pantalones, echándolos en la esquina contraria a la cabecera. —Se lleva muy bien con Scott, ¿no crees?

— ¿Hum? —Lovino volteó a él, pensativo. —Eso parece.

—También con Emma.

—Bel se lleva bien hasta contigo, no sé qué te sorprende. —se encogió de hombros. Hasta que comenzó a enlazar cosas en su cabeza y puso una cara de repugnancia. — ¡No me digas que quieres que Bel sea la novia de Scott!

— ¡Claro que no!

—Ahora que lo dices, —se detuvo, llevando la mano a su mentón. —el bastardo de Scott se fue con ella…, en un pasillo vacío, todos los demás siguen en la fiesta…y… ¡Bel!

— ¡Estás saliendo en calzoncillos! —gritó Arthur. Fue tarde, la puerta ya se cerró de un portazo. —Idiota Lovino.

No paso más de cinco minutos para que la puerta se abriera de nuevo, dejando entrar a un tembloroso italiano.

— ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho! —gritó, aventándole un cojín en la cabeza.

— ¿Y perderme como te humillabas tú solo? —preguntó Arthur con una sonrisa. —No, no.

Lovino chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Ya iba abrochándose el ultimo botón del pijama cuando tocaron a la puerta suavemente, como si no quisieran hacerlo. Arthur lo miró desde su cómoda posición en la cama, advirtiéndole que él no movería ni un solo musculo para abrirla.

—Si amaneces con un pitón en tu cama, no me preguntes a mí. —bufó, abriendo de jalón. — ¿Anto-?

Arthur bostezó, antes de tirar la cabeza en la almohada y dormir placenteramente.

— ¡Qué mierda, Antonio! —gritó cuando el hispano lo metió de un empujón a su habitación.

— ¡Lovi! —llamó, mucho más alto. Lovino calló de inmediato, Antonio no solía levantarle nunca la voz.

— ¿Qué pasa, bastardo? ¿Qué es tan importante para que me secuestres a estas horas? —hizo una mueca, echándose en la cama. —Escucho.

— ¡Yo antes salía con Emma! —soltó de golpe. Lovino se quedó tieso sintiendo un piquete en el pecho que comenzaba a extenderse. Se incorporó sobre sus codos temblorosos, sin saber por qué, sentía deseos de huir de ahí.

—E-Eso ya lo sabía. —bufó, desviando la mirada. —Son bastante obvios los tres.

— ¿Tres? —preguntó Antonio, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Lovino recogió sus pies, evitando el contacto.

—Govert, Emma y tú. —se encogió de hombros, abrazando sus rodillas. —No tengo muchas pistas, pero creo que entiendo la mayoría de las cosas que están pasando. Un Govert sobreprotector, Emma y tú saliendo, le debió doler mucho cuando terminaste con ella; por eso su hermano te odia.

—No entiendes nada, Lovi. —intervino Antonio ocultando su mirada, inconsciente apretó los puños sobre el edredón. —Todo lo que has dicho es incorrecto.

— ¿Ósea que ella te termino? —intentó sonar burlón pero la voz se le quebró al final. El hispano al parecer ni se percató de ello. De verdad, ¿por qué comenzaba a comportarse así? —Seguro que te la pasaste tonteando.

—Emma y yo no hemos terminado. —admitió con una sonrisa fingida. La boca de Lovino tembló, arrebatándole un gemido de incredulidad. ¿Había estado tan ciego? ¿Acaso ellos se veían a escondidas de Govert?

¿Acaso Antonio incluso se había escondido de él?

—Ya. —cortó poniendo su mentón sobre sus rodillas. No quería mirarlo. —Entonces salen a escondidas de todos.

— ¿Qué?

—No necesitas decirme más. —dijo poniéndose de pie, Antonio pegó un brinco, atónito.

—Lovi, espera. No creo que me estés comprendiendo. —pidió intentando alcanzarlo, Lovino evitó el contacto echándose para atrás.

—Está claro que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos. —comentó, rehuyéndole. Antonio se puso pálido de solo pensar lo que venía. —Ya no eres el Antonio que conozco.

—Lovi. —Antonio frunció las cejas, haciendo un mohín. — ¿Estás viendo novelas extranjeras?

— ¿Qué?

—Suena como si me fueras a decir que asesine a alguien. —sonrió, dando unos pequeños aplausos se acercó a él. —Buena interpretación, Lovino Alberto Gonzales del Arrollo.

— ¡Te estoy hablando enserio!

—Lo sé, lo sé. —se encogió de hombros, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. —Sólo que me resulta imposible no tomarte el pelo, Lovi.

El italiano se mordió el labio, enojado. Bien, si Antonio se pondría en ese plan entonces no tenía nada más que decir. Al abrir la puerta, la mano del español la volvió a cerrar con fuerza, poniéndose detrás de él.

—Lovi. —llamó sobre su cuello. El nombrado se sonrojo por la cercanía. —Lo siento mucho.

—No todo se puede resolver con disculpas, bastardo. —alegó él, respirando pesado. —Debes entender eso de una buena vez.

—Te herí, ¿verdad? —preguntó. —No pensé que me celaras tanto.

— ¡Traga mierda, gilipollas! —gritó, volteándose de inmediato intentando arremeterlo a golpes. Lo que sucedió después dejo paralizados a ambos, a escasos milímetros uno del otro, sus narices se rozaban haciendo una fricción suave pero que mando una corriente eléctrica en ambos. Los dos se miraron por cuestión de segundos, haciendo una conexión visual tan fuerte que de inmediato tuvieron que apartar la mirada, avergonzados.

Sin darse cuenta, Lovino se pegó por completo a la puerta con la respiración acelerada y las mejillas ardiéndole. Antonio por su lado, dio un traspié con un suéter tirado en el suelo, cayendo de sentón. Para cuando el italiano volvió la mirada hasta él, notó una reacción que jamás vio en todos los años que llevaba con él, una inocente, avergonzada y tímida. Con una mano el hispano se tapaba el rostro, intentando en vano ocultar el sonrojo que tenía plantado. Al verlo, Lovino sintió un nudo en el estómago emanando calor hasta la garganta, sintió deseos de salir corriendo y así lo hizo, pero al abrir la puerta fue mandado al suelo por Gilbert y Francis que le cayeron encima.

— ¡Chicos! —gritó Antonio, saliendo del trance y socorriendo a Lovino, sobre todo. El menor lo miró, esperando ver una reacción de incomodidad en su cara, no fue así, regreso a ser quién era en un solo momento.

Debía ser muy noche, se veía que los dos llegaban ebrios de sueño y diciendo puras tonterías.

— ¡Encontré a una asombrosa hermosura! —gritó Gilbert, abrazando a Lovino. Este puso cara asqueada al instante.

—Sí, me importa una mierda. —reprochó Lovino, aventándolo a un lado. — ¡Seguro que ni siquiera reparo en ti!

—Le pregunte por Gilbo si vestiría un traje de Santa sexy, y huyó. —gimoteó Francis.

— ¡Las personas decentes hacen eso cuando un pervertido les habla! —estalló Lovino, poniéndose detrás de Antonio. La vergüenza que ambos sintieron hace pocos minutos desapareció por completo.

— ¿Y cómo era ella? —preguntó curioso Antonio.

— ¡Era la chica más hermosa que he visto! —anunció Gilbert, subiéndose a la cama. —Ya sabes de lo que hablo. —sonrió, simulando con las manos un par de pechos.

—_Este imbécil._ —pensó Lovino moviendo la cabeza en manera negativa.

— "_Tell me more, tell me more. __Did you get very far?_" —comenzó Francis con una sonrisa pícara. Las caras de los otros dos se iluminaron de inmediato, mientras Lovino intentaba recordar donde escuchó aquella frase.

Cuando volteó a preguntar a Antonio notó que este estaba al lado del estéreo, seleccionando una canción en su reproductor.

— "_Tell me more, tell me more. __Like does he have a car?"_ —la canción sonó al compás de los movimientos de Gilbert imitando a Jonh Travolta. Lovino nunca esperó ver una versión grotesca de _Grease_ pero, bueno, ahí la tenía.

— "_She swam by me, she got a cramp."_ —siguió Gilbert, atándose la corbata a la cabeza, sacudiendo su playera por encima de la misma. —_ "I saved her life, she nearly drowned. __Summer sun, something's begun. But uh, oh, those summer nights."_

—Ni siquiera estamos en verano, malditos idiotas. —gruñó el italiano cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

— "_He got friendly, holding my hand."_ —al parecer a Francis ya no pareció importarle la voz de Olivia Newton, pues comenzó a cantar a la par con ella.

—"_She got friendly, down in sand."_ —siguió Gilbert. Antonio por su parte solo estaba imitando el baile de las escenas, ignorando los _gallos _que sus amigos soltaban sin parar.

—"_He was sweet, just turned 1 8" _

— "_Well, she was good, you know what I mean."_ —esta vez Gilbert, travieso, señaló a Antonio y después a Lovino. Siento el ultimo quien fue el que lo noto.

—Entonces era una chica maravillosa. —dijo Antonio, sonriente. Al parecer sí se percató de ello.

— ¡Cállate, imbécil! —protestó, sonrojado.

—Ven princesa, te mostraré lo que es un verdadero hombre. —llamó, golpeando la cama. La cara del italiano se contrajo en pura repulsión.

— ¡Lovi no perderá su virginidad contigo! —haló Antonio, fundiéndolo en un abrazo.

—Lo hará con el tío Francis. —completó él, uniéndose al abrazo.

— ¡MUERANSE, MALDITOS DEGENERADOS!

La habitación explotó en gritos y golpes, después, volvió a hundirse en silencio cuando la siguiente canción del reproductor sonó, a todo volumen. Gilbert, Francis y Antonio, subieron a la cama imitando la coreografía entera.

— "_Go, Greased Lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile"_ —cantó Gilbert, señalando a los alrededores con el dedo.

— "_Greased Lightning. Go, Greased Lightning!"_ —completaron Antonio y Francis alzando el puño al cielo.

—"_Go, Greased Lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trials."_ —Lovino le echo todas las maldiciones que se sabía cuando vio que comenzaba a bailar, de nuevo, como John Travolta, abriendo y cerrando las piernas. Los malditos seguro que habían visto _Grease_ alguna de las anteriores noches y sólo esperaban el momento justo para reproducirlo.

— "_Greased Lightning. Go, Greased Lightning."_

— "_You're supreme. The chicks'll cream for Greased Lighning."_

— ¡WOOOO! —gritaron los tres, lanzándose sobre él.

— ¡Pesan, malditos bastardos! —gritó removiéndose como lombriz.

—Espera, espera. ¡La siguiente canción ya comienza! —Antonio tomó la muñeca de Lovino que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de ahí. — ¡Deberíamos cantar otra para animar más el ambiente!

Oh, mierda. ¿Quién tenía canciones para niños?

—Debería romperles el culo por obligarme a escucharlos. —contradijo Lovino, pateando a Antonio.

—Tú cantas precioso, Lovi. Canta para mí. —pidió, pasándole el micrófono-plumón.

—Kesesese~ afina tus cuerdas vocales, _princesa._

—Muérete patata. —gruñó, aventándole el plumón a la cara. —Me largo a dormir.

Antes de que cerrara la puerta, escuchó la canción de _Frozen_ comenzando a reproducirse. No quiso imaginarse nada más cuando lo último que vio fue un pantalón volando hasta él a coro con un _"¡Libre soy!"_.

—.—.—.—.—

Arthur se talló el rostro dejándolo rojo por la fuerza empleada, a su lado Matthew y Alfred se removían nerviosos, incapaces de poder decir algo en defensa para darle ánimos al Presidente del Comité Disciplinario. No fue hasta que el inglés tocó la puerta de la oficina directiva que ambos volvieron a sus realidades, con los dientes temblando esperaron un _pase_ el cual llegó segundos después.

— ¡Papá! —gritó Alfred sorprendido de verlo ahí. Nunca le dijo que iría.

—General Jones. —de igual forma Matthew parecía iluso de verlo.

—Aquí están. —suspiró el hombre, relajándose. —Me preguntaba cuando llegarían. Supongo que este jovencito de aquí es Arthur Kirkland, Matthew me ha contado mucho de ti. —saludó, poniéndose de pie.

Arthur no supo cómo reaccionar, sólo sonrió cortado esperando que aquello no fuera muy grosero de su parte. No fue hasta que escuchó a alguien aclarándose la garganta que sudó frío, como si hubiera muerto se puso pálido casi tocando el color de los huesos. Su padre también estaba ahí, tomando té con el Director.

—Arthur.

—P-Padre. —contestó, avanzando rápidamente para saludarlo. Al estar delante esperó una bofetada cruzando su rostro, sólo recibió un cálido abrazo del hombre mayor, estrujándolo con fuerza. Parecía lleno de orgullo.

—Justo me acababa de presentar con tu padre. —dijo el padre de Alfred, sonriente. —Me ha contado maravillas de ti. Estoy muy agradecido de que hayas defendido a mis hijos.

— ¡Papá! —gritó Alfred. — ¿Por qué no me has avisado que venías? ¿Podremos ir por hamburguesas después? ¡Matthew también puede venir! —agitó las manos con energía, como un niño pequeño que recibía un dulce.

—No he venido a comer hamburguesas. —contestó serio. Arthur sintió que estaba viendo una versión adulta y madura de Alfred, lo cual lo hizo reír bajo.

—Pero comeremos una, ¿verdad? —preguntó Alfred, asustado. Matthew asintió con la cabeza cuando su padre volteó a ver a Director.

—Es verdad. —el padre de Arthur volvió a tomar asiento. —Llegábamos a un acuerdo con usted. —dijo, refiriéndose al Director. —Dejar que Arthur sea el tutor de Alfred y Matthew, ¿no es verdad?

— ¿QUÉ? —gritaron Alfred y Arthur al mismo tiempo.

—Han progresado mucho desde su tutoría. —alegó el Director, con una sonrisa falsa que Arthur supo reconocer muy bien. —Quisiera ver hasta donde son capaces de llegar hasta el fin de año.

No estaba seguro del todo, pero su padre tenía mucho que ver en la decisión tomada por el directivo. Le alegró, por una vez, se alegró de que su padre se metiera en sus asuntos.

—Entonces, ¿no estamos expulsados? —preguntó Matthew, sin lograr creérselo.

—No, hijo. —respondió su padre con una clásica sonrisa americana.

El grito de Alfred estalló por todo el despacho.

—Es un joven lleno de energía. —dijo el Sr. Kirkland hacía Arthur. —Todo lo contrario a Kiku, ¿no?

— ¿Por qué comparas a este idiota con Kiku? —bufó, alzando sus cejas. Su padre soltó una carcajada que le provocó un puchero al rubio.

—No me extrañaría que fuera un gran amigo para ti después.

—Se ha autoproclamado el héroe que va a salvar a la escuela de mi _gobierno del terror._ —ironizó, poniendo mala cara. —Soy _el príncipe de las sombras._

Él sonrió, mirando a Alfred correr de un lado a otro con las manos alzadas, Matthew y su padre intentaban detenerlo pues el Director parecía estar cambiado de opinión al contemplar tan descabellada escena.

—Eres un príncipe, sí. —afirmó, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. —Sólo le hace falta darse cuenta que no perteneces a las sombras.

— ¿Padre?

—Cuando se dé cuenta de ello, no se alejará de ti ni un solo momento.

Arthur no comprendió aquellas palabras muy bien, aunque le restó importancia parecía que su padre estaba hablando más para él mismo. Mejor contemplo lo que tenía adelante, un Alfred mayor regañando a un Alfred menor, quién como un cachorro pequeño buscaba el perdón de su dueño. Le recordó a un labrador, sólo le faltaba una correa con su nombre escrito en ella y una dirección de donde buscarlo.

La cual, para su desgracia, sería la suya.

—.—.—.—.—

Para Lovino ya no era extraño ninguna de las cosas que se le ocurrían al BFT, cómo en ese momento, había tenido muchos más en la infancia. Por más que odiara que lo avergonzaran, sabía que si quería una tarde divertida salir con ellos era lo más recomendable que podía hacer. Y era lo deseaba en ese momento, divertirse con las idioteces de esos tres, aunque primero muerto que admitir que pasaba un buen rato con ellos, quienes volvían a imitar una escena de Grease. Con Antonio imitando a Travolta, Francis a Newton y Gilbert cantando los coros.

—_You're the one that I want. Oh, oh, oh. Honey, you're the one thah I want. Oh, oh, oh. _

Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios al verlos bailar tan deliberadamente frente a una cuarta parte de la escuela, quienes reían a carcajadas por la actuación. Uno que otro gravaba con el teléfono.

Justo cuando comenzó a tararear en voz baja _"Oh, oh, oh. Honey." _Un mensaje simultaneo resonó en todo el campus, haciendo callar también al BFT. Sin esperar más todos sacaron sus celulares, extrañados de que no fueran los únicos; Lovino imitó al resto, cuando abrió el mensaje del número desconocido, lo que encontró fue un horrible vídeo que le hizo soltar el teléfono de inmediato; como si su contacto quemara.

Sintió la mirada de Antonio, atónita, la ignoró. Sus piernas comenzaron a correr antes de que se diera cuenta, en dirección a una sola persona que podría explicarle aquello, que le diría que todo era falso y él se lo creería sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Que le podía explicar el por qué en el vídeo estaba golpeando a una mujer.

Y ese no era otro más que Govert.

* * *

**Sí, estaba viendo Grease cuando escribí esto.**

**¡Lo lamento! Perdí la comedia en este capítulo y me fui de lleno en el drama que tenía que entrar suave y calmadito. Culpo a las series, doramas y FanFictions que he estado viendo. Yo quería meterle mucho humor para darle una ligera entrada al pasado de Emma, Antonio y Govert pero nada más no se pudo. **

**También lamento la tardanza, pero por lo mismo que no me convencía (al no tener humor) mis neuronas se quemaron y al final dije **_**"a la mierda todo, ya paso el mes, como salga, como salga." **_**Y así terminamos en esto.**

**Como dato adicional he de decir que me encanto poner a los BFT cantando. No sé, me los imagine bailando como John Travolta. Me partí de risa al escribirlo. **

**¿Teorías conspiratorias sobre lo que está pasando?**

**Saludando a los que me dejaron reviews:**

_Dark-nesey, GinYang98, TeaParadise, MikoBicho-chan, tomato49 &amp; -fanfics. ¡Gracias!_

**Y por supuesto, gracias también a los que me agregan a favoritos y follows.**

**Prometo que el otro capítulo estará menos pesado en cuanto a drama y retomaré el humor característico del Fic.**

**Con cariño,**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	15. ¡Qué mierda!

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Tú + Yo= Error 404.**

**15\. ¡Qué mierda!**

Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta que no lo encontraría ese día. Los colores naranjas del cielo se difuminaban en negro, adornándose con la primera estrella. Las lámparas de la escuela comenzaron a encenderse una tras otra, iluminando a los pocos estudiantes que transitaban cotilleando sobre el más reciente vídeo. Lovino no se contuvo para comenzar a maldecir en voz alta su tan mala suerte; Govert no era del tipo de los que se escondía, tenía que dar la cara por ese asunto.

— ¡Lovi! —gritó Antonio, jadeante. Lo tomó del brazo, asegurándose de que no volviera a correr, llevaba todo el rato persiguiéndolo. Antonio tomó una gran cantidad de aire, como si estuviera a punto de morir por falta de oxígeno. Lovino por su lado formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tienes que hacer más ejercicio. —reprochó, soltándose del agarre. —Te estas poniendo todo flácido como la patata que tienes por amigo.

— ¡Llevó persiguiéndote todo el día! —se quejó, con los ojos llorosos. — ¡Apiádate un poco de mi alma, Lovi!

La explanada se quedó en silencio. Antonio y Lovino se miraron, aún tenían un tema en conversación, ambos lo sabían. Y mientras un ligero viento pasaba, anunciando la noche ambos intentaron tomar la palabra, callándose de nuevo. Era movimientos torpes a los cuales no estaban acostumbrados, con una brecha de años sin verse, no estaban seguros de como volver a reanudar los momentos en donde niños si uno tenía que decir una cosa, la decía.

—No vas a encontrarlo hoy. Debe de estar con Emma, explicándole todo. —dijo, hundiendo las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón. Lovino volteó la cabeza a otro lado, evadiendo el tema. Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza que las soltaría en cualquier momento que Antonio le diera la oportunidad. —Lovi, ¿tú crees en mí?

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Lovino, quién, volvió a él de inmediato. — ¿Qué mierda me estás preguntando, bastardo? —reprochó, dándole un zurrón. — ¡No me vengas con estupideces!

— ¡No es una estupidez, Lovi! —chilló Antonio, sobándose. —Quiero que me digas que confías en mí.

Lovino no abrió más la boca, se quedó escuchando el poco ruido de fondo. Las primeras campanadas que anunciaban la conclusión del horario escolar se escucharon, tenues, estaban en un lugar apartado, cerca de las habitaciones para profesores que tenía la escuela; Antonio divisó a algunas personas acercándose, hablando entre ellas.

— ¿Confías en mí? —preguntó de nuevo. El silencio de Lovino no le gustaba en absoluto. Sin pensarlo realmente, como todo lo que hacía, se acercó y lo abrazó. Los sujetos que venían a ellos se detuvieron bastante cerca, observándolos con escepticismo.

—Confío en ti. —murmuró con las mejillas rojas. Antonio se despegó de él, sorprendido. — ¡Dije que confío en ti! —repitió más alto, apartando la mirada.

—Lovi. —los ojos de Antonio se pusieron llorosos, lucían felices. El italiano pegó un brinquito, soltándose de él con un fuerte cabezazo. — ¡Tú amor duele!

— ¡Bastardo aprovechado! —gritó, dándole pequeños golpes. — ¡Deja de tocarme cuando te apetezca!

— ¡Luces muy _bonito_ cuando te enojas! —respondió el hispano, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. La gente que hace poco los miraba paso de largo riéndose por la escena, logrando que los golpes de Lovino dolieran de verdad.

— ¡Yo soy guapo, no _bonito_! —justo en aquel momento sus manos fueron capturadas por las de un Antonio temblando de emoción, con los ojos llenos de estrellas. Bien, la había cagado.

— ¡Hablaste en español! —aplaudió con las manos de Lovino, tirando de él lo abrazó de nuevo, estrujándolo por más tiempo.

— ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

Terminaron de pelear poco después. Antonio feliz, tomó asiento en una banca cercana invitando a Lovino a su lado. No tardo mucho para que ambos se agarraran el estómago con hambre, deslizándose por la banca para tener una posición más cómoda.

—Ni siquiera he tomado mi siesta de la tarde, gilipollas. —bufó Lovino. —Muero de hambre, será mejor que tengas comida contigo.

—No tengo nada, Lovi. Deje mis cosas por seguirte. —comentó, gacho. — ¡Tenías que salir corriendo así, Lovi!

— ¡No me jodas con que es mi culpa!

— ¿Qué te parece si cantamos una canción como en los viejos tiempos, Lovi? —pidió con los ojos centellantes. —Ya no lo hemos hecho. —alzó y bajo sus cejas en señal de provocación.

— ¿Qué te parece si te vas a la mierda? —Lovino se levantó de la banca, dispuesto a ir por algo de comer para después tirarse a su cama y dormir plácidamente por doce horas. Lo detuvieron, tirando de su brazo parándolo delante del otro. Con la poca iluminación de la luna y las lámparas, Antonio lucía increíblemente apuesto. Brillaba incluso en la noche. Eso siempre le encantó a Lovino, su cabello sedoso disparado por todos lados, su piel bronceada aun reluciendo en la oscuridad, pero lo que más añoraba desde que se separaron, desde que eran niños, eran sus ojos llenos de vida. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas que lo arrastraban a todos lados contra su voluntad, a vivir aventuras, a experimentar cosas nuevas.

Un latido se disparó dentro de sí, recorriendo una sensación de cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Los ojos de ambos estaban conectados, formando un lazo inseparable llenó de bellos recuerdos de infancia. Lovino veía la noche, el cielo estrellado en los ojos de Antonio y centellaban maravillosos, pero él también estaba ahí. Era en esos orbes que se plasmó todos los años anteriores, en los que quería reflejarse los años venideros. Se sonrojo a contra voluntad, antes de que se diera cuenta de ello, Antonio ya le estaba sonriendo como idiota.

—Me estas mirando demasiado, Lovi. —dijo con una sonrisa tonta. Lovino apartó su cara, con los mofletes y orejas ardiéndole. — ¿Tan apuesto te parezco?

— ¡Eres horrible! —sentenció Lovino, devolviéndole la mirada con sorna. Antonio hizo un puchero de inmediato, halándole las mejillas. — ¡Duele, bastardo!

—Fuiste muy cruel, Lovi. —señaló, poniéndose de pie. Lovino retrocedió algunos pasos, dándole su propio espacio o de lo contrario ambos hubiesen quedado demasiado cerca para su gusto. Antonio sólo lo miró interrogante. —Vamos a la cafetería, muero de hambre.

—Espero una gran recompensa por esto, bastardo. —gruñó. Tener hambre lo ponía tan de malas que apenas podía soportarlo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Lovi, yo que hice? —preguntó, caminando en reversa. —Ya sé. Quieres que te cocine un poco de paella, ¿verdad? Lovi tontito, sabes que sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

— ¿A quién mierda le dices tonto, imbécil? —gritó, intentando darle un golpe. —Si caes mientras caminas así, te moleré a patadas.

—Te has vuelto más cruel que antes. —lloró, secándose las falsas lágrimas. — ¡Espérame Lovi, no te enojes!

—.—.—.—.—

La noche paso demasiado rápido. Al día siguiente, los murmullos, susurros y ajetreos del vídeo no paraban, es más, iban en aumento. Lovino miraba a sus compañeros de clase, cotilleando sobre que vieron en vivo a Govert golpeando de nuevo a una chica, eran comentarios absurdos. Algunos de más alto grado juraban que incluso le hizo algo más, eso era mucho peor.

Aunque entre tanto movimiento sólo se resumía en chismes de pasillo. Nadie había confirmado nada, y la chica que se mostraba en el vídeo, una que se identificó del segundo año hace meses que se fue de la escuela, por motivos personales. Todos intentaban hallarla de nuevo, contactándola en redes sociales o por medio de las amigas que dejó atrás; nadie sabía nada más aparte de que estaba bien.

—Esos rumores son bastantes molestos. ¿No, Lovi? —preguntó Matthew, encogiéndose en su pupitre. —Creo que Govert no haría una cosa así.

—Por supuesto que no lo haría. —contestó, volviendo la vista a la pizarra. El profesor se metió al aula, imponiendo el silencio con una pila de hojas que dejo caer de manera suave en el escritorio. Lovino repasó los cuestionarios con molestia, no tenía cabeza para ningún examen especial.

—Parecen bastante nerviosos. —se rio el profesor, tomando un gis blanco y anotando en grande, con letras mayúsculas: "DESARROLLO PERSONAL." —Sólo es un formulario que la escuela maneja, para saber sobre sus relaciones personales y si hay algún problema con ustedes, que podamos hablar con sus padres.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver con química? —preguntó uno de enfrente, el representante de la clase.

El profesor se puso serio, aún con el gis en la mano puso las manos sobre el escritorio, intentando remarcar que lo que decía fuera importante. —Nada. Pero la escuela me lo demando a mí en esta ocasión, así que como soy el tutor de esta clase soy yo el que tiene que repartir esto en mi hora; por supuesto, sólo es una tarea más para que se lleven a sus dormitorios. —volteó de nuevo a la pizarra, borrando de un tajón lo que escribió. —Repartan las hojas y volvamos a la lección diez.

Cuando le tocó la hoja a Lovino, prestó más atención a ella que en la clase. Parecía un cuestionario de encuesta ciudadana, había casillas con opciones múltiples y tres preguntas que se tenían que llenar con bolígrafo. Era algo simple que podía llenar en ese mismo momento para evitar el sermón del día siguiente por no entregarlo, pero era aburrido, sólo doblo la hoja y la metió entre su libro. Matthew en cambio miró la hoja con interés renovador, solo eran diez preguntas, bastante interesantes.

— _¿Quién es mi mejor amigo y como me llevo con él?_ —dijo con su vocecilla apenas audible. No le tomaba ni un trabajo volver a hablar con ella. Miró enfrente de él, Lovino no era su mejor amigo, apenas y sabía algo sobre él, de mera casualidad. Aunque se llevaban bien, estaban aún en categoría de compañeros de clases. Pensó en Arthur y sonrió.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo era donde él y Lovino se separaban, Matthew se quedaba con Alfred quién siempre gritaba a todo pulmón el almuerzo más popular que había en el menú ese día. Feliciano a su lado, le secundaba con un _Ve~_, donde Ludwig reprendía a ambos por hacerle pasar vergüenza. Usualmente el mayor de los Vargas siempre salía disparado de ahí, intentando que nadie lo viera con esa _bola de idiotas_ como él los llamaba; hoy no se le veían las ganas de correr, es más, podría jurar que no quería marcharse.

—Credencial. —pidió la mujer encargada. Feliciano miró a su hermano con preocupación. —Credencial. —repitió.

—_Lovi, puedo hacerme pasar por ti hoy._ _Ve~_—le susurró Feliciano, tomando su credencial. Su hermano le miró, sorprendido. —_ ¿Te has peleado con el hermano Antonio, ve~?_

— ¿Qué?, ¡no!

—No pareces tener ni una gana de ir, _ve~_. —dijo, devolviéndole la tarjeta. —Estoy seguro que se alegrará mucho de verme, además me llenará de preguntas de donde estás tú. _Ve~._ Después irá a abrazarte y a darte muchos besos. _Ve~._

—Credencial. —la mujer encargada tenía mala cara cuando repitió por tercera vez. Los dos gemelos se miraron, asustados.

—Ya, entra de una vez, Felidiota. —gruñó Lovino, empujándolo por la espalda. —No ves que tienes a muchas personas detrás.

— ¡Pero Lovi…!

Lovino comenzó a moverse, hasta perderse por el pasillo que daba a las siguientes escaleras. Cambiar de posiciones no le parecía mala opción, le habría relajado el hecho de no tener que soportar a su cabeza por una hora mientras Alfred lo distraía. No quería subir al segundo piso del comedor, donde estaba un Antonio rodeado por muchas chicas, ignorándolo.

Todo lo que necesitaba era un factor que le impidiera ir y lo encontró. Justo al doblar la escalera, se topó cara a cara con Govert, quién al parecer tampoco tenía ni una intención de subir al tercer comedor. Descendía de forma natural, como si eso no fuera una falta contra la escuela.

—Oh, Robín. —saludó, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

— ¡I-Idiota! —gritó, atrayendo la atención de los estudiantes. Algunos murmuraron cosas mirando a Govert, el cual no parecía ni un poco inmutado por el vídeo del día anterior. Govert se quedó en blanco al ser nombrado así, parpadeó un par de veces, incluso miró detrás de él para ver si no estaba Antonio. — ¡Te hablo a ti, imbécil!

—Tienes una gran boca. —comentó, apachurrándole los labios con una mano. Lovino se echó para atrás, soltándose. — ¿Por qué pareces tan alarmado de verme?

Lovino miró a los demás, pasaban muy cerca cuchicheando varias cosas. Se puso nervioso contra voluntad, las manos se le entumecieron, agachó la mirada. Eso le hizo pensar ¿Qué le habría dicho el día anterior si lo hubiese encontrado? ¿Se quedaría de la misma manera que en ese momento? Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, cuestiones que Antonio no quería responderle, que le evitaba. ¿Govert sería capaz de responderlas con sinceridad? ¿Podía confiar en él a pesar de lo que vio?

El holandés alzó una ceja, al ver que Lovino miraba a todos lados nervioso supuso que era lo que estaba pensando. Suspiró, poniendo mala cara. Las escaleras y los descansos que conectaban con los demás pisos pronto comenzaron a vaciarse a medida que los estudiantes ingresaban a la cafetería correspondiente, de quedarse ahí por más tiempo un profesor se hubiera encargado de que los dos se metieran a su respectivo lugar. No obstante, Govert fue más astuto al escabullirse secuestrando a Lovino en el proceso.

Al llegar a los jardines traseros Govert soltó a Lovino. Este lo miraba entre asustado y llenó de preguntas, que seguro quería que le respondiera. El mayor se fue a sentar a una jardinera seguido por el italiano, los dos en un silencio que sólo era roto por un incómodo bullicio de fondo. Lovino no estaba seguro del porqué, pero esa sensación de incomodidad que tenía con Govert tenía una diferencia abrumadora con la de Antonio.

— ¿Sí lo hiciste? —preguntó tímido, como si estuviera mal dudar de él. — ¡Yo no creo que seas el del vídeo! —aclaró de inmediato.

—Lo hice. —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. Del bolsillo de su pantalón saco un cigarrillo, el cual no tardo en llevarse a la boca, suspirando el aire poco después. Lovino lo miró con asombro, haciendo su cuerpo hacía atrás, casi cayendo de la jardinera. Nunca espero una confesión tan sincera.

— ¿E-Estas bromeando conmigo? —se incorporó, pegando un brinco frente a él. — ¡No hagas ese tipo de bromas, bastardo!

—No estoy bromeando. —contestó sin expresión. —Te estoy diciendo que lo hice. ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas otra respuesta, niño? No creas conocerme tan bien o me molestaré contigo, Lovino. ¿Por qué no vas con Antonio por algunas respuestas? Ah, es verdad. El cobarde huiría en la primera oportunidad.

— ¡Antonio no es un cobarde! —defendió, molesto.

Govert afiló su mirada provocándole un escalofrío. Tenía miedo, quería a Antonio a su lado para poder apoyarlo, pero él estaba en el segundo piso y aunque gritara nadie lo escucharía. Paso saliva, asustado, busco a Govert con la mirada intentando encontrar un pretexto para irse de ahí. ¿Le haría daño si continuaban discutiendo?

—Eres igual que él. —bufó, tallando el cigarrillo en el borde de la jardinera. Lucía tan molesto que Lovino tuvo que retroceder varios pasos antes de tener ya a Govert delante de él. —Ambos me causan mucha repulsión.

—Nosotros somos amigos, ¿no? —preguntó sonriendo. Una sonrisa confundida. El miedo a que le hiciera daño desapareció al escuchar sus palabras cargadas de odio. —Govert. ¿Odias tanto a Antonio que utilizas a terceras personas para vengarte de él? —recordó el baño en el cine, la escena que Antonio armó para que se alegará de él, las palabras dichas; entre ellas, _venganza_.

—Lo odio. —suspiró, relajando sus músculos. —Tanto que no me importaría utilizarte para verlo destrozado. —se dio la vuelta, mirando al cielo.

— ¿Por qué lo odias? —ahí estaba la pregunta que tantas veces se le atoró en la garganta con Antonio. Saliendo a flote. — ¿Me estas utilizando? ¿Qué hay de Emma? ¿Por qué en ese vídeo estas golpeando a una chica? ¡Por qué ninguno me dice nada! —gritó, apretando los puños.

Govert pareció mirar al suelo, meditando sus palabras. Cuando volteó hacía él, su mirada era triste, cansada, a punto de quebrarse. Sólo fue un fragmento de tiempo, casi nulo, pero Lovino pudo observar como esa mirada tan frágil volvía a ponerse de acero en un flash.

—Así que no te ha contado nada. —se burló. —No veo porqué sea yo el que tenga que decírtelo, después de todo, Antonio es tu mejor amigo. ¿Me equivocó?

Las mejillas de Lovino se pusieron rojas por él enojo. Govert soltó un bufido burlón. —Dijiste que ibas a cambiar eso. —comentó el italiano, avergonzado. —Que no querías que Antonio siguiera siendo mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué te lo cuente va a cambiar eso? —preguntó con sorna.

— ¡No! —aceptó, inflando las mejillas. —Pero es un comienzo. Antonio evita el tema, lo cambia o simplemente se larga.

—Deja de murmurar entre dientes. —haló sus mejillas, con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Lovino lo apartó de un manotazo. Govert se encogió de hombros, volviendo a tomar asiento en la jardinera. Alzó un dedo, ensanchando su sonrisa. —Sólo contestaré una pregunta. La que quieras. Si quieres enterarte de lo demás, será por tu cuenta.

— ¡Eso no es justo! —reprochó encaprichado.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber, Lovino? —ignoró, moviendo el dedo de un lado a otro. — ¿Si te utilice para vengarme de Antonio? ¿Cuál es mi venganza? ¿La relación de Emma y el imbécil ese? ¿Por qué lo odio? ¿El comienzo de todo? ¿Por qué estoy golpeando a alguien en el vídeo?

Hacía calor, Lovino podía sentir una gota de sudor bajando por su cuello. El sol pasaba cálidamente por las hojas de los arboles proyectando sobra y luz en la cara de Govert, su cabello rubio brillaba mucho bajo los pocos rayos. La bufanda que se enrollaba sobre su cuello se mecía con la brisa suave.

—O, ¿si te considero mi amigo? —concluyó, bajando su mano. —Tú decides.

— ¿Lo haces? —preguntó por inercia. Se sorprendió al notar que ni siquiera dudo ni un poco en querer saber la respuesta. Govert parpadeó un par de veces, escéptico de la cuestión, podría haber jurado que escogería saber el secreto de todo ello antes de saber si lo consideraba su amigo. — ¿Me consideras tu amigo? —volvió a decir ante el silencio formado.

Por un momento Govert sintió deseos de mentir, de ver la reacción de Lovino ante su respuesta. De contemplar que pasaría después de que se alejará por completo de él y se uniera mucho más a Antonio de lo que ya estaba. Tenía celos de Antonio, ese maldito español que tanto odiaba siempre lo obtenía todo.

—Sí. —dijo al fin. Hundió sus manos en las bolsas del saco. —Cuando te conocí, no sabía que estabas involucrado con Antonio. Me has caído bien desde el principio. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía una conversación _normal_ con una persona, sin que me tuviera miedo o fuera Scott. Bel notó eso, así que solo me pidió que no me alejará de ti.

— ¿Entonces no me utilizaste para vengarte de Antonio? —curioseó, sigiloso. Govert le había dicho que solo contestaría una pregunta, ¿no?

—No lo hago. —respondió sincero. —Puedes confiar en mí, Lovino.

Lovino se quedó en pausa por varios minutos al escuchar a Govert decir eso. Justo era lo que hablaban Antonio y él la noche anterior, frente a las habitaciones de los profesores; sólo que la sensación no era tan plena. Creía en Govert, eso sí, sólo que… aquel efecto al decirlo Antonio le impactaba mucho más.

—Te creo. —suspiró. —No preguntaré nada más.

—.—.—.—.—

—_Hero is back!_ —gritó Alfred, abriendo las puertas de par en par. Le parecía una gran entrada al parecer por lo que medio le comentó Matthew al preguntarle si siempre era tan ruidoso, incluso con él.

—Estamos en las habitaciones continuas. —respondió el canadiense. —Es mi vecino de habitación. Sí. Siempre hace ruido.

La sala tenía un bonito aroma a naranja y canela que se desprendía del té que Arthur le estaba sirviendo a su hermano, Matthew se encontraba masticando un pastelillo de zarzamoras. Arthur pensó que Alfred sintió abrumado por el ambiente tan conservador que desprendían ambos, uno en el que ciertamente no encajaba. Pero no, fue todo lo contrario. De forma inmediata tomó varios de los sándwiches sin cortezas o aceitunas y se sentó al lado de su hermano, esperando su propio té.

— ¡No sabía que cocinabas! —gritó sonriente al terminar el quinto sándwich. Los otros postres no fueron discriminados, en cinco minutos ya no quedaban muchos en el plato. —La próxima vez deberías hacer hamburguesas, con una soda. _Delicious! _

—Es la hora del té. Idiota. —cortó el inglés, arrebatándole un pedazo de tarta para dársela a Matthew. —No una fiesta para niños.

— ¡Pero es muy aburrido! —se quejó haciendo un puchero. — ¡Esa música clásica me dará sueño después de comer! Tú también dile que te aburres, Matthew.

—Me la estoy pasando bien. —admitió metiéndose el ultimo pedazo de tarta a la boca.

—Traidor. —murmuró bebiendo el té de un sorbo, tendiéndoselo a Arthur de nuevo. —Si alguien necesita relajarse es Robín-Lovi. Lo he visto corriendo por todo el día, intentando averiguar si el vídeo donde sale Gatubela es cierto.

Matthew miró al suelo, preocupado. —El joven Govert le dijo que era cierto. —confesó, Arthur escupió su té al escucharlo. —Lovino se niega a creerle.

— ¿Qué? —Arthur se metió en la conversación, dejando la taza en la mesa. — ¿Ya lo confesó? _My goodness!_ Yo perdiendo el tiempo aquí con ustedes. Debo buscar a Lovino de inmediato.

—Creo que sería mejor dejarlos. —dijo Matthew agachando la mirada. —Lovino no parece estar en su mejor momento ahora. Cuando terminó el receso y lo encontré de nuevo parecía estar a punto de destruir todo a su paso.

—No podría destruir ni una varita de árbol seco. —gruñó el inglés. —Tiene que hablar conmigo si sabe algo de ese vídeo. Mi padre vio el vídeo también, al parecer lo mandaron para cualquier persona que se encontrará en todo el perímetro de la escuela. Quiere respuestas.

— ¿Y qué pasa si Gatubela de verdad es la persona del vídeo? —indagó Alfred. — ¿Lo expulsaran?

—Es muy probable que lo hagan. —contestó desinteresado. —Lo lamento por Emma.

—Puede que el vídeo este alterado. ¿No lo ha pensado, joven Arthur? —Matthew se levantó del sofá, esperanzado. —Si él se va, Lovino se pondrá muy triste. No quiero eso.

—Yo tampoco quiero que Robín-Lovi se entristezca. —afirmó Alfred. —Deberíamos investigar el caso. Como buenos súper héroes no podemos juzgar a cualquier persona como mala sin antes tener pruebas, aunque Arthur sea el villano.

— ¿Cómo demonios he pasado a ser de nuevo el villano? —puso los ojos en blanco. — ¡Te he salvado el trasero!

—Una estrategia muy buena. —admitió, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Hacerme creer que eres bueno cuando en realidad buscas una forma de vengarte porque crees que mate a tu hermana. En el fondo sé que sabes que yo no lo hice.

— ¡Yo no tengo hermanas, maldito idiota!

—Pensaré en una cosa mejor la próxima vez. —sacó la lengua cerrando un ojo.

Arthur formó una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, disfrutando mucho lo que iba a decir. —Nunca tendrás novia con esa actitud. —las mejillas de Alfred se colorearon de rojo al instante.

— ¡E-Estoy muy joven para salir con alguien! —comentó avergonzado. — ¡No me interesan esas cosas!

—Es la cosa que un virgen diría. —se burló. —Los chicos de ahora ya están llenos de novias a esta edad. Sólo tienes que mirar a Lovino, él es bueno con las chicas.

— ¡Eso es porque es italiano! —argumentó Alfred. —Además, ¡tú tampoco tienes novia!

— ¡N-No es que me guste alguien en particular! —chilló, sonrojado. — ¡Suficiente tengo con que me dejen a cargo de ti! ¿De dónde sacaría más tiempo?

A Alfred se le borró su sonrojo y pronto formo una enorme sonrisa. — HAHAHA! Seguro que Scott tiene muchas más citas que tú. ¡Él es más apuesto después de todo!

—Alfred-san, ¿cree que Scott es apuesto? —preguntó Kiku apareciendo en el portón.

— ¡Qué, no! ¡No te concentres en eso, Kiku! —protestó, abochornado. El japonés sonrió, sentándose en el sillón al lado de Matthew el cual le ofreció varios dulces.

— ¡Yo también soy muy popular! —gritó Alfred, señalándose. — ¡Podría invitar a cualquier chica y diría que sí!

— ¡No seas tan engreído con las señoritas, idiota! —reprendió dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Sólo tengo que tener una cita para mostrártelo! ¡Lo haré! —y salió corriendo del estudio. — HAHAHAHAHA!

Su risa estalló por todo el pasillo hasta perderse en sus tímpanos con un eco rezagado. Al voltear a ver a Matthew y Kiku los encontró plácidamente comiendo los pocos postres que ya quedaban, discutiendo que té de él era mejor. Al parecer se llevaban bien, era Kiku después de todo, dejaba a Matthew en buenas manos.

Sí, debía cuidar más al gemelo idiota. Pensó que por extraño que pareciera, siempre quedaba a cargo de los peores, dígase Lovino Vargas, aunque aún por algunas mañanas pensaba que estaba con el mejor, no soportaría más de un día a Feliciano. Luego desistía de la idea al lanzarle Lovino fue lo que fuese que encontrara para que apagara las luces.

—.—.—.—.—

Dos días pasaron rápidamente. Lovino se sentía extraño de saltarse los almuerzos con Govert, ni Arthur ni Antonio parecían percatarse de que faltaba en la estancia por lo que el rubio le dijo que era mejor relajarse y disfrutar antes de que llegara el castigo. Aún no se sentía cómodo por tener tantas preguntas en la cabeza, pero disfrutaba los pequeños momentos de amistad que tenía con Govert. El segundo día que lo siguió hasta la jardinera recibió con sorpresa una pequeña caja de comida, llena de arroz, carne picada, pollo cocidos con varias especias y condimentos.

—Se llama Rijsttafel. Es típico de Holanda. —comentó sacando el humo del tabaco. —Lo ha cocinado Emma en su clase de cocina.

— ¡Sabe delicioso! —alagó Lovino.

—Primero prueba un poco, después decide su sabor. —reprochó jalando una de sus mejillas. —Aunque tienes razón, es delicioso.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto. —sonrió Lovino. —Puede que me tengas de cuñado en un futuro.

—No. —corrigió, haciendo un mohín. —Tendré a un cuñado mucho más molesto. Demasiado molesto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Emma tiene un pretendiente? —lo volteó a ver con sorpresa. Al ver la cara de desagrado de Govert tosió un poco. —Quiero decir, Emma es hermosa, pero teniéndote a ti como su hermano dudo que exista alguien que quiera morir tan joven. ¿Será que es igual de idiota que Antonio?

Govert arrugó sus cejas ante la mención anterior. —Dejemos el tema, me pongo de mal humor.

—Hummm…—Lovino miró el plato de comida. Ahora que lo recordaba Antonio había dicho que ambos no terminaban todavía, en ese momento se lamentaba el hecho de no haber querido escuchar más. —Antonio me dijo que él y Emma no terminaban aún. —le comentó, jugando con el arroz.

—Ya terminaron. —dijo Govert, frunciendo la boca. —Él se encargó de terminarlo todo.

— ¿Podría preguntarte algo más?

—Ya pasamos por esto.

— ¿Antonio lastimó a Emma? —ignoró, apretando la cuchara. No quería saber la respuesta, fuese cual fuese, tenía miedo.

—Sí. —contestó, lanzando la colilla del cigarrillo a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué hay de Emma? ¿Lastimo a Antonio? —tragó saliva. Sus manos le temblaron al subir la mirada chocando con la de Govert. Lucía confundió y molesto por su pregunta, aun así, la respondió.

—No fue necesario. —dijo serio. —Con solo verla cualquiera se quebraba.

—.—.—.—.—

—Tenemos una cita el sábado. —comentó Gilbert sonriente. Ambos tenían los brazos encima de los del otro. — Kesesese~!

— ¿Cómo demonios consiguieron eso? —gritó Arthur, estupefacto. — ¡Estoy seguro de que vi a una chica huyendo de ti ayer! —señaló a Alfred.

— ¡Sólo le pedí que fuera mi Natasha! —aclaró, sonrojado.

— ¡¿Quién demonios es Natasha?!

—No importa. —cortó el albino. —La cosa está en no invitarla en privado. Hicimos una cita grupal con otros chicos de segundo.

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? —preguntó Alfred burlón. —Puede que consigas a alguien que te soporte.

—Preguntamos a Francis y Antonio, igual al idiota de Lovino pero se negaron. —Gilbert hizo un puchero, molesto. —Antonio luce muy preocupado estos días, pensé que esto podría distraerlo, aunque sea un poco. Hay muchas chicas que quieren conocerlo.

—Eh…, paso. —Arthur volvió a su libro, desinteresado. —Una cita grupal es para perdedores que recurren a ellas para poder hablar con chicas. Y más importante aún, no estoy interesado en mujeres por el momento.

—Si no mal recuerdo cuando estábamos en primaria confundiste a Francis con una chica. —sonrió burlón. —Y le pediste salir contigo.

— _Fuck off!_

—HAHAHAHAHA! Y te atreves a burlarte del héroe. —rio a todo pulmón Alfred.

—Fuiste rechazado cruelmente entonces. —continuó Gilbert. — ¡Frente a toda la escuela!

Arthur puso una expresión de maldad pura haciendo que ambos pegaran un brinquito. Más Gilbert que Alfred. —Yo recuerdo a una persona que tocó los pechos de una chica porque la confundió con hombre, por más de un año. —una risa macabra salió de él. Gilbert sintió su cara ardiendo.

— ¡S-Se vestía como hombre y actuaba como uno! —dijo de pronto. — ¡N-No sólo yo lo hacía!

—Fuiste el único que toco su pecho porque _era una señal de debilidad_. —se carcajeó, sobándose el estómago.

— ¡Ya está bien! —intervino, derrotado. —Nos desviamos por completo del tema principal. Así que cuando Alfred consiga una novia después de la cita del sábado tendrás que tragarte tus palabras y tu comida.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué su comida? —preguntó Alfred, confundido.

— ¿Nunca has probado su comida? ¡Sabe de la mierda! —exclamó. Al ver la cara de confusión de Alfred, paro de reír. — ¿Qué?

—Su comida es buena. —declaró, Arthur se cubrió la cara con la mano aguardando un largo suspiró.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tienes fiebre? —puso una mano en su cabeza, intentando tomar su temperatura. — ¿Qué pasada contigo? ¿Tienes problemas mentales, de salud? ¿ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA, OYE?

— ¡Deja de ser tan dramático, imbécil! —gritó Arthur, aventándole a un lado. —No creas nada de lo que te dice…

— ¿Diste la comida de Kiku de nuevo? —preguntó Gilbert, travieso. Arthur volteó a él, en sus ojos se veía la estupefacción y la vergüenza mezcladas, el rubor creció desde el cuello hasta la punta de la cabeza.

—Me siento sucio. —comentó Alfred dedicándole una mirada vacía a Arthur.

— _BULLSHIT!_

—.—.—.—.—

El sábado llego. Alfred miró con curiosidad a las seis personas que le rodeaban. Gilbert a su lado parecía bastante nervioso, observando a la chica que conocía en la fiesta mientras ella, ignorándolo, platicaba con el que se colocó a su lado. No estaban Francis ni Antonio, tal vez fuera por eso que no paraba de mirar a todos lados.

— ¡Yo soy el asombroso Gilbert! —se presentó, señalándose. —Mi tipo de chica ideal es una fuerte, que tenga carisma, cabello corto castaño y ojos verdes, pero sinceros, de mi misma edad algo ingenua pero que me reprenda con fuerza. Para ser franco no me interesa nadie más, pero ¡Dado que ella no está aquí por el momento, me conformó con salir con el bombón de la esquina derecha! —señaló.

— ¡Vete a casa! —gritaron la mayoría. — ¡No vengas a citas grupales si ya tienes a alguien!

—Lo siento, sólo que desde que la vi fue bastante impresionante. —rio, rascándose la cabeza. — ¡Vamos, vamos! Alfred es el siguiente en presentarse.

—El chico héroe. —comenzó a reír una de las chicas. Alfred la reconoció como la primera a la que invito. — ¡Cuando me pidió salir me dijo algo sobre ser su Natasha Romanoff! —las carcajadas no tardaron en salir.

— ¿Quién demonios es esa? —preguntó otro. — ¿Ni siquiera puedes vestirte de manera normal para impresionar a algunas chicas? —se burló, recorriendo con la mirada su polera del Capitán América. —Se te resalta un poco de grasa.

— ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

—El _asombroso _dijo que Alfred.

— ¡No tiene nada de héroe!

—Eh… no. P-Puedo presentarme por mí mismo. —murmuró incómodo. Gilbert seguía tan embobado con los pechos de la chica morena que ni siquiera notaba que algunas burlas iban dirigidas para él.

—Hey, _asombroso_. —llamaron las mujeres, distrayendo a Gilbert. — ¿Por qué has traído a este chico a la fiesta? Estábamos seguras que traerías a Antonio. —todas hicieron un puchero insatisfechas. —Ya que Emma no es un estorbo, una de nosotras puede probar suerte.

La de los pechos grandes lo miró con cara de perro apaleado. — ¿Podrías llamarle para que venga a pasar un buen rato?

—E-Eh…—el albino parpadeó un par de veces, incomodo. —Antonio tiene que hacer sus propias cosas, intenta solventar una situación que se presentó con Emma…

— ¡Siempre se la pasa con esa chica! —protestaron. — ¿Para qué demonios te invitamos entonces?

— ¿Qué?

—Sólo tenemos a un _freak_ gordo delante de nosotras y a un idiota que no para de ver los pechos de Lidia. —bufó el líder de los chicos. — ¿No sería mejor que ustedes fueran a traer las bebidas? Lucen servir más para ello.

— ¡Que grosero! —rieron los demás.

El restaurante contaba con habitaciones privadas lo cual agrado a Francis en primera vista. Sin embargo, las risas se escuchaban a través de la puerta medio abierta que dejaban los camareros para preguntar si se necesitaba algo más. Antonio sólo miro a los lados, sujetando en un firme abrazo a lo Lovino; para él sólo era un restaurante de niños ricos.

— ¿Qué rayos? ¿A esto nos querían invitar? —murmuró Francis frunciendo el ceño. Antonio y Lovino se pararon en seco, escuchando las primeras burlas que lanzaban a Alfred, siguiendo Gilbert. —No tienen ni una idea de lo que se pierden al no tratarlos.

— ¿Por qué se quedan callados? —Lovino se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Antonio bajó la mirada al escuchar el porqué de su invitación. —Esa maldita patata habla hasta por los codos y ahora decide quedarse en silencio.

—_Yo sólo quería probarle a Arthur que soy capaz de tener una cita._ —pensó Alfred escondiendo la mirada en sus lentes. Gilbert a su lado se mordía el labio con fuerza, intentando contener un par de groserías. — _¿Se reía si le digo que paso esto? ¿Robín-Lovi me pateará de nuevo? Seguro que pronto todos nos reiremos de esto. _

—_Es difícil soportarlo._ —murmuró Gilbert, apretando las mangas de su suéter rojo. —_Necesito a mis amigos…_

Francis y Antonio estaban a punto de entrar para rodar unas cuantas cabezas, pero una sombra les ganó la entrada triunfal. Al reconocerlo, Lovino abrió la boca. Ciertamente había tenido una conversación sobre ello con él pues Alfred le dijo que incluso lo invito, pero fue rechazado de manera cruel, al mismo tiempo enterándose de que Kiku era un as de la cocina.

—Oye, héroe. —llamó Arthur desde la puerta. — ¡Alfred!

— ¿Eh? —todos quedaron en silencio al ver al Presidente del Comité Disciplinario ahí. — ¿Qué haces…?

—Vine porque dijiste que encontraría a alguien que me soportara. No que compartiría mesa con una bola de idiotas. —comentó, sin importarle las miradas asesinas que recibió. —Por lo visto no hay más lugares donde pueda sentarme, así que vayamos a otra parte.

—E-Eh… enseguida iré. —respondió torpe, tomando su suéter para ponerse de pie.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Acaso es un pedido personal del Presidente Kirkland? —soltó con sorna una chica. Alfred se detuvo mirando en seco a Arthur, se puso nervioso y sintió sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. ¿No se estaba sacrificando demasiado por él?

—N-No es así. —contestó volteándose a verlos. Suficiente de ser un cobarde, debía sacar el héroe que llevaba dentro. —Él sólo…

—Es personal. —dijo apacible. —Así que muévete, no tengo toda la noche. —ordenó dándose media vuelta. Alfred no se atrevió a darle la cara a nadie, como un perro regañado siguió a Arthur. Con la cara ardiéndole igual que un foquillo de navidad.

Gilbert sintió como todas las miradas pasaban a él. Debía irse de ahí, seguro que podía contactar a el resto del BFT de inmediato, pasarían un buen rato e incluso si Lovino estaba incluido no le molestaba en absoluto.

— ¡Deja de lucir tan patético, patata bastarda! —gruñó Lovino, imponiendo su presencia. Paso de largo, sentándose entre Gilbert y la chica de al lado.

—Lo siento por hacerte esperar, Gilbo. —sonrió Antonio, entrando con Francis. Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas, esperando que no fueran escuchadas.

—El tío Francis pensó que era en la habitación de al lado. —explicó Francis. — _Excusez-moi mademoiselle, pourriez-vous l'amabilité de me donner ce siège?_—la chica a la que se dirigió adquirió un enorme sonrojo en su rostro al escuchar tan perfecto francés. No dudo ni un momento en darle el asiento.

—Oh, rayos. No hay ya ni un asiento para mí. —Antonio hizo un puchero. La chica de pechos grandes junto con la otra restante se pusieron de pie casi de inmediato, dándole el asiento. Lovino se recorrió abarcando más espacio, impidiendo que una se volviera a sentar.

—_Ve~_ Hay muchas chicas lindas. —exclamó Feliciano, apareciendo junto con Ludwig, Kiku y Matthew.

—Compórtate o te golpearé. —ordenó Ludwig. —Oh, hermano. ¿Has comido solo dulces? —preguntó molesto observando el pastel.

— ¿¡Hermano!? —los dos chicos que quedaban sentados de inmediato se pusieron de pie. Ludwig los miró extrañados. — ¡S-sólo estábamos jugando, no dijimos nada enserio!

— ¡Nos dejamos llevar por los chicos, Antonio! —exclamaron ellas.

—Vamos Lidia, dile que quieres salir de nuevo con el _asom-_Gilbert.

—S-Sí. —se puso detrás de Antonio, justo delante de Gilbert. —P-Podríamos volver a vernos en la semana.

— ¡Eso es mío, _princesa_! —gritó el albino, poniendo un pie en la mejilla de Lovino. — ¡Devuélveme mi pastel!

—O mejor contigo, Antonio…

— ¡Lovi, Lovi! ¡Ven a sentarte a mi lado! —llamó Antonio, golpeando el lugar a su lado. — ¡Pediré muchos pasteles para ti!

— ¡No me da la misma satisfacción que robárselo a la patata bastarda! —gritó, halando el cabello contrario.

— ¡Lovi ya no me quiere! —gritó Antonio, llorando en el hombro de Feliciano. Este le daba palmaditas hundiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca. — ¡Francis! ¡Lovi ya no me quiere!

El nombrado alzó la mirada con reproche, se encontraba abrazando a Matthew plácidamente. —Tranquilo, Toño. Seguro anda en modo _quiero que me ruegues, bastardo español_. O algo así.

— ¡No tengo ningún modo así!

— ¡Seguro que ya considera a Gilbert su mejor amigo! —chilló, haciendo una rabieta en la silla. — ¡Yo seré desplazado! No podré abrazarlo ni besarlo cuantas veces quiera. —pataleó, aventando la almohada. —Lovi ya no quiere mi compañía.

— ¡Ni en un siglo consideraría a esta patata mi mejor amigo! —gritó, lanzándole un pedazo de comida en la cara.

— ¡Nunca en mi vida tendría deseos de abrazarlo!

—Lovino-san es bastante _tsundere_. ¿Verdad? —preguntó Kiku con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tsundere? —preguntó otra voz llegando. Govert y Emma se sumaban a la lista de invitados no-invitados. — ¿Qué es eso?

Antonio frunció la boca con molestia, al levantarse para ir por donde Lovino sintió que algo le rozaba la cabeza. Había chocado con los pechos de la chica, enojado como ya estaba, volteó a verlos a todos de una manera tan seca que los congelo en su lugar.

— ¿Siguen aquí? —preguntó con voz gruesa.

— ¡Y-Ya nos íbamos! —gritaron saliendo a toda prisa del lugar. Emma rio bajito a costa de una mirada de reproche por parte de Govert.

— ¡YO NO SOY TSUNDERE! —tronó Lovino, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—.—.—.—.—

—E-Espera un poco, Arthur. —jadeó Alfred corriendo para alcanzarlo. —Me dices que te siga, pero te echas a correr al primer instante, no entiendo nada.

El Presidente no le dio la cara sólo detuvo su caminar mirando las luces de los edificios que seguían por delante. Los carros pasaban en sentido inverso, trayendo consigo aire que revolvía el cabello de ambos. La escuela no estaba muy lejos, pero comenzaría a estarlo si seguían por aquel camino ya que iban en sentido contrario.

—Gracias por ayudarme, …de nuevo. —murmuró entre dientes. —No tenías que hacerlo.

Escuchó el enorme suspiró de Arthur. No parecía estar prestando atención a ninguna de sus palabras lo cual le molesto, se acercó a él poniéndole una mano en el hombro obligándolo a voltear, aunque fuera un poco, lo logró. Aunque la reacción de Arthur también consiguió sacarlo de foco por un momento.

— _Shut the fuck up!_ —gritó tapándose el rostro. Alfred notó que tenía las orejas rojas al igual que sus mejillas. — _American Stupid! _

—L-Lo siento. —dijo poniéndose colorado también. —De verdad. Sólo quería probarte que podía conseguir una chica, no quería meterte en problemas de nuevo.

Arthur alzó uno de sus brazos, descubriendo un ojo. La cara de Alfred lucía de verdad arrepentida, como si fuera su culpa que aquellos chicos se burlaran de él por su físico o personalidad; se sintió estúpido por hacerlo pensar de esa manera. Él no tenía la culpa de nada pero estaba tan avergonzado por las palabras que dijo que no pudo evitar entrar en su faceta _Tsun_, a veces olvidaba que Kiku ya no era la única persona con la que trataba.

—Vamos a comer una hamburguesa. —dijo hundiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Aún estaba avergonzado, pero quería hacerlo sentir mejor de una u otra forma; Alfred lo observo con desconfianza. — ¡Deja de verme así!

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí… ya has hecho bastante. Volveré a la escuela.

— ¿Te atreves a rechazarme una hamburguesa? —gruñó poniendo mala cara. —Podría mandarte al infierno por esto, héroe. —exclamó haciendo volar su gabardina negra con el aire. — ¿Estás listo para ver destrozado tu mundo?

—Arthur yo…

— ¡Yo soy el Príncipe de las Sombras! —gritó aun cuando el color rojo volvió a inundar su rostro. — ¡Y ahora mismo te estoy retando a un duelo de comida, héroe! —al menos la suerte le pertenecía y no pasaba ningún transeúnte.

Alfred sintió las lágrimas acumularse en su rostro, aun así, agarro fuerzas para sonreír. — ¡Él héroe comerá todo lo que le apetezca! —gritó, echándose a correr. — ¡El último en llegar paga toda la cuenta!

— ¡Espera un momento, idiota! —respondió Arthur, yendo detrás de él. — ¡No pienso pagar más de diez dólares!

* * *

**TUVE QUE CONTENERME TODO EL CAPITULO. AH-!**

**Los feels me llegaron uno tras otro, pero me contuve de no llenar el capítulo de drama. La relación de Alfred y Arthur ayudo mucho con eso. Al menos sabemos que Arthur no dejara que nadie le haga burla a Alfredito, menor unas niñas feas :'D**

**Y ya, para hacerle de emoción. Alguien se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos en el siguiente capítulo, y sí, es una de las parejas principales. Bueno supongo que se quedaron con la duda de que el bullicio en la escuela sobre lo de Govert no fue tanto, but- hay una explicación para todo. **

**Como siempre, gracias a las lindas personas que me dejaron reviews. **_Shadwood _&amp; _GinYang98._ **No saben cuánto los aprecio. **

**Con cariño, **

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	16. Volar como murciélagos del infierno

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Tú + Yo=Error 404. **

**16\. Volar como murciélagos del infierno.**

Emma miró por la ventana, aburrida. Escuchaba a los profesores hablando por toda la sala, en el único rincón que dejaban para ella se encontraba un pupitre desgastado, que era en donde se sentaba para comer. Por el vidrio veía la tarde pasar, lenta y silenciosa. En aquella habitación no podía decir nada, ni mirar nada más que aquella ventana. Todo estaba prohibido. Los profesores la ignoraban, dándole directamente la espalda cuando se sentaban a comer; en un principio intentó hacer una conversación, de ahí supo que no tenía voz en esa hora de estancia.

De vez en cuando se preguntaba si la cafetería sería mejor.

—Escuche que el director está con los más altos ahora mismo. —comentó la profesora que impartía biología a los de primer año. —Estaban discutiendo que hacer con el vídeo que se filtró de Govert Morgens.

Bel sintió su sangre helarse. Apretó con fuerza sus dedos contra su cara, simulando no haber escuchado. Eran rumores, todos ellos no comprendían que Govert no haría algo tan despiadado como eso. Govert no era un chico malo que se dedicaba a golpear personas en sus ratos libres, menos mujeres.

—Silencio. —objetó en voz baja el profesor de química. —Su hermana te está escuchando.

—Ella debería ponerle un alto. —continuó la profesora, sin disimular su voz. —Govert es un prodigio en el fútbol, tenía un buen futuro y ella fue quien lo arruino.

—Quiero reiniciar. —farfulló, ocultándose entre sus brazos.

_Conoció a Antonio en la secundaria, en el primer curso. Emma se sentaba a su lado, y las personalidades de ambos se habían encontrado instantáneamente, los dos eran un mar de alegría andante. Luego de cruzar la palabra Emma supo que ahí tenía un amigo en el que podía confiar, lo decían los ojos tan amables que tenía Antonio. _

_Se convirtieron en amigos rápidamente. Emma entonces conoció el verdadero significado de lo que era ser popular, cuando ella gustaba apenas a tres o cuatro chicos, Antonio les gustaba a todos, hombres y mujeres por igual. Era el chico perfecto. _

_Aunque no fue hasta segundo año que se dio cuenta que tenía sentimientos por él. Todos en el salón los consideraban como pareja, así que no fue difícil comenzar a salir para ninguno de los dos. Se sentían bien el uno con el otro; todos los aceptaban. Incluso las chicas que estaban enamoradas de Antonio, sentían una especie de conexión con Emma y la trataban de la misma manera. _

_Su relación era una pompa de jabón recién hecha; frágil y hermosa. _

_Fue cuando ambos entraron a Gakuen que la burbuja se rompió. _

—Niña, es hora de ir a clases. Anda, no puedes quedarte aquí. —Emma sintió un fuerte tirón, de manera borrosa pudo distinguir al jefe del departamento de literatura con un café en la mano, observándola molesto. Talló sus ojos con pesar y rápidamente recogió sus cosas, dirigiéndose a clase.

Odiaba los almuerzos.

—.—.—.—.—

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta. —dijo Lovino, dándole un sorbo a la pajilla masticada que tenía el batido de fresa. Miró de soslayo a Arthur, comía tranquilo la comida de Kiku, esperando a que continuara. — ¿Tú sabes que paso entre ellos dos?

— ¿Soy tú último recurso? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Arthur dejo los palillos sobre la mesa, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es un _pedido personal_. —recalcó Lovino, bufón. La cara de Arthur tomó los colores del cabello de su hermano mayor. — ¿O acaso necesito llamar al Batigordito para que sean más personales?

— ¡Ya paso una semana desde eso! —gritó, atrayendo la atención de todos. Volvió a tomar asiento, guardando de nuevo su compostura. — ¿Es que no van a superarlo nunca?

—No mientras este vivo. —se encogió de hombros. —O puedo olvidarlo si me dices lo que sabes.

Arthur gruñó por lo bajo. —No sé nada respecto a eso. —comentó volviendo a tomar otro poco de arroz. —La escuela se encargó de borrar todo rastro de lo sucedido, y las pocas personas involucradas fueron silenciadas. La escuela no mancharía las cosas por un caso de agresión escolar.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Lo que has escuchado. —la mirada verdosa del inglés se puso seria. —La verdad es que los detalles que sé son nulos. Estoy consciente de que hubo agresión, aunque ignoró el porqué. ¿Comprendes?

— ¿Scott no lo sabe? —preguntó, dando un trago grande a su malteada.

—Si lo sabe, dudo que se lo diga a la persona que lo ignoro cuando trato de estrechar su mano. —se encogió de hombros, desinteresado. — ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu queridísimo amigo Antonio? O a Govert. Quizás Emma sea de ayuda también.

—Emma no viene al comedor. —murmuró. —Se salta las horas del almuerzo.

—Ella no es como tú. Tonto. —dijo, mirando su platillo casi vacío. —Cuenta con un permiso especial para ausentarse y comer en la sala de profesores.

Lovino no preguntó nada más por el resto de la comida. Arthur le daba una mirada rápida de vez en cuando para asegurarse que siguiera a su lado, no estaba acostumbrado al Lovino silencioso. Ni siquiera sabía que existía uno, pese a ello giró la cabeza, observando la mesa del centro donde el BFT se encontraba. Gilbert simulando una guitarra con la escoba que seguro habría tomado del fondo, Francis tarareando con un tenedor y Antonio jugando con varias chicas.

—Aquellos chicos que se metían contigo, ¿ya no te han molestado más? —preguntó curioso. Buscando en que distraer su mente por la ligera molestia que sintió al notar como ignoraban al menor.

— ¿Te preocupas ahora? —ironizó dándole una mirada de reproche. — ¿De verdad? Y no me vengas a decir que es una estupidez del Comité Disciplinario porque eso ni tú te lo crees, gilipollas de mierda.

—Supongo que es un no. —suspiró. — ¿Fue gracias a Govert?

—Si ya sabes la respuesta no debes preguntar.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡El héroe esta aquí! —anunció, abriendo las puertas. Matthew a su lado intentaba en vano controlarlo; Arthur podía estar en un asunto muy importante y podrían meterlo en problemas, más de los que ya tenía por ellos. — ¿Eh? ¡No hay nadie!

—A lo mejor se detuvo con algo. Es una persona ocupada, hermano. —comentó Matthew, sentándose en el sofá. —Quizás deberíamos estudiar por nuestra propia cuenta en lo que llega.

— ¡No quiero hacerlo! —se tiró de brazos abiertos en el sofá para tres personas, relajándose. —Quiero descansar un rato de todo el estudio que he acumulado, mis notas comienzan a incrementar, creo que me merezco algo de paz.

—No, estoy seguro de que no han incrementado ni un poco. —suspiró Matthew, sacando sus libros. —Debemos procurar hacerlo bien para que el joven Arthur no tenga problemas. Suficiente ha hecho por nosotros.

Alfred miró el techo, entrelazando sus manos por detrás de la nuca. Recordaba el fin de semana constantemente, a veces imaginando que Arthur nunca aparecía para salvarlo y él se mostraba como el héroe que era, protegiendo a Gilbert. El hecho de que su tutor comenzara a actuar más genial que él comenzaba a molestarle, siempre estaba ahí aunque no lo pidiera. Era como un príncipe, pero no de las sombras, sino como el príncipe de los cuentos de hadas, apareciendo para salvar a la princesa. Y él era la princesa.

— ¡Ah, a qué hora vamos a estudiar! —gritó, sentándose de golpe. Matthew se sorprendió por el repentino grito, soltando el libro. — ¡Podría estar haciendo una hazaña heroica en este mismo instante!

—Puedes irte si lo deseas. —comentó Matthew, tomando su libro de nuevo. —Iré a buscarte cuando llegue el joven Arthur.

—Matthew, ¿crees que Arthur es genial? —preguntó de repente, interesado. — ¿Tú crees que lo es?

—Por supuesto. —comentó calmado. —Nos ha salvado bastante. Si no fuera por él y por Lovino aún sería difícil hablar contigo.

Alfred talló su barbilla, pensativo. — ¿Has considerado que sea un truco para tenernos en la palma de su mano? Ya sabes, él pudo haber sido la cabecilla detrás de todos esos chicos que comenzaron a molestarme. Quiere ganarse mi amistad y entonces, en el mejor momento me dirá: ¡Yo siempre te he odiado, héroe!

— ¡Es suficiente, hermano! —gritó, poniéndose de pie. Alfred por primera vez se sintió pequeño ante Matthew. El parecía furioso. Le recordó el día en que lo vio por primera vez después de los diez años transcurridos, cuando su padre dijo que estaba mejor sin su madre y Matthew, firme, le demandó no volver a repetirlo. — ¡El joven Arthur no es así! ¡Deja de considerarlo el malo, lo puedes lastimar!

— ¿L-Lastimar?

—Herirlo. —continuó, más calmado al ver la reacción de su hermano gemelo. Matthew se acomodó los lentes antes de volver a tomar asiento, mirando fijamente a Alfred. —El joven Arthur es muy buena persona. Ha hecho bastante por nosotros dos, creo que es bastante injusto que aún no creas que sus intenciones son buenas.

—L-Lo siento, Matthew. —junto sus palmas, pidiendo una disculpa. —Jamás creí que Arthur significara tanto para ti.

Su hermano lo miró con un semblante extraño en la cara, al menos así lo percibió Alfred. Había confusión en su rostro con el ligero toque de molestia que aún no desaparecía por completo; sí, estaba bien que Arthur significara mucho para Matthew, pero ¿era totalmente malo que no lo fuera para él? Después de todo el americano sólo quería que volverían a jugar como siempre, demostrando el poder heroico que tenía dentro.

"_¡Es personal!"_ La voz de Arthur retumbo en los tímpanos de Alfred, como una flecha cortando el aire. Sintió su cara caliente, su garganta seca, las manos le comenzaron a sudar pudo sentirlo cuando apretó sus puños. El corazón se le aceleró cuando recordó a Arthur fingiendo ser un villano para levantarle los ánimos.

— ¿Hermano? —cortó el pensamiento su gemelo, pasándole una mano por enfrente. — ¿Te encuentras bien? Perdóname, no quería sonar muy…

—Necesito aire. —se levantó y salió de la estancia. Suspiró hondo, recargándose en la puerta, aún sentía que su corazón latía a toda prisa y no comprendía la razón de eso. Mucho menos porque fue al pensar en Arthur que eso paso.

— ¿Al fin se han dado cuenta que eres un pedazo de mierda, bastardo? —preguntó Lovino, frente a él. Alfred se pegó por completo a la puerta, muerto de miedo; ni siquiera sintió que el italiano estaba delante. — ¿Qué jodidos te pasa?

— ¡N-Nada! —aseguró.

—Lo que sea. —Lovino rodó los ojos, tenía mejores cosas de que encargarse que sacarle información al gordito. —Quiero hablar con el imbécil de Arthur.

— ¡No es un imbécil! —gritó, quizás mucho, mucho más alto de lo que hubiera deseado. Lovino se quedó congelado en su lugar, confundido de cómo reaccionar al respecto. Parpadeó un par de veces, y afinó su garganta, trayendo a la realidad a Alfred. — ¡E-Es lo que seguro Matthew te gritaría! —objetó de inmediato, con las mejillas sonrojadas. — ¡Me acaba de dar un sermón por ello también!

—Seguro. —Lovino lo miró con picardía, logrando que se pusiera aún más nervioso. —Mira no tengo tiempo para decirte que forman una bonita pareja, así que mueve tu culo que tengo que hablar con él.

— ¿Q-Qué cosas dices? —Alfred se cubrió la cara con las manos. Lovino puso una mirada vacía en sus ojos, en cualquier otro momento se hubiera reído de él, pero ahora sólo se preguntaba qué tan virgen podía ser el chico que tenía delante como para imaginarse con otro tío.

— ¡Que saques tu puto trasero! —le piso el pie con saña, esperando apartarlo. Alfred chilló de dolor, ignorando todo lo anterior. Lovino se asomó por la puerta, y sólo encontró a un Matthew que alzó la vista de los libros al notar que esta se abría, saludo a Lovino con la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse. —Si no estaba debiste decírmelo. —bufó dando media vuelta. Pegó unos papeles en el pecho de Alfred y se encogió de hombros. —Dáselos a ese bastardo, dile que no soy su recadera.

Alfred tomó con torpeza los papeles, dejando que unos cuantos cayeran en el suelo. Al volver a mirar a Lovino este iba un poco más lejos de la mitad del pasillo; lucía demasiado despreocupado como siempre, pero más solitario, entonces pensó que Antonio estaba a su lado jugando con él como siempre, Lovino intentando quitárselo de encima, pero al fin y al cabo los dos pasándola bien. Una sonrisa brillante de héroe se le plantó en el rostro, con cuidado de no tirar los papeles de nuevo junto sus manos alrededor de su boca, formando un pequeño megáfono.

— ¡Yo también creo que haces una maravillosa pareja con Antonio! —gritó.

Lovino se detuvo al final del pasillo, volviéndose a él en menos de un segundo. Sus mejillas tomaron un color más rojizo que un tomate, estaba seguro que su rulo estaba completamente erizado y sólo tuvo el tino de salir corriendo, maldiciendo a Alfred a los cuatro vientos.

—.—.—.—.—

Era miércoles cuando un nuevo vídeo salió a la luz. Lovino estaba en ese momento con Govert, comiendo el almuerzo. Ambos teléfonos vibraron al mismo tiempo, Lovino lo sacó casi de inmediato pensando que era algún mensaje de su padre, al desbloquearlo el vídeo se reprodujo por sí solo, abarcando toda la pantalla.

Govert se metió un nuevo trozo de carne a la boca, desinteresado.

— ¿Te vas a sentar tan tranquilo? —preguntó Lovino, una vez que el vídeo paro. — ¡Dime algo!

—Pensé que ya no pasaríamos por esto. —reprochó, frunciendo la boca. Tomó un sorbo del café que hizo el italiano para ambos y volvió a masticar, sin la menor in tención de seguir con aquella conversación.

El silencio reinó.

—No me sentaré con alguien que golpea chicas. —dijo al fin Lovino, tomando los trastos. Decaído observó la expresión llena de desdén por parte del mayor, quién seguía comiendo como si el otro no estuviera presente. —Quiero confiar en ti. —admitió, mordiendo sus labios. —De verdad lo quiero.

Govert volteó a él sin semblante. Inconsciente, apretó de más los cubiertos haciendo un tintineo.

—Pero supongo que después de todo tú no confías en mí. —suspiró. Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, como al finalizar todo un día de ejercicio. —No todos son tan idiotas como Antonio, ¿verdad? Ese imbécil al momento de conocerme me dijo que seríamos amigos toda la vida y me lleno de sus secretos, a pesar de que yo le conté muy pocos de los míos. Y ahora, yo le cuento todos mis secretos y él no me cuenta nada, es incordio, ¿no?

—Confías demasiado en él, Lovino. —pronunció Govert, guardando los trastos. Se puso de pie, quitándose la bufanda que siempre lo rodeaba, tomó a Lovino por los hombros y lo obligo a voltear a verlo. Con cuidado, intentando que no se rompiera al igual que un cristal, lo arropó con ella.

—Hace un calor del demonio. —gruñó bajito.

—Antonio teme contarte las cosas por una simple razón. —dijo, atrayendo la atención contraria. La cara de Lovino era desesperación, tristeza, compasión y confusión; apenas podía contener las ganas de contarle todo. —No quiere que te decepciones de él.

—Nunca lo haría. —afirmó.

— ¿Tanto así lo quieres?

—Es mi mejor amigo. La mejor persona que he conocido, quitando a Feliciano y mi abuelo. Me ayudo, apoyo, me brindo una familia cuando nadie más lo hizo. ¿Cómo no…? —Govert puso una mano en su boca, callándolo.

—Te lo contaré. —cortó, serio. —Todo. —Lovino tragó duro, sintiéndose como el más grandísimo idiota al lograr que Govert pusiera una cara tan apagada como aquella. Fue al tiempo en que iba a volver a hablar cuando los altavoces resonaron por toda la escuela, repitiendo una sola frase:

_Govert Morgens, 3-B, se solicita su presencia en el Comité Disciplinario._

_Govert Morgens, 3-B, se solicita su presencia en el Comité Disciplinario._

—Eres mejor que alguien que golpea chicas. —murmuró Lovino al tomarlo por el saco, antes de que Govert se fuera. —Eres mucho mejor que eso. Lo sé.

—No, no lo soy. —se dio de nuevo la vuelta, sonriente. —Pero es bastante lindo que pienses eso de mí.

—.—.—.—.—

Alfred se encontraba abstraído en sus pensamientos. Tenía una pelota en la mano que lanzaba continuamente hacía arriba, no más de cinco centímetros para volver a atraparla; el aburrimiento lo acababa. Incluso prefería las clases sosas de Arthur antes de estar ahí, sin hacer nada. Pero estas incluso habían sido canceladas a última hora como todas las de la semana, Arthur ni siquiera se molestó en avisarle personalmente sólo mando a un estudiante de primero para decirles que bien, podían quedarse ahí y estudiar por su cuenta o marchase. Inclusive los papeles que le mandó Lovino aún estaban en su escritorio, acomodados de la misma manera en los que los dejo.

¿Estaría enojado con él por lo de los chicos? ¿No quería verlo o jugar con él?

Antes de darse cuenta lanzó la pelota más fuerte, consiguiendo que le rebotara en la cabeza al momento de caer. Tirando sus lentes en el proceso.

— ¡Eres intimidante! —gritó Toris. Alfred volteó la mirada a la bajada que daba a los edificios, sin sus lentes apenas pudo reconocer dos manchas al fondo. — ¡Por favor, déjame tranquilo!

—Sólo quiero una visita por la escuela, soy nuevo. —la voz sonaba inocente, dulzona. Alfred tuvo que acomodarse las gafas para determinar si era su derecho de héroe intervenir en la situación. — ¿Podemos ser amigos quizás?

— ¡Ya te dije que podíamos! —chilló Toris de nuevo, manteniendo la distancia. — ¡Podemos, sólo que ahora estoy muy ocupado!

Tal y como citaba Toris, él chico era alto, corpulento e intimidante. Aunque tenía una cara dulce como el azúcar. Recordaba a los osos polares que vio al ser un pequeño de seis años, tiernos y dulces pero que guardaban un carnívoro dentro de ellos. ¡Pero él era un héroe! Así que pese a todo se levantó de jalón y corrió sendero abajo, aterrizando de un salto frente a ambos.

— ¡No debes molestar a los más débiles! —gritó, plantando su mano delante del nuevo. Toris volteó la cabeza a un lado, queriendo desaparecer en ese instante.

— ¿Y tú eres? —preguntó el más alto, sonriente. Aquella línea le causo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo al héroe.

— ¡Soy el que protege a los más débiles de villanos como tú! ¡El héroe!

—Ya veo, un nuevo amigo. —dijo, tomándolo de los hombros. — ¡Eres demasiado pequeño para alardear tanto! —bajo sus manos por los brazos contrarios, sujetándolo con firmeza de las manos despejándolo del suelo al darle una vuelta casi mortal por el aire.

— ¡Alfred! —gritó Toris al verlo aterrizar, sano y salvo, sin su zapato derecho.

—Pensé que serías como un muñeco volador, lástima que no es así. —continuó sonriendo, palmeando sus hombros. —Tengo que irme, nos veremos después. _Dah_. —dio media vuelta, hondeando su larga bufanda color crema y avanzó sin más.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Toris, acomodándole la chaqueta. —Lo siento mucho, Alfred. Él sólo apareció diciendo que quería ser mi amigo o algo así, me ofrecí a enseñarle la escuela después de que terminara mis deberes, pero él sólo comenzó a seguirme.

— ¡Es temible! —gritó, agitando los brazos. — ¡Es un villano grandioso!

—No creo que sea correcto involucrarse con él. —objetó Toris, sobándose el entrecejo. —Alfred no debes acarrearle más problemas al joven Arthur.

— ¿Q-Qué dices?

—Todo el mundo está hablando de esto y de aquello. —comentó, alzándose de hombros. —Que el joven Arthur está haciendo demasiado por ti y tu hermano, desde no hacer que los expulsen hasta meterse en problemas personales.

— ¡No fue un problema tan grave!

—Te creo. —dijo apretando los libros contra él. — Pero los demás no saben mucho al respecto y los niños ricos tienden a ser bastante indiscretos con la vida de los demás.

El americano hizo un puchero, avanzando con su compañero de habitación. Al parecer Toris le estaba contando una extraña hazaña con un amigo que se vestía de mujer, quería prestarle la atención merecida, Toris siempre lo escuchaba. Él tenía que hacer lo mismo, pero no podía, Arthur y sus hazañas estaban abarcando toda su mente.

—Debo pensar en un buen regalo. —comentó más al aire, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que su compañero le estaba prestando atención. — ¿Un videojuego?

— ¿A quién piensas darle un regalo? —preguntó Toris. — ¿Será a Matthew?

—Ya le di un regalo. —comentó, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. — ¡Le di una bandera de Estados Unidos!

— ¿Qué él no es canadiense?

—Son básicamente la misma cosa. —respondió alzándose de hombros.

— ¡No, no lo son! —exclamó alarmado. — ¡Por eso saliste mal en todos los exámenes de geografía!

—El mapa del mundo es confuso. —cerró la libreta donde anotaba las ideas para regalo, mostrando un mapa de Estados Unidos.

—Yo… no tengo nada más que comentar al respecto.

—Es para Arthur. —respondió, haciendo un mohín. —Si le doy un regalo de verdad entonces estaríamos a mano y volveríamos a jugar como siempre. No me gusta estar en deuda eterna con él. Siempre viene a salvarme, como si él fuera el héroe.

—Eso es porque no paras de meterte en problemas. —suspiró, sonriendo. —Creo que su mayor regalo es que dejaras de preocuparlo.

—Me estas pidiendo cosas realmente complicadas. —dijo hundiéndose de hombros. — ¡Lo tengo! —Toris lo miro con curiosidad. — ¡Pensaré mejor comiendo algo!

Y se fue corriendo rumbo a la cafetería.

—.—.—.—.—

Arthur se talló los ojos por quinta vez, se sobó el cuello y tomó varios sorbos de café antes que la puerta se abriera, mostrando a Govert acompañado de un agitado Scott. Seguro que su hermano corrió para alcanzarlo, traía todo el uniforme y peinado deshecho.

—Es bueno verlo, Morgens. —saludó el Director, quién en su momento miraba por la ventana. Sus manos detrás de su espalda sólo le mandaban a Arthur una mala señal.

—Director, yo intercederé por él. —anunció Scott mandándole una mirada a todo el Comité. Arthur sentado en la silla de en medio puso una mano en su cara, analizando la situación. A su lado derecho tenía a dos miembros de la junta directiva, hombres mayores, duros y fríos. Del lado izquierdo dos ayudantes del Comité, Vash Zwinngli y Roderich Edelstein ambos tesoreros de la escuela.

—No es propio de ti meterte en problemas ajenos, Scott. —reprendió Roderich, subiéndose los lentes. — ¿Pasar mucho rato con tu hermano te ha vuelto un idiota?

— ¡Escuche eso!

—No porque Govert sea tu amigo debes intervenir. —siguió Vash, cruzado de brazos. —Él merece el castigo acordado por haberse atrevido a tocar a una mujer. ¿No piensas ni un poco en tu hermana, tonto? —preguntó a Govert. —Si fuese mi hermana a quien tocaras no estarías de pie en estos momentos.

Govert no pareció inmutarse.

—Dejen a los grandes encargarse. —ordenó uno de los ancianos. —Tengo entendido que no es la primera vez que se presenta un vídeo de este estilo, ¿me equivoco? Lo que yo quiero entender aquí es por qué no se han tomado medidas antes. —las miradas cayeron en los hermanos Kirkland.

—Necesitábamos pruebas. —defendió Scott sin dar tiempo a Arthur. —Si puede darse cuenta, sólo es la silueta la que se parece. No se tiene ninguna prueba en su contra.

—Tenemos el temor de los padres que se han enterado. —dijo el segundo anciano. —Esta no es una escuela cualquiera, somos lo que somos por el apoyo de los padres de familia. Las personas ricas han invertido en nuestra escuela para que sus hijos tengan seguridad y una educación de primera clase.

—Creo que no es necesario decir por qué un problema como este debió ser irrelevante desde un principio, ¿no? —Govert miró al director. —La familia Morgens no brinda tantos fondos como otras familias como, por ejemplo, Honda, Kirkland, Bonnefoy o más reciente, Vargas.

—Lo que quiere decir, —tomó la palabra Govert. —es que debieron deshacerse de mí y de mi hermana.

—En efecto. —continuó el mismo anciano. —Tienes una lesión en la pierna, ¿me equivoco? Eso te quito todo el crédito para el pase a la universidad, tu hermana no tiene el promedio más alto de la escuela. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Si me vuelto multimillonario entonces ¿podré golpear a quién quiera sin necedad de pasar por esto? ¿podré comprarlos?

— ¡Govert! —Scott y Roderich hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Eso fue lo que aquellas bastardas hicieron ¿no es verdad? —preguntó, golpeando la mesa. —Dejaron que mi hermana fuera humillada y maltratada sólo porque ellas tenían tantísimo dinero para expandir el terreno de la escuela, haciendo las áreas de descanso para ustedes, los cansados viejos.

—No permitiré que diga una palabra más. —el director se impuso, firme. Levantando uno de los brazos de Govert para que lo volteara a mirar.

—Es usted la cereza del pastel, ¿no? —bufó, soltándose. —Mi hermana vino aquí, a este mismo lugar casi suplicando la ayuda, y ¿qué hizo? La ignoró e incluso se atrevió a burlarse de ella. Dejo que la lastimaran, cubrió todo sólo por unas cuantas monedas.

Arthur se puso de pie mirando con perplejidad a Scott, su hermano le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad. Roderich y Vash se quedaron mudos, al igual que los viejos.

— ¿Qué? —Arthur fue el primero en articular la duda de todos. — ¿Qué has dicho Govert?

—Este cerdo se vendió. —gruñó. —Dejo que lastimaran a Emma. Hizo su vista a un lado y dejo que todos pasaran por encima de ella; cuando me la lleve a Holanda con mi padre él sólo dejo que todo se perdiera en un recuerdo, disipando todos los malos rumores en contra de las brujas esas.

—Suficiente. —intervino uno de los ancianos. —Que diga eso y sea creíble son dos cosas diferentes.

—Llamaré a mi padre. —cortó Scott.

Los tres directivos se pusieron a la defensiva en ese momento.

—Joven Kirkland piense que su hermano no ha sido de mucha ayuda para su historial en este momento. —Scott frunció la boca, mirando a Arthur. —La historia del joven Govert no será creíble teniendo cero pruebas, y cuando el caso fallé entonces veremos quién tomará el lugar del Comité Disciplinario. Al igual que los lugares de Jones y Williams.

—Director, con todo respeto...—Roderich se puso de pie, imitando el gesto de Vash.

—El hecho de que este aquí es solo por la familia Beilschmidt. No se crea tanto. —cortó, enojado. Roderich se tensó en su lugar. —Por su parte joven Vash, no creo que sea el momento indicado para darle problemas a su familia, no con un contrato a punto de ser firmado.

—La juventud de ahora es más obediente de lo que pensé. —el director dio unos suaves aplausos, sonriente. —Así que joven Govert, ¿por qué no va llamando a su padre para que venga por su hermana y por usted?

La puerta del salón se abrió, golpeando las paredes. Lovino entró por ella con un teléfono en la mano y una cara tan seria que Govert nunca se imaginó que pudiera poner, era una persona completamente distinta y no le gustaba. Ese no era Lovino Vargas, él que había llamado por primera vez amigo. ¿Antonio conocería esa faceta de él?

—Ya he llamado a alguien. —anunció. Arthur iba a reprenderlo, pero él tomó la palabra más rápido. —Espero que el número de Máximo Vargas sea el correcto.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿No crees que estás comiendo demasiado? —preguntó Francis al llegar. Alfred estaba con las mejillas hinchadas de comida y sostenía contra su boca una pierna de pollo freída y barnizada con barbecue. Frente a él había una cubeta llena de otras partes de pollo y una soda de más de un litro. — _Mon Dieu! _ Habla con él, Toño.

El español estaba con la mano en la boca, preso de la sorpresa. — ¡Ni siquiera Lovi es capaz de comer toda esa comida chatarra cuando no tiene nadie quién le cocine! —gritó, alarmado. — ¿No sabes lo que eso te hace en el cuerpo?

—Kesesese~—la risa de Gilbert resalto, sentándose al lado de un desconcertado Alfred. Le quitó la pieza de pollo de su boca y la metió en la suya, restándole importancia al asunto. —Yo sólo digo que lo dejemos comer lo que le plazca, después de todo creo que conoce bien los resultados. —río, pellizcándole el estómago.

— ¡Hey, no molestes al héroe! —gritó, apartando sus manos. —En mí país es natural comer todo esto, no sé porque están sermoneándome. —bufó, inflando las mejillas.

—El héroe esta enojado. —se burló Antonio, sentándose al lado contrario. Francis ocupó el otro asiento al lado de Alfred; el BFT lo miraba con sátira, esperando que se desahogara con ellos y poderse reír un rato.

—_Podés contarnos_, _hero_. —Francis imitó un perfecto acento argentino que hizo reír a los otros dos. Seguro que copiaba a algún compañero suyo. —No creo que sea por el gruñón de Arthur y su doctrina.

Gilbert sonrió con burla cuando notó que Alfred tomaba su vaso de refresco jumbo como si se tratara de una cerveza.

— ¡Él tiene la culpa de todo! —chilló, dando un sorbo enorme. Unas lagrimillas se le juntaron en los ojos. — ¡No tiene porqué defenderme de esa manera, no soy una doncella en apuros!

—Así que es por él. —Francis se recargó en su mano, echando mechones de cabello rubio hacía atrás. — ¿Es por lo que paso el fin pasado?

— ¡Aún es gracioso burlarse de ello! —bromeó Antonio. Luego puso la cara más seria que pudo. —_Es personal._ —citó, partiéndose de risa de nuevo. Alfred puso mala cara.

—Quiero darle un regalo. —confesó, soltando su pieza de pollo y hundiendo la cara entre sus brazos, acostándose en la mesa. Gilbert aprovechó para tomar otra pieza.

—¿Un regalo? —preguntó, Francis mirando con asco a su amigo. Con las servilletas que estaban en la mesa, a las cuales Alfred no les había hecho caso, comenzó a formar una flor. — ¿A quién? ¿Arthur?

—Sí. —puso de lado su cabeza, para poder mirarlos. —Le debo mucho y no he sido muy agradecido que digamos. No sé qué darle.

—Podrías darle un ramo de rosas. —se encogió de hombros Francis, sonriente. —Hechas con las finas hojas de su colección de mil dólares de los libros de Conan Doyle.

—Un tomate. —objetó Antonio, con una sonrisa macabra. —Uno podrido. Yo sé dónde conseguirlo.

—Una cerveza. —intervino Gilbert, con la boca llena de arroz y un trozo de pechuga.

— ¿De verdad, Gilbo? —preguntó Antonio, irónico. —Quizás podrías llevarlo a cenar. A los burritos que venden fuera de la estación del metro.

—O a una orquesta sinfónica. —comentó Francis, golpeando a Antonio suavemente en la cabeza. Parecía interesado en lo que Alfred comentaba. —Desde hace tiempo que quiere ir a una, que mejor que se la regale su héroe.

— ¡Me quedaré dormido! —protestó, estirándose. — ¡Esas cosas de estirados no me van!

— ¿Quizás, dos cervezas? —volvió a comentar Gilbo, dando un trago grande de soda.

—_Tenés que sacrificarte un poco, Alfredo._ —Francis imitó de nuevo el acento, siendo Antonio el único que comprendió lo que decía. —Un juego de té creo que le encantaría.

—O un disfraz de pirata. —siguió Antonio. —Tiene gustos bastantes peliculares.

Alfred parecía más estresado todavía. Puso sus manos en la cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello. Gilbert entonces colocó una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo.

—Con tres cervezas, ya estaría en tu cama. —aseguró con el pulgar arriba.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó Govert, sosteniéndolo del brazo con fuerza. El holandés lo sacó por la fuerza, a tirones, frente a todo el Comité y los miembros de la Junta Directiva. Arthur y Scott intentaron intervenir, pero una mirada de él fue suficiente para ordenarles permanecer en su lugar.

Lovino lo miró incrédulo. — ¡Salvando tu culo, por supuesto! —gritó, soltándose. — ¿Qué creen que son esos bastardos? ¡Ya verán que no se pueden meter conmigo!

—No necesito ayuda. —gruñó. —Te dije que te diría todo. ¿No podías simplemente esperar paciente y guardar la compostura? ¿No te es suficiente con sacarme algo que no quiero decirte? —estalló.

—Govert…—su cara paso del triunfo a la derrota en un instante. —Yo no…—suspiró un poco y volvió a tomar aire al instante. —Lo siento. Si no me lo quieres decir está bien. Pero no por eso voy a permitir que te expulsen de la escuela.

—Lovino ya…

—Ya he pedido ayuda. —sonrió, triste. Govert mordió su labio. —No me hagas retractarme, por favor.

— ¡Hermano! —gritó Emma corriendo por el pasillo. — ¿Por qué te han llamado aquí? ¿Te han dicho algo? ¡Yo les demostraré que esos vídeos no son ciertos!

—Por supuesto que no lo son. —contestó Govert con una sonrisa. Emma se le devolvió, creyéndole. Lovino sintió un nudo en la garganta formase, la verdad dolía, quizás demasiado; ¿qué pensaría Emma si sabía que los vídeos eran reales? ¿qué haría Govert?

—Lovino, llévate Emma. —pidió, fingiendo la sonrisa. —Pueden estar tranquilos, me encargaré en un santiamén de esto.

—Pero, ¿realmente no debemos llamar a papá? —preguntó, decayéndose. — ¿Estarás bien tu solo?

—Tengo a Scott de mi lado. —continuó, hundiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Lovino se quitó la bufanda de la garganta, se le comenzaba a ser difícil respirar; Govert lo observó, luego tomó su prenda. —Tengo esto. Y por supuesto, el apoyo de Máximo Vargas.

Emma miró fugaz a Lovino, sorprendida.

—Iré con ustedes en menos de media hora, así que esperen en la jardinera principal, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó, volviendo a ponerse serio. Poco a poco fue entrando a la habitación hasta que se perdió por completo.

—Él… estará bien, ¿verdad, Lovi? —Emma agachó la mirada, temblando. —Sé que no me quiere preocupar, pero el hecho que lo oculte sólo hace que me angustie más. ¿No puedo serle de ninguna ayuda?

—Emma…

—Incluso tú, nos estás brindando ayuda. —volteó a él con el rostro destrozado. Sonrió y le partió el corazón a Lovino. —Sin saber nada de lo que paso, estás ofreciendo todo por nosotros.

Caminaron en silencio hasta donde acordaron encontrarse con Govert. En el cielo las nubes bullían monocromas, dejándose llevar por un viento que era nulo; los colores destallaban en un tono azul griseo, opaco. Los arboles permanecían en calma, sólo los murmullos de los alumnos evitaban pensar que el lugar se encontraba abandonado.

—Ninguno de los dos te lo ha dicho. ¿Verdad? —preguntó, dando un brinquito para sentarse en la parte alta. Lovino salió de sus pensamientos, mirándola.

—No. —arrastró sus palabras, sentándose a su lado. —Govert me ha dicho que es porque Antonio no quiere que me decepcione de él, pero eso no pasaría. Nunca. Antonio es mi mejor amigo y lo será por siempre.

Emma miró a Lovino con compasión. Debía ser tan difícil para él esos momentos en donde no sabía si confiar en Antonio o no; quizás una explicación pudiera ayudarle a darse cuenta que Antonio era la mejor persona que se podía tener cerca. —Te lo contaré. —dijo con una sonrisa caída. Lovino sintió un desierto ponerse delante de él al ver tal expresión; Emma siempre sonreía, una curva y radiante que alumbraba incluso el camino más oscuro, como Antonio.

—No, Emma…perdona. —se apresuró a decir, negando con la cabeza. —No tienes que recordar cosas dolorosas por mí.

—Fue doloroso, sí. —admitió. —Pero ya lo he superado, contrario a lo que cree mi hermano. Quiero a Antonio, pero ya no lo amo más. Es un gran amigo que sé que estará siempre pendiente a mí debido a que cree que tiene una deuda conmigo, no es así Lovi. Deseo que tú me ayudes a que vea eso. Quisiera que volviéramos a iniciar todo.

— ¿Resetear? —preguntó, fijando su vista en el suelo. —Emma, las cosas no tienen un botón de inicio que puedes pulsar cada vez que van mal. Tienes que afrontarlas.

—Lovi, eres una persona muy sabia. —rio bajito. —Ya veo por qué le gustas tanto.

— ¿Eh? No te he escuchado.

—Conocí a Antonio en la secundaria. —comenzó, ignorando el comentario del otro. —Desde el primer curso para ser precisa, los dos comenzamos a llevarnos muy bien el uno con él otro, teníamos gustos similares, los mejores amigos que se pudieran encontrar. Yo siempre creí que era popular con los chicos, aunque sólo le gustará como a tres, en cambio Antonio le gustaba a toda la escuela; hombres y mujeres por igual. Tenía una llama que atraía a cualquiera que lo viera.

—Justo como ahora.

—No. —corrigió. Por momentos Lovino se percató de la mirada llena de melancolía y efusividad que tenía Bel, hablando del antiguo Antonio. —Era diferente. Ahora Antonio sigue siendo amable, coqueto, incluso mucho más divertido que antes, pero no es el mismo. El antiguo era más inocente… más, lindo.

—Y eso que no lo conociste de niño. —sonrió Lovino, recordando al Antonio sin dientes que conocía al llegar a España.

—Debió ser tremendamente adorable. —Emma puso las manos en sus mejillas con los ojos llenos de estrellas. —Debes mostrarme una foto en el futuro, Lovi.

— ¡Por supuesto!

—En fin. —suspiró, volviendo al pasado. —Fue en el segundo año que noté que tenía sentimientos hacía él. Al parecer todos se dieron cuenta antes de que yo lo hiciera o él. Sin que lo notáramos ya éramos novios al terminar las vacaciones de verano. No fue hasta el siguiente año, por época de Año Nuevo que nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Lovino se acurruco entre sus piernas, imaginándose la bella relación que tenían ambos. Tomados de la mano, siendo torpes el uno con el otro, sonrojándose al tener un roce repentino. Sintió celos, celos de que otra persona que no fuera él viera las facetas tan únicas y torpes de Antonio; no obstante, no lo odio. Poder compartir todo lo que era Antonio con una persona como Emma le hizo muy feliz.

—Ese idiota fue un lento. Mira que hacer esperar a una belleza como tú.

—Creo que le deba pena. —Emma imitó la posición de Lovino, abrazando sus piernas. —Porque tenía muchos amigos que se burlaban de nuestra relación, en manera infantil por supuesto.

—Una burbuja. —dijo de repente Lovino, poniendo su cabeza de lado sobre las rodillas para mirar a Emma. —Su relación era igual que una pompa de jabón recién hecha, muy frágil pero muy hermosa. Que si nadie la toca, entonces duraría.

—Es un ejemplo excelente, Lovi. —la mirada verdosa de Bel se oscureció entre su cabello. —Pero se rompió.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó brusco y se reprendió por ello. Su curiosidad era demasiada, ni siquiera estaba teniendo tacto con Emma.

—La mayoría de los que están aquí Lovi son porque han estado en Gakuen desde que nacieron. —explicó, tomando aire. —Un caso sería el presidente Kirkland y Fran. Ellos se conocen desde que tienen un año.

— ¿Qué mierda?

— ¿Sorprendido? —sonrió.

—Yo conozco al bastardo del vino por Antonio, son amigos de infancia. No sabía que el imbécil de Arthur también lo conociera desde bastante tiempo.

— Creo que la primaria tiene un sistema diferente al del internado. Aunque no sé muy bien cual es. —borró la idea con una mano, volviendo al tema principal. —A lo que quería llegar es que un "externo" como nos suelen llamar a los recién ingresados, no los tratan tan bien. Por eso los chicos de la cafetería se metían tanto contigo.

— ¿Quién…? ¿Estás en la cafetería? —preguntó desconcertado. Juraría que Arthur le dijo que tenía un permiso especial para saltárselo.

—No. Yo voy a la sala de profesores a comer con ellos, así se aseguran que no haya ningún problema con las chicas de segundo y tercero. —hizo una mueca de desagrado. Lovino entonces comenzó a darse cuenta a que se refería. —Mi hermano es quién me ha contado algunas cosas que te suelen pasar.

— ¡Sólo me ha defendido una vez!

—Ya lo creo. —palmeó su cabeza con cariño. —Como venía diciendo, Antonio y yo no estuvimos en la secundaria perteneciente a Gakuen. Cuando recién ingresamos fuimos dejados de lado, más yo que él. Antonio tenía la suerte de conocer a Francis y Gilbert, Arthur, aunque se llevaran mal y tener a Máximo Vargas como su patrocinador.

—Sólo le dio una beca. —bufó con desagrado.

—No fue sólo una beca. Le dio su nombre, le permitió usarlo para defenderse. —se abrazó más a ella misma, buscando refugio. —Yo sólo tenía a mi hermano. El capitán del equipo de futbol, la estrella prodigiosa.

— ¿Emma?

—La verdad ahora que veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva no me extraña que Antonio fuera el _boom_ del primer año. Las chicas tardaron menos de una hora en rodearlo, con su personalidad encantadora conquisto a los chicos que querían tratarlo mal. Y aunque me daba mi lugar como novia, eso atrajo aún más miradas.

Lovino extendió su mano para alcanzar su hombro, la detuvo a escasos centímetros.

—Miradas malas, Lovi.

—Emma es suficiente, no tienes que contarme más.

—Permíteme hacerlo. —las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer, rompiendo el corazón de Lovino. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? —Necesito liberar esto con una persona que amé tanto a Antonio como yo lo hice.

—Continua. —fue su única respuesta.

—A ellas no les gusto verme colgada de su brazo siempre. Así que tomaron medidas en el asunto. —explicó, mordiéndose el labio. —Al principio sólo fue ignorarme, alejarme lo más posible de Antonio. Difundían pequeños rumores, lo normal de unas chicas celosas. —Lovino frunció la boca, callándose una maldición. —Después, todo empeoró. Las personas ricas dan mucho miedo, ¿no crees? Creyendo que pueden hacer todo los que se les venga en gana y nadie les dirá nada.

Emma se enmudeció por varios minutos, recuperando el aliento. Dio un largo suspiró, y continuó:

—No le comenté nada a nadie. Sólo lo deje pasar esperando que ellas reflexionaran sus acciones; ya te debes estar imaginando que no funciono. —se encogió de hombros. —Entonces tomaron medidas mucho más apropiadas para una _rata_ como yo.

— ¿Dónde estaba Antonio? —intervino Lovino, apretando sus labios en una delgada línea.

—Él no lo sabía. —contestó Emma. —Tampoco mi hermano. Antonio y yo estábamos en distintos salones por lo que solo podíamos vernos de vez en cuando. Además, consiguió nuevos amigos que abarcaron su tiempo, más todo lo que rodea su cabeza, por ese instante pensé que era mejor no darle más problemas.

— ¡Pero Emma!

—No tiene sentido regañarme ahora. —dijo al comprender sus intenciones. —Yo sólo decidí ocultarlo, así como tu ocultas de él que esos chicos te molestaban.

Emma echó atrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello, Lovino abrió un poco la boca al observarla, embelesado. Tenía a una mujer delante de él, forjada, hecha de un hierro que tenía que ser tratado como una rosa en el frío invierno. La admiró.

—Es suficiente, Emma. —la voz de Govert resonó como un pitido en los oídos de ambos. Lovino sintió el tirón en su brazo que lo obligó a ponerse de pie, al enfocar su mirada en Govert algo se estrelló contra su mejilla; el puño contrario.

— ¡Hermano!

— ¿Quién te crees que eres, mocoso idiota? —preguntó, tomándolo del cuello para volver a ponerlo de pie. Volvió a golpear su rostro, sólo que ahora lo sostuvo firme. — ¿No quedamos en que ya no harías más preguntas?

— ¡Govert, suéltalo! —Emma lo sostuvo de su mano derecha, impidiéndole lanzar otro golpe.

—Es suficiente. —Govert aventó a Lovino al suelo, tomó la muñeca de Emma y comenzó a marcharse. —No te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros. —sentenció. Lovino sintió un balde de agua fría caerle encima. —Ni tú, ni ese maldito español. La próxima vez no me contendré ¿te queda claro, Lovino?

Emma intentó forcejear, liberarse de su hermano. Pataleó e incluso lo mordió, pero Govert no aflojó su agarre. Lo único que pudo hacer Lovino fue quedarse mirando al vació por varios minutos, observando en silencio como se marchaban los hermanos Morgens. Sintió su teléfono vibrar, una, dos y tres veces hasta que se dignó a contestarlo.

— _¡Lovino!_

Y sintiendo todo el derecho del mundo, le colgó a su padre.

—.—.—.—.—

Ya era tarde cuando Arthur salió de la sala. Roderich y Vash se despidieron de él con un ademan de manos, cansados de tanta charla. Antes, por la tarde se expuso todo el caso de Govert lo más breve posible; hasta que llamo el abuelo de los Vargas, exigiendo una audiencia para el caso. Seguido de eso el padre de los hermanos Morgens hizo una llamada a la escuela, con el asesoramiento de un abogado.

Todo era un caos en ese momento y realmente deseaba que no exigiera mañana. Scott, a su lado, se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos; tal vez pensando en cómo salvar al único amigo que tenía. Viéndolo a él pensaba en Kiku, al cual necesitaba ver en ese instante para reconfortarse. Seguro que le prepararía un delicioso té.

— _HERO'S BACK!_ —chirrió la odiosa voz que incluso saco a Scott de sus pensamientos.

Arthur volteó súper cansado. No quería soportarlo en esos momentos, menos con su hermano al lado, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Sin embargo, cuando menos lo sintió, fue rodeado por un par de brazos fuertes, que lo apretaron contra suyo.

Un par de risas estallaron de fondo. Carcajadas que él reconocía.

— ¡Lo hizo, de verdad, lo hizo! —gritó Gilbert, sobándose el estómago.

— ¿Quién diría que tenemos a todo un amante aquí? —preguntó Francis, igual de burlón. — ¡Deberían besarse ahora para romper la tensión!

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué tan inocente podía ser Alfred para caer en los juegos de esos tres?

— ¡Gracias, Arthur! —gritó, sosteniéndolo de los hombros y apartándose para mirarlo. Muy de cerca, a lo mejor fue por eso por lo que comenzó a ponerse nervioso. — ¡Por todo lo que has hecho por mí!

Sintió las mejillas comenzar a arderle. Su corazón se aceleró en un instante al contemplar de nuevo, de manera tan cercana, los ojos azules llenos de vida. Justo iba a decir algo, profundamente embarazoso para variar, cuando el carraspeó de Scott lo saco de trance.

— ¿Podrías alejarte un poco? —gruñó Arthur, aventándolo. Alfred hizo un mohín, retomando el equilibrio. —Me estás dando claustrofobia.

— ¿Qué es la claustrofobia? —preguntó Alfred al BFT.

—Significa que le temé a Santa Claus. —respondió Gilbert, golpeando su mano con el propio puño. —Ya estás grande, Arthur.

— ¡Jo, jo, jo! —gritaron Antonio y Francis al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Para, lo estás asustando! —se unió Alfred fingiendo alarma.

— ¡Muéranse, malditos imbéciles! —chilló dando pisotones al suelo.

Entre las risas de todos, algo comenzó a moverse entre las sombras. Una pequeña figura, caminaba despacio, sollozando; al entrar en contacto con la luz Antonio pudo reconocerlo fácilmente. El dolor y la preocupación se le implantaron por todo el rostro, como si se hubiese cortado y tuviera la herida expuesta.

— ¡Lovi! —gritó, corriendo a él. Todos voltearon al instante a la dirección donde iba Antonio. Francis y Gilbert intercambiaron miradas rápidas, inquietos. — ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas llorando? _¡Dios mío!_ ¿Qué te ha sucedido en el rostro?

—Me he caído. —mintió. Antonio lo supo.

—Venga, vamos a mi alcoba. Ahí te curaré. —dijo tomándolo de la mano. Lovino masticó sus labios, causándose una pequeña cortada, Antonio tiraba levemente incitándolo a avanzar. Sólo que Lovino ya no podía más.

—Antonio. —llamó, clavando los ojos en él. —Quiero saber.

— ¿Eh? —el español soltó su mano, sabiendo a que se refería. Para su sorpresa, Lovino volvió a tomarla, pegándola contra su pecho.

—Quiero saber que paso con Emma y contigo.

Alfred sintió una mirada clavada en él cuando todos los demás se distrajeron con la entrada de Lovino. Era de Scott. Aquellos ojos se veían como un fuego verde, le quemaba. Dolía mucho sentir la mirada sobre él. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Ni siquiera le prestó atención para no tener problemas. ¿Sería eso? ¿Quizás era porque metía a su hermano en constantes problemas?

En cuanto menos lo sintió, se puso a su lado. Arthur se concentraba en toda la escena de adelante, preocupado por Lovino; sí, él era sí de buena persona. Aunque digiera que no le agradaba, la verdad es que comenzaba a tenerle mucho apreció.

—No te quiero cerca de Arthur. —los dientes de Scott rechinaron al hablar. — ¿Comprendes?

Alfred se tensó en su lugar, nervioso. Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de procesar alguna palabra sin que saliera con un hilo de voz.

—No necesito que mi estúpido hermano manche el nombre de mi familia. —Alfred se volteó a mirarlo, de frente, confundido. —Que estés cerca de él es ya de por si un error. —ya ni siquiera tenía interés en ocultar su voz, por suerte los demás seguían concentrados en Lovino y Antonio. Scott avanzó hasta una distancia apropiada, donde nadie los escuchara, Alfred ciegamente lo siguió.

—Soy el héroe que derrocara a Arthur…—murmuró, agachando la mirada como un perro apaleado. Sus palabras se escuchaban lejanas incluso para él. Scott suspiró.

—Si quieres inmunidad, te la daré. —se cruzó de brazos, enojado. Sus ojos fríos parecían querer perforarlo. —Ya no necesitas estar revoloteando a su alrededor, tampoco tu hermano.

— ¡Yo no me junto con Arthur por eso! —gritó, enojado. Scott afiló más su mirada, apretando la mandíbula. — ¿Por qué pareces tener un problema conmigo? —estalló. —Sé que no soy el mejor amigo que puede tener tu hermano, ¡pero estoy haciendo el intento de…!

— ¿Por qué te pegaste a Arthur como chicle desde el primer día? —cortó, avanzando. Alfred retrocedió, tragando saliva. — ¿Por qué sigues girando en torno a él? Mi familia no necesita a uno de tu especie en ella. Arthur es inmaduro todavía, te deja jugar con él. Pero pronto será una cabeza importante de la familia Kirkland. Conseguirá una esposa, contraerá un matrimonio que nos beneficie y tendrá hijos.

Los ojos de Alfred destellaron en sorpresa e incredulidad. — ¿Por qué estás diciéndome todo eso?

—No soy imbécil. —bufó. Alfred podría jurar que si no se había roto un diente de lo fuerte que tenía apretada la barbilla era pura suerte. —Puedo ver como lo miras. Estás enamorado de mi hermano, ¿no es verdad, pedazo de basura?

Enamorado.

Estaba enamorado de Arthur Kirkland. Su enemigo jurado. Como Spiderman de Mary Jane, como Superman de Lois Lane. ¿Sería posible? ¿Por eso sentía sus mejillas rojas cada vez que pensaba en Arthur? ¿Por eso se puso tan nervioso cuando Lovino le dijo que harían buena pareja?

—Oye. —gruñó Scott. Pero Alfred parecía divagar en su propio mundo. El mayor de los Kirkland quiso darse un golpe cuando comprendió lo que causaron sus palabras, de ser posible, se dispararía por lo idiota que fue.

— ¡Era eso! —estalló con estrellas en los ojos. Scott dio un paso atrás, sorprendido. — ¡No tenía ni idea de que sintiera así!

— ¿Qué está pasando Scott? —Arthur llegó de pronto. Seguro que se dio cuenta de su ausencia al calmarse las cosas. — ¿Qué te sucede a ti, idiota?

Alfred se volteó a él, sonriente. Arthur miró a su hermano en busca de una explicación razonable. El americano se acercó a él, hasta sentir que sus cabellos de la frente rozaban con los suyos; inevitablemente se sonrojo.

— ¿Qué mierda sucede contigo? —regañó, intentando alejarse. Alfred lo tomó por las manos, alertando a Scott. — ¿Alfred?

— ¿Saldrías conmigo? —preguntó, apretando sus manos contra las propias. —Creo… creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

— ¡QUÉÉÉ!

Sin duda aquel momento sería recordado como el día que los Kirkland perdieron la compostura.

* * *

**Cuando no quieres que tu hermano sea feliz, pero hasta le consigues novio. Jajajaja, la suerte de Scott es para morirse. Por cierto, que de hecho no iba a ser Alfred quien se declarara, iba a ser de la pareja spamano (no declaración, pero sí darse cuenta de los sentimientos) pero no lo pude poner o el capítulo quedaría mucho más largo de lo que de por sí ya quedo. Por el momento disfruten la sátira del UsUk.**

**Si notaron la broma de Bob Esponja espero que las haya echo reír. La verdad es que estaba viendo comedia para animar un poco las cosas, pero no me resistí a copiarla cuando me imaginé al BFT diciéndole a Arthur eso. **

**Sin más que añadir, pasemos a los que me dejan bonitos comentarios que por ser el mes del cumpleaños del FanFic (ya dos años, ¡muchas gracias!) **

_Dark-nesey, __Shadwood, __Naty__, Marcia Andrea__, JP Artist, __Guest __&amp; Wuil3_

**A los lectores silenciosos y los que me agregan a follows y favoritos, ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

**Con cariño, **

**MimiChibi-Diethel. **


	17. El relato de un lobo solitario

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Tú + Yo= Error 404.**

**17\. El relato de un lobo solitario. **

_Un tropiezo y caería. Un solo tropiezo y la atraparían._

— _¡Va por allá! —gritó una de las chicas de su salón. Emma apresuró su paso, forzando más a sus piernas. Cuando entro a un lugar donde era fácil camuflarse se apresuró a esconderse. Entre una pila de botes de basura se hizo espacio, poniendo una bolsa delante para cubrirse por completo. Tenía ganas de vomitar, pero no por la porquería que la rodeaba; el nerviosismo de ser encontrada, el miedo de que la lastimaran como antes._

—_Lista o no aquí voy, Emma. —canturreó otra. Bel puso las manos en su boca, intentando silenciarse._

— _¡Emma, sal de una vez! El profesor está preguntando por ti. —mintió. _

_Sus ojos verdes miraron al suelo, estaba sentada sobre montones de comida semi-acabada, cascaras de frutas y papeles desechables, entre ellos pudo notar dos cucarachas bajando de una bolsa cercana. Quiso gritar. De inmediato se mordió su labio para impedirlo hasta hacerlo sangrar._

— _¡Creo que la he visto corriendo de este lado! —gritó de nuevo la primera, mucho más lejos. Las demás comenzaron a correr a paso veloz. Emma no se movió ni un centímetro en al menos cinco minutos, recordando la segunda vez que la acorralaron haciéndole creer que se marcharon._

_Se levantó con cuidado, mirando a los lados. Al momento de tener oportunidad corrió al lado contrario, regresando a su clase. Todos, incluso las chicas que la perseguían ya se encontraban reagrupados, por lo que fue muy incómodo para ella llegar con la mirada desaprobatoria del profesor._

—_No hemos hecho gran desgaste, Srta. Morgens. —reprimió. — ¿Por qué siempre me llega sucia?_

—_Me caí. —mintió. —Caí en la basura sin querer._

—_Puff, el olor llega hasta aquí. —gruñó uno de sus compañeros. — ¿Puedes apartarte un poco?_

—_Antonio debería reconsiderar salir contigo. —comentó con una sonrisa fea su compañera que llevaba dos coletas bajas. Emma aun reconocía aquellas ligas en forma de mariposa que tenía puestas, su padre las envió como regalo sorpresa por su noventa por ciento en física. — ¿Qué bueno tiene besar a una chica que vive en la basura? —río. _

—_Jóvenes, suficiente. —regañó el profesor. Miró a Emma de mala forma e hizo una seña para que comenzaran a avanzar directo a las regaderas. En aquellos veinte minutos que les daban para ducharse seguro que Govert estaría mega orgulloso de ella, podía correr sin cansarse por tres minutos hasta su dormitorio, ducharse en diez y volver con el uniforme diario a clase normal en menos de cinco. _

_Sonrió al entrar al salón. Sí, seguro estaría orgulloso de ella._

—.—.—.—.—

—Kiku, por última vez. Él no está enamorado de mí. —profesó Arthur, mallugando sus ojos con dos dedos. Llevaba alrededor de quince minutos tratando de convencer al japonés que no era más que un error lo que los chismosos de Francis y Gilbert divulgaron por toda la escuela. Sin embargo, la cara de decepción de Kiku al llegar y preguntarle si aquello era cierto, le gusto; Kiku era su mejor amigo, así que él sería la primera persona en saber si estaba enamorado de alguien.

— ¿Cómo puede decir eso, Arthur-san? —preguntó tomando la taza de té. Arthur dejó la propia en el porta vasos y miró preocupado a Kiku.

—Él sólo está diciendo eso porque fue a la estúpida conclusión que llegaron Scott y él. ¿Lo entiendes? —preguntó, frunciendo las cejas. —No sé de qué demonios estuvieron hablando, pero decir eso sobre cualquier cosa…

—Siento que Scott-san fue el que se dio cuenta de ello. —siguió Kiku, con una sonrisa. —Después de todo es quién más lo observa.

Arthur desvió la mirada, suspirando de nuevo. —Lo dices como si fuera bueno.

—Sólo pienso que, si su hermano se lo dijo, entonces debe ser cierto. Es más, dudo que Scott-san lo hubiera dicho para hacerle ver sus sentimientos. —el inglés pareció meditarlo. Kiku tenía bastante razón, Scott luego de la confesión fue el primero en reaccionar arrastrándolo lejos de ahí sin darle la oportunidad de contestar a Alfred; además, al llegar a la habitación le advirtió con una voz gélida que ni se le ocurriera volver a encontrarse con él.

—Supongo que debió ser un error. —comentó, cruzándose de brazos. Kiku asintió con la cabeza, terminando su té. —Pero eso me costó que ya no pueda hablar con Alfred ni con Matthew.

— ¿Le va a obedecer? —preguntó el japonés, sorprendido. — ¿De verdad?

—Los rumores crecen rápidos en esta escuela, Kiku. Si llegan a los oídos de mi padre o de mis otros dos hermanos. —agachó la mirada, perdiéndose en el suelo. —Todo lo que ha construido Scott en estos tres años se vendría abajo.

—Y tú con él. —completó Kiku, triste. Se levantó de su asiento y se colocó a su lado, palmeando su hombro. Deseaba con tantas ganas que Arthur tuviera la oportunidad de tomar sus propias decisiones, sin embargo, no podía por puro respeto. —Arthur-san, ¿no te has puesto a pensar en tus sentimientos hacía Alfred-san?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Cómo se siente con él? ¿De verdad piensa que sus sentimientos no pueden ser correspondidos? —Arthur arqueó una ceja, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba. —No he hablado mucho con Alfred-san, pero me agrada. Creo que estaría bien darle una oportunidad.

—Kiku… —murmuró, Arthur sintió sus mejillas rojas ante tales palabras. —d-deberías pasar un buen rato con él para que veas lo extrovertido que puede ser. ¡Te cansarás en sólo dos horas!

—Arthur-san.

El sonido de un mensaje interrumpió lo que Kiku iba a decir, un mensaje de Scott. El japonés miró como la cara de su amigo cambiaba en segundos volviéndose seria, abatida. En esos momentos Arthur no estaba en condiciones de ponerse a pensar sobre sus sentimientos a Arthur, no con Scott pisándole los talones.

—.—.—.—.—

—Lovi. —Antonio sentía sus ojos adormilados por el sueño. Francis lo miró lleno de preocupación, su mejor amigo dio vueltas y vueltas por toda su cama intentando en vano conciliar el sueño, murmurando el nombre de Lovino Vargas justo como ahora.

—Sólo duerme un poco. —pidió intentando arroparlo. Antonio hecho la cobija a un lado, dispuesto a ponerse de pie. —Lovino puede esperar.

—No, no puede. —se sentó de golpe en la cama, mareándose. —Lovi ya no confía en mí.

— ¿Y de quién es la culpa? —preguntó Gilbert, dando vueltas en la silla giratoria de Antonio. Tomó la guitarra que este tenía al lado del buro y la puso sobre sus piernas. — _Oh, Antonio~ Oh, Antonio~_—tocó en una manera desastrosa, desafinando la guitarra. — _¡Pobres almas en desgracia! ¿Qué harás? ¡No me queda mucho tiempo hasta que toque la campana~! ¡Pobre alma en desgracia! ¿Qué haré por ti? Si tú quieres ser feliz, entonces tú tienes que pagar~ ¡No te vas a arrepentir, no dudes más y dile ya! _ _¡Muy pronto… sacaré…a esta… pobre…alma de aquí~!_

—Ya basta de canciones de la Sirenita, Gilbo. —regañó Francis. —Antonio se siente mal de verdad.

—Lo sé. —bufó apachurrándose. —Sólo pienso que no debería estar deprimiéndose sin sentido. —se encogió de hombros, indiferente. —Lovino es un imbécil, me cae de la mierda, si no tuviera que lidiar con él sería muy feliz. —Antonio se incorporó, a punto de reprocharle. —Y yo sé que le caigo de la misma manera, pero nos vemos las caras por ti Antonio. Porque nos agradas. —Francis sonrió, era tan poco común ver en un modo maduro a Gilbert que a pesar de tantos años juntos aún no se acostumbraba. —Lo que trato de decir es que yo también odiaría que me escondieras algo. Así como tu odiarías que Lovino o yo te escondiéramos algo.

El alemán dejó la guitarra en el mismo lugar que la tomó y salió de la habitación en silencio.

—Genial, Gilbert me odia también. —murmuró Antonio dándose la vuelta en la cama. Cubrió su cabeza con las cobijas dando entender que la charla acabó. Francis escuchó la primera campanada que indicaba su llegada a clases, luego la segunda, cinco minutos después la tercera. En todo ese tiempo Antonio, que fingía dormir, no sintió el peso de Francis irse de la cama.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿Cómo va esa lesión de tu pierna? —preguntó Scott pasándole una lata de jugo a Govert. Él lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y la tomó de mala gana.

—Bien. No lo sé. —se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Scott se sentó a su lado, tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos y una cara de perro rabioso. Esa mañana se sentía frío por lo que fue el momento perfecto para poder ponerse la gabardina que tanto le gustaba, en la que no era difícil esconder los cigarrillos. —Toma. —ofreció sacando la cajetilla. Scott le sonrió de medio lado, aceptándolo.

—No deberías fumar si piensas retomar el futbol.

—No deberías fumar si eres el presidente de la escuela. —objetó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sabes callarme. —sonrió, dejando la lata en el suelo. —Dime, ¿cómo vas vengando a Emma?

—Salvo por el director me he encargado de que todos reciban una paliza. —gruñó, volviendo la mirada a Scott. Ambos dieron una calada al cigarro para dejarlo salir en direcciones contrarias. —No veo ningún progreso con él.

—Estoy en ello. —sonrió, sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre su dedo índice y anular, jugueteando con él. —Por ahora te puedo asegurar que el consejo está dudando. Y ahora, con el ingreso de una cabeza tan grande como la familia Braginski será todo más difícil de ocultar.

—Emma por alguna extraña razón piensa que eres un buen tipo. —suspiró, frunciendo el gesto. —Odio que piense eso.

—Tu odias a cualquiera que esté interesado en tu hermana. —se encogió de hombros, volviendo a probar el cigarrillo. —No me gusta ser lo contrario a lo que ella piensa. Pero odio más lo que le hicieron.

—Buena actuación la de ayer. —sonrió, poniéndose de pie. —Casi me creo que no sabías nada.

—Justo como yo casi me creo que estas de tan mal humor sólo por el vejete ese. —Scott apagó el cigarro contra la banca de cemento donde estaba sentado. Govert volteó a mirarlo, con un semblante vacío. — ¿Es por el nieto Vargas? ¿Tanto así te gusta?

—Él no me gusta. —gruñó, aventando el cigarrillo al suelo. —Sólo me agrada.

—Ya, ya. —tranquiló Scott palmeando su hombro. —Es bueno que tengas un amigo aparte de mí.

—Tú no eres mi amigo.

—Me siento realmente ofendido por eso. —puso una mano en su pecho, fingiendo indignación. Después soltó una risa de ironía. —Tal vez no sea tu amigo, pero seré tu futuro cuñado.

—Como si Emma se fuera a fijar en un tipo tan horrible como tú. —Govert comenzó a avanzar, hundiendo sus manos enguantadas en las bolsas de la gabardina. Scott se quedó parado mirándolo irse. —_Preferiría que fuera Antonio antes que tú._ —pensó.

—.—.—.—.—

Arthur llegó a su habitación lánguido, se sentía enfermo. Tantas cosas pasando en tan poco tiempo no le sentaban bien, deseaba volver constantemente a su vida tranquila de primer año donde sólo tenía que preocuparse para que los alumnos votaran por él para ser el presidente del Comité Disciplinario.

—Traes una cara de pocos amigos, imbécil. —gruñó Lovino, acomodándose la corbata dentro del chaleco beige de la escuela. Arthur alzó una ceja, examinándolo. — ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Déjame decirte que no me van los tíos.

—Claro. —ironizó con sorna. —Sobre todo los que no son unos imbéciles saca feromonas. —Lovino lo vio con extrañeza, sin comprender. —Es decir, no te va ninguno que no se llame Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

— ¡¿Quieres pelea, hijo de puta?! —chilló, sonrojado. — ¡Te mataré!

—Ya, ya. —se dejó caer sobre su cama boca abajo, cubriendo sus oídos con la almohada. —No te tienes que poner como una vaca en celo.

— ¡JODETE! —rechistó, aventándole un par de gafas en la espalda. —Ni que fuera el gordito para que te pusieras en cuatro para mí. —río, al verlo incorporarse.

La cara de Arthur se encendió en un intenso color rojo, al igual que Lovino, había pasado suficiente tiempo con el BFT para comprender los chistes subidos de tono. Al girarse aventó la almohada en la cara de Lovino a la par de un grito.

—Ya he escuchado los rumores en clase. —soltó un par de carcajadas con las manos en la cintura. Arthur se preguntó si sabría que estaba actuando como la villana de una telenovela latina. —El gordito se te declaro. ¿Quién lo diría? Y justo ayer le estaba diciendo lo bien que se verían juntos.

— ¡No nos vemos bien! —protestó, escondiéndose en las cobijas. — ¡Ese imbécil es… es… es un imbécil!

—Debes de tener retraso para darte cuenta hasta ahora. —bufó Lovino, cepillándose el cabello. Arthur se asomó por las cobijas con ojos fulminadores.

— ¿Por qué mierda te estas peinando tan bien, idiota? —gruñó, fingiendo interés. Lovino lo miró de reojo, después lo ignoro. — ¡Si contagias a alguna chica con tu estupidez no te lo perdonaré!

— ¡Eres un pedazo de pervertido! —gritó azotando el cepillo en el buró. — ¡Deja de pasar tiempo con ese maldito francés de una buena vez!

— ¡Tú fuiste quien comenzó todo!

Los gritos fueron intervenidos por unos ligeros golpeteos en la puerta, casi como si no quisieran tocarla. Arthur y Lovino se miraron confundidos.

—Ha de ser Matthew. —dijo Arthur, escondiéndose en su cama. —No lo dejes entrar.

—Tsk, no me digas que hacer gilipollas. —gruñó Lovino, entreabriendo la puerta. De repente sintió un enérgico abrazo que lo hundió dentro de la otra persona. — ¡Suéltame maldita mierda!

— ¡Robín-Lovi! —gritó Alfred, soltándose de inmediato. Arthur se incorporó de pronto, asombrado por la repentina aparición. Alfred chocó mirada con él, iluminando sus ojos. —Lo siento, Lovi. Pensé que eras _my sweet honey._

—Puff. —Lovino reventó a risas dentro de la habitación.

— ¡MUERETE MALDITO TONTO! —chilló Arthur volviéndose a tapar la cara con un montón de cobijas. Era lo catastrofico, se sentía a morir. Su cara le ardía por lo caliente que estaba y eso no era todo, su corazón era lo peor que no paraba de latir con fuerza casi queriendo salir de su corazón; tenía que ser una broma. Sus palabras, malditamente vergonzosas, le daban una satisfacción inmensa.

Una vez que la risa de Lovino se calmó, un poco al menos, Alfred pudo acercarse a Arthur hasta sentarse en su cama. El inglés por su parte se alejó lo más posible de él, sentándose hasta la esquina que quedaba pegada a la pared y a la cabecera de la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa, _my little wing_?

— ¡C-Cierra esa enorme boca tuya!

—Lamento interrumpir, par de imbéciles enamorados. —aún con burla Lovino aventó una caja de pañuelos hacía ellos. —Asegúrense de no hacerlo en mi cama. —concluyó con una sonrisa pícara. Arthur se sonrojó hasta las orejas, mientras Alfred ladeó la cabeza sin llegar a entender a que se refería.

Una vez que se fue, Arthur aventó la misma caja en dirección a la puerta. Alfred entonces tomó su mano, mirándolo tímidamente y con las mejillas rojas. Arthur pasó saliva, nervioso. —Aún no escuchó la respuesta de ayer, _sweetheart_.

Arthur apartó presuroso la mano de él, abochornado. — ¿Quién mierda te dijo que hablaras de manera tan estúpida, idiota? —gruñó, pataleando para que se alejara. — ¡Suenas como un imbécil!

—Gilbert me dijo que tenía que hablarte de esta manera. —hizo un puchero con la boca, disgustado. — ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es hablarte así?

— ¿Por qué demonios le sigues creyendo a ese trío? —preguntó, decaído. Alfred sonrió. —Sólo te dicen esas cosas para poderme ver avergonzado.

—Ósea que si cualquiera te las dijera ¿reaccionarías igual

— ¡Por supuesto! —afirmó, saliendo un poco de su capullo de cobijas. — ¡Es demasiado embarazoso!

— ¡Qué malo eres! ¡Pensé que teníamos algo especial! ¡Sólo estabas jugando conmigo! —gritó con lagrimillas de cocodrilo. Arthur puso sus ojos en blanco, incrédulo. — ¡Me voy, me voy para siempre!

Justo cuando corrió a la puerta, otros golpeteos se escucharon. Mucho más potentes que los de Alfred. Arthur que estaba a medio pararse se quedó tan pasmado que cayó de un sentón al suelo. —Arthur. —llamó la voz de Scott desde afuera. Sí, bien. Tenían un serio problema ahí.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Abuelo! —gritó Feliciano al verlo bajar del auto. Lovino a su lado se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y la mirada apartada en dirección al muro izquierdo, donde bajaba un pequeño insecto en diagonal. Parecía el insecto más hermoso del mundo. — ¡Me da mucho gusto verte! —en ese instante su hermano se tiró en los brazos de su abuelo, recibiendo gustoso los besos que él le daba.

Lovino puso mala cara de inmediato, para no generarle la idea a Máximo que él iría corriendo también.

— ¡Vamos, Lovi! ¡Tengo muchos besos para ti también! —llamó, mostrándole los labios comprimidos. Su nieto mayor le dio la espalda, entrando a la escuela. — ¡Qué malo eres, Lovi! ¡No me quieres!

—Lovi esta avergonzado porque muchas chicas guapas se nos han quedado viendo. —comentó Feliciano. —Seguro que nos las quiere dejar todas a nosotros.

— ¡Y una mierda, Felidiota! —gritó sonrojado. Varios alumnos se detuvieron a verlo, riéndose. — ¡Muevan su culo que no tenemos todo el día!

—Tenemos hasta las tres. —su abuelo junto con Feliciano corrieron a alcanzarlo, abrazándolo por los hombros. —No seas tan malo, Lovi. Tu abuelito ha venido desde Italia por ti. Se bueno y dame un déjame saludarte como se debe.

—No quiero apestar a viejo. —Lovino lo apartó con la mano al notar su intención de besarlo. —Me he puesto una colonia nueva, se arruinará por completo si dejo que me beses.

—Pero si te has puesto muy guapo, cualquiera tendría deseos de besarte. —Máximo jaló una de sus mejillas hasta ponerla roja. —Seguro que hay muchas chicas detrás de ti. Ahh~, lo que yo daría por tener semejantes bellezas juveniles en mi casa.

—Contente anciano. —regañó, sin darle importancia realmente. —Todavía no son legales.

—Ya lo serán. Soy bien parecido ¿no? —preguntó a Feliciano.

—_Ve~_ ¡Por supuesto! Mi abuelo es muy apuesto, cualquiera pensaría que aún está en sus treinta años.

—De su segunda vida. —completó Lovino.

—Has sacado mis genes, Lovi. Como me ves, te verás. —sonrió picaron, antes de darle un codazo en el brazo. Lovino encarnó una ceja. —Seguro que Antonio te sigue amando, aunque pases una vida golpeándolo.

La cara de Lovino tomó los colores de un tomate maduro. — ¡A qué mierda viene eso, viejo inútil! —gritó, dándole golpes en la espalda. Máximo sonrió corriendo junto a Feliciano con Lovino pisándole los talones.

—_Ve~_. ¡Yo rompí mi récord de citas en este tiempo! —gritó alzando el brazo. Máximo le aplaudió como si fuera un gran mérito. Es decir, en su familia lo era, pero ahora que se lo ponía a pensar era una tontería. —Aunque fui golpeado por ello. _Ve~._

—Ludwig es un buen chico, Feli. Podría decirse que es un santo. —aseguró el abuelo con lágrimas en los ojos. Lovino sintió por primera vez pena por el macho patatas. —No conoce todavía el buen gusto por las mujeres. —Feliciano asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — ¿Y? ¿Alguien con el que quieras pasar un buen tiempo?

—Sólo con Ludy. —agitó los brazos, energético. Lovino gruñó lo suficiente alto para que dejara de hacerlo. — ¡No me refiero de esa forma, Lovi! —exclamó con las mejillas rojas. — ¡Ludwig no me gusta, no me gusta para nada!

— ¡NO LO DIGAS COMO COLEGIALA ENAMORADA! CHIGIIII! —estalló, dándole un cabezazo en el estómago.

—.—.—.—.—

Arthur se apresuró en levantarse con un salto, tomó a Alfred del brazo e hizo que se hundiera de bajo de la cama, tirando las cobijas al suelo para cubrirlo por completo. El toque se escuchó por segunda vez, haciéndolo tragar duro. Maldito Alfred, ya se las pagaría más tarde.

—S-Scott. Que sorpresa. —tartamudeó dándose una palmada mental. Si Scott los había visto, seguro que contactaría a su padre de inmediato, tendría más problemas todavía. — ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

—Asegurándome que el imbécil ese no te esté merodeando. —gruñó. Al ver la habitación encarnó una ceja, desaprobando el desastre.

— ¿Sabes que es dormir con Lovino? —preguntó antes de que pudiera decir algo. —Incluso creo que él es más ordenado que su hermano.

—Pero tu cama esta igual.

—Me he peleado con él en la mañana, seguro que la desarreglo por un simple berrinche. —suspiró, intentando ser convincente. —Pondré más disciplina en él, lo prometo.

—Lo que sea. —se giró al parecer convencido de que Alfred no estaba ahí. —Espero que entiendas cual es la respuesta absoluta a todo este asunto con él. ¿Lo haces?

Arthur se sintió estremecer, sonrojándose contra voluntad. Sus labios se sintieron secos cuando susurro un quedo sí, haciendo enojar aún más a su hermano; sabía que, aunque Scott no usara los métodos más ortodoxos sólo no quería defraudar a su padre, como ninguno de sus otros hermanos mayores. Y por ende siendo Scott el mayor de todos, tenían un peso mucho mayor en los hombros, teniendo que cuidar incluso de él. Si de algo estaba seguro Arthur era que Scott no sería el Kirkland que avergonzaría a su padre, ni ahora ni nunca.

—No puedo creer que me tenga que asegurar de cada una de tus acciones. Desearía que al menos Gales estuviera aquí para darte una buena paliza al ver tu cara de duda. —bufó, extrañando a sus hermanos.

—Lo siento, Scott.

Un sonido monótono salió de su hermano, abandonando el cuarto. Arthur se quedó parado frente a la puerta un buen rato, pensando en nada, luego giró hacia Alfred ordenándole salir. El americano se puso de pie, envuelto como una oruga hasta la cabeza donde se asomaban sus lentes; Arthur río, acercándose a él para desenvolverlo, quitando las gafas en primer lugar para que no cayeran al suelo. Una vez que lo giró para retirar la cobija, Alfred perdió un poco el equilibrio y ambos quedaron tan cerca del otro que Arthur podía apreciar de forma inmensa sus ojos azules.

—G-Gracias por salvarme. —murmuró Alfred, apartando la mirada con las mejillas rebosantes de color rojo.

—P-por supuesto que no lo hice por ti…—alegó Arthur despegándose de él. —Scott me habría matado de haberte encontrado.

—Sí. Lo sé. —puso una mano sobre su boca, intentando controlarse. Apretó con fuerza los ojos antes de darse un impulso de coraje y plantarle un beso rápido en la mejilla de Arthur. El mayor se quedó paralizado, con los pies pegados en el suelo como si fuese una estatua desde hace años. Alfred quitó los lentes lo más rápido que pudo de sus manos antes de casi salir corriendo de la habitación. —Si sirve de algo… no creo que decepciones a nadie. Tú eres la persona más genial que he conocido, Arthur.

—.—.—.—.—

Emma nunca había visto a su padre tan molesto. Irradiaba furia desde el asiento al lado de Máximo Vargas quién se mostraba con una sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro, hablando con uno de los directivos a su lado. Tenía miedo, mucho. Govert tomaba su mano intentando transmitirle tranquilidad, pero no podía tranquilizarse. ¿Qué pasaría si a pesar de toda la ayuda ofrecida se decretaba que su hermano sería expulsado? Perdería demasiado.

—Entonces, ¿exponemos el caso? —preguntó el director que parecía una tormenta en calma a punto de estallar, seguro que se estaba jugando el trabajo en ello.

— ¿Comenzamos con el _incidente_ de hace un año? —contratacó Govert, soltando la mano de Emma. — ¿Quizás de como cubrió todo el maltrato hacía mi hermana?

— ¿Tal vez de como golpeaste a las mujeres de esta escuela?

—No caigamos en provocaciones de los niños, Sr. Director. —sonrió Máximo, palmeando para alivianar la situación. —Somos los adultos aquí.

—Disculpe, Sr. Vargas. Pero aun no comprendo que es lo que hace aquí, el asunto pertenece a la familia Morgens. —dijo con la frente en alto, mirando al padre de Emma y Govert con una superioridad que no se molestó en ocultar.

—Digamos que soy un intermediario. —contestó, poniéndose de pie. Los directivos se pusieron rectos, intentando no provocar su enojo. —Alguien muy cercano a mí me lo ha pedido.

—Su joven nieto sólo intenta proteger a sus amigos. —río. —Me gustaría hablar más delante de ellos. Feliciano es un prodigio en el arte, pero el mayor…

—Su nombre es Lovino. —cortó de repente, molesto. En ese instante incluso Govert sintió el aura tan imponente que emanaba, muy diferente a cuando lo vio entrar irradiando felicidad y cotilleando sobre lo lindas que eran las profesoras de comunicación. —Además, me preocupa quién está guiando esta escuela, donde mis queridos nietos estudian.

Los más altos le mandaron una mirada de advertencia al director, exigiéndole silencio.

—Puedo asegurarle que se están desenvolviendo en un ambiente muy agradable. —sonrió, forzando la mandíbula. Emma odiaba esa sonrisa. —Al igual que su protegido, Antonio.

—No estamos aquí para hablar de mis lindos nietos o Antonio. —Govert pudo notar con gracia lo mucho que Máximo quería a sus nietos cada vez que se expresaba de ellos. Se preguntó vagamente si él hablaría así de su hermana sin darse cuenta.

—Siento interrumpir su plática. —intervino el Sr. Morgens. Máximo lo miró con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, muy al estilo italiano. —Mis hijos están esperando que le demos una solución a todo esto.

— ¿Ya ha mirado el vídeo? —preguntó uno de los directivos. Govert gruñó al notar como se dirigían a su padre, déspotas que sólo veían el dinero de los demás. —Es su hijo quién ha estado golpeando a una estudiante de aquí.

— ¡Mi hermano no haría nada así! —gritó Emma a su defensa.

—Tiene razón. He educado a mi hijo correctamente, tiene que ser un error o una evidencia mal planteada para inculparlo. ¡Él no se atrevería a tocar a las mujeres! —exclamó su padre. Algunos de sus cabellos platinados se escaparon de su perfecto peinado.

Por ese pequeño instante Govert se arrepintió de arremeter contra ellas, de alzar su puño. Ver a su hermana y padre dando la cara por él lo lleno de vergüenza, creían en él y no haría nada más que decepcionarlos igual que a su difunta madre. Era hora de ser valiente, de enfrentar todo porque quizás más tarde, sería peor.

—Lo hice. —admitió con la frente en alto. La habitación de repente se sintió pesada en sus hombros, con una abrumadora oscuridad que no lo dejaba ver más allá.

—.—.—.—.—

_A su pesar, Govert tuvo que quedarse a una práctica extra ese día por llegar tarde. La cancha estaba desierta, sólo el último de sus compañeros iba cruzando la reja para marcharse al dormitorio. Tenía tarea que hacer, y quería darle un bonito adorno para el cabello a Emma, el cartero se lo entregó justo ese día por la mañana. Río para sí mismo, seguro que preferiría el suyo antes que el de Antonio._

_Emma le decía a menudo que era muy celoso, y estaba de acuerdo. ¿Qué clase de hermano sería si no celara a su hermana pequeña? La crio junto a su padre desde que era un bebé, tenía todo el derecho de amenazar a Antonio y advertirle que si llegaba a lastimarla nunca más volvería a ver la luz de día. El sujeto podría ser atractivo, bueno y comprensivo, pero nunca lo suficiente bueno para su hermana._

_Bien, quizás debía dejar los asuntos de Emma para Emma. Después de todo se estaba disputando el puesto de capitán para el siguiente año, sería mejor concentrarse del todo para los partidos venideros y hacer el entrenamiento extra que le puso el entrenador. Ya luego le diría a Emma que mientras lo siguiera queriendo a él primero, antes que Antonio, le bastaba._

—_Vamos. Si anoto a la primera, comeré un filete enorme esta noche. —se prometió, dejando el balón en el suelo. Lo golpeó con la fuerza necesaria para que llegara a la altura de la portería, sin embargo, no entró. Se quedó al lado de ella. — ¡Mierda!_

_Trotó hasta el, tomándolo entre sus manos. Fue cuando escuchó los primeros ruidos lejanos que a medida se fueron intensificando, volviéndose voces, chicas parloteando. No le iba a dar la importancia, seguro que perdían el tiempo en lo que sonaba la campana; aquel lugar era perfecto para esconderse de la tutoría en la tarde. _

_Justo dio media vuelta cuando reconoció la voz de Emma entre todas ellas._

—_Emma, esta vez sí que te has pasado de la raya. —gruñó otra voz, gruesa y llena de coraje. Govert puso cara seria, acercándose a la reja que era cubierta por enredaderas. Al quebrar algunas pudo hacer un pequeño agujero para ver mejor del otro lado. —Mira que besarlo frente a media escuela._

_Lo primero que se puso en su campo visual fueron dos chicas que reconoció como sus compañeras de curso, Belinda y Hannah. Más otras tres que seguro eran de la misma edad de Emma. En medio de todas ellas distinguió a su hermana y se la sangre se drenó de su cuerpo. _

_Emma tenía el uniforme roto. Emma sangraba del brazo y la rodilla. Emma temblaba de miedo._

— _¿Por qué no te mueres? —preguntó Hannah, tomándola del cabello. —Mira que incluso engañar a Antonio diciéndole que eres una buena chica. Sólo mírate, ningún chico querría salir contigo, él sólo lo hace por lastima._

—_Si es un chico con cualquiera debería bastar, ¿no? —preguntó una más joven, Govert pudo distinguir una caja de huevos que no se molestaba en ocultar. — ¿Por qué con Antonio? Le estas causando muchas molestias._

—_Antonio es demasiado lindo para rechazarte. —bufó Belinda arrancando un huevo de la mano contraria y estrellándoselo en la cabeza. Govert no necesito otra cosa para reaccionar, soltó el balón que quedo rebotando y rodo hasta el principio de la cancha, mientras que el jugador estrella de Gakuen se iba corriendo._

— _¿Govert?_

_No distinguió con quién choco, ya más tarde sabría que era con el entrenador el cual lo llamo a gritos. Sólo deseaba llegar tan pronto como fuera posible para rescatar a su hermana, recorrer el enorme pasillo que daba con cada cancha para los clubes deportivos, salir del edificio y volver a entrar a la escuela. Jamás odio tanto a sus piernas por no correr tan rápido, ni siquiera cuando perdió el final de liga en la primaria. _

_La campana del fin de tutoría pito en sus oídos. El sonido de los estudiantes saliendo de los edificios, los que aún se encontraban afuera distrayéndose de los deberes o jugando entre compañeros. Entre toda esa multitud pudo notar una figura, rodeada de gente que no conocía, sonriéndole a personas que fingían para él. Antonio._

_Lo odió. _

_Lo deseó muerto._

_Sin embargo, al cruzarse sus miradas leves segundos le rogó que salvara a su hermana. Sólo que Antonio, como siempre, no pudo entenderlo._

_Encontró la caja de huevos rotos tirada en el suelo. Ningún rastro de Emma cerca, sintió su sangre fría como el invierno en Holanda, ¿y sí la llevaron a otro lugar en lo que corría? ¿y si también incluían chicos esta vez? Al escuchar los primeros sollozos le volvió un poco de color a la cara, que lucía como la luna amarillenta que se situaba por las noches en Gakuen. Con cuidado se abrió paso entre los arbustos, llegando hasta su hermana._

_Emma volteó a él llena de terror. Al reconocerlo entreabrió la boca y por fin, todo el llanto que aguanto hasta ese momento fue liberado. Govert la apretó contra su pecho con fuerza, imaginándose desde que día estuvo soportando todo eso y como fue tan estúpido para no darse cuenta lo que sufría su pequeña hermana, la que juro que protegería en la tumba de su madre. Y le dolía, no sólo el hecho de que Emma estuviera destrozada, le ardió el alma al tiempo que comprendió que ella no lo estaba esperando a él para rescatarla, sino a Antonio._

—.—.—.—.—

Lo alcanzó cuando ya iba saliendo de los dormitorios, llevaba un paso apresurado, quitando a los pocos que se cruzaban en su camino. Al parecer ni se daba cuenta de ellos, sus ojos parecían desenfocados de la realidad. Arthur se sintió más rojo todavía al verlo así, ¿tanto había sido un beso en la mejilla? ¡Debería golpearlo!

— ¡E-Espera! —gritó tomándolo del brazo. Alfred se giró a él, con los ojos girándole del nerviosismo.

— ¡L-Lo siento mucho, reaccione por instinto! —gritó, rotando la cabeza. Parecía un lunático de esa manera, Arthur dejó escapar una risa. — ¡N-No te rías! —protestó sonrojado.

—Es que es muy divertido verte de esa manera. —infló sus mejillas aguantando otra risa.

—N-No pareces afectado por lo que hice. —formó un puchero con sus labios.

— ¿Por qué debería estar afectado por un beso en la mejilla? —preguntó, cerrando los ojos. Se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda. —Por si no lo sabes ya he tenido mi primer beso. A comparación de un niño como tu yo ya soy todo un adulto.

— ¡Eh! —Alfred lo giró a él, emberrinchado. — ¡Se supone que yo tenía que ser tu primer beso también!

— ¡Qué mierda estas soltando enfrente de la escuela! —gritó apartándose de él, ruborizado.

—Antonio me paso una novela española. —confesó volviendo a su estado natural. —Los dos protagonistas se enamoran por primera vez y tienen todas sus primeras experiencias juntos; como una foto de pareja, su primer beso, su primera pelea por celos y así.

—Antonio es un cursi de lo peor. —bufó Arthur pasando su mano por su cabello. —Escucha esto, Alfred. Deja de pedirle consejos al BFT o acabaras siendo igual de pervertido que ellos. Y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

Alfred se encogió de hombros. —Francis me dijo que dejara salir la pasión que hay en mí. Y que desatará la tuya.

— ¡Ese imbécil!

—No entiendo a qué se refería, pero lo busque en Google. —admitió con una sonrisa, saco su celular y se recorrió los lentes que amenazaban con caerse. —Dice así: deseo vehemente, capaz de dominar la voluntad y perturbar la razón, como el amor, el odio, los celos o la ira intensos.

—Deja de buscar todo en Google.

—No creo que seas capaz de perturbar mi razón. —dijo de pronto, guardando su teléfono. Arthur frunció el ceño, ofendido. —Ni tampoco de dominar mi voluntad.

—No es como si quisiera hacerlo de todos modos, gordito.

—Pero creo que serías capaz de sacar todos mis sentimientos a flote. —reconoció hundiendo sus manos en la chaqueta de aviador. —Al menos así lo sentí cuando Scott me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti.

—El hecho que Scott te lo dijera prueba el hecho de que no lo estas. —suspiró. Lamentablemente habían llegado a la parte que quería evitar a toda costa. Alfred se acercó a él, confundido. —Yo no te gusto. —aseguró Arthur, frunciendo las cejas. Alfred quiso interrumpirlo, pero Arthur alzó una mano para que se callara y lo dejara continuar. —Sólo estás agradecido conmigo. Sientes esa necedad de querer estar conmigo porque soy quién más te ha ayudado.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber que no me gustas? —protestó, enfurruñado. — ¿Acaso puedes leer mi mente?

—No. —prosiguió, serio. —Pero ¿te puedes enamorar de una persona que no conoces? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. —No sabes nada acerca de mí. ¿Mi color favorito? ¿Mi comida favorita? ¿Qué es lo que me gusta? ¿Al menos sabes un poco de mis aspiraciones a futuro? ¿Mis miedos? ¿Mis pasiones? ¿Mis anhelos?

Alfred agachó la mirada, buscando las respuestas en su mente. Sobraba decir que no las tenía.

— ¿Lo entiendes ahora? —preguntó, mucho más suave. Relajó sus musculo y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. —El día en que ames a alguien no habrá necesidad de que te digan que estas enamorado. Lo sabrás por ti mismo. Pensaras todos los días en esa persona y será a la única que veas. Al escucharle guardaras cada una de sus palabras para siempre, construirás un puente indestructible donde puedan pasar los dos. No podrás sacarlo de tu cabeza, ni de tu corazón.

Alfred se quedó en silencio, mirando a Arthur anonado. El inglés intento dar media vuelta para dejarlo en paz con sus pensamientos, pero el americano lo tomó del brazo impidiéndolo.

—Entonces sólo tengo que intentar enamorarme de ti. ¿No es así? —preguntó, sonriente. —Y tú te tienes que enamorar de mí.

— ¿Q-Qué?

—.—.—.—.—

—Hermano.

—Govert.

—Yo lo hice. —dijo de nuevo, sin mostrar vergüenza. De su gabardina sacó una pequeña libreta que mostró sosteniéndola de los bordes, contenía nombres tachados con grado, grupo incluidos y algunas señas particulares de la persona. —Estoy admitiendo que he golpeado a esas brujas.

—Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. —comentó Máximo, preocupado. Si Lovino lo sabía le metería una buena regañina. — ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

— ¿No es obvio? —intervino el director, riendo. — ¡Es un delincuente que debería estar en la cárcel!

—No estoy hablando con usted.

—Por favor, mantenga la compostura. —regañó uno de los ancianos. —Está dejando en ridículo esta institución frente al Sr. Vargas.

—No intervenga. —objetó Máximo sin despegar la mirada de Govert. —Quiero comprender por qué tomaste esa decisión.

—Ellas golpearon a mi hermana, la humillaron. —explicó moviendo sus brazos bruscamente. — ¡Ese sujeto en vez de ayudarla, sólo lo encubrió! ¡Se hizo de la vista gorda porque ellas tienen más dinero que nosotros! ¡Él sentaba su trasero cada día en esa maldita silla y dejaba que esas brujas lastimaran a mi hermana!

—Sigo sin comprender tu punto, Govert. —Máximo se acercó a él, siendo esta vez el padre de Emma quién le impidió seguir.

— ¿Crees que golpearlas por lo que le hicieron a Emma está bien?

—Sí.

—Sabes que en el momento en que esto salga a la luz dirás adiós al fútbol, ¿verdad?

—Me da igual. Ya no es algo que quiera en mi vida, no con la lesión que tengo. —Govert desvió la mirada, enojado.

— ¿Te la hiciste tratando de defenderla? —se aventuró a cuestionar Máximo. Emma observó la cara de su hermano llena de estupefacción. —Olvídalo, me has contestado sólo.

Emma apretó los puños contra su cuerpo, tronando sus dientes. Todo ese ruido comenzaba a desagradarle, saber que su hermano golpeaba por ella, que no cumpliría su sueño porque ella no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse sola. Si tan sólo tuviera un botón para reiniciar todo, no dudaría ni un segundo en apretarlo; comenzar desde cero, llevarse bien con todos para no comer sola todos los días en la sala de profesores, ser amiga de Antonio y, sobre todo, no ser una carga para su familia.

— ¡No lo entiendes! —estalló.

— ¿Emma? —llamaron padre y hermano al mismo tiempo. —Todo está bien, linda. Resolveremos esto. —continuó su padre.

"_¿Por qué sigues colgándote de él todos los días? ¡Muérete!"_

Apretó los ojos para borrar aquellos recuerdos que comenzaron a inundar uno a uno su mente al punto de hacerla sollozar. Govert se movió por instinto hacía ella, Emma lo detuvo con una mirada tan enojada que tuvo que retroceder dos pasos.

"_¿No debería bastarte con cualquier chico? No tiene que ser Antonio."_

—Creo que necesitas un poco de aire. —su padre intentó tomarla del brazo, Emma lo esquivó echándose a un lado.

— ¿Por qué crees que hacerles lo que me hicieron a mí está bien? —preguntó a Govert.

"_Eres un juguete con el que nos podemos divertir todo el día, Emma. Así que no trates de huir."_

Un _plaf_ silbó en el aire.

—Yo…—Govert se llevó una mano a la cara, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Emma lo golpeaba.

— ¡Emma!

— ¡ERES DE LO PEOR! —gritó, tomándolo del brazo para que la mirara directo a los ojos. Govert ni siquiera pudo salir del shock del golpe. — ¿Crees que mi madre estaría orgullosa de ti? ¿Crees que si golpeas a cada persona que ni siquiera me devolvió el saludo te lo voy a agradecer? ¡Eres igual que ellas!

Govert frunció las cejas al escucharla, liberándose de su agarre. — ¡Lo hice porqué ellas te lastimaron! ¡Antonio te lastimo!

—Oh, no. —Emma se llevó una mano a la boca, aterrada. — ¿Has golpeado a Antonio al igual que a Lovi? ¡Quién te crees que eres!

Máximo miró con preocupación a Govert. Ahora que miraba con atención los recuerdos de ese día con Lovino, él tenía el labio roto.

— ¡Creo que soy tu hermano!

— ¡Eso no te da el derecho! —Emma estaba roja de furia, casi llegaba al tono de su listón para cabello. — ¡Yo comencé a decirle a Lovi lo que paso! Él quiso detenerme, pero yo seguí. ¡Pero fuiste tan estúpido de ni siquiera querer escuchar que no tenía la culpa de nada! —Govert de repente se puso blanco como la nieve. — ¡Y yo lo oculte de Antonio! ¡Oculte que me lastimaban!

—Aun así, él debió…

— ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría una persona si le digo que me están lastimando porque me ama? —pataleó contra el suelo, colérica. — ¡Sentiría que ya no puede amar a nadie más!

—Emma, es suficiente hija. —pidió su padre, abrazándola. Emma se apartó de él, sin dejar de mirar a Govert. No quería tranquilizarse, no todavía. Quería estallar y sacar todo lo que llevó adentro durante dos años enteros.

— ¿Por qué no puedes comprenderlo? —preguntó, esta vez con las lágrimas inundando su rostro. Se acercó hasta su hermano, golpeando levemente su pecho. — ¿Por qué no puedes comprender que todo eso está por debajo de ti? ¡No tienes que sacrificarte por mí! Esperaba todo de ti, hermano. Todo menos eso.

—Ellas tenían que pagar. —gruñó, tenía una mirada fiera en sus ojos. Como si hubiera buscado cada una de las soluciones y al final, entre todas, esa fuera la correcta. — ¡Ellos no harían nada por ti, así que yo lo tuve que hacer! —señaló a los directivos.

— ¡Que estuvieras ahí fue suficiente para mí!

— ¡PERO NO PARA MÍ! —el gritó opaco todo el ruido de la sala, dejando un eco de fondo. Emma tragó saliva, su hermano sostenía uno de sus brazos con demasiada rudeza, obligándola a no alejarse de su lado.

—Es suficiente ustedes dos. —dijo el Sr. Morgens, separándolos. —Emma, sal de aquí.

— ¿Qué?

—Sólo hazlo. Hablaré con ustedes más tarde. —tomó el brazo de su hija con delicadeza y la guio hasta la puerta, abandonándola detrás de ella.

Emma miró perpleja la puerta de madera con un letrero dorado en la parte superior indicando la oficina del director. La secretaria del escritorio adyacente alzó una ceja, sus ojos le dieron una fría mirada y volvió a su trabajo.

—Govert…

Govert se dejó caer en una de las sillas, cubriendo su cara con las manos. No lloraba, pero se sentía roto al ver la cara de decepción plantada en Emma, una decepción que iba dirigida a él. Su padre se paró al lado izquierdo de él, sin mirarlo ni siquiera un poco.

—Dado este caso, lo más prudente sería la expulsión de ambos hermanos. ¿No es así? —sonrió el director, veía de reojo a Govert como si se tratara de un bicho insignificante. —Puede que usted tenga muchas influencias, Sr. Vargas pero…

—Quiero la destitución de él en este mismo instante. —cortó de repente con una voz glacial. Govert alzó la cabeza para mirar a los administrativos quienes destellaban incredulidad en sus caras.

— ¿Qué?

—Si la respuesta del instituto es negatoria sacaré en este preciso instante a mis valiosos nietos de aquí. —volteó a ellos con firmeza.

—No puede venir y dar órdenes…

—Una vez que mis nietos estén fuera de aquí, al igual que los dos jóvenes que presiden de este caso no tardaran mucho otras familias en darse cuenta de lo que sucedió. —explicó cruzándose de brazos. —Lovi me ha dicho que el Comité de estudiantes está gobernado por los hermanos Kirkland. Su padre es un muy buen hombre, dudo que enterándose de esto quiera que sus hijos se vean afectados en el escándalo.

—Govert, ve afuera…—ordenó su padre en voz baja. El mayor de los Morgens asintió, aún sofocado de las reacciones de Emma. Ya no tenía animo ni para defenderse.

Lo último que escucho recitar al abuelo de Lovino fue una lista de apellidos que conocía bastante bien. Los más adinerados de la escuela. El anciano también era diferente, como Lovino; ambos podían tener un rostro estúpido a primera impresión, bondadoso y amable, sin embargo, de vez en cuando daban miedo.

Aunque le dolía en el orgullo de él y su padre, ya sabía lo que pasaría. Al menos una sonrisa de satisfacción se le implantó en la cara al saber que el vejete que tenían por director no pasaría ni una noche más en el campus.

—Lo más importante es el dinero, ¿no es así? —murmuró, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y comenzando a avanzar en dirección a la salida.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡No has escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que dije! —protestó Arthur. — ¡Tú no puedes estar enamorado de mí!

— ¿Y por qué no? —preguntó. Parecía un niño de tres años preguntando el por qué no podía encender la estufa.

— ¡N-No es normal! —contestó no muy convencido. —Los dos somos chicos.

—En Estados Unidos ya podemos casarnos. —dijo, pensativo. —El presidente Obama lo legalizo en todo el país. ¿No te enteraste en las noticias? —preguntó.

— ¡Ese no es el problema!

—A tu padre le agrade.

— ¡Cómo mi amigo!

—Si ya pasaste de la _villanozone_, entonces yo puedo pasar de la _friendzone_. ¿No? —Alfred hizo el intento de tomar su mano, Arthur la aparto de inmediato. — ¿De verdad me estás rechazando?

— ¡Por supuesto!

—Supongo que entonces tiraré esto. —con un tono melodramático sacó un par de boletos que ondeó con el viento. Arthur miró con atención cuando se detuvo. —Francis me aconsejo que los comprara para tener nuestra primera cita.

— ¿Cita? —frunció la boca de tan solo pensarlo. Maldito BFT, ya les pediría a los profesores que les dejara tarea extra como un favor. — ¿A dónde son?

—Le dije que no iba conmigo, pero no quiso escucharme. —suspiró. —Son para una obra teatral.

Arthur se paró recto, disimulando interés. — ¿Cuál?

—La noche de los asesinos. —recitó con tono fúnebre. —Son la única función que encontré disponible para el día que tenemos libre.

—Si no quieres ir, no debiste comprarlos. —alegó mirando constantemente los boletos. Alfred recordó la salida al cine con una alegría inmensa.

—Sé que me sacaras de ahí, aunque te pierdas toda la función. —sonrió, haciéndolo sonrojar.

— ¿Qué pensabas? —preguntó, evitando mirarlo. — ¿Qué solo con eso cambiaría por completo mi opinión?

—Sí. —respondió de inmediato, al ver la cara de estupefacción de Arthur, comenzó a ponerse nervioso. —N-No… no. Por supuesto que no.

—.—.—.—.—

Máximo lo encontró fumando detrás de una arboleda, suspirando el humo al cielo con los ojos cerrados. En sus ojos hinchados resaltaba el color rosado, quizás por haber llorado o tal vez sólo fuera el humo pegándole directamente. No quiso indagar más.

—Mi lindo nieto jamás me ha pedido ayuda para otra persona que no sea Feliciano o Antonio. —dijo Máximo, sonriendo. —Al recibir su llamada me alegre tanto. Nunca me llama, dice que no tiene sentido llamar a un vejete como yo. —Govert alzó una ceja, masticando la punta del cigarrillo. Lejos de verse afectado, el viejo lucía feliz. —Sin embargo, Feliciano siempre me dice que me ha mandado saludos o buenas noches.

—No es bueno mostrando ese lado suyo. —comentó al aire.

—Lo sé. Por eso sé que tú debes ser una persona importante para él. —se encogió de hombros, despreocupado. —Necesitara a un amigo para cuando se dé cuenta de algo importante.

—Tiene a Antonio. —gruñó.

El abuelo le mando una sonrisa pícara, intentando transmitirle un secreto con la mirada. —Ya lo comprenderás más adelante. Por ahora sólo hazme el favor de pedirle una disculpa por golpearlo, la Srta. Emma ya ha dicho como ocurrieron los hechos y entiendo tus razones de enojo, no obstante, aunque seas su amigo no puedo pasar en alto que lo golpeaste y no te has disculpado por ello.

Govert puso mala cara, entre avergonzado y molesto. —Lo haré sin falta.

—Estaré pendiente de ello.

—.—.—.—.—

—Tsk. Esos dos imbéciles están haciendo un espectáculo, me repugna. —gruñó Scott, aplastando el cigarrillo contra el piso. Roderich se alzó las gafas con una vena saltándole en la sien, a su lado Govert fumaba despreocupado otro cigarrillo. Scott escupió a un lado, comenzando a alzar una bola de metal con picos.

—¿Qué diablos piensas hacer con eso? —gruñó Roderich, impaciente. Vash llegó a su lado frunciendo la boca.

— ¿Por qué demonios me mandan un mensaje a esta hora? —regañó, poniéndose detrás el rifle con el que practicaba para disparar a los platillos. —Tuve que salirme de mi práctica.

—Dímelo a mí. —Roderich rodó los ojos. —Estaba a mitad de una melodía.

— ¿Qué demonios piensas que haces practicando lanzamiento de caber aquí? —preguntó Govert, sonriendo con sorna. Scott respiraba profundo para lanza la bola.

—Deja de joderme y cúbreme. —espetó, enojado.

— ¡Déjate de boberías! —gritó Roderich. — ¿A quién piensas darle con esa bola, a Arthur? ¿Acaso eres un tonto?

—Sólo no quiere dejarlo con su nuevo novio. —se burló Govert, dando otra calada a su cigarro.

— ¡No es su novio! —rechistó, azotando la bola en el suelo. — ¡Nunca aceptaría a un hombre como la pareja de mi hermano! ¡Y mucho menos a uno con complejo de héroe!

— ¡Cállate, yo no te acepto como presidente de la escuela! —regañó Roderich.

—Roderich, yo no tampoco te acepto como segundo tesorero al mando. —intervino Vash mirándolo seriamente.

— ¡Cierra la boca, tonto! —continuó, exasperado. — ¡Y los únicos con complejos son ustedes tres, trío de idiotas! ¡Complejo de hermanos! —suspiró, tomando aire y miró a Govert con un eje de desesperación que el rubio se limitó a ignorar, mirando a otro lado. —¿Me estás diciendo que me salí de mi practica de piano sólo porque quieres joderle la cita a tu hermano?

—Yo no te obligue a que vinieras. —contestó Scott tomando la cadena que sujetaba la bola metálica entre sus manos. —Lo único que quiero es que ese _Superfat_ lo deje tranquilo. Así que lo noquearé con esto.

— ¿¡Crees que puedes ir matando gente a tu gusto!?

—Ese gordito sólo le está causando cada vez más problemas al imbécil de Arthur. —bufó. —Yo estaba dispuesto a considerar la pareja que Arthur eligiera, siempre y cuando fuera de buena familia. No obstante, a él lo rechazo completamente.

—Vash, dile algo. —pidió, alzando sus lentes para tallar entre sus ojos.

Vash se sacó el rifle de encima y lo apunto directo a la pareja que tenía delante de ellos. Alfred en vano intentaba tomar la mano de Arthur.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, tonto? —preguntó con la mirada perdida. — ¿Ahora estas de su lado?

—Nunca pensé que concordaría con Scott, pero he ahuyentado a trece pretendientes de mí hermana. —tronó sus dedos, antes de colocarse sus guantes para la práctica. —Puedo ver el cariño que siente por su hermano. Lo comprendo.

—Yo no dije nada de tenerle cariño…

—Si mi hermana fuera a quienes le sostienen la mano, me gustaría que me ayudaran a matarlo también.

—En primer lugar, si tu hermana fuera la de allá, el sujeto ya estaría sin cabeza. —intervino Govert.

—Oigan, complejos de hermanas. —murmuró Roderich, saliendo del arbusto. —Sus presas se acaban de escabullir después de todo el alboroto que armaron.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Anciano! —gritó Antonio corriendo a darle un abrazo. Máximo volteó a él en un parpadeo con los brazos extendidos. Hace varias horas que se encontraba deambulando por todo el campus, buscando a sus nietos.

Varias alumnas se quedaron viendo maravilladas de que varios brillitos se desprendieran de Máximo y Antonio. Era similar a ver a un padre e hijo abrazados, sólo que aún tenían el ligero toque que los distinguía de diferente familia. Lograba verse conmovedor.

— ¡No sabía que estarías aquí! —se separó, alegremente. —Lovi tampoco me dijo nada.

—Me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto. —Máximo hizo un puchero, descontento. —Después me abandono a mi suerte y arrastro a Feliciano consigo.

—Clásico de Lovi. —suspiró Antonio. —Debe estar pensando en prepararte una sorpresa.

— ¿Tú crees?

—No realmente.

—Sí, lo mismo pensé yo. —una mirada vacía apareció en los ojos del abuelo Vargas.

Antonio miró de reojo al mayor. — ¿P-Por qué te pidió que vinieras? ¿realmente no puedes contármelo?

—Tu no me dijiste que alguien te golpeó. —dijo de pronto, suspirando. Antonio se paralizo en su lugar, obteniendo la respuesta de un golpe que lo dejo sin aire en los pulmones. Máximo avanzó, haciéndolo reaccionar.

—Yo no quería preocuparte…—vaciló. —Sé que estas muy ocupado.

—No querías que le dijera a Lovi. ¿Me equivoco? —preguntó, sosteniéndole la mirada. Antonio agacho la cabeza, avergonzado. —Me preocupa toda esta situación, Antonio. Viendo a Lovi tan involucrado contigo y con los jóvenes Morgens. Si su padre se entera…

— ¡No! —exclamó, deteniendo al abuelo de repente. —No debe de saber nada. Lovi se pondría muy mal.

—Lo sé. Por eso recurrió a mí. —suspiró Máximo, pasando su mano por el cabello. —Pensé que te había pasado algo muy grave a ti o a Feliciano. Cuando me dijo que se trataba de alguien más, me dio mucha ilusión. Tiene nuevos amigos Antonio, —lo miró, con una sonrisa de felicidad. —y son muy buenas personas.

—Govert…

—Él sólo intento hacer lo mejor para proteger a su hermana, aunque sus métodos no fueron los indicados.

—Aun así, golpear chicas…

—Lovi no quería venir a esta escuela. Porque tú estabas en ella. —dijo sincero. Antonio paso saliva, atónito. —No lo malentiendas; sólo tenía miedo. Después de tanto tiempo sin verse es natural que la gente cambie. Estaba asustado de que lo vieras cambiado y ya no lo quisieras.

— ¡Eso es imposible! —alegó molesto.

—De verte cambiado y ya no quererte. —completó. Antonio se sintió helado por dentro al escucharlo. —Tú creíste que ocultarle las cosas sería lo mejor para él, pero al igual que Govert, tus métodos no resultaron los indicados. Lovi debe de pensar que no tienes confianza en él.

— ¡La tengo! —aseguró, temblando. Había sido un completo estúpido con Lovino.

—Asegúrate primero de que él lo sepa.

— ¡Abuelo! —gritó Feliciano, junto a él corrían Kiku y Ludwig, este último lleno de admiración. Antonio recibió gustoso el abrazo de Feli también cuando llego a ellos. Se sentía tan bien pertenecer a esa familia, no quería perderla. Ni mucho menos perder a Lovino.

—.—.—.—.—

—A ti te estaba buscando, princesa. —llamó Gilbert, pasando una mano por sus hombros. Lovino lo apartó de inmediato con repulsión.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora, patata olorosa? —gruñó, volviendo a centrarse en la música que escuchaba. Gilbert jaló ambos audífonos de un tirón. — ¡Eso duele imbécil!

—Escucha lo que tengo que decir, después puedes oír toda tu música de mierda. —dijo sentándose a su lado, Lovino se alejó al menos un metro de él. —Ten por seguro que a mí no me hace más feliz venir a hablar contigo si no está Toño o Fran de por medio.

—A mí no me hace feliz hablar contigo ni cuando ellos están. —rezongó, cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Qué mierda quieres? ¿No tienes que ir a pelar patatas o algo así?

—Antonio hoy falto a clases. —fue directo al grano, así pasaría menos tiempo con Lovino y no le tiraría un golpe. —Por ti.

— ¿Acaso yo lo amenacé con un arma? —preguntó ofendido.

—No, imbécil. Él cree que ya no quieres ser más su amigo. —contestó, enfurruñado. —Créeme que sería una de las personas más felices si te deja de hablar, pero a él le duele que ya no creas en él. Y confiéis más en Govert.

—Al menos Govert no me ha dejado de lado desde que entre. —bufó cruzándose de brazos. Gilbert se giró a él, sorprendido. —Quizás a ti te valga mierda, imbécil. Pero a mí no. Me dolía el hecho de que Antonio me ignorara al estar en el mismo lugar.

—Tienes razón, me vale mierda. —se sentó en forma de mariposa, rascándose la barbilla. —Como sé que Antonio actuó mal, pero todo su actuar tiene un por qué.

— ¿Ahora eres una patata madura?

—No soy quién para decirte las acciones de Antonio, si él quiere, te lo dirá.

— ¿Entonces que mierda haces aquí? —gruñó poniéndose de pie. —Yo no soy quien debe pedir una disculpa.

—Sigues siendo el mismo niño caprichoso y berrinchudo que conocí. —aseguró Gilbert imitando su acto. —Me caes de la mierda. No sé cómo Antonio logra soportarte.

—Lo mismo pienso yo de ti. —sonrió irónico. —Incluso ahora debe haber un trasfondo para que hayas venido a hablar conmigo ¿no es verdad? ¿Tan mal esta Antonio que ni siquiera hace chistes con el estúpido BFT? ¿Eres tan egocentrista que sólo quieres que todos sonrían como si nada hubiese pasado?

— ¡HEY!

El grito de Gilbert lo dejo callado, asustado. Aquella patata maloliente le había alzado la voz, de verdad, por primera vez en toda su vida; aunque desde que lo conoció habían peleado, de vez en cuando incluso llegando a los golpes. Francis y Antonio eran los encargados de separarlos, no obstante, esta vez Lovino pudo notar el peso de su grito; no era una pelea para ver quién se quedaba con la última botana, o por disputarse a Sub-Zero cuando jugaban videojuegos.

—Por una vez en tu vida cierra esa estúpida boca tuya. —gruñó Lovino, sabiendo que quería tomar otra vez la palabra. —Ya he comprendido, estúpida patata.

—Milagro que esa cabeza hueca lo haya entendido.

—.—.—.—.—

Lovino dejo de correr al visualizar a Antonio sentado en una de las bancas del jardín, la luz que alumbraba arriba de él era de un amarillo opaco, sin vida. Lovino hundió ambas manos en el abrigo azul que llevaba puesto, cortesía de la marca de ropa que patrocinaba a su madre. Antes de llegar a su amigo dio un suspiro, sacando humo de la boca por la baja temperatura; en silencio se posiciono a su lado.

—Te lo diré, Lovi. —murmuró al notarlo. Lovino sintió su corazón estremecerse. Antonio era un chico de campo, trabajador e ingenuo que vivía al día. Recordaba que él podía cargar cientos de costales llenos de papas o maíz a una carretilla, que después trasladaba hasta la hacienda. Eso fue antes de que aprendiera a conducir. Así que verlo de esa manera, tan apagado como el foquillo que lo alumbraba, lo destruía. —Pero por favor, no me odies.

Cuando eran niños Antonio solía correr por los matorrales con piedritas en los zapatos, revolcándose entre la tierra, llenándose de espinas, cayéndose por las colinas rocosas. Al dejar de rodar entre piedras se ponía en cuatro y mallugaba la tierra, aguantando el golpe, absorbiendo las lágrimas y volviéndose a poner de pie para seguir corriendo. Su padre solía reírse de él por ello, su madre lo regañaba todo el día por arruinar siempre su ropa, pero solían curarlo y darle un montón de besos.

En ese momento Lovino deseó que ambos estuvieran ahí, apoyando a su amado hijo.

—Lovi…

—No voy a odiarte. —suspiró, dejándose caer en la banca. —No podría hacerlo.

—Vas a decepcionarte de mí. —dijo escondiendo la boca entre el cuello de la chaqueta. Se veía destrozado.

—Eso…—arrastró sus palabras, como si no quisiera decirlas. Y mejor calló. —Continua. —Antonio volteó a él en ese momento. Lovino se arrepintió de no decirle palabras de aliento. Sentía que en cualquier momento Antonio colapsaría.

—Yo fui el causante de todo lo que sufrió Emma. Pero eso ya lo sabes. —habló entre dientes, sintió de pronto que la carga sobre sus hombros se sentía mucho más intensa que antes. —Al entrar aquí no sabía que tenía que hacerme respetar. Di por hecho que todos sabían los valores que mis padres nos enseñaron. —jugó con sus manos, tenía la mirada agachada, pero miraba a Lovino de soslayo. Este tiritaba levemente a pesar del abrigo que tenía y la playera de cuello de tortuga que llevaba debajo. Se preguntó si sus manos se sentirían tan heladas como las de él. —Gracias a Francis y Gilbo fue sencillo adaptarme. Yo no sabía que para Emma no sería lo mismo.

Antonio fingió estirarse en la banca para poder mirar mejor la expresión de Lovino. Su corazón latía sin cesar como si estuviera en un juego mecánico en el cual podía sufrir un paro cardiaco si llegaba ver enojo en la cara de Lovi. Por suerte no se detuvo. Lovino observaba a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos; cualquiera pensaría que no lo escuchaba. Antonio por suerte no era cualquiera.

—No sé cuánto lastimaron a Emma antes de darme cuenta. —confesó echando la cabeza atrás, recargándose en el respaldo de la banca. El cielo se encontraba escaso de estrellas y nubes esa noche, la luna rebosaba una magnifica luz que alumbraba las arboledas que tenían cerca. Era maravillosamente inalcanzable. Tomó aire antes de volver a hablar, helando sus pulmones. —El daño estaba hecho al enterarme. No podía ensamblar las partes rotas del corazón de Emma, no tenía el derecho ha.

Deseó que Lovino lo mirara, ver sus ojos y saber que no lo odiaba, que lo seguía queriendo.

—Emma nunca me dijo lo que le hicieron. —retomó la palabra al comprender que el italiano no quería regresarle la mirada. Se concentró en sus recuerdos y en los árboles tétricos que tenían delante, alumbrados por la luna.

— ¿Y tú nunca quisiste saberlo?

— ¿Por qué iba a querer saber cuánto sufrió por mi culpa? —un nudo en la garganta resaltó al momento de hablar. Por primera vez en esa noche sus ojos se cruzaron hasta fundirse en el otro. Veía la indignación, culpa, histeria y desasosiego en los ojos verdes que se oscurecían por la palidez de la luz. —Yo la amaba, Lovi. Saber que sufrió por eso, ¿cómo crees que me hace sentir? El comprender que cada vez que la besaba, tocaba o le decía un saludo de buenos días, la zambullían entre la basura. ¡Entender que si vuelvo a querer a alguien puede pasar lo mismo o hasta peor!

Lovino se quedó atónito. Pocas veces en su vida veía en ese estado a Antonio, al español imbécil que sonreía sin comprender que se estaban metiendo con él, el bastardo que lo obligaba a comer tres veces al día el primer año que su familia lo abandono en España diciéndole que si no lo hacía el hombre del costal se lo llevaría en un saco repleto de patatas.

— ¡Fui un imbécil! —gritó, tapándose los ojos con ambas manos, apretándolas contra ellos. — ¡Era la persona que decía amarla y nunca me di cuenta! ¡Me mando señales por todos lados y como un idiota, fingí no verlas! Al momento en que iba a buscarla al salón y no estaba, cuando perdía todas las cosas que yo o su hermano le regalábamos, su uniforme arruinado por completo, su temblor al momento en que la abrazaba o besaba. ¡Ella seguía diciendo que todo estaba bien! ¡Que eran descuidos suyos! ¡Y yo le creí!

En otro momento, quizás al resolver todo este asunto y que los meses se dejaran correr, no podría sacarse a Antonio de encima pidiéndole repetir el mismo acto. Aunque veía ese futuro cercano, decidió hacerlo, pesé a su orgullo. Con cuidado quitó las manos de la cara de Antonio, entrelazándola con las propias, su mejor amigo lo observó con lagrimillas en el borde de los ojos. Lovino dio un gran bocado de aire, reteniéndolo en sus pulmones, tomando valor. De pronto Antonio ya no sintió tristeza, al parpadear para intentar despertar de ese sueño, si es que lo era, no lo logró. Sólo consiguió que las ultimas lágrimas se le resbalaran por las mejillas hasta la barbilla. Lovino terminó de pegar su frente con la de Antonio al dar otro gran respiro.

—Te mostraré un truco que siempre me animo cuando estaba pequeño. —dijo, conteniendo el aire de sus pulmones. —Un idiota bastardo español me lo enseño. Le metí un golpe en el culo por ello.

— ¿Lovi?

Separó sus manos de él, formando una palmada. —_F-… Fusosososo~ _—la cara de Lovino consiguió las escalas mayores del tono rojo, que por la noche brillaba mucho más. —_Fuso- _¡Deja de sonreír como imbécil! —protestó, dándole un cabezazo.

— ¡Lovi, eso fue muy lindo! —gritó, sin despegar su frente de la contraria. Fue Antonio ahora quién tomó sus manos entre las suyas, apretándolas.

—Nunca me lo dijiste, bastardo. —reclamó Lovino y estaba en el derecho de. — ¿Cómo demonios voy a saber que estas sufriendo si nunca me lo dices? ¿Crees que soy adivino, gilipollas?

—Es sólo que…

— ¡Deja que te llene de reclamos hasta que te salgan por el culo! —gritó sin despegarse de él. Antonio se sintió pequeño a su lado. — ¿por qué de repente se te dio el guardarme secretos? ¿quieres que te entierre con todos ellos? ¡Tú mismo me dijiste que no me quedara con el dolor dentro de mí o se me haría un hoyo en el estómago!

—Eso fue cuando teníamos ocho años. —hizo un puchero con la boca, bastante adorable. —No puedo creer que aún lo recuerdes.

Lovino le dio un cabezazo que lo dejo mirando nubes y pollitos alrededor de su cabeza. —Gracias a eso confió en ti. —admitió apartando por segundos la mirada. — ¡Maldito, imbécil! Mira que aprovecharte para sacarme información, te mandaré de regreso a España de un cabezazo.

—Lo siento, Lovi. —dijo cerrando los ojos. —Es sólo que pensé que te decepcionarías de mí, que ya no me ibas a querer más. Tenía miedo de que creyeras más en Govert que en mí, porque yo fui el idiota, porque dejé que lastimaran a Emma.

—Debiste decírmelo. —Lovino apretó sus manos, causando un estremecimiento en Antonio. —No importa que fuera, ¿qué no soy tu amigo? Se lo contaste incluso a esa patata maloliente de Gilbert.

—Gilbo me dijo que te lo contara. —admitió, despejándose de su frente unos cuantos centímetros para poder observarlo. —Que si te lo seguía ocultando podía perder tu amistad. Pensar en eso fue horrible, Lovi. No quiero estar en un mundo donde no hables conmigo, me destrozaría.

—Esa patata sabe dar buenos consejos de vez en cuando. —sonrió.

—Me dijo que te peleaste con Govert. —murmuró, haciendo un mohín. —Que fue él quien golpeó tu rostro.

—Tiene una enorme boca también.

—Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que eres un buen chico. —pegó su mejilla con la de Lovino, restregando su cara en él. —Y vendrá rogando tu perdón.

—No todos son bastardos masoquistas como tú, idiota. —con la mano derecha aparto su rostro, fingiendo molestia. —Ya veré la forma de reconciliarme con él, no te aflijas.

Los dos se sentaron correctamente en la banca, con una de sus manos aún entrelazadas. Antonio infló las mejillas en un gesto infantil, aunque Lovino no se dio cuenta de ello al estar concentrado en sus pensamientos. La verdad es que deseaba pedirle a Lovino que no se acercara más a Govert, que aprovechara esa oportunidad para sacarlo de su vida, pero sabía que eso lo haría enojar y no quería pelear con él.

—.—.—.—.—

Lovino hundió las manos en la gabardina. Antonio le había hecho quedarse hasta muy tarde a su lado, y cuando se ofreció a llevarlo a su habitación le dio una negativa rotunda; necesitaba estar sólo. Tenía demasiados pensamientos que aclarar, además tenía que ir a ver a su Felidiota quién estaba compartiendo habitación con su abuelo. Debía darle las gracias como era. Gracias a su abuelo, todo volvía a un ambiente más calmado y por Antonio se enteró de que al día siguiente se anunciaría la destitución del director.

La escuela ya estaba desierta, eso le causaba un escalofrío, pero prefería no pensar en ello. Lo mejor sería llegar rápido hasta la habitación de Feliciano, hundirse en su cama y dormir plácidamente otras doce horas tal vez trece, dependiendo de que animo tuviera para vivir al día siguiente. De verdad que comenzaba a pasarla mal, desde que Emma y Govert se distanciaron de él, desde que incluso Antonio se distancio de él.

Se le revolvió el estómago de tan solo pensarlo.

Justo se iba a detener para recargarse en un árbol cuando un balón de fútbol paso rodando, llegando a sus pies. Lovino alzó la mirada intentando encontrar a su dueño y entre las sombras apareció Govert, vistiendo su inseparable bufanda a rayas azules con blanco y ropa deportiva.

— ¿Ahora también te aparecerás por las noches? —preguntó tomando el balón entre sus manos.

—Es asunto mío. —cortó tajante Lovino. Ya iba a pasarlo de largo cuando Govert tomó su brazo. —Suéltame.

— ¿Por qué tienes que meterte en los asuntos de los demás? —preguntó, molesto. El balón rebotó en el suelo al momento en que obligo a Lovino a pararse delante de él. — ¿Antonio ya te ha pedido una disculpa por haberte ocultado las cosas?

—El único bastardo que me tiene que pedir disculpas no se llama Antonio. —ironizó dándole una sonrisa burda. Su labio morado no paso desapercibido. —Todo está bien con el imbécil de Antonio. Y a mí me vale mierda que me vuelvas a hablar o no.

—En tu idioma eso significaría "_no estoy bien, dame un poco de atención." _—respondió él, burlón. —Según Kiku todo lo que dicen los _tsunderes_ es contrario a lo que quieren decir.

— ¿A quién mierda le llamas _tsundere_? —gruñó, intentando golpearlo. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que estaba cayendo de nuevo en el juego de Govert. —Piensa lo que quieras. —bufó. Lo rodeó para evitar el contacto de nuevo y avanzó.

—Lovino. —dijo. El italiano se paró a medio camino, volteando. Govert suspiró. —Es sólo que…, tengo muchas ganas de estar sólo.

— ¿Quién te lo impide? —fue la respuesta automática de Lovino.

Govert hizo una mueca. —También me he estado comportando como uno. —se encogió de hombros. — ¿Puedes entenderlo?

—No. Porque yo soy un tipo genial. —contestó caminando hasta él. —Que puede meterte cinco goles en menos de cinco minutos. —tomó el balón entre sus pies y lo lanzó hacía él.

Lovi era un tontito. Pensó Antonio caminando velozmente por toda la escuela, se había dejado el teléfono en la banca donde estuvieron sentados; así que decidió buscarlo, tal vez fuera golpeado por seguirlo, pero podría llamar su padre o madre y eso le traería problemas. Además, tenía muchas ganas de verlo de nuevo, de tomar su cara entre sus manos y apachurrarle las mejillas mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches.

—Ni siquiera me estás haciendo sudar. —reprochó la voz de Govert. Antonio pasó saliva recargándose en uno de los troncos de árbol cercano. Frente a él, Lovino y Govert se intentaban quitar el balón a base de jaloneos y empujones; abrió la boca, luego el cerro en un vano intento de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no tenía ni la menor idea de porque se ponía así al ver a Lovino tan cerca de Govert. Incluso aunque se decía en su mente que sólo eran amigos, que Lovino podía ser amigo de quien fuese, alguna extraña razón lo ponía a la defensiva con Govert. Y quizás no fuera por Emma.

Tal vez fuera por él.

Parpadeó al sentir un _bum_ en su corazón, sintió las mejillas rojas y el nerviosismo apoderándose de todo su ser. Con las emociones a flor de piel, indicándole una sola cosa: Lovino Vargas, su preciado amigo de la infancia, le gustaba.

—.—.—.—.—

_Ese día dio una enorme calada a su cigarro, quizás para fingir que tenía valor para lo que haría a continuación. Tenía enormes ojeras por no haber dormido bien tres días antes, pensando en la mejor manera de hacer pagar a las personas que lastimaron a su hermana. Al final de la noche del tercer día pudo comprender que las heridas internas de Emma sanarían con el paso del tiempo, que no habría necedad de una venganza. Pero él la quería._

_Y, entonces, golpeó con fuerza la pared al lado de la cabeza contraria. Hannah se hizo pequeña a su lado, apretando los libros contra su cuerpo._

—_Te lo advierto, Govert. —chilló, asustada. A Govert le recordó el llanto de un cerdo. —Mi padre es mucho más importante que el tuyo. Podría hacerte desaparecer de la escuela si quisiera._

—_Me pregunto que será más rápido. ¿Tu padre mandando a alguien para que me golpeé o yo estrellando incontables veces mi puño contra tu rostro? Dudo que los muertos puedan hablar. —observó su puño, llenó de sorna. Hannah lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. _

— _¿C-Crees que puedes cubrir algo así…?_

—_Me pregunto si tu familia es más importante que la Kirkland. —dijo una voz en el fondo. Govert chasqueó la lengua por la interrupción. De las sombras apareció Scott Kirkland con un cigarrillo casi terminado en la boca. — ¿Lo es? _

—_No sé porque subestiman tanto a mi familia. —suspiró Govert. —Tenemos bastante dinero también. Creo que con mis ahorros puedo encubrir el crimen perfecto._

—_Estas sonando bastante aterrador. —regañó Scott. —Sólo dale un susto._

_Govert rodó los ojos, volviendo a ella. —Escucha, sólo quiero que las marques. —sonrió, mostrando el anuario escolar. Hannah lo miró como si estuviera loco. —A todas tus amiguitas y amiguitos que lastimaron a Emma._

—_No lo harías…_

— _¿Debería comenzar a probártelo? —amenazó, poniéndole una mano en el cuello. _

—_Govert…_

—_Después de todo, ustedes no sólo le dieron un susto a mi hermana. —Hannah comprendió a la perfección aquello, tanto que sólo cerró los ojos y esperó. _

_Iba una. _

* * *

**Yo quise darle un motivo al porqué de que Govy sea (en un futuro) tan avaro. But- creo que me ha quedado demasiado oscuro el trasfondo. Lo siento, el capítulo es inmensamente largo. Pero… tengo que decir que he estado esperando por este arco desde que comencé a escribir la historia, sólo me deje llevar. Y aunque es un poco pesado para este FF que es comedia, me gusta el resultado. Estoy feliz. **

**La verdad espero que me haya quedado bien el tema que toco aquí, estuve investigando por todos los medios (desde que comencé la historia) sobre el bullying. Por supuesto, he tratado de que sea muy suave para que no fuera muy profundo; al principio quería hacer que Lovi-Love pasará todo lo que sufrió Emma, pero no me convenció la idea así que sólo lo deje como que lo molestaron una vez, intervino Govert y zaz, huyeron.**

**Sobre el UsUk para ser franca quería separarlos para hacer una referencia a la independencia de Estados Unidos…, pero joder, Alfred es tan lindo que no puedo hacerle eso XD. (Aun así, no esperen que no lo haga a futuro, sería tener muchas esperanzas sobre mí xD)**

**Whatever, creo que este es uno de los capítulos más largos en toda mi carrera en FanFiction. Estoy orgullosa de él.**

**Muchas gracias a **_mr-nadie, Javany, Dark-nesey, YuriSan333, GinYang98 _**por sus preciosos reviews.**

**Ahora les haré una pregunta, ¿qué piensan de lo que hizo Govert?**

**Con cariño,**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	18. Acerca de ti

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Tú + Yo= Error 404.**

**18\. Acerca de ti. **

El director estaba hablando tonterías, cosas sin sentido para defenderse un poco de las acusaciones. Aunque su discurso parecía más falso que la sobreactuación de los programas de Dora la Exploradora; Arthur detrás de él, intentaba contener su cara en hacer una mueca, seguro que Scott pensaba lo mismo pues llevaba buen rato gruñendo por lo bajo.

―Decido dejar la institución por voluntad propia, en busca de un nuevo trabajo que me ofrezca mayor crecimiento. ―anunció, parándose firme. Con su mano derecha dibujaba sobre las hojas que había en el pedestal su firma, renunciando oficialmente a su puesto. ―Me voy sabiendo que habrá un nuevo director que los guíe a través de sus pasos, brindándoles el mismo apoyo que yo les otorgue en algún momento crucial.

Govert debajo del escenario rodó los ojos ante su hipocresía. A su lado Vash gruñía por lo bajo.

―Con ustedes se queda el nuevo director, Vasili Braginski. ―aplaudió, secundando por los alumnos. Antes de que se retirara del escenario para cederle el lugar a quién tomaría su puesto Arthur pudo notar una mirada llena de odio dirigida a los altos mandos, quienes, sentados con una sonrisa en el rostro, sólo lo ignoraron.

Obtienes lo que mereces, diría su padre.

Arthur entonces fijo su mirada en el hombre de mediana edad que subía a la explanada. Sin ninguna duda lo tacho de ruso al primer instante. Detrás de él entraron tres alumnos más, dos chicas y un chico, que era jodidamente intimidador.

―A partir de ahora, seré su nuevo director. ―anunció en el micrófono. Su postura era perfecta, recta, cuadrado de hombros y con el mentón observando el frente. Al mismo tiempo que a Arthur le alegraba que el tirano ya no estuviera con ellos, ahora comenzaba a preocuparse de haber llamado a un dictador. ―Vasili Braginski.

La presentación comenzó seguida de unos pocos aplausos. No duró más de diez minutos.

―Ellos son mis hijos, comenzaran curso con ustedes a partir de hoy. ―señaló a los tres chicos, quienes hicieron un asentimiento con la cabeza en silencio.

― ¡Ah, él es el supervillano de aquella vez! ―la voz de Alfred llegó a sus oídos entre el barbullo de los estudiantes por los hijos del nuevo director. Rio bajito, escudándose con su mano para hacer como si hubiese tosido.

―Los conocerán a su debido tiempo, por ahora es todo. Retomen sus actividades normales. ―anunció, cerrando la carpeta que portaba y retirándose del estrado. Sus hijos lo siguieron en silencio.

Los profesores comenzaron a desalojar al alumnado grupo por grupo, dejando que se esparcieran por el patio una vez afuera. Aún quedaban veinte minutos para la siguiente clase, así que varios utilizaron ese tiempo para ir a charlar o terminar las labores. Los últimos en salir, como siempre, fueron ambos hermanos Kirkland.

―Esperaba que la despedida del antiguo director fuese todo menos pública. ―comentó Arthur a su hermano. Scott se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. ―Supongo que ya no era para nadie un secreto.

―Como tú saliendo con el gordo americano. ―gruñó. Arthur paso saliva, ocultando su rostro.

―No estoy saliendo con él.

―Sí, dile eso a toda la escuela. ―Scott se adelantó a su paso, deteniéndose delante de él. ―Escucha esto, Arthur. Acabas tú con esto ó yo lo haré. Y te aseguro que no seré bueno.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¡Ya lo intenté! ―sin querer alzó mucho la voz, atrayendo miradas curiosas. ―Y él simplemente se negó.

―Claro, debiste sentirte tan triste cuando eso paso. ―alegó sarcástico. Arthur frunció la boca. ― ¿Qué harás si mi padre se llega a enterar de esto? No sólo tu lugar en el Comité está en juego, también el mío y la reputación de la familia Kirkland.

―Tengo asamblea por la tarde. ―suspiró Arthur, pasándolo de largo. Scott lo miró marcharse lleno de enojo. Necesitaba un cigarrillo para no terminar con su hermano en ese mismo instante.

Muy frecuentemente a Arthur no le gustaba pertenecer a la familia Kirkland. Scott y Gales siempre lo llenaban de responsabilidades, sin dejarlo disfrutar un poco o tomar un respiro. Se le hacía muy injusto. Él era quién más se esforzaba por pertenecer y mantener en alto el orgullo de su familia. ¿Por qué no le decían lo mismo a Patrick? ¡Tenían la misma edad!

― ¡Ah, Arthur! ―llamó Alfred. Arthur estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por atenderlo, simplemente lo paso de largo. ― ¡Arthur! ¡Hey! ―era inútil. El inglés no estaba escuchándolo o lo ignoraba de forma horrible.

―No lo estás haciendo bien, Batigordito. ―dijo de pronto Gilbert, pasando sus manos por encima de los hombros de Alfred. ―Mira, para llamarlo sólo tienes que gritar: ―tomó aire, inspirándose. ― ¡PORNO!

Arthur, sin embargo, siguió su camino perdiéndose de la vista de los dos.

― ¡Ni siquiera hizo un ademán! ―le reclamó Alfred, sacándose su abrazo.

―La última vez que lo hice incluso pregunto "¿Dónde?" ―dijo sorprendido. ―Kesesesese~ Tal vez debí gritar "Alfred en calzones".

―Debo alcánzalo. ―murmuró corriendo en la misma dirección de Arthur. Gilbert observo al americano marcharse, apurado. Un silbido de incredulidad salió de sus labios. No era para nada divertido.

Alfred se tardó un poco en localizarlo, le quedaban al menos ocho minutos para su siguiente clase y en ese momento se encontraba en el edificio de segundo año. Con personas de segundo año que no se veían muy amigables con uno de primero, como él.

―Pero si es Alfredo. ―comentó Antonio sonriente, con Francis y Emma a su lado.

―Es Alfred. ―contestó cortante, siguiendo con la búsqueda de Arthur. Justo iba entrando en uno de los salones, Alfred no tardó en ir allá, pasando a los tres chicos.

―Oh, míralo. Esta todo enamorado. ―comentó Emma con una sonrisa gatuna. ―Es muy lindo.

―Ojalá tuviera a alguien que me amará así. ―dijo Francis mordiendo un pañuelo mientras le salían lagrimillas falsas en los ojos. ― ¿No crees que es muy bonito, Toño?

―Ehm. Ajá. ―contestó con una sonrisa falsa. Emma y Francis intercambiaron miradas, sin creérsela. ―Vamos, ya es hora de entrar. ―se adelantó a ambos, haciéndole conversación a dos chicos que iban más enfrente que ellos.

―Eso fue muy raro. ―dijo Emma cruzándose de brazos. ―Toño es muy cursi. Esperaba una respuesta mucho más melosa.

―Decirle cursi a tu ex no suena muy bien, Emma.

― ¡Pero lo es! ―protestó la chica.

― ¡Lo es! ―confirmó Gilbert llegando a ellos. Francis suspiró, rodando los ojos. ―Sólo tienes que ver cómo trata a la princesa.

― ¡Definitivamente vendré después de clases! ―gritó el héroe, saliendo a toda velocidad del aula. Los de segundo año voltearon de inmediato a él. ― ¡Ya te he dicho que haré todo lo posible por gustarte!

― ¡CALLATE MALDITA SEA! ―gritó desde adentro una voz que todos reconocieron al instante. Confirmando aún más lo que ya se sabía.

―.―.―.―.―

Cuando Antonio era niño le gustaba mucho despertarse hasta las nueve de la mañana, a veces quedándose en cama hasta las diez. Donde su madre iba con una bandeja de agua amenazándolo que si no se levantaba para ayudar en la hacienda entonces vaciaría el agua en su cama, aunque jamás lo hacía.

Entonces un día, después de una semana tranquila de vacaciones, todo cambió.

—Desde hoy, Lovino vivirá con nosotros. —dijo su padre, haciéndose a un lado para mostrar al pequeño niño que lo acompañaba. Tenía los ojos rojos, sus mejillas hinchadas y se mordía los labios, intentando ya no llorar. Incluso en ese tiempo a Antonio se le ilumino la cara.

— ¡Un compañero de juegos! —gritó, emocionado. Se acercó a él, tomando su mano; cosa que le molesto al menor, quién la apartó de inmediato.

—Quiero ir a mi habitación. —murmuró, jalando el pantalón del padre de Antonio. El señor asintió con la cabeza, retirando a su hijo con una sonrisa piadosa.

Después su padre le explicó la difícil situación que se presentó con la familia Vargas, y que el abuelo de Lovino le encargo cuidarlo, mientras él cuidaba a su gemelo. Antonio al principio sintió compasión por él, alejando mucho más a Lovino de sí; una vez que entendió que no necesitaba su lastima, sino una persona que estuviera a su lado sin reprochar nada, juró a la luna que estaría a su lado para siempre.

―.―.―.―.―

—Aquí les presento al chico nuevo. —señaló el profesor de filosofía con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Alfred abrió la boca hasta tensar la mandíbula, a su lado Toris, un poco más discreto, estaba igual de sorprendido por verlo.

—Mi nombre es Iván Braginski. —dijo con una sonrisa tierna. Toris sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por toda la espina dorsal, él le estaba sonriendo. —Espero nos llevemos bien. Deseo que todos sean mis amigos en el futuro, _dah._

—Puedes decirles de dónde vienes y tus pasatiempos.

—Vengo de Rusia, Moscú. Tengo dos hermanas…—su cara cambió a una menos relajada cuando las nombro. —Mi hermana Natalia se encuentra en el salón de al lado…

— ¡Hermano! —gritó una voz, irrumpiendo. Iván se tensó en su lugar, lleno de pánico. — ¿Cómo es qué le has pedido a padre cambiarnos de salón?

—No quería estar contigo. —confesó lleno de terror, escondiéndose detrás del profesor.

Algunos de los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar. Alfred quiso comentarle algo a Toris, pero este ya se encontraba embelesado con la chica que jalaba continuamente a su hermano. El americano miró con interés a su amigo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillosos, como si acabará de encontrar un inmenso tesoro.

¿Él se vería igual mirando a Arthur?

Arthur. Sonrió sin darse cuenta al pensar en él; el presidente del Comité Disciplinario que al fin de cuentas acepto salir con él al teatro, incluso cuando Scott los intercepto al final del día, soltando chucherías sobre alejarse para siempre o cosas así.

Arthur que se veía tan bien en la ceremonia que se realizó por la mañana anunciando quién-sabe-qué-cosa sobre el director.

—De acuerdo, quédese en el aula. —suspiró el profesor derrotado. Natalia lució satisfecha ante la respuesta, situándose al lado de Iván que de pronto perdió toda la dulzura que traía en la cara y fue sustituida por resignación.

—No puedo creer que sea la hermana de él. —dijo Toris al fin. Alfred lo miró con una ceja alzada. —Es bastante linda, ¿no crees?

—Oh, supongo.

No tan linda como Arthur.

―.―.―.―.―

Emma miró de reojo a Antonio, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos mirando la pizarra delante de ellos. No era nada interesante lo que tenía escrito, sólo letras grandes que ponían: "ASAMBLEA DE SEGUNDO AÑO. OBLIGATORIA." Y más abajo con letras normales, "de 2:00 p.m a 6:30 p.m"

—Ha estado así desde que llegó ayer por la noche. —confesó Francis sentándose al lado de ella. Tenía una charolita con cuatro sodas en ella, paso uno a Emma y otro a Gilbert, dejando el de Antonio al lado de él. —Estoy comenzando a preocuparme.

—Seguro que es culpa del imbécil de Lovino. —suspiró Gilbert sorbiendo. — ¡Blah! ¡Me has pasado el _light_! Dame ese, Emma, ese es mío. El de naranja.

—Emma sabe que debe cuidar su figura. —le guiñó el ojo Francis. —Deberías hacer lo mismo si no quieres terminar como Alfred.

—Lo _light_ es igual a lo normal, sólo cambian el empaque. —Gilbert sonrió, agitando su soda.

Emma se enfocó de nuevo en Antonio, dejando a Francis pelear con Gilbert sobre las ventajas de las cosas _light_. El español parecía ajeno a todo lo que no fuera el punto fijo en medio de la pizarra, sus ojos le brillaban más de lo normal y traía un aura que si bien encantaba a la gente también provocaba que se alejaran. Demasiado inmerso en su mundo. En uno en que no solía sumergirse mucho. Ella suspiró enfocándose también en el punto entre la palabra "SEGUNDO" y "AÑO"; tenía los oídos bloqueados por voluntad, los ojos cerrados a pesar de estar despierta y el alma en un puño, aunque pudiera moverse. Deseaba hablar con Antonio, contarle lo que sucedió el día anterior, la pelea con Govert; la forma en la que él la seguía evitando, sin ni siquiera poder mirarla.

Quería desahogarse con él. Sin embargo, Antonio parecía tan sumergido en él mismo. Quizás sonará egoísta a oídos ajenos, que no estaban al tanto de sus sentimientos, pero ella lo envidiaba, Emma también anhelaba encerrarse en ella misma, pensando en ella misma.

— ¡Se salió con la suya! —gritó alguna persona en las sillas de atrás. — ¡Todo por la ayuda de los Vargas!

Emma mordió su labio, fijando la vista en el suelo. No, no, no. Estaba escuchando. No debería estar escuchando más que sonido blanco, no palabras.

— ¿Algún problema con mi abuelo, hijo de puta? —gruñó una voz entrando al área. Varios se quedaron en silencio, resaltando el eco. Lovino iba acompañado de un profesor que comenzó a reprenderlo por su lenguaje.

Emma escuchó a Gilbert comenzar a soltar maldiciones al aire, preguntando el por qué Lovino se encontraba ahí. Francis intentando calmarlo diciéndole que, si bien él no lo quería, podía brindárselo a él. Y Antonio… Oh, Antonio.

— ¡Lovi, siéntate aquí! —palmeó Emma a la banca de al lado. De nuevo escuchó ruido basura a su alrededor.

—Bel. —el italiano llegó a su lado, mirando con una ceja alzada a Antonio. Él miraba a todos los puntos dispersos en las paredes, nervioso. —Hey, bastardo. Estoy aquí.

—Sí. —tosió un poco, con las mejillas rojas y las manos inquietas. —Lovi, siéntate a mi lado.

— ¡Lo dices con una cara que me acojona, maldición! —gritó soltándole un golpe en la cabeza. Antonio por costumbre tomó su mano, aunque después de conectar sus miradas la soltó rápido; el contacto parecía quemarle. — ¿Anto…?

—Si ya has acabado con tu escena de siempre, siéntate Lovino. —regañó Arthur, entrando. Los alumnos rieron por el regaño, Lovino los maldijo en español e italiano. —Como saben, soy el encargado de llevar esta asamblea desde las 2:00 a las 4:45, después de eso me uniré a ustedes para escuchar a los profesores.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Lovi? —cotilleó bajito Emma. No quería ser reprendida también por el inglés. — ¿No tienes clases?

—Los jodidos profesores quieren que este aquí porque según en mi credencial, soy de segundo año. —mostró la tarjetita con desagrado. —No me dieron más opciones.

—Pobre Lovi. —sonrió, balanceándose en la silla.

Lovino le sonrió a su amiga, lucía un poco más tranquila que antes. Aunque un poco forzada, iba recuperando su sonrisa; al menos esperaba que en algunos días ya estuviera de nuevo tan radiante como siempre. Que volviera a ser la misma Emma junto a su hermano. Ahora quién le preocupaba era Antonio y el por qué comenzaba a evitarlo de manera tan descarada. ¿Qué no justo la noche anterior arreglaron todo? ¡Incluso había hecho el maldito truco del fusososo~, debería estar jodiendolo!

—Básicamente lo que les digo es que no pueden estar malgastando el auditorio de la sección B para hacer karaoke. Consideren que se impondrá un castigo severo para la próxima vez que eso ocurra.

— ¡Nos aburrimos mucho en la escuela! —gritó un chico al fondo. — ¡Deberían dejarnos hacer lo que queramos, después de todo mi padre está pagando!

— ¡Eso, eso! —secundaron la mayoría. Arthur soltó un suspiro monótono.

—Tom tú padre está pagando para que tengas una educación de excelente calidad, no para que arruines con tu horrorosa voz las canciones de Bocelli. ¿Comprendes eso?

— ¡Tom esta implementando una nueva moda! —gritaron sus amigos, riendo. Lovino se preguntó si Arthur estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que ni siquiera cambiaba su cara de fastidio. — ¡Sólo no puedes llegar a comprenderlo!

—No, no lo comprendo. —cortó golpeando las hojas contra su mano, atrayendo de nuevo la atención. —La sanción será pasar todo el día limpiando los comedores después de cada comida, por todo un mes.

— ¡Es totalmente injusto!

—Sí, sí. Es muy injusto que no puedan usar propiedad de la escuela para sus tonterías. —volteó de hoja, dando por finalizada la conversación. Algunos abuchearon en su contra, llenándolo de maldiciones.

—Ese idiota le quita la diversión a todo. —bufó Gilbert haciendo un puchero. —Justo la semana pasada debute asombrosamente con All Star.

— ¿No son ellos los que te molestaron aquella vez? —preguntó Francis frunciendo el ceño.

—Jamás dije que lo hiciera con ellos. —sonrió entre dientes, encogiéndose de hombros. —Un hombre debe hacer lo que debe. —Francis arqueó una ceja, sin llegar a entender el afán de su amigo en querer cantar cada que tenía oportunidad.

—Los exámenes del primer parcial han salido bien, pero al ser una escuela reconocida mundialmente se busca excelencia. Así que se implementara una hora más al horario escolar en lo que recuperamos las notas perdidas. —varios alumnos alzaron la voz, insatisfechos.

— ¡Ya pasamos todo el día estudiando!

— ¡Y la tarea es la que abarca la noche!

— ¡Queremos un poco de vida!

—Bien, Argelia. —Arthur señaló a la chica que se hizo pequeña ante todas las miradas. —Si quieres un poco de vida te invito a decirle a tu padre que te saque de la escuela y te meta en otra de menor exigencia académica.

En automático todos se callaron, sabiendo que la respuesta iba para cada uno de ellos.

—Arthur no parece más contento que los demás. —comentó Francis, bajito. Lovino lo miró de reojo, sin comprender el porqué de su preocupación.

—Es normal que él sea el más estresado de todos. —completó Bel dirigiéndose a Francis. —Después de todo es el que lleva más presión en toda esta escuela.

—Con las sesiones del Comité, la escuela, las horas extras de estudio con Matty y Alfred. —el francés puso la mano en su barbilla, intentando buscar una solución. — ¿Realmente tendrá un poco de aire para respirar?

—Tranquilo, Fran. —dijo un incómodo Gilbert, al ver que Antonio no diría nada. Ni siquiera parecía escuchar a su mejor amigo. —El cejotas ya encontrara una forma para sobrellevar todo.

—Es lo que me preocupa. —suspiró, echando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Arthur volteó de hoja, pasando a un nuevo tema. Sabía que todos lo miraban con desaprobación como si los hubiera vendido a los profesores. Suspiró, intentando borrar aquellos prejuiciosos ojos de encima.

—Se acerca la temporada de arte y cultura. —relató con voz monocroma. —Como ya saben el instituto en busca de relajar un poco el espíritu cansado de los estudiantes les ayuda dándole una motivación cultural.

—Sólo es más trabajo. —mascullaron algunos.

—Las actividades elegidas serán dependiendo del grado, y el grupo tendrá que desarrollarlo en conjunto, sin repeticiones. —pasó otra hoja, tragando saliva. —La actividad elegida para primer año será teatro.

—Espero que Lovi sea el príncipe. —sonrió Emma, golpeándolo suavemente con el hombro.

—Creación artística con los de segundo año. —continuó. —Entre la elección se encuentra, manualidades, pintura y dibujo artesanal. Las manualidades pueden ser desde reciclaje, barro o cualquier material de la elección. Se abrirán cinco salas de la sección D-5 para exhibir las obras. —alzó la mirada de las hojas. —No debo decir que aquel que decida no participar será acreedor a una sanción menos veinte puntos en su calificación final.

—Eso reprobaría a cualquiera. —suspiró Gilbert haciendo un puchero. —Por suerte soy asombroso con el barro.

—No, Gilbo. No lo eres. —comentó Francis, resignado.

—Por último, los de tercero participaran preparando la comida y las áreas de descanso. —cerró las hojas. Finalizando. —Como saben las invitaciones fueron envidadas a sus padres/tutores, personal administrativo, cazatalentos y demás. Intenten no armar un alboroto.

De pronto Lovino sintió su cuerpo pesado, ¿por qué carajos tenían que avisarlo de esa manera? ¡Y sólo a los de segundo! ¿Qué mierda pasaba por la cabeza de todos? Sus padres…, por toda la pasta del mundo, ¿cómo saldría de esa situación?

—Tranquilo, Lovi. —Emma puso una mano en la suya, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Asintió con la cabeza, sin escucharla de verdad. Volteó a ver a Antonio quién lo miraba con preocupación. Al parecer Arthur consiguió que despertara de su mundo con aquella frase, ¿y como no hacerlo? Si los padres del bastardo español eran pan dulce rellenos de caramelo, iguales a él. Seguro que estaría rebosando de felicidad para volver a verlos.

—Toma asiento, Arthur. Gracias. —el profesor apretó su hombro, sonriéndole. El presidente del Comité Disciplinario obedeció, jalando una silla para apartarse un poco de los demás. —Como saben, nuestro antiguo director fue destituido por razones personales.

Emma se quedó tiesa, sentía de pronto que todo el mundo se detuvo y sólo la miraban a ella.

—Gakuen por supuesto, ha tomado medidas en el asunto y conseguimos un nuevo director. Que sabemos empeñara su trabajo con honestidad, esfuerzo y dedicación.

Arthur arqueó la ceja, burlón. Parecía que el profesor estaba anunciando un auto último modelo. Después de eso, la asamblea tocó puntos menos importantes y concluyó. Eran las cinco y cuarto cuando salieron, directo al almuerzo. Arthur escuchó farfullas sobre lo inservible que era, de cómo lamía el piso de su hermano y profesores, que sólo por ser un Kirkland tenía el puesto que tenía.

—Oye, bastardo. —llamó Lovino caminando a su lado con las manos hundidas en el saco. Arthur volteó a él con desagrado.

— ¿Qué no sabes llamar a las personas, mocoso? —gruñó.

—No, menos a bastardos como tú. —sonrió con sorna. El inglés bufó, restándole importancia. —Lo que sea, el Batigordito me dio esto para ti. —sacó un pequeño chocolate de su saco, pasándolo. Se había derretido un poco por el calor, pero aún era comestible. Arthur lo intento tocar, incomodo. —Por todos los cielos, cejón. Sólo tómalo.

— ¡No me digas que hacer! —lo arrebató de su mano, guardándolo de inmediato.

—Dejen de mandarse notitas de amor conmigo, es horroroso. —refunfuñó. —Por cierto, bastardo. ¿No tendrás problemas con tu hermano-psicótico por esto? Se ve que no le agrada el _hero_ para nada.

— ¿Qué? —Francis y Gilbert llegaron ellos, abrazándolos por los hombros. Atrás de ellos Emma y Antonio tenían una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, evitando mirarse. Lovino los observó de reojo, y aunque su cuerpo pedía a gritos lanzar a la patata olorosa a un lado, dejó que siguiera en esa posición. — ¿De verdad están saliendo ustedes dos?

— ¡Claro que no! —rechistó, sacándose a Francis. El francés apenas le dio importancia y volvió a hacerlo.

—Eso no fue lo que vimos por la mañana. —dijeron los dos del BFT con un tono -casi- macabro. —_Pardon_, he sido tu primer beso. —completó Francis.

— ¡Deja de decir eso en público! —chilló soltándole un pisotón. Las mejillas se le ponían rojas cada vez que lo recordaba.

Lovino lo miró con la boca abierta, era claro que él no estaba enterado de ello. Lo cual sólo consiguió ponerlo más nervioso y más rojo.

—Tranquilo, a cambio de un buen pago, lo mantendré en secreto de Alfred. —sonrió, ocultando la boca bajo su mano, simulando maldad.

— ¡Muéranse!

—Parece que están muy activos hoy. —dijo Emma, llevaba las manos detrás de su espalda, jugando con ella. Los nervios la dominaban. — ¿Toño?

—Eh, sí. —arrastró su afirmación, sin saber muy bien si era la respuesta correcta.

—Y tú muy distraído. —Antonio sintió que le sonrió, no fue así. Emma sólo notó que se elevaba un poco la comisura de sus labios, casi llegando a ser una mueca. — ¿Te preocupa algo?

— ¡Qué cosas dices, Emma! —gritó estirando los brazos al cielo, después la abrazo por los hombros, olvidándose de que ya era muy raro hacerlo. —Sólo estaba preocupado por todo el asunto donde Lovi se metió. No es nada.

Emma lo examino con la mirada por varios momentos. Antonio rascó su cabeza, sonriendo con nerviosismo; tosió un poco, alejándose de ella para ir corriendo a Lovino e imitar el gesto que tuvo con ella. Una sonrisa gatuna se formó en los labios de la chica, mirando a sus dos amigos con curiosidad.

—.—.—.—.—

Lovino miró a Govert y después bajo los ojos al pan que le extendía. Un pan comprado en la tiendita. — ¿Qué mierda es esto? —preguntó rotándolo para poder apreciarlo mejor.

—Comida. —respondió cortante.

—No me vengas con pendejadas, idiota de los pájaros. —regañó dejando con brusquedad el pan en la jardinera. El holandés alzó su ceja, sin llegar a comprenderlo. — ¿Por qué coño estás comiendo esto y no la deliciosa comida de Emma?

Govert mordió un pedazo de pan, indiferente. —Sólo tuve antojo de esto.

—Sí, ya creerás que me tragaré ese cuento. —objetó enojado. — ¿Tú crees que soy imbécil, Govert?

El rubio lo miró largo tiempo, dudativo. Provocando miles de venitas hinchándose por toda la cara de Lovino. —Bueno… la verdad es que siempre he tenido mis sospechas.

— ¡Jodete maldito imbécil! —chilló aventándole el pan a la cara. Govert frunció la boca al recibir la comida. — ¡Mueve tú culo de aquí, iremos en este momento con ella!

—No quiero. —respondió volviendo a masticar su pan.

— ¡Ya han pasado tres días desde que el vejete se fue! —reprochó golpeando el suelo con su pie, impaciente. —No puedo creer que aún no te reconcilies con Emma. ¿Quieres que te muela a patadas, hijo de puta?

—Preferiría que fuéramos a lavar tu bocota con jabón y cloro. —gruñó dejando la mitad de su pan. —Se te está poniendo cada vez más sucia.

—Tch.

—O quizás prefieras que llame al español idiota y que él se encargue de limpiarla. —sonrió burlón. Los colores en la cara de Lovino destellaron haciéndolo reír.

— ¡Que te den!

— ¿Así como a ti? —contestó, tomándolo del hombro para poder abrazarlo. Lovino se removió de un lado a otro, en busca de una en vana liberación. —No tengo esos gustos, gracias.

— ¡YO TAMPOCO! —bramó mordiendo su mano. Govert se quejó, soltándolo casi de inmediato.

—Me pregunto si el _torito_ idiota sabrá eso.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo sabe! —recalcó segurísimo. —A él también le gustan las chicas. Por eso salía con Emma.

—A ese imbécil le gusta todo lo que se mueva. —gruñó Govert.

—Eso es mentira. —contestó de inmediato Lovino. —Antonio tiene buenos sentimientos.

Paso una fracción de tiempo en donde ambos se quedaron callados. Govert jugaba con su pan pasándolo de una mano a la otra, intentando creerse lo que Lovino le decía; que al menos el imbécil español alguna vez tuvo buenos sentimientos por su hermana.

—Antonio se ha mantenido distante de mí. —confesó de pronto Lovino. Govert centró su atención en él, olvidándose un poco del pasado. —Creí que ya estaba todo bien entre nosotros después de la noche pasada. Pero empeoro. Ni siquiera es capaz de dirigirme la mirada ya.

Govert sacó aire de sus pulmones. Tenía que volver a aspirar aire para intentar que el enojo no lo dominara de nuevo; ¿ahora que mierda le pasaba al español aquel? ¿acaso de nuevo tenía los ojos abiertos pero tapados al mismo tiempo? ¿qué demonios intentaba conseguir con que Lovino se alejará por completo de él?

—No sé lo que paso. —continuó rascándose la mejilla. —Y temo el preguntarle. ¿Qué tal si decide ocultármelo también?

—Recuerdo la primera vez que confronté al grupo de chicos que intimidaba a Emma. —interrumpió Govert. Lovino alzó la cara, dejando que continuara. —Me dieron la golpiza de mi vida. —sonrió al recordarlo, observando su pierna. —Uno de ellos tuvo la amabilidad de hacerme la lesión. Un pisotón demasiado fuerte que no me deja correr a grandes velocidades sin desgarrarme de nuevo el musculo.

—Seguro que eras muy bueno jugando futbol.

—Me estaba debatiendo por el título de capitán. —suspiró, rememorando. —Después de que salí dado de alta del hospital mi entrenador me dio la espalda, al igual que todo mi equipo. Aquellos imbéciles se rieron de mí, querían comenzar a meterse conmigo de la misma forma que con Emma.

— ¿Qué?

—Fue la primera vez que simpatice con Emma, en cuestión de no querer preocupar a alguien más. —suspiró, tomando más aire. —Antonio me salvó aquella vez. —Lovino abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

—Él… ¿aún no lo sabía?

—No. Fue ahí cuando se enteró y me lleno de disculpas. —una sonrisa se formó en todo su rostro. Lovino alzó una ceja, confundido. —Le pegue la paliza de su vida.

— ¿Eres un maldito sádico para estar diciendo eso con una sonrisa? —gruñó apartando la mirada de él. Govert pudo notar como los puños de Lovino se encogían hasta cerrarse. Seguro que estaba enojado con él por golpear a Antonio.

—Recuerdo que lo que más me dio coraje aquella vez fue que él dejo que lo hiciera. —murmuró aunque llego a los oídos de su acompañante. —Y bueno, luego comencé a entrenar una y otra vez hasta que todos me tuvieron miedo en la escuela. Fin.

— ¿A dónde mierda quieres llegar?

—A que soy el sujeto más genial del mundo…

— ¿Eres acaso la patata bastarda?

—Así que, si quieres enamorarte de alguien, hazlo de mí.

Lovino pudo contestar cualquier cosa en ese momento. Que dejara de tomarle el pelo, que era un imbécil por decir cosas sin sentido o que preferiría mil veces a Emma antes que a él. O simplemente soltarle un cabezazo por las estupideces que decía. Sin embargo, pudo ver el trasfondo de lo que Govert le trataba de decir, y se sintió mal.

¿Podría Govert algún día perdonar de verdad a Antonio?

—.—.—.—.—

Antonio gritó por todo el pasillo atrayendo la mirada de todos los estudiantes de segundo año, quienes observaban divertidos la escena delante. Con Gilbert sosteniéndolo de los brazos y Francis de las piernas, corrían rumbo a la habitación. Y es que ya se había escapado bastante de ellos, al menos eso pensaban el alemán y el francés; Antonio divaga por las nubes en busca de una mosca a la cual atrapar.

El BFT se sentía solitario sin él.

—De acuerdo, lo sueltas o hacemos que lo sueltes. —ordenó Francis, tomando su almohada y apachurrándola con fuerza. Antonio escapó a su cama, cubriéndose con su guitarra que fue arrebatada por Gilbert.

—No puedes escudarte tocando la guitarra, Toño. —Gilbert hizo un puchero, pasando sus manos por las cuerdas. —Aunque después de decirlo puedes tocar todo lo que quieras.

— ¡No es nada, de verdad! —aseguró, cubriéndose con la almohada el rostro. Tan sólo pensarlo le hacía ponerse colorado.

—Te conozco desde que ambos teníamos pañales. —bufó Francis, soltándole un almohadazo.

—Y yo desde que comimos pegamento juntos en el kínder. —añadió Gilbert. —Tus mentiras no funcionan con nosotros.

— ¡Pues deberían! —protestó, sacándose la almohada y tirándosela a Francis. — ¡N-No estoy mintiendo!

— ¿Cosquillas? —preguntó Francis.

—Cosquillas. —fue la respuesta de Gilbert.

Ambos amigos se lanzaron a él, moviendo sus dedos por todo el abdomen de Antonio. Las carcajadas no se tardaron en salir. Paso un buen tiempo antes de que el español comenzara a dolerle el estómago producto de la risa, aunque aún se mostraba firme en no querer decirlo.

— ¡No funciona! —se quejó Gilbert respirando con dificultad. Francis a su lado se limpiaba el sudor con una manga.

—Quizás en los pies.

— ¡Esperen, chicos – ja- NO! —Antonio de nuevo estalló en risas, pataleando para ser soltado. — ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo lo diré!

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Está mintiendo! —gritó Gilbert moviendo sus manos con más intensidad.

— ¡No! —estalló una risa que lo retorció por toda la cama. —¡Juró que lo diré por el BFT!

En automático los dos se pararon en sus primeras posiciones, respirando trabajosamente. Gilbert tomó de nuevo la guitarra de Antonio, amenazándolo con esta. Jurar en el nombre del BFT era sagrado. Gilbert y Francis esperaron un poco a que los tres volvieran a tener la respiración normal y a que Antonio se armara de valor.

—Creo…—balbuceó un poco, tímido. —Creo que estoy enamorado de Lovi. —dijo Antonio con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sentado en su cama, con las manos sobre sus rodillas, temblaba de nerviosismo. Francis dejó caer la almohada que tenía en las manos, y Gilbert por poco suelta la guitarra de Antonio.

— ¿QUÉ? —Gilbert fue el primero en gritar, incrédulo. — ¿TE GUSTA LA PRINCESA?

— ¡Shh! —Antonio corrió a él, tapándole la boca. — ¡Gilbo, su habitación está muy cerca de la nuestra!

Francis miró a todos lados, sin saber que hacer. —El tío Francis ya se esperaba esto, aun así, es difícil de procesar.

—Lo siento chicos. —suspiró, quitando las manos de Gilbert. Él y Francis lo miraron con extrañeza. — ¿No los he decepcionado? Me gusta Lovi, quién es mi amigo de la infancia y sobre todo un chico.

Francis se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa en la cara. — ¿Por qué estaríamos decepcionados, Toño?

— ¡Es cierto! Creo que me decepcionaría más si no te gustara la princesa. —Gilbert se rascó la cabeza meditando sus palabras, muy raro en él. —Es decir, ahora que lo pienso es muy natural la escena en mi cabeza cuando los veo juntos.

—Eres nuestro amigo, Toño.

—Que te gusten los tíos no va a cambiar eso. —completó Gilbert, sonriendo.

— ¡No me gustan los chicos, me gusta Lovi! —aclaró con un mohín. —Sólo Lovi.

—Oh, _Antonie_ me has roto mi corazón. —Francis con un tono melodramático se tapó el rostro, simulando llorar.

— ¡Vamos, soy el grandioso Gilbert! —gritó el germano, subiéndose a la silla. — ¿Por qué demonios no te gusto?

Quizás otras personas dirían que el BFT era un grupo muy ruidoso con personas pocos convencionales. Que llamaban mucho la atención de todos, teniendo a un francés pervertido, a un germano egocentrista y a un español idiota; pero para Antonio aquellos dos chicos que se peleaban delante de él para decidir la mejor forma de declarar su amor a Lovi, eran sus mejores amigos. Dos de las personas más importantes de su vida. Y definitivamente, jamás los cambiaría por nada.

—.—.—.—.—

Ya era tarde cuando Alfred interceptó a Arthur en su oficina. Invadiendo su espacio con risas, alegría y ruido; Arthur suspiró dejando sus tareas para prestarle atención al chico. Scott por suerte estaría en una junta o algo así, por lo que no tendría por preocuparse por él y de que interviniera llenando a Alfred de amenazas.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera tengo tú número. —Alfred sacó de su bolsillo su celular, mostrándoselo a Arthur. —Dímelo.

—Ni de broma. No quiero que me marques cada diez minutos. —regañó Arthur, cruzándose de brazos. Alfred infló las mejillas, enfurruñado. —Aunque hagas esa cara, no te lo daré.

—Entonces tendré que buscarlo. —sonrió juguetón, lanzando sus manos a él en busca de su teléfono. Arthur se retorció de cosquillas riendo. El americano pronto sintió un bulto saliendo de su bolsillo; el teléfono de Arthur era muy viejo, de aquellos que ni siquiera usaban touch. — ¡Qué viejo!

— ¡Cállate, idiota! —gritó, molesto. —Sólo necesito mi teléfono para llamadas y mensajes importantes, no me interesa estar en redes sociales o viendo a personas haciendo el ridículo en Internet.

—Eres muy aburrido. El chiste de _Facebook _o _Twitter_ es poder compartir con tus amigos tus experiencias. —tomó su propio teléfono y puso cámara, para después sacarse una foto abrazándolo por los hombros. Luego hizo un par de movimientos con los dedos y sonrió al finalizar. —Ahora todos saben que eres mi persona especial. —dijo mostrando la foto en el teléfono, subida a _Twitter_. En el pie de la imagen ponía algo estúpidamente cursi como _my little waifu._

— ¿QUIÉN MIERDA ES TU ESPOSA? —chilló, golpeándolo en la cabeza. — ¡Borra eso de inmediato!

—No. —objetó, firme. Le entregó su teléfono aún con la sonrisa en la cara. —Ahora ya tengo tu número de celular.

—Eres un tramposo de lo peor.

—Bueno, soy americano. —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. —Además, en este momento acabo de descubrí algo muy importante sobre ti. Tu punto de cosquillas.

— ¿Cómo eso podría ser importante? —Arthur lo miró con desagrado, volviendo a guardar su teléfono.

—Es que tú lo dijiste…—dijo Alfred confundido. —Que tenía que aprender acerca de la persona que me gustaba.

— ¡E-Eso fue…!

—Acerca de ti. —terminó con las mejillas adornadas de un profundo color rojo. Arthur sintió su cara hervirle y su corazón latir desbocado, sintiendo emoción.

— ¡Que tonterías! —reprochó ocultando su cara, iba a levantarse y huir de ahí. Alfred alcanzó a agarrarlo de su brazo, haciendo que cayera sobre él de manera suave, dándole un abrazo. — ¡A-Alfred…!

—Me gustas. —balbuceó, tímido. Arthur soltó un quejido y sintió como su cabeza explotaba sin lograr articular alguna palabra. —Pero no quiero que sólo me gustes, A-Arthur.

—S-Su-Suelta…—Arthur se removió de su abrazo, separándose la distancia suficiente para poder apreciar de nuevos sus ojos de color cielo, ocultos tras las gafas. Sintió que miraba el sol rebosante en ellos, en día cálido de primavera. Se perdió por completo en ellos.

Tanto que sólo reaccionó cuando Alfred depositó torpemente sus labios contra los suyos.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿Estás seguro de que Lovi va estar de acuerdo con esto? —preguntó Antonio, intentando aflojarse el corbatín. Francis lo manoteó, volviéndoselo a acomodar. —No quisiera incomodarlo.

—Pronto Lovino estará en el suelo por ti. —añadió Gilbert guiñándole el ojo.

— ¡Pero no quiero que se caiga!

— ¡Era algo metafórico!

Antonio hizo un _oh_ con la boca, captando la metáfora. Francis suspiró, peinando de mejor manera su cabello, aunque siempre los mechones seguían saliendo disparados en todas direcciones por más gel que usaran.

—Quizás deberíamos ponerle limón. —comentó Gilbert, tallándose la barbilla. —O preguntarle a West que utiliza para su cabello.

—No, no. Es su forma seductora. —dijo Francis, dejando en paz su cabello. Antonio ladeó la cabeza sin comprender. —Lovino ardera por ti.

— ¡Es una metáfora! —se apresuró a aclarar Gilbert.

Francis tomó la rosa de papel mache que Gilbert hizo de rápido. Tenía un color entre rosado y naranja, aunque supuestamente debería ser roja.

—Sólo tienes que ir hasta él y declararle tu amor. Así de fácil.

— ¡No es nada fácil, Fran! —respondió Antonio enfadado. —Podía perder su amistad para siempre. ¡Es como si me declarará a ti o a Gilbo!

—Yo te diría que sí. —contestó Francis encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si me dejaras vender ese trasero tuyo para conseguir plata, lo consideraría. —fue la respuesta de Gilbert, llena de desdén.

— ¡No, definitivamente Lovi es mucho mejor que ustedes!

Francis suspiró poniendo una mano en la espalda de Antonio. —De acuerdo, intentemos practicar antes de que vayas a decirlo.

—Me parece perfecto. —suspiró, dejando la rosa en la cama.

—Gilbo puede simular del buenísimo Lovi.

— ¡AH, ESO SÍ QUE NO! —gritó ofendido. — ¿Por qué mi _awesome_ ser tiene que representar a esa _princesa_ caprichosa?

—Mi lengua se ensuciará si hablo con tanta palabrota. —declaró Francis. —No quiero hacerlo.

—Yo puedo hacerlo. —se ofreció Antonio.

—Y yo puedo ser Antonio. —dijo más animado Gilbert.

—Pero yo también quiero ser Antonio. —un puchero apareció en la cara de Francis.

—Podemos ser Antonio por turnos. —propuso Antonio. —Y rotarnos el personaje de Lovi.

—Así veríamos las distintas formas de confesarse. —Francis analizó la idea, aceptándola. —Bien, primero Antonio será Antonio y Gilbo será Lovino.

—Pues ya que.

—Bien. —Antonio tomó de nuevo la rosa, nervioso. Gilbert tomó una foto de Lovino del cajón del buro, era una foto de Lovino más pequeño comiendo tarta. Y se la puso en la cara. —Gilbo quítate eso, me siento como un pedófilo.

—Si tengo que actuar como esa ceñuda _princesa_ lo haré con su rostro. No quiero que se manche el mío.

—Vamos Gil, dame eso. —Francis le arrebató de la mano la foto de Lovino, zarandeándola entre ellos para dar la indicación de poner comenzar.

Antonio tomó aire, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y extendiendo la flor a Gilbert. El germano miró a Francis sin saber muy bien que hacer. — ¡Sal conmigo por favor, Lovi!

— ¡Y una mierda, bastardo! —contestó Gilbert dándole un porrazo.

— ¡Gilbo! ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Antonio sobándose.

—Sólo actué acorde a Lovino.

—No tienes que golpearme de verdad.

—Siento que Lovino lo habría hecho. —asintió con la cabeza, cruzado de brazos. Francis concordó con él, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo con una sonrisa resignada en el rostro.

—.—.—.—.—

—Govert. —Emma estiró los brazos, bloqueándole el paso. Su hermano intentó avanzar, Emma dio un paso decisivo, no lo dejaría pasar. — ¿No vas a hablarme?

—No tengo nada que decirte. —dijo, volteándose. Antes de que pudiera caminar, Emma ya le bloqueaba de nuevo el paso. —Emma, déjame.

—No. —le retó, firme. — ¿Vas a seguir huyendo de mí?

—Nadie está huyendo de ti.

—Lo haces. —contestó ella. —No has hablado conmigo desde que papá vino. El abuelo de Lovi me dijo que tenías muchas cosas que decirme.

—Pues no es así. —suspiró, apartando la mirada de ella.

Metros atrás de ellos Lovino observaba desde un almacén de ropa la conversación de Govert y Emma. Sí, él había tenido que ver un poco en que la chica fuera a hablar con su hermano, dándole el ambiente perfecto. Ahora ella se tenía que encargar de lo demás. Él tan sólo se lo trajo, engañándolo diciendo que necesitaba ir al almacén para hablar con el encargado para pedirle un descuento por algo roto. Govert le creyó sin dudarlo.

Y entonces él se escondió en el almacén, dándole paso a Emma.

—No estoy enojada contigo, hermano. —aclaró, bajando la mirada. —Es sólo que…

—Mi forma de actuar no fue la correcta. —Govert metió las manos en sus bolsillos, apretando el cigarrillo que llevaba dentro. Siempre perdería ante Emma. —Hice que te decepcionaras de mí. Es de lo único que me arrepiento, que miraras lo que soy en realidad.

—Perdiste la visión de lo que era importante. —dijo Emma, tomando su mano. —Lo siento, hermano. Tus manos están sucias por mi culpa.

—No, Emma. Yo soy quién decidió hacerlo.

—Fui yo quién te dio el motivo para. —suspiró, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Govert se tensó en el abrazo; contendiendo sus manos, evitando corresponderle. —Hermano, gracias.

—Emma.

—Está bien, Govert. —se separó de él lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, sonriéndole. —Estoy aquí.

—Gracias, Emma.

Lovino sonrió al ver a ambos hermanos abrazados. Govert lucía feliz ahora que su hermana no lo soltaba, parecía un niño pequeño cansado de llorar.

Y por alguna razón no pudo ver más, el almacén se cerró antes que pudiera decir algo.

—.—.—.—.—

Emma miró como Antonio llegaba a toda velocidad, tirando de Govert para que avanzará con ella. Su hermana puso mala cara de inmediato, haciendo hincapié en que aún le molestaba verlo. Gover alzó una ceja al ver a Antonio, su cabello tenía brillantina con gel.

—Lovi quedó atrapado en el almacén. —dijo la chica, preocupada. Ignorando el hecho que Antonio traía brillo labial. —No pudimos abrir la puerta.

— ¡Lovi! ¡Lovi! ¿Me puedes escuchar? —gritó golpeando la puerta. Algo pareció hacer ruido adentro, devolviendo los golpes del otro lado.

— ¡Antonio, bastardo, sácame de aquí! —chilló del otro lado aporreando la puerta de igual manera.

— ¡Lo haré enseguida, Lovi! —aseguró jalando las manijas con toda su fuerza, al no conseguirlo, se lanzó contra ella, provocando sólo lastimarse el hombro.

—Basta, terminaras herido. —Emma lo detuvo, intentando encontrar una solución. —Mi hermano y yo iremos por un profesor.

—Están en la sala de juntas. —dijo Govert recordando las quejas de Scott.

—Es una situación urgente. Vamos, hermano.

—Me quedaré aquí para… ¡Ay! —Emma lo piso con fuerza, evitando que terminara la oración. Gover le reprochó con la mirada, sin comprender el porqué, su hermana lo amenazó con su codo evitando cualquier queja oral.

—De acuerdo, vamos. —aceptó caminando recio. Antonio le dio un asentir rápido a Emma con la cabeza, buscando él una roca o algo para abrir las manijas. Detrás de la puerta Lovino le gritaba que se apresurara a sacarlo de ahí.

Golpeó la puerta con su hombro continuamente, sin lograr ningún avance.

—Basta, idiota, terminaras lastimándote de verdad. —comentó del otro lado Lovino, tenía la voz temblorosa. —Me ayudas más si no me tengo que preocupar por ti de este lado.

Antonio sintió sus mejillas rojas al escucharlo. —Pero Lovi, a ti no te gusta la oscuridad.

—Me gusta menos que te aporres con la puerta, si quieres un golpe mejor te lo meto yo. —bromeó dando un respingo. El español formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Quizás no pudiera verlo, pero sabía que Lovino estaba lo más pegado a la puerta que se podía, abrazándose a si mismo. Como deseaba estar en ese instante con él, reconfortándolo.

—Lovi. —murmuró sólo para que él escuchara. Aunque no había nadie más que pudiera hacerlo.

— ¿Qué jodidos quieres? —preguntó dándole un golpecito a la puerta.

—Tengo algo que decirte. —dijo nervioso, poniendo una mano en su corazón. Pegó su cabeza despacio contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos; su corazón latía desenfrenado, emocionado y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Antonio? —llamó del otro lado, angustiado de su larga pausa. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… estoy…

— ¡Toño! —gritó Bel, corriendo al lado de Govert. Él lo miraba con semblante frío, no enojado como de costumbre. ¿Acaso…? No, era imposible. —Disculpa la tardanza, no querían darnos las llaves. —dijo ella, agitada. —Lovi no te preocupes, te sacaremos de ahí.

Tanteó las llaves buscando la que tuviera la forma del almacén. Cuando al fin la encontró Lovino salió disparado de ahí, buscando aire de libertad. Emma respiró aliviada, acercándose a él para tranquilizarlo.

Govert y Antonio los observaban desde atrás. Justo cuando el español se quiso unir a ellos, Govert lo tomó sutilmente por el hombro, llamándolo. Su mirada le mandó una horrible advertencia, dándose cuenta de que sus sospechas cuando los vio regresar eran ciertas. Se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Suspiró internamente, aguardando sus ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Fingió una sonrisa despreocupada y volvió la vista a Lovino, sacándose a Govert de encima.

—Lovi. —llamó con molestia. Lovino pegó un brinquito, tragando saliva. —Comprendo que quieras reconciliar a Emma y Govert, pero debes tener en cuenta que pudiste haberte quedado atrapado ahí por días.

—Pude haber brincado por la ventana o algo así. —infló los cachetes con molestia, cruzándose de brazos. —O pude haber llamado a Felidiota o mi abuelo.

—Ah. —y tic apareció en la ceja de Antonio en señal de enojo. —Así que mi viejo vendría desde Italia sólo para sacarte de un almacén. —tomó su mano, jalándolo hacía él. —Bien, volvamos a encerrarte para que puedas llamarlo.

Lovino chasqueó la lengua, soltándose de su agarre. Joder, odiaba cuando Antonio tenía razón. Enojado como ya estaba se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse y dejar a un Antonio preocupado detrás de él. Se adelanto varios pasos antes de voltear de nuevo, y con la expresión más molesta que pudo poner miró al español; el cual juraba que le arremetería con un cabezazo.

—Gracias…, maldición.

Ah, Lovino jugaba demasiado sucio.

* * *

**Hay que inspirar el amouur~ [-inserte a Sebastián aquí-]. Sha la la la~ ¿qué paso? Él no se atrevió y no la besará~ **

**En este caso, sí, ya lo beso. **

**Btw. Me puse a ver Sadako vs Kayako unos días antes, y la naturalidad donde el protagonista le dice a las chicas que una tiene que morir es épica; es decir, cuando lo vi me puse a pensar, ¿cómo van a decidir? ¿Por un piedra, papel o tijeras?**

**Muchas gracias a todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron reviews, un enorme besito a cada una de ellas, me alegro tanto que el anterior capitulo les haya gustado tanto o más que a mí. ¡Los amo de verdad! **

_Mikan Albarn, Javany, Condesa sangrienta, Shadwood sin FF, __drizz.02.01,__MikoBicho-chan,__Guest,__mr-nadie,__ Dark-nesey, AliceIggyKirkland &amp; YuriSan333._

**Sobre una pequeña duda de que hicieron, las actualizaciones sí son mensuales, excepto por el mes que paso. Xd**

**Con cariño, **

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


End file.
